Convénceme
by DCimaginegirl90
Summary: Tu destino aparecerá cuando tenga que aparecer y lo hará de la manera más inesperada. Faberry
1. Chapter 1

NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN

CUALQUIER PARECIDO ES PURA COINCIDENCIA

**CONVÉNCEME**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Son las seis de la mañana y no puedo dormir mas es como si mi reloj mental no dejara de funcionar ni por un segundo, y es que hace unos meses que me gradué, y solía despertarme a esta hora para ir al colegio, cada mañana era una tortura, me encanta dormir y bueno ya estoy acostumbrada a despertar temprano, ya no sé qué hacer para tratar de dormir unas horas más, mi mejor amiga me dice que es algo que no podre cambiar, al menos en un tiempo solo hasta que me acostumbre a despertarme un poco más tarde en fin, estoy mirando el techo de mi habitación, se preguntaran en donde estoy….. pues vivo en Nueva York, pero nací y crecí en Lima, Ohio un pequeño pueblo, bueno el punto es que me vine a esta ciudad hace ya tres meses y el cambio fue bastante grande afortunadamente no vivo sola si no con mis amigos Kurt y Marley.

Vivimos en un pequeño apartamento en Bushwick un pequeño barrio en Brooklyn, ….a mi nombre…. claro casi lo olvido Rachel Barbra Berry, bien ahora que saben quién les habla les diré que mi vida está completamente desequilibrada y es que por el momento no tengo universidad ni un trabajo ni nada que hacer, vine a esta ciudad con el propósito de seguir mis sueños, se preguntaran cual es pues déjenme decirles que ser actriz, llegar a broadway hacer películas todo eso, si tengo sueños demasiado grandes pero sé que algún día los lograre pero por lo pronto no sucederá ya que falle en mi audición para entrar a NYADA una de las mejores escuelas aquí en Nueva York, fue un golpe bastante fuerte y si llore como nunca en mi vida pero mis amigos me ayudaron a salir adelante y me convencieron de hacer mis maletas y venir aquí.

Es frustrante ver que todos tus amigos están siguiendo sus sueños y que ya están en la universidad viviendo aquella inolvidable experiencia, mientras que yo estoy aquí mirando el techo y contándoles mi vida, pero así sucede y he aprendido a aceptarlo.

Mis amigos me han dicho que debo comenzar a hacer algo, que no puedo desperdiciar este tiempo, además me tengo que preparar para volver a audicionar para NYADA, esta vez estoy segura de que lo lograre y pues si no resulta…. Mejor ni pensarlo, por esta razón me sugirieron inscribirme en un curso de baile y dramatización, además de estudiar idiomas por las tardes, quiero aprender francés e italiano, sé que me servirá de mucho a largo plazo, así que hoy Marley me acompañara a inscribirme.

M: Rachel – grito – ya levántate no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Esa es mi amiga Marley, la adoro siempre ha estado a mi lado en las buenas y en las malas, y pues está aquí en esta ciudad para estudiar diseño digital, déjenme decirles que es muy buena en eso por lo que no fue una sorpresa enterarme que la aceptaron en la Universidad de Nueva York, me hizo muy feliz que lo lograra, además obtuvo una beca, es una gran chica.

R: Ya voy, solo me termino de vestir y salgo enseguida.

Trato de cambiarme lo más rápido posible y es que Marley puede parecer muy tierna y accesible pero cuando se enoja lo hace de verdad, así que mejor la mantendré como mi amiga.

M: Por fin, vamos rápido, el instituto lo abren en menos de media hora y te aseguro que las inscripciones se agotaran.

R: Bien, vamos de una vez.

El instituto que habla Marley queda en pleno centro de la ciudad y es bastante codiciado ya que no solo enseñan los mejores profesores sino que también cuentan con el programa de idiomas del cual les hable, me queda relativamente cerca del trabajo de mi amigo Kurt, déjeme contarles un poco de él , es mi mejor amigo en todo el mundo, al principio nuestra relación no fue tan buena que digamos y es que somos iguales en varios aspectos por lo que nuestras personalidades chocan, en fin luego nos volvimos inseparables, y ahora él está aquí conmigo, Kurt consiguió entrar a NYADA, si tuve mucha envidia de que lo consiguiera, pero es mi amigo y quiero lo mejor para el así que lo apoye en todo y deje de lado aquellas ideas, Kurt es gay, y lo adoro de esa manera está muy orgulloso de lo que es y además está comprometido con su novio Blaine un gran chico al que quiero mucho, si todos dicen que son muy jóvenes para casarse pero yo no le veo el problema, ambos están completamente seguros de lo que sienten y su relación es increíble lo que me hace pensar, ¿será que algún día yo también me llegare a sentir de esa manera?

M: Ya llegamos, odio el metro a esta hora – dijo la chica mientras entraban por la puerta principal del instituto – bien trajiste todos los papeles.

R: Si, anoche los revise y están todos completos.

M: Bien, apenas vean tus notas te admitirán inmediatamente así que tranquila.

R: De acuerdo – suspiro – mira allá esta la ventanilla de información.

M: Vamos – caminaron hasta llegar y saludaron a la secretaria.

M: Buenos días señorita vinimos por las inscripciones del nuevo periodo usted nos podría dar información sobre eso?

-claro, primero necesito los datos de la persona que va a ingresar.

R: soy yo Rachel Barbra Berry, aquí tiene todos mis datos, revíselos.

-bien esperen un momento enseguida la llamamos para comenzar con todo el papeleo, solo serán unos minutos.

R: Gracias por todo, aquí estaremos – caminaron hasta los bancos que se encontraban alrededor del edificio y se sentaron.

M: Viste – sonrió – no fue nada del otro mundo, pronto se darán cuenta de la clase de estudiante que tienen.

R: Gracias por acompañarme.

M: Ni lo menciones y dime estas nerviosa por comenzar?

R: Un poco no lo niego, pero esto me ayudara mucho.

M: Claro, por cierto Kurt nos invitó a almorzar, así que después de esto nos reuniremos con él en el restaurant de siempre.

R: Perfecto, de seguro nos quiere contar como avanzan los preparativos de su boda.

M: Si, él y Blaine son el uno para el otro, me encanta verlos juntos.

R: Si – suspiro – se los ve muy felices.

M: ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué ese suspiro?

R: Nada, solo que sabes que yo en el amor soy un completo desastre.

M: Al igual que yo – sonrió – pero ya llegara la persona que te haga feliz.

R: será? – Sonrió – ya me estoy desesperando.

M: Tranquila todo llega a su tiempo ya sabes lo que siempre digo yo.

R: Tu destino aparecerá cuando tenga que aparecer y lo hará de la manera más inesperada.

M: Bien, parece que me vas poniendo atención – rio.

R: Siempre lo hago – sonrió – pero mi destino parece estar muy lejos o escondido porque no lo encuentro en ningún lugar.

M: Bueno entonces te buscare un destino.

R: Tu de cupido no lo creo tu misma lo dijiste somos un desastre en el amor.

M: Bien, déjame hacer el intento al menos.

R: De acuerdo, espero que esto funcione.

M: Y lo hará, tenme un poco de fe.

R: está bien – se rieron.

M: ya paso mucho tiempo, vamos a ver qué sucede – volvieron a entrar y fueron nuevamente a la ventanilla.

R: Señorita disculpe, ya tiene algún tipo de información?

-sí, ya está todo listo, solo necesitamos su firma aquí – le acerco un papel – y todo esta listo, mañana tendrá que acercarse en los horarios asignados – le entrego varios papeles – ahí está todo lo que necesitara para las clases.

R: Muchas gracias – sonrió – y estaré puntual.

-bien ahora si puede retirarse y bienvenida.

Y así comenzó una nueva etapa en mi desequilibrada vida, ahora ya no tanto ya que tenía varias cosas en las que emplear mi tiempo libre, y con la ayuda de mi amiga buscaría un destino, déjenme decirles que hace unos meses cumplí diecinueve años y que solo he tenido un novio en toda mi vida, puede que les sorprenda pero así es, el único novio que tuve fue Noah, un chico de mi colegio le decían Puckerman vaya apellido no creen?, pero si con el tuve mi primer y único beso hasta el momento, después de él hubieron algunos chicos que llamaron mi atención, pero por alguna u otra razón nunca llegamos a nada, vaya suerte la mía, pero bueno ahora me enfocare en mis estudios, y bueno si se presenta alguna oportunidad la aprovechare.

Tuvimos que regresar a casa ya que Marley olvido llevar su laptop, así que la estoy esperando en la cocina, y miro una fotografía de mis amigos, todos están tan felices, la graduación fue perfecta, recuerdo cada momento con una sonrisa, tengo muchos buenos recuerdos de ellos, aquella chica la asiática es Tina, una gran amiga, siempre me ayudo y competimos en algunas ocasiones al igual que con Mercedes, la chica de color, solíamos tener nuestras noches de chicas junto a Kurt, eran increíbles, y esa chica rubia que ven ahí es…..

M: Ya tengo todo, ahora sí, vámonos, Kurt ya debe estar desesperado.

R: Bien, se ha vuelto muy dramático últimamente.

M: Lo aprendió de ti – rio – no lo culpes.

R: Solo me emociono un poco más que los demás.

M: Si claro como digas – abrió la puerta – vámonos de una vez.

**BUENOS AIRES, ARGENTINA.**

Me duele la cabeza y no tengo ni la menor idea de que día es, no he estado de fiesta si es lo que están pensando y es que la universidad me está matando y solo llevo tres meses, no quiero ni saber cómo será el resto, he dormido apenas dos horas y tengo una prueba en menos de una, así que tengo que arreglarme rápido, y es que mi profesor no entiende que yo también duermo, y que tengo una vida, no sé lo que piensa, en fin mi cuarto es un completo desastre, las hojas están regadas por todos lados y creo que existe un escritorio debajo de esa montaña de libros, y es que estoy estudiando medicina, si vaya carrera que elegí, pero me encanta lo hago, de seguro se preguntan en donde estoy y es que me mude a Buenos Aires, en Argentina, al otro lado del continente, y lo que sucede es que yo soy estadounidense, de hecho de Lima, Ohio, tal vez nunca lo escucharon pero si de ahí soy, conseguí la oportunidad de venir a esta ciudad a estudiar y acepte encantada, déjenme decirles que me encanta los paisajes son hermosos y he llegado a acostumbrarme a la ciudad, conseguí aprender el idioma perfectamente y ahora les puedo decir que ya hablo con bastante fluidez, cuando llegue no conseguía hacerme entender pero poco a poco las cosas han ido mejorando. Pero porque esta ciudad? Pues la universidad tenía un plan de estudios realmente bueno, y el viajar sería una gran experiencia, no vivo sola, lo hago con una amiga su nombre es Alison y un amigo Sam, todos de estados unidos, y estudiamos lo mismo, es increíble compartir con ellos, ya que estoy completamente sola en esta ciudad, Alison es una chica estupenda la conocí aquí en la ciudad y conectamos de manera inmediata, no lo es simplemente no me cuesta mantener una conversación con ella, y luego les contare más sobre ella, por otro lado esta Sam, un chico rubio que se la pasa haciendo chistes adoro su personalidad, nos dicen locos, pero quien no lo está y que somos un peligro juntos, ellos se han convertido en mi familia aquí. Mi nombre, claro de seguro ya lo quieren saber Lucy Quinn Fabray, pero díganme Quinn.

Pero bueno tengo que apurarme me termino de vestir me doy una mirada en el espejo y cojo todos mis libros, estoy lista para el examen suspiro y salgo decidida.

A: Hey rubia, tu siempre apurada – me saluda Alison con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Q: Tengo una prueba y bueno voy un poco retrasada.

A: Tanto que ni siquiera me saludas como es debido?

Q: Claro que no – suspiro y dejo mi mochila a un lado y me acerco a ella y la beso, si leyeron bien Alison y yo estamos saliendo ya desde hace dos meses atrás.

A: Mucho mejor – toma mi mano – me encantas, ahora si te puedes ir tranquila.

Q: Vaya gracias – me rio – nos vemos luego para ir a almorzar.

A: Claro me avisas y listo.

Q: Adiós, te quiero.

Salgo rápidamente del cuarto y bajo por las gradas hasta llegar a la salida, desde ese lugar tengo que caminar casi quince minutos hasta llegar a mi clase, es cansado por lo que a veces uso mi bicicleta, pero hoy no la tengo ya que Sam está arreglando los frenos, de seguro quieren saber sobre mi relación con Alison, bueno todo sucedió muy rápido, siempre me había sentido atraída hacia las mujeres, pero nunca tuve nada serio, de unos simples besos no paso, me asustaba sentirme de esa manera así que cuando la conocí, cambie mi forma de ver la vida, me acepte tal y como soy y ahora no me avergüenzo de mis sentimientos, como les dije estamos saliendo aún no hemos hecho nada formal, pero a ninguna nos preocupa eso estamos bien, así que por el momento no preocupare, ella llego a mi vida en el momento justo, así que siempre le estaré agradecida por eso, basta me tengo que concentrar tengo una prueba y no puedo fallar.

**NUEVA YORK:**

K: bien chicas entonces que opinan sobre la decoración que elegí

Estamos en un restaurant cerca de NYADA y mi amigo no deja de mostrarnos decoraciones para su boda, sinceramente ya me canse y lo único que hago es asentir y sonreír, si sé que debo cambiar mi actitud, pero se escapa de mis manos, no lo sé.

M: A mí me gusta, pero tú tienes la última palabra

K: Y tu Rach qué opinas?

R: ¿Qué? disculpa me distraje un momento.

K: Pero que te paso hoy has estado muy distraída y pensativa.

M: Está pensando en su destino – sonrió.

K: Otra vez con eso diva, ya te lo dije ya llegara el chico adecuado a tu vida.

R: Lo sé pero ya sabes lo impaciente que puedo llegar a ser.

K: bueno tal vez tu príncipe azul es un poco lento ten paciencia.

R: La he tenido por más de diecinueve años – suspiro – bueno estoy exagerando de acuerdo, lo siento, pero tienes razón, odio que siempre la tengas – sonrió.

M: Así es, ahora terminemos de comer que tengo que regresar a la facultad.

Terminamos de comer tranquilamente entre una que otra broma, ellos siempre alegran mis días, que les estaba contando? …oh si claro cómo olvidarlo la chica rubia de la que les hable pues ella es Quinn Fabray, es un nombre que no podré olvidar, y es que esa chica me hizo mucho daño durante el colegio, no sé qué tenía en mi contra pero siempre buscaba una oportunidad para torturarme, siempre fue así, no tengo ni la menor idea de donde está ahora, pero sin duda es una persona a la que nunca podré olvidar, siempre fue la abeja reina del instituto tenía el mundo a sus pies, además de que su carácter era implacable atrevida y decidida, así era ella, al final del curso se acercó a mí y me dio un abrazo, y que me dijo que todo el mundo vive de apariencias y que a veces haces daño a la persona que más quieres por miedo, nunca la entendí, así que asumí que le caía bien pero no quería demostrarlo, ya no le guardo ningún tipo de rencor o le deseo el mal eso ya lo deje en el pasado en fin lo último que supe fue que está estudiando medicina en otro país.

Pero ya no hablemos de eso, me hace mal recordar esas cosas, ahora tengo que descansar son mis últimas horas antes de comenzar mis clases, así que las aprovechare de la mejor manera que conozco….. Así es adivinaron dormir….

**Nota:** aquí esta historia que no la puedo sacar de mi cabeza, ¿Qué les pareció?


	2. Chapter 2

NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN

CUALQUIER PARECIDO ES PURA COINCIDENCIA

**Capítulo 2**

**BUENOS AIRES, ARGENTINA**

Llego apenas con unos minutos de anticipación para que comience la prueba, estoy algo agitada, pero confiada, estudie y practique todos los conceptos, se sorprenderían al saber cuántos huesos tenemos en el cuerpo de hecho solo en la mano, pero bueno veo al profesor ingresar con los exámenes en la mano y nos mira sonriente, de seguro sabe que ninguno de nosotros durmió la noche anterior.

-bien señores y señoritas vamos a dar inicio al examen saquen un lápiz y guarden todo lo demás - me mira fijamente – usted señorita – me señala – por favor colóquese en la parte de adelante.

No protesto ya que no tiene caso hacerlo así que me levanto y me siento en donde me ordena.

-tienen dos horas, después de eso no me interesa si terminaron o no recogeré los exámenes y punto.

Miro el examen y comienzo a escribir, las primeras preguntas son relativamente fáciles conozco sus respuestas…pero qué demonios es esto, que significa esa palabra en mi vida la había oído, no comprendo la pregunta así que levanto mi mano y le digo al profesor.

Q: Disculpe – me mira – no comprendo esta pregunta.

-es una lástima señorita debió estudiar más – se gira y me deja sorprendida.

Maldito profesor que tiene en mi contra desde el primer momento en que llegue aquí ha sido así, ya me estoy comenzando a molestar, me enfoco en mi prueba y continúo, tengo que conseguir buenas calificaciones desde el principio, pero que es esta clase de pregunta no puede ser que voy a hacer.

Dos horas después aquí estoy sentada bajo un árbol en uno de los jardines de la universidad, me fue pésimo ya no se ni para qué estudio, solo respondí cuatro preguntas de diez, así que mi calificación no será nada buena y eso contando con que las respuestas sea correctas, bueno ya no puedo hacer nada, lo hecho, hecho esta, llame a Alison para que nos encontremos aquí, y ya han pasado casi veinte minutos, es bastante impuntual, es algo que siempre me ha molestado.

A: Lo siento mucho – se sienta a mi lado – pero la clase se alargó y bueno no podía escaparme – se acerca y besa – que tal tu prueba.

Q: Pésimo, mejor no hablemos de eso – me cruzo de brazos – que tal tu día?

A: Cansado ya sabes lo de siempre, pero me encanta.

Q: y tienes algún plan para hoy en la noche?

A: Pues no – me sonríe – pero me encantaría pasarlo a tu lado.

Q: A mí también – y nos besamos, aquella chica besa bastante bien, es inevitable no hacerlo cuando la tengo cerca.

A: Me encantas.

Q: Y tú a mí, entonces te animas a pasar esta noche conmigo?

A: Jamás me opondría a esa idea.

**NUEVA YORK:**

Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí, la persona más puntual en el planeta, no claro que no, debo estar soñando o algo así, déjeme decirles que mi día comenzó de la peor manera, primero por primera vez en tres meses me quede dormida y para colmo mi despertador no sonó, tenía que estar en el instituto a las ocho de la mañana y ya son las siete y cincuenta y aún tengo que coger un taxi que me lleve a ese lugar lo que con el tráfico de esta ciudad será un completo caos, estoy harta de esperar, así que me bajo del auto rápidamente y camino, empiezo a correr, son unas cuantas cuadras y suelo hacer bastante ejercicio por lo que mi estado físico está en su mejor momento, pero que demonios….

-lo siento mucho – me dice un muchacho que acaba de tropezar conmigo.

R: Pero que no te fijas cuando caminas? – le pregunto bastante molesta

-discúlpame venia distraído y no me fije – me sonríe algo nervioso sin duda lo he intimidado.

R: Perdona – suspiro – tengo un mal día y solo me desquite contigo.

-no hay problema, todos tenemos días así – me llamo Zac – un gusto.

R: Rachel – estrechamos nuestras manos, es un chico bastante guapo debo admitirlo tiene unos ojos de color azul impresionante, y su cabello es perfecto, al parecer va mucho al gimnasio, que no deja de verlo, tienes clases y ya vas bastante retrasada – encantada, pero me tengo que ir.

Z: No hay problema, estoy seguro de que nos volveremos a encontrar.

R: como estas tan seguro? – comienzo a caminar pero no dejo de mirarlo.

Z: Porque una chica tan linda como tu debe volver a aparecer en mi vida.

No sé cómo responder a eso así que sigo mi camino con una sonrisa en mi rostro, si ese día llegue tarde a clase e interrumpí al profesor a mitad de su cátedra y siempre seré recordada como la chica que llego tarde y pronuncio mal el apellido del profesor, pero entre tanto caos que viví aquel primer día de clases sin duda no me pude quitar de la cabeza la sonrisa de aquel chico.

M: me estas escuchando?

R: si lo siento solo me distraje – Marley tiene una exposición en unos días por lo que la he estado ayudando con su trabajo.

M: Bien, cuéntame que fue lo que te paso, porque traes una sonrisa que para que te cuento.

R: Pues, que hoy en medio de todo el caos que viví me tropecé con un chico.

M: Y qué tal? – me sonríe.

R: Guapísimo no te lo voy a negar, solo conversamos un rato, pero tengo ganas de seguir conociéndolo, pero hay algo.

M: Ay no me digas que es gay, que sucede todos los hombres ganan y nosotras perdemos, o no me digas que tiene novia?

R: No es que no sé dónde ubicarlo.

M: Nada ni un número – me mira fijamente – que te dije de aprovechar las oportunidades?

R: Lo sé pero estaba bastante apurada.

M: Bien, quizá el destino conspire y se vuelvan a encontrar.

Les he dicho que todo lo que dice Marley termina por cumplirse, y es que siempre ha sido así, cuando íbamos al colegio me decía que no debía comer aquella nueva comida ya que me enfermaría y así fue, luego que no debía juntarme con aquella nueva chica ya que saldría lastimada y así sucedió, también me dijo que encontraría al amor pero que llegaría a mí de una forma diferente, estoy comenzando a creer que es alguna clase de bruja o algo así, bueno me despedí de mi amiga unos minutos después y me fui de nuevo al instituto ya que comenzaría con mis clases de italiano, estaba en el primer nivel ya que lo máximo que podía decir era espagueti y no estoy segura si es italiano, en fin comenzare desde cero.

-buon pomeriggio – nos saluda animadamente – bienvenidos, vamos a comenzar con lo simple.

-buenas tardes, siento el retraso puedo ingresar – veo a un chico bastante agitado hablando con el profesor.

-bien, pero que sea la última vez.

-muchas gracias – me mira y ahí está el sonriéndome como la primera vez que nos vimos, yo solo niego con la cabeza y también le sonrió.

Z: Te lo dije, sabía que nos volveríamos a ver.

R: vaya es raro pero me encanta volver a verte.

Z: A mí también – se sienta a mi lado – nos vamos a divertir mucho te lo aseguro.

R: Claro – sonrió – eso espero.

La clase continuo normalmente, nos enseñó algunos vocablos y frases útiles, además de un poco de gramática ya que dice que es esencial, disfrute mucho las clases y más con Zac a mi lado tiene una personalidad increíble es espontaneo, gracioso, atrevido e inteligente, podemos hablar de cualquier cosa.

Z: Entonces vives en Bushwick?

R: Si, con mis dos mejores amigos, es un poco lejos pero es perfecto para todos.

Z: por lo menos estas cerca de todo en cambio yo tengo que viajar casi una hora y media hasta llegar aquí, por lo que el tiempo que me queda libre lo aprovecho en ir a pasear por Central Park te dije que adoro la naturaleza

R: Si – le sonrió, así o más perfecto, es un chico increíble – ya me lo comentaste, pero dime porque estas estudiando aquí?

Z: bueno, no pude ingresar directamente a la carrera que quería y pues ya voy casi un año sin hacer nada por lo que mi hermana me dijo que debo comenzar a distribuir mejor mi tiempo.

R: Es casi lo que me sucedió a mí, falle en mi audición para ingresar a NYADA y bueno aquí estoy.

Z: Créeme te entiendo perfectamente.

R: Al fin alguien que me comprende – nos reímos – pero lo he aprendido a aceptar, todo tiene una razón de ser.

Z: Si, y a mí me costó bastante, fueron largas horas sin dormir.

R: Al igual que yo por un momento sentí que todo se terminaba de derrumbar ante mis ojos pero mi familia y mis amigos me ayudaron.

Z: Vaya, me alegro que todo haya salido bien, ahora míranos si eso no hubiera sucedido jamás me habría tropezado contigo.

R: Ves porque te digo que todo sucede por algo.

Z: Ya lo voy comprendiendo – se acerca un poco a mí – discúlpame por lo que te voy a preguntar pero necesito saberlo.

R: Dímelo.

Z: Tienes novio o estas saliendo con alguien?

R:¿Qué? – Rio – no soy un desastre en el amor, estoy soltera.

Z: que bueno, digo es que me pareces una chica muy guapa y pues no quería ponerte en una situación incómoda, así que mejor te lo pregunte.

R: Vaya gracias por el halago – me vuelvo a sonrojar – pero no tengo a nadie por el momento.

Z: Eso quiere decir que estas abierta al amor.

R: Podría decirse que si….

**BUENOS AIRES, ARGENTINA**

A: ¿Por qué casi nunca hablas de tu vida en el instituto?

Q: No lo sé…..hice mucho daño a varias personas durante ese tiempo y ahora me arrepiento mucho de todo.

Alison y yo estamos en la terraza del edificio, ya es de noche y nadie sube a estas horas estamos abrazadas conversando, se preguntaran si ella y yo ya hemos tenido intimidad y la respuesta es que si, ella fue mi primera vez con una chica, jamás había estado tan nerviosa, pero he aprendido y mucho, ahora puedo decir que nuestra vida sexual es simplemente increíble, cada día me enseña algo distinto y he aprendido como tratar el cuerpo de una mujer.

A: Creo que ya es momento que dejes eso en el pasado y si les pides disculpas a esas personas que tanto heriste?

Q: Dudo que quiera escucharme.

A: Me dirás de quienes estamos hablando?

Q: es una sola persona, se llama Rachel – suspiro al recordarla – me comporte de la peor manera con ella, la trate muy mal.

A: Ahora ya no puedes hacer nada para cambiar eso, pero si puedes hablar con esa chica y decirle que lo lamentas, habla sinceramente con ella, tal vez así entenderá.

Q: No es tan sencillo, si la conocieras te darías cuenta es una completa diva, tiene una voz espectacular, y sus sueños son más grandes que ella, es una de las personas más dedicadas que he conocido, jamás para de hablar lo que puede ser irritante pero a la vez tierno, decidida y con un corazón valioso.

A: Te escuchaste?

Q: que dije?

A: estuviste enamorada de esa chica verdad?

Q: ¿Qué? Claro que no es desesperante terca, con un genio insufrible, como se te ocurre decir eso que va yo Quinn Fabray enamorada de Rachel Berry, no me hagas reír.

A: Fue solo una pregunta, pero ya me respondiste, estuviste y estas completamente enamorada de ella.

Q: Alison, por favor – me levanto molesta – como se te ocurre claro que no.

A: Solo te digo lo que sentí, hablaste de ella de una manera increíble, además tus ojos se iluminan cuando pronuncias sus nombre, aunque me duele decirlo, conmigo no sucede así, sé que me quieres pero ahora lo comprendo todo esa chica está muy dentro de tu corazón y hasta que no arregles las cosas con ella no podrás seguir adelante.

Q: No, no puede ser – me vuelvo a sentar derrotada – tienes razón, no sé qué me paso, pero ame a esa chica como tienes una idea, aún quedan muchos de esos sentimientos en mi pero tú te has encargado de irlos quitando poco a poco, te quiero y eso no va a cambiar, tú me ayudaste a cambiar mi forma de ver la vida, pero creo que tienes razón necesito hablar con ella, y pedirle perdón por mi manera de actuar.

A: Bien hablado – me besa lentamente – sé que me quieres, al igual que yo, sabes que tenemos una relación abierta y que puedes estar con quien tú quieras, yo siempre estaré a tu lado para cuando necesites a alguien en quien confiar.

Q: Gracias, eres una chica increíble. Te adoro.

A: Y yo a ti mi rubia preferida, entonces vas a llamarla verdad?

Q: si, llamare a una gran amiga que de seguro sabrá en donde puedo localizarla.

A: Perfecto, ahora entremos, ya comienza a hacer frio.

Q: No te preocupes yo te puedo calentar - la beso rápidamente y siento su lengua entrar a mi boca, adora lo atrevida e intensa que puede llegar a ser – vamos de una vez

A: Pero que necesitada andas últimamente rubia – me sonríe.

Q: Tú me pones así, eres increíble.

Pasamos una noche fantástica, disfruto tenerla de esa manera, nunca pensé disfrutar tanto del sexo pero así lo hago, somos jóvenes si no lo hacemos ahora después ya no tendremos tiempo, así que vivo mi vida al máximo sin remordimientos, tal y como le prometo a Alison llamare a Santana, ella es mi mejor amiga en el mundo aquella latina que fue mi compañera en las cheerios, si fui animadora y la reina del instituto, pero vivía de las apariencias, ahora me arrepiento de eso, bueno sé que guarde su número en algún sitio, estamos en mi cuarto y todo es un desastre Alison continua durmiendo envuelta en las sabanas de mi cama, es preciosa, me encanta su cabello castaño y sus ojos color café claro, además tiene un cuerpo de infarto, al fin lo encontré, así que no desperdiciare más mi tiempo y la llamare.

S: bueno…..? Hable de una vez no tengo todo el tiempo.

Q: Así le hablas a tu mejor amiga?

S: Rubia – grita – por dios al fin te dignas en llamar, no sabes lo preocupada que he estado, que tal las argentinas?

Q: Hermosas, …..pero tú nunca vas a cambiar – me rio – estoy bien, un poco cansada pero bien.

S: Me alegro, y como así te acordaste que tienes una amiga.

Q: Siempre me acuerdo de ti, solo que estoy bastante ocupada.

S: Bien esta vez te lo perdono.

Q: que bueno y dime como esta Britt – déjenme contarles que Santana es lesbiana, así es y la adoro, en el último año lo termino de aceptar, así que nos lo conto a todos en el Club Glee, además de a su familia, claro que no todos lo tomaron bien pero esa es una lucha diaria, ahora está viviendo con su novia en Nueva York, ella estudia Leyes y su novia Britt danza en Julliard, hacen una pareja increíble la una es el equilibrio de la otra.

S: todo va bien, ya comenzó con sus clases y poco a poco se van dando cuenta de su talento.

Q: Que bueno y dime como va todo en el emocionante mundo de la jurisprudencia – rio.

S: Igual de emocionante que tu mundo medico rubia, ya me voy a acostumbrando es difícil pero ahí vamos.

Q: que bueno, pero te llamaba para pedirte un favor.

S: Haber dime de que se trata.

Q: me preguntaba si tú tienes el número de…..

S: vamos dilo de una vez no te vengas a hacer la misteriosa.

Q: Ya, que carácter el número de Rachel….

S: enserio, por fin vas a aceptar lo que te pasa con la diva – rio – no lo puedo creer, te tenías que ir a miles de kilómetros de nosotros para terminar de convencerte.

Q: Ya deja de molestarme y no es eso solo quiero hablar con ella y disculparme como es debido, además yo no siento nada por ella.

S: Si claro, y yo soy Adriana Lima, eso no te lo crees ni tu misma, cuantas veces lloraste en mi habitación contándome sobre una chica que amabas y que sabias que nunca te iba a corresponder?

Q: Muchas, pero eso no quiere decir que sea Rachel.

S: Vamos rubia, ya es mucho tiempo tienes que aceptarlo.

Q: Esta bien – me levanto y salgo hasta la sala para que Alison no me escuche – es ella ok siempre ha sido ella, no tengo ni idea de cómo sucedió pero me enamore, y si la trate de esa manera es porque me aterraba tener esos sentimientos, vamos aceptémoslo es Rachel, una relación entre las dos jamás sucedería y si pasara terminaría muy mal.

S: No puedes asegurar eso, pero ya lo sabía, mejor dime que le vas a decir.

Q: Pues que me perdone no se en ese momento se me ocurrirá algo.

S: Solo te pido que no la molestes mucho.

Q: ¿qué? Santana López diciéndome que no la moleste quién demonios eres tú y dónde está mi mejor amiga.

S: Cállate quieres – nos reímos – es solo que ha tenido unos meses difíciles y bueno lo último que necesita es que tú la llames y termines gritándole o algo así.

Q: Porque lo dices que sucedió?

S: bueno que no logro entrar a NYADA y no el paso nada bien.

Q: Y porque yo no sabía nada?, vamos Santana porque no me avisaste?

S: Perdón rubia pero tú te vas lejos y bueno se me olvidó mencionarlo

Q: No puede ser dame su número ahora mismo necesito hablar con ella.

S: bien espérame un rato.

Santana me dio su número de teléfono y me dijo que podía localizarla en las noches, además ya es necesaria esta charla con ella, no puedo creer que no haya entrado es la mujer más talentosa del mundo y su voz en impresionante, o no otra vez, a quien quiero engañar aun siento algo por ella, regreso a mi habitación y me recuesto al lado de Alison, la quiero mucho pero no creo que llegue a amarla, no se tal vez si Rachel no fuera tan heterosexual y me diera alguna señal de que le interesaría probar algo nuevo o que se yo simplemente experimentar no lo dudaría y me acercaría a ella, pero nada de eso ha pasado, además vivimos muy lejos así que por ahora no veo un futuro juntas.

A: Buen día – me sonríe.

Q: Buen día.

A: Que bonito despertar de esta manera.

**NUEVA YORK**

Zac y yo hemos conectado, es un chico encantador por lo que lo invite a cenar con Marley Kurt Blaine y yo, no quiero ilusionarme antes de tiempo con este chico pero no puedo evitarlo.

K: Así que tú también vas al Instituto con Rach

Z: Si, digamos que nuestro primer encuentro fue algo raro, pero de esa manera no lo olvidaremos.

B: que bien y que planeas estudiar después?

Z: bueno me encanta la arquitectura, así que esa será mi profesión, por el momento estudio idiomas y bueno después seguiré probando suerte y veré en que Universidad apruebo.

M: Me parece perfecto que ocupes tu tiempo.

R: Vaya interrogatorio – los miro – no te asustes así son siempre.

K: Solo queremos lo mejor para ti diva, y tú eres un gran chico.

Z: Entonces tengo la aprobación de esta familia?

M: Por el momento si, pero te estaremos vigilando.

Z: Vaya – sonríe – me parece bien

Por fin las cosas comienzan a salir bien para mí, tengo clases en que ocupar mi tiempo, además estoy aprendiendo mucho y conocí a un chico que me hace sentir mariposas en el estómago, vaya no puedo sentirme mejor, después de la cena nos despedimos con Zac y quedamos en salir al día siguiente no puedo evitar emocionarme. Me voy a cambiar de ropa y me meto en la cama, estoy agotada pero que sucede escucho que mi celular sueno, así que prendo la luz y contesto.

R: ¿bueno?

-hola Rachel…podemos hablar?

R: ¿Quinn?

**Nota:** ¿Y qué les pareció? ¿Debo continuar?

mi twitter: DCimaginegirl90


	3. Chapter 3

NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN

CUALQUIER PARECIDO ES PURA COINCIDENCIA

**Canción:** Michael Buble - Close your eyes

**CAPÍTULO 3**

R: ¿Quinn?

Q: vaya a pesar del tiempo aun me reconoces.

R: Que sorpresa, como estas?

Q: Bien, no puedo quejarme y tú que tal?

R: Mejorando cada día, no mal entiendas pero porque me llamas?

Q: oh claro, lo siento, quería conversar contigo, así que te pido que me des unos minutos y después me dirás lo que quieras

R: Esta bien te escucho.

Q: no sé cómo comenzar así que solo te diré que lamento mucho la forma en la que te trate, sé que me comporte de la peor manera contigo, créeme que cada broma que te hice me dolía de cierta manera, pero aun así seguía haciéndolo, ni yo misma lo comprendo, sé que ya no puedo cambiar nada de lo que hice por lo que hoy decidí llamarte y decirte que lo siento mucho, no sé si serás capaz de perdonarme pero quiero decirte que eres una chica increíble y que estoy segura de que cumplirás todos tus sueños, siempre has sido una mejor persona de lo que yo soy, una vez más perdóname no te pido que me entiendas porque mis razones son completamente absurdas solo te pido que me des una oportunidad de demostrarte que debajo de esa Quinn egoísta y superficial existe otra con una personalidad distinta….

R: Me dejaste sorprendida, no me los esperaba jamás pensé oírte hablar de esa manera, y no te niego que me hiciste sufrir y mucho – suspiro – pero yo no guardo rencores, ya te perdone por eso, así que agradezco tu llamada, no sé porque lo has hecho pero me alegra oírte que reconoces tus errores.

Q: Lo hago por mí, estoy atorada en esa situación, ya que yo aún no me lo perdono, pero este es el primer paso para hacerlo, así que, qué me dices me darás una oportunidad?

R: Lo que siempre quise es poder ser tu amiga, así que por qué no lo haría, demuéstrame que puedo confiar en ti y que has cambiado, entonces las cosas serán mucho mejores.

Q: Te lo prometo, todo será distinto, gracias por escucharme.

R: Ni lo digas, me encanto recibir noticias tuyas.

Q: Bueno, he estado un poco ocupada pero de ahora en adelante te prometo que nos mantendremos en contacto, quiero saber más de tu vida en Nueva York.

R: Y a mí de tu vida en …. Disculpa pero no tengo ni idea de donde estas – rio.

Q: Tranquila no pasa nada y estoy viviendo en Argentina en Buenos Aires para ser más específica y estoy estudiando medicina.

R: Vaya, es increíble no sabía que estabas tan lejos, pero te deseo lo mejor.

Q: Gracias, y bueno me costó acostumbrarme pero ya lo estoy logrando, y tú que tal?

R: Pues yo ahora estoy en estudiando idiomas y en clases de danza y dramatización, todo eso hasta que haga mi audición para NYADA.

Q: Todo va a salir bien, no te preocupes ya se darán cuenta de la calidad de artista que eres, así que ten paciencia todo cobrara sentido.

R: Gracias, es muy lindo que te preocupes por mí, aun me resulta extraño pero bueno.

Q: Poco a poco te hare conocer a la verdadera Quinn, y espero que te guste como soy en realidad.

R: Por ahora te diré que me encanta esa nueva tú.

Q: Que bueno que te guste…..bueno ahora tengo que dejarte pero te prometo que esta no será la última llamada de mi parte, te seguiré llamando constantemente.

R: Eso espero, cuídate mucho y estaré esperando.

Q: Tú también un beso cuídate.

**BUENOS AIRES.**

No fue tan difícil como imagine que seria, vaya me perdono, sé que seguiré esforzándome para sanar las heridas que le cause pero como dije poco a poco, adoro escuchar su voz, es la mejor melodía que podrían imaginarse, bien ahora seguiré hablando con ella y espero enterarme un poco más de su vida en la gran manzana.

Sam: como esta mi rubia preferida – me saluda animadamente mi amigo Sam.

Q: muy bien de hecho nunca estuve mejor.

Sam: si tienes un brillo en los ojos únicos, y puedo preguntar quién es la responsable?

Q: Pues solo me disculpe con una persona muy especial para mí, y ella acepto darme una nueva oportunidad para ser su amiga.

Sam: genial, me alegro por ti – me sonríe – que te parece si hoy salimos un rato tú y Alison, y yo invitare a una amiga especial.

Q: Que conquistador te has vuelto, pero me encantaría necesito distraerme un rato.

Sam: así se habla avísale a tu chica y nos veremos a las siete en la entrada de la Universidad.

Q: Si claro – lo veo alejarse – mi chica…

**NUEVA YORK:**

Eso sí fue extraño ni en mis más locos sueños pensé que Quinn me llamaría y no solo eso sino que también me pidió disculpas, vaya es increíble siempre quise acercarme a ella y es que reconozco que siempre me llamo la atención su personalidad era cambiante misteriosa y me encantaba su carácter, además de que es hermosa, al final de año escolar se cortó el cabello y quedo preciosa ese corte le sienta bastante bien, su look desenfrenado es…que digo….. Por favor poco más y digo que me encanta su cuerpo ….no olviden eso ultimo jamás lo dije…..mejor me voy a dormir, si eso mejor, mañana será otro día….

Son las ocho de la mañana y estoy en mis clases de danza si esta vez sí puse mi despertador a la hora adecuada por lo que no tuve ningún inconveniente, mi profesor de baile tiene unos treinta años y ha trabajado en varias obras de broadway, es bastante paciente con nosotros y más conmigo ya que el baile no es mi fuerte, las horas pasan rápido y recuerdo que tengo que encontrarme con Zac para ir a almorzar juntos.

Z: Hola Rach – me da un beso en la mejilla – que tal tu día?

R: muy bien, y el tuyo.

Z: Con sueño, pero mucho mejor ahora que tú estás conmigo.

R: No sé cómo responder a eso – no puedo evitar reírme

Z: eres increíble, nunca conocí a alguien como tu…

R: Insisto – nos reímos – ni yo a alguien como tú, sin duda alegras mis días.

Z: Es bueno saberlo, entonces a donde vamos a comer?

R: A un restaurant vegetariano al final de la calle?

Z: No me habías dicho que eres vegetariana…

R: Oh lo siento, lo olvide pero podemos ir a otro lugar si tú quieres.

Z: No es eso, me encanta la comida vegetariana, mi hermana lo es así que he aprendido a amarla existen varios platillos que me encantan.

R: Podrías dejar de ser tan perfecto por un momento – le sonrió – casi no he conocido chicos que les guste la comida vegetariana.

Z: Pues aquí tienes uno, así que no me dejes ir.

R: No creo que lo haría.

Z: que bien.

Llegamos al lugar que les dije y ordenamos nuestra comida, no hemos parado de platicar sobre cualquier cosa, la paso muy bien con él.

Z: y que harás hoy después de clases?

R: No lo sé, no tengo ningún plan

Z: Pues ya lo tienes que te parece si te invito a algún lugar?

R: Una cita – sonrió.

Z: Exactamente, no es un secreto que me gustas y mucho, así que quiero hacer las cosas como es debido, por lo que lo primero que haré es invitarte a una cita.

R: Me encantaría, así que no se hable más.

Z: Perfecto no te arrepentirás.

R: Eso espero.

Vaya las cosas van muy bien realmente me atrae este chico no se tiene algo que no sé cómo explicarlo obviamente esta guapísimo tiene muy buen gusto al vestirse y su sonrisa me enamora, eso sin mencionar sus ojos, es algo que siempre me fijo cuando conozco a alguien para mí los ojos delatan tus verdaderas intenciones y bueno el me transmite cosa muy buenas, si sé que es poco tiempo pero ya se los dije he pasado mucho tiempo sin pareja y él ha llegado a mi vida en el momento indicado.

**BUENOS AIRES.**

Sam: bien ya estamos todos – nos mira sonriente, Alison acepto la invitación que le hice y decidimos que iríamos a un bar cerca de la facultad.

Q: Primero porque no nos presentas a tu amiga.

Sam: cierto que mal educado chicas ella es Liz, y bueno es de Bariloche.

L: Un gusto conocerlas chicas, Sam me ha hablado mucho de ustedes.

A: Lo mismo digo, ahora si vamos que la noche recién comienza.

Llegamos al lugar es bastante amplio y la pista de baile es increíble toda la decoración encaja perfectamente, nos ubicamos en el segundo piso del bar y podemos observar a todas las personas.

A: y que tal te pareció el lugar?

Q: me encanta además la música es muy buena.

A: que bien, te parece si vamos a bailar un rato?

Q: vamos – tomo su mano – esta noche es de nosotras.

Nos dirigimos al centro de la pista la verdad es que no me importa que todos nos regresen a ver, solo quiero disfrutar así que bailamos cerca susurrándonos cosas al oído.

A: eres increíblemente sexy.

Q: que cumplidos, me encantas – le doy un beso en el cuello.

A: solo quiero que ya lleguemos a casa para hacerte mía.

Q: que directa estas hoy – la beso apasionadamente no puedo resistirlo esa chica provoca en mí el más puro deseo, nadie me lo provoca como ella, es esa necesidad de tenerla cerca de sin duda lo que más influye en nuestra relación es lo sexual tengo que admitirlo.

A: me dejas sin aliento – me sonríe – no importa que suceda con nosotras, siempre estaré a tu lado.

Q: Eso me deja más tranquila.

A: No has pensado en volver a Estados Unidos?

Q: y porque la pregunta?

A: solo es una duda que tengo, que harías si se te presenta la oportunidad.

Q: Salgamos de aquí y así conversaremos mejor.

Llegamos a la calle y nos miramos con una sonrisa en los labios.

Q: la verdad no lo he pensado, solo llevo poco tiempo aquí.

A: lo que sucede es que en la mañana recibí una carta.

Q: Una carta y que decía?

A: No era para mí sino que era para ti de la Universidad de Nueva York….

Q: pero si yo envié mi solicitud hace ya mucho tiempo y nunca recibí una respuesta por lo que asumí que no me habían aceptado.

A: Porque no regresamos y ves lo que dice la carta.

Q: Esta bien vamos.

Nos despedimos de Sam y volvimos a nuestro departamento, y ahí esta aquella carta viene redirigida desde Ohio, tal vez mi madre me la mando no lo sé el hecho es que está ahí.

A: quieres que te deje sola para que la leas?

Q: si por favor, será solo un momento después te contare todo.

A: No hay problema, estaré en mi cuarto si me necesitas.

Q: Gracias, Alison te quiero.

A: Y yo a ti rubia.

**NUEVA YORK: **

Zac y yo estamos en Times Square, simplemente paseando y disfrutando de la compañía, primero me llevo a cenar en un nuevo restaurant completamente vegetariano, probé unos postres deliciosos, después fuimos a ver una película que por cierto me encanto lo poco que me pude concentrar ya que no podía evitar mirarlo.

Z: la ciudad es increíble, aun me emociono cuando camino por aquí.

R: A mí me sucede igual, recuerdo la vez que vinimos con mis compañeros del club Glee aquí para concursar en las competencias nacionales de coros.

Z: Perteneciste al club glee?

R: si fue muy divertido, esos chicos se convirtieron en mi familia, ahí conocí a Kurt y Marley.

Z: enserio es increíble, en mi colegio no existía eso, aunque siempre me encanto cantar, no sé si lo hago bien o mal pero bueno…

R: me gustaría escucharte…

Z: de verdad y si soy muy malo me lo dirás?

R: seré completamente honesta – sonrió – que te parece si me acompañas a mi departamento y me deleitas con tu voz.

Z: Me encantaría – se acerca a mí – pero tú también tienes que hacerlo.

R: de acuerdo lo prometo.

Tomamos un taxi que nos llevó a mi departamento afortunadamente ni Kurt ni Marley se encontraban ahí por lo que pudimos estar solos.

Z: te conté que se tocar el piano?

R: eres una caja de sorpresas… sorpréndeme

Lo veo quitarse el abrigo y se sienta y comienza a tocar y si efectivamente sabe tocar y no solo eso si ni que también su voz es bastante buena.

_Cierra tus ojos_

_Déjame decirte todas las razones por las cuales_

_Creo que eres mi tipo de chica._

Voltea a verme y sonríe, sabe que es bueno pero no quiso decírmelo, ahora simplemente voy a disfrutar de su voz

_Esto es para ti_

_Eres la que siempre nos conlleva a lo mejor_

_Siempre haces lo que debes hacer_

_Eres mi tipo de chica_

_Gracias a Dios eres mía._

No lo puedo creer cada día me encanta más…. es un chico increíble compartimos varios gustos, creo que no podría encontrar a nadie mejor que el tal vez exagero pero es lo que siento ahora.

_Eres un ángel vestido con armadura_

_Eres ese miedo que hay en cada pelea_

_Eres mi vida y mi refugio secreto_

_Donde el sol se pone de noche_

_Y si mi amor es ciego, no quiero ver la luz._

Continua cantando y no deja de mirarme mientras lo hace, el brillo en sus ojos es fabuloso se conecta de una manera impresionante con la música, nunca me había sentido de esta manera, será que él es el indicado?

_La belleza es la que te traiciona_

_Tu sonrisa te delata_

_Y mi alma es tuya para que la guardes_

_Sé que es la verdad_

_Cuando mi mundo estaba oscuro y triste_

_Sé que la única que me puede salvar eres tú_

Termina de cantar y camina hacia mí, sé que lo va a hacer, me va a besar…

Z: Que te pareció? – susurra muy cerca de mi

R: Me encanto, tienes una voz preciosa.

Z: Gracias, pero ahora voy a hacer algo que ya no puedo resistir

R: Solo hazlo.

Y así lo hace se me acerca a mí y me besa, al principio es un simple roce pero poco a poco va profundizando el beso, me encanto fue perfecto y en el momento adecuado, nos separamos ya que necesitamos aire y sonreímos.

Z: eres increíble, dame una oportunidad de demostrarte que puedo hacerte feliz…..

**BUENOS AIRES:**

Estoy sentada en la sala con la carta en mis manos, quiero decirles que siempre quise ir a esa universidad por lo que cuando no me respondieron la solicitud me decepcione, así que comencé a buscar otras posibilidades y esta apareció como una luz, por lo que acepte rápidamente.

Comienzo a leerla y ahí esta….aquellas palabras "usted ha sido aceptada en nuestra Universidad" pero que voy a hacer mi vida ya está encaminada aquí, tengo absolutamente todo, esto no puede ser posible, que voy a hacer…..no quiero irme pero este es mi sueño y la mejor oportunidad la tendría allá, porque la vida tiene que ser así que camino voy a elegir, sin duda todo será más duro si me mudo ahora además tendría que revalidar mis materias, no antes de tomar una decisión llamare a la Universidad y les pediré que me expliquen bien lo que sucedió no puedo apresurarme, además aquí esta Alison y Sam, no quiero irme….

A: Todo bien?

Q: Me aceptaron, no sé cómo sucedió pero estoy dentro.

A: No sé qué decirte, felicitarte obviamente pero te vas a ir?

Q: No lo sé, tengo que pensarlo por lo pronto no lo hare tengo todo aquí.

A: Bien, tomate tu tiempo recuerda que si es por nosotras tu sabes que…

Q: Lo sé de acuerdo, eres muy importante para mí, así que tranquila seguiré aquí aún no he tomado una decisión,….. te quiero.

A: Te quiero – me abraza fuertemente.

Ahora si mi vida está dando una vuelta de ciento ochenta grados no sé qué voy a hacer sin duda tengo que hablar con mi mama y mi mejor amiga, de seguro ellas me aconsejan, por otro lado pienso en Nueva York, me encanta esa ciudad se me abrirían un mundo de posibilidades, y sobre todo podría estar cerca de Rachel, si lo se eso no es lo más importante pero no puedo evitar pensar en ella, esa ciudad la trae a mi mente por otro lado esta Alison no la quiero lastimar y sé que una relación a distancia jamás funcionaria, sería demasiado para las dos y mucho más teniendo a Rachel cerca de mi….ahora solo quiero intentar dormir y dejar de pensar un poco en todo esto, mañana será otro día y ya tendré tiempo para eso…

**Nota:** Que bien que les haya gustado la historia gracias por todo


	4. Chapter 4

NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN

CUALQUIER PARECIDO ES PURA COINCIDENCIA

**Canción:** Adele - Chasing Pavements

**CAPÍTULO 4: **

**NUEVA YORK:**

Z: eres increíble, dame una oportunidad de demostrarte que puedo hacerte feliz…..

R: es una declaración?

Z: solo quiero que nos sigamos conociendo y continuemos saliendo, de verdad quiero algo serio contigo

R: Pues yo también quiero lo mismo, me encanta estar a tu lado, sigamos saliendo y veremos qué pasa, te parece?

Z: Perfecto, me encanta la idea, solo el tiempo nos dará las respuestas, bien es tu turno – me toma de la cintura – quiero escuchar tu voz.

R: La escuchas todos los días

Z: Pero es completamente diferente cuando cantas, vamos quiero oírte

R: está bien - me alejo un poco de él y le sonrió – pero me acompañas con el piano?

Z: sería un honor….

_Lo tengo decidido_

_No necesito pensarlo más_

_Si me equivoco estará bien_

_No necesito mirar más lejos_

_Esto no es lujuria, lo sé_

_Esto es amor, pero..._

Mi voz salió perfectamente si estoy bastante nerviosa, pero lo miro y no puedo evitar sonreír y tratar de impresionarlo con mi registro, así que pongo todo de mí

_Si lo cuento a todo el mundo_

_Nunca será suficiente_

_Porque no te lo dije a ti_

_Y eso es precisamente lo que debo hacer_

_Si es que estoy enamorada de ti..._

Les diré que estoy emocionada, sé que tengo que ser cautelosa o sino terminare lastimada e ilusionada, así que iremos despacio no quiero apresurar las cosas, pero mi experiencia en el amor es poca por no decir nula, así que no sé cómo actuar, pero ya aprenderé, si no me arriesgo ahora jamás lo lograre hacer.

_Debería rendirme_

_O simplemente continuar mi camino_

_Aunque éste no lleve a ninguna parte_

_Me hice a mí misma_

_Y volé trazando círculos_

_Esperando la caída de mi corazón_

_Y que mi espalda comience a sentir ese cosquilleo_

_Finalmente esto sería posible?_

Z: cantas increíble, serás una gran artista.

R: Gracias, tu no lo haces nada mal.

Z: está bien ambos somos increíbles – me abraza.

Después de que termine de cantar nos volvimos a besar y quedamos en encontrarnos al día siguiente en el instituto, todo está saliendo bien y estoy emocionada no puedo esperar para contárselo a Marley y a Kurt.

Estoy mirando una película, no sé a qué hora regresaran por lo que preparo unas palomitas y disfruto de mi noche, pero entonces mi teléfono vuelve a sonar, asumo que es Zac.

R: Hola, veo que necesitas escuchar mi voz…

-de hecho si, como lo adivinaste.

R: ¿Quinn? – oh no es ella, bueno pude responder peor como hola mi amor extrañas mis besos o algo así, no mejor debo tranquilizarme.

Q: quien más – ríe – o estabas esperando a otra persona?

R: ¿Qué no nada de eso? Discúlpame cómo estás?

Q: Bien, pero necesitaba hablar contigo de algo importante.

R: Dímelo…

Q: necesito que me hagas un gran favor, no te lo molestaría pero Santana tiene clases y no puede ayudarme así que tú eres mi esperanza.

R: que sucede? Te ayudare en lo que pueda

Q: Bien perfecto necesito que vayas a la NYU y te acerques a información y retires un sobre por mí solo tienes que dar mi nombre y te lo entregaran.

R: A la NYU y puedo preguntar porque?

Q: Te lo explicare todo, ahora necesito que me hagas ese favor, y cuando lo tengas me llamas y lo abriremos juntas.

R: Juntas? Que contiene ese sobre?

Q: algo que podría cambiar mi vida, pero te lo contare cuando ya tengas el sobre, por favor, hazlo y me avisas, te mande un mail con mis teléfonos y mi dirección aquí en Argentina.

R: Bien ya lo revisare, y no te preocupes mañana paso por allí y te aviso.

Q: Perfecto, y muchas gracias por todo, un beso adiós.

R: Adiós….

Cambiar su vida pero que se trae entre manos, aun no sé si decirle que he comenzado a salir con alguien, además quiero asegurarme de que las cosas van enserio, de seguro ella tiene miles de pretendientes allá, es una chica muy guapa todos morían por ella jamás le falto candidatos, pero por alguna razón no les hacía caso, quien sabe y ya hasta tiene novio y todo, no lo sé pero la persona que logre ganarse su corazón será muy afortunado, sin duda quien logre conquistarla será una persona de admirar y es que nunca he entendido sus gustos

M: hey Rach que tal – me saluda Marley.

R: muy bien, pero siéntate necesito contarte algo muy importante.

M: que será? Mmmm…..tal vez su nombre es Zac

R: Bien súper adivina aquí va – rio – pues Zac me dijo que quiere continuar conociéndome y que le dé una oportunidad.

M: Oh por dios – me abraza – es increíble ese chico es casi perfecto, creo que es el candidato ideal

R: Lo sé hasta ahora no le encuentro defectos, así que aprovechare la oportunidad.

M: Bien, te lo dije tu destino llegaría tarde o temprano.

R: Lo bueno es que ya llego.

M: de acuerdo ahora tienes que ir con calma no te apresures o lo echaras a perder.

R: lo sé, pero sabes que no se nada sobre relaciones

M : Bueno para eso estamos Kurt y yo así que tranquila, recuerda que siempre te vamos a apoyar.

R: Gracias – la abrazo – por cierto mañana tengo que ir contigo a la NYU.

M: Y eso?

R: tengo que ir a recoger un paquete que me pidió una amiga.

M: Una amiga ….. Y puedo saber quién es?

R: Pues….olvide comentarte que hace unos días me llamo Quinn y ….

M: esa tipa te hizo mucho daño, no solo a ti si no que a mí también, aún recuerdo sus constantes burlas, no me digas que vino con un elaborado discurso y te convenció de perdonarla

R: Marley no es bueno quedarnos con el rencor, además yo decidí perdonarla, no gano absolutamente nada si me quedo con esta sensación.

M: No quiero que salgas lastimada, sabes que siempre ha tenido dos caras.

R: Lo sé pero la escuche sincera, vamos no te enojes.

M: Lo siento pero no puedo evitarlo, lloramos mucho por sus apodos y burlas sin contar con la cantidad de slushies que nos arrojó sin ningún motivo.

R: Debemos dejarlo ir, ahora tenemos una vida nueva eso tiene que quedar en el pasado.

M: Bien te hare caso, solo ten cuidado.

R: Lo tendré no te preocupes, y entonces me acompañaras mañana?

M: claro no quiero que te pierdas en el campus.

R: que bien – sonrió – ahora si me voy a dormir, estoy agotada.

M: yo igual, pon tu despertador y descansa.

R: Gracias por todo tú también descansa.

Me despido de mi amiga y me voy a mi cuarto a dormir, fue un día bastante largo pero hermoso compartí momentos increíbles con Zac, así que lo diré estoy feliz y no puedo pedir más.

**BUENOS AIRES**

Sam: y entonces que vas a hacer? – me pregunta mi amigo y es que se lo conté todo, tal vez él tenga una perspectiva diferente de lo que debo hacer.

Q: No tengo ni idea, llame a la universidad y me dijeron que me mandarían un sobre con todo lo que necesitaba saber.

Sam: pero les dijiste que estabas fuera del país?

Q: claro que si, por eso una amiga ira hasta allá y me recogerá los papeles por mí.

Sam: que bueno, solo te digo que te tomes un tiempo para pensarlo.

Q: No sé qué hacer, aquí mi vida ya está casi completamente organizada y si me voy tendré que comenzar nuevamente.

Sam: pero es una de las mejores universidades del mundo.

Q: parece que te quieres deshacer de mí.

Sam: No es eso, solo busco lo mejor para ti, sé que aquí lo tienes todo pero a veces vale arriesgarse y seguir tus sueños.

Q: Gracias por el consejo – suspiro – solo necesito saber lo que dicen esos papeles y bueno después lo pensare con cabeza fría.

Sam: todo saldrá bien y cualquier decisión que tomes te apoyare.

Sam tiene razón tal vez me tengo que arriesgar y marcharme a seguir mis sueños pero tengo miedo no quiero fracasar, ya me he acostumbrado a como son las cosas aquí, y si allá no consigo ponerme al nivel de todos, sin duda me preocupa y mucho

Ya es las seis de la tarde y estoy en una cafetería sola tomándome un cappuccino estoy bastante estresada, para completar mi día mi profesor nos entregó las notas del examen y si saque un tres sobre diez estoy mal, he llegado a pensar que lo hace a propósito solo quiere vernos sufrir, aún sigo esperando la llamada de Rachel, de seguro ya recogió los papeles y está llegando a su casa, me muero de curiosidad. Y en ese instante mi celular comienza a sonar.

Q: Hola

R: Hola Quinn soy Rachel ya tengo los papeles que me pediste y ahora qué hago?

Q: bien, abre el sobre y léeme lo que dice.

R: Segura si quieres te los puedo escanear y así te los mando.

Q: Tranquila confió en ti ahora lee.

R: Bueno me saltare los formalismos, señorita Fabray tenemos el placer de informarle que ha sido aceptada en la facultad de medicina de la Universidad de Nueva York….

Q: Bien sigue…

R: Por dios Quinn te aceptaron, es increíble…

Q: Lo sé pero no explica porque me avisan recién ahora.

R: Déjame ver….dice que hubo un error en tu solicitud y que los tramites se retrasaron, por lo que tu cupo seria para el siguiente semestre.

Q: entonces aún tengo tres meses?

R: Así parece, dice que tienes que acercarte a las oficinas de admisión en ….dos semanas.

Q: Tendré que viajar y arreglar todo.

R: Entonces ya decidiste dejar Argentina y regresar?

Q: Pues ….no lo sé a ti no te voy a mentir tengo miedo.

R: De qué? eres una estudiante increíble, eres inteligente y astuta estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien, yo creo que deberías arriesgarte, y si no resulta al menos lo intentaste.

Q: Lo se…pero aquí tengo muchas cosas que no se si estoy dispuesta a dejar atrás.

R: Estas saliendo con alguien?

Q: ¿Qué? Digo eh…. Pues digamos que algo así…

R: No tranquila no me tienes que contar, pero te digo que eso no debería influir en tu decisión es tu futuro, si de verdad tienen que estar juntos se volverán a encontrar.

Q: Si claro juntos…., ya te lo contare todo pero tengo que pensarlo muy bien, allá también tengo amigos importantes y además no estaría sola.

R: Siempre podrás contar conmigo…

Q: Lo sé ahora lo se…no dice nada más?

R: No, puras letras sin ningún sentido eso es lo importante.

Q: Bien gracias por ayudarme y por todo, te llamare para contarte mi decisión.

R: está bien, pero preferiría hablar contigo cara a cara cuando vengas a solucionar todo.

Q: Si tienes razón, tengo que preparar un viaje relámpago a Nueva York, así que espérame.

R: Lo hare solo dime que día llegas y yo iré al aeropuerto.

Q: Así lo hare, cuídate mucho un beso, ah y Rachel gracias por lo que haces por mí, de verdad eres una chica increíble

R: Gracias a ti por confiar en mí, y bueno te estaré esperando.

Q: Si ya me muero por verte – ay no de verdad le dije eso.

R: eh si yo igual un beso adiós…

Q: Adiós…

Creo que la incomode, perdón se me salió no logro controlarme cuando hablo con ella, pierdo la razona su lado y hago cosas de las que creía que no sería capaz, no ahora tengo que enfocarme en mis estudios.

Creo que todo se va aclarando tienen razón debo seguir mis sueños, las cosa no pasan como uno las planea si no que al revés, tengo que hablar con mi mama, y prepararme para volver al menos unos días, me levanto de mi silla y salgo del lugar, llego a mi casa me baño y me cambio de ropa, cojo mi teléfono y marco el número de mi mama. Judy siempre fue un apoyo en mi vida, está divorciada de mi papa, si fue duro y sinceramente era algo que esperaba, así que yo me quede a vivir con ella, estaba muy preocupada cuando le dije que viajaría y aún más cuando le dije el destino, y si Judy sabe sobre Alison, se lo conté pocos días después de que comenzamos a salir y bueno lo termino aceptando, fue difícil pero comprendió que el amor va más allá de cualquier cosa.

J ¿bueno quien habla?

Q: Soy yo mamá…

J: Quinn hija al fin, ya me tenías preocupada como estas?

Q: Bien mama, tú me mandaste la carta de la universidad de Nueva York?

J: No sé de lo que me hablas hija?

Q: Y entonces quien fue?

J: Tal vez fue tu papá, pero no te entiendo nada de lo que hablas

Q: recibí una carta en la que me decían que estaba admitida en esa universidad.

J: Increíble, es fabuloso hija así podrás regresar y no vas a estar tan lejos de mí.

Q: Ese es el punto mama no sé si regresar aun lo estoy considerando.

J: bueno hija es una decisión difícil, pero respetare lo que decidas, solo te digo que tal vez ese sobre llego a ti por un motivo, así que piénsalo bien yo estaría encantada de tenerte cerca pero si decides quedarte pues seré yo a que viaje así que tranquila.

Q: Gracias por todo mama, me ayudó mucho, y te llamare cuando tome la decisión.

J: bien, cuídate mucho y me llamas cualquier cosa.

Q: Lo se mama te quiero adiós.

Bien ya hable con mi mama, y me dice lo mismo que todos, todo me grita que me vaya, creo que así lo hare, ahora quiero hablar con Alison sé que parece una chica fuerte pero debajo de esa capa de dureza se esconde una chica que ha sufrido mucho, no quiero separarme de ella, pero lo tengo que hacer.

A: Hola rubia – me saluda con una sonrisa – que tal?

Q: Muy bien, y tú?

A: Terminando mis deberes, cada día parecen multiplicarse.

Q: Lo mismo me pasa a mi….

A: y entonces – suspira – ya decidiste?

Q: creo que sí, aún tengo que viajar a Nueva York en unos días para tomar la decisión definitivamente pero creo que me tengo que ir

A: Lo sé y lo entiendo – toma mi mano – ya te lo dije no importa en donde estemos tu no vas a dejar de ser importante para mí.

Q: Tu tampoco, doy gracias por haberte encontrado.

A: Yo también, pero tu perteneces a la gran manzana, serás un doctora excelente y la más sexy que he conocido.

Q: Claro – me rio – te quiero nunca te olvides de eso.

A: No lo hare, y conquista a la chica de la que me hablaste

Q: Ay Alison – suspiro – otra vez con eso, entre Rachel y yo jamás podría pasar algo.

A: Eso no te lo asegura nadie, así que si ya te arriesgas en esto porque no en el amor.

Q: Tú me estás diciendo que la conquiste?

A: El amor que siento por ti va mucho más allá de los celos o rivalidades lo único que quiero es que seas feliz, nada más.

Q: Eres increíble – la abrazo y me aferro a su cuerpo – prométeme que me iras a visitar.

A: Por supuesto que sí, no te vas a librar de mí.

Q: bien, te parece si nos vamos a dormir.

A: Abrazadas como en los viejos tiempos – asiento – me parece una genial idea.

**NUEVA YORK:**

Estoy en NYADA y es que Kurt me pidió que lo viniera a ver ya que tenía varias clases atrasadas y debía ponerse al día, me encanta esta escuela es única y el ambiente mejor ni contarlo sin duda tiene una de las mejores instalaciones, y sé que algún día podre decir que soy estudiante oficial de este lugar.

K: Hola diva – me abraza – ya termine todo ahora si vámonos.

R: hola Kurt, listo y a donde vamos a ir?

K: Necesito que me acompañes a una cafetería que queda cerca de aquí, ya sabes que Santana consiguió un trabajo ahí – asiento – bueno me dijo que tal vez podía ayudarme a mí también así que vamos.

R: Así que vas a comenzar a trabajar?

K: Si mis deudas no se pagan solas y que mejor manera de hacerlo que con un trabajo de medio tiempo, tú no te animas?

R: Yo? – sonrió – pero no sé qué haría?

K: Es una cafetería en donde los meseros en cierto momento cantan o bailan, según Santana es muy bueno, además tienes clases en las mañanas y en las tardes solo hasta las dos sería una buena oportunidad.

R: tienes razón, sería bueno, lo intentare y haber que pasa.

K: esa es la actitud…

Salimos y tomamos el metro hasta el lugar en donde trabaja Santana, ella es una gran amiga, en el colegio solía molestarme al igual que Quinn, pero desde que vivimos en la misma ciudad aquí en Nueva York hablo conmigo y me pidió disculpas fue en ese momento en el que comenzamos a ser grandes amigas, mantenemos contacto constantemente, ella vive cerca del centro de la ciudad con su novia Britt, las adoro juntas son polos completamente opuestos en todos los sentidos pero han encontrado el equilibrio perfecto y les va muy bien.

Llegamos a la cafetería es un lugar no tan grande pero acogedor, y ahí esta Santana.

S: por fin llegas porcelana te dije que a las tres de la tarde.

K: Ya López, ya llegue ahora dime que tengo que hacer.

S: ve por aquella puerta ahí está el dueño yo ya hable con él y está todo listo.

K: Bueno – me sonríe – regreso enseguida.

S: Hola enana – me abraza – que tal todo.

R: Muy bien, crees que le den el puesto a Kurt?

S: Si ya no te preocupes lo tengo todo arreglado.

R: Bien, Kurt me dijo que no vendría nada mal encontrar un empleo.

S: Ya veo, está bien hablare con el dueño nuevamente además anda buscando una camarera con una poderosa voz para el show de la tarde.

R: Pues aquí estoy yo, te lo agradecería mucho.

S: Ya tranquila yo me encargo de todo, y que tal tus clases

R: Me encantan además conocí a …

K: Listo estoy dentro mañana mismo comienzo – lo abrazo.

R: es increíble te felicito lo harás bien.

K: eso espero y gracias Santana si ti nada hubiera sucedido.

S: Lo sé, lo bueno es que ahora tendré dos amigos en el trabajo.

K: Entonces si vas a ayudar a Rach.

S: por supuesto, será increíble.

Bien ahora ya tengo trabajo no sé cómo me organizare pero recibir un dinero extra no me viene nada mal, ya es hora de que empiece a independizarme un poco de mis padres, los adoro pero tengo que comenzar a ayudarlos.

Por otro lado está el inminente viaje de Quinn y bueno me muero por verla, ya solo tendré que esperar poco tiempo para tenerla aquí a mi lado…..

**Nota:** no se desesperen ya llega lo bueno comenten qué tal va la historia?

Twitter: DCimaginegirl90


	5. Chapter 5

NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN

CUALQUIER PARECIDO ES PURA COINCIDENCIA

**CAPÍTULO 5: **

Ya ha pasado una semana desde que Kurt Santana y yo trabajamos juntos en la cafetería, todo marcha de maravilla, si es bastante cansado, pero todo esfuerzo vale la pena, quien diría que hace unos meses me la pasaba en casa viendo películas sin nada que hacer y ahora tengo muchas cosas de las cuales preocuparme.

Mi relación con Zac va mejor que nunca, seguimos saliendo y todo va bien, mis amigos me dicen que ya estoy enamorada, pero creo que falta un poco más para estarlo completamente, todos los días me sorprende con algún detalle y besa increíble bueno solo he besado a un chico en toda mi vida así que la comparación que puedo hacer no es muy significativa, por otro lado Quinn me llamo para decirme que ya compro el boleto para venir, así que en unos dos días estará aquí, no sé cómo sentirme, sin duda algo ansiosa pero también tengo nervios, no lo logro explicar, cada vez que se acercaba a mí me bloqueaba y no sabía cómo reaccionar

Solo ella logra ese efecto sobre mí, quedarme sin palabras es el efecto Fabray que cae sobre mí, hasta ahora no he conocido a una persona que me haga sentir así, es raro ya lo sé, déjenme decirles que no tengo ningún problemas con amar a alguien de tu mismo sexo de hecho tengo dos padres así es uno de los pocos matrimonios gay en todo Ohio y me enorgullece tenerlos a mi lado, por lo que no soy nada prejuiciosa eso lo demuestra mi círculo de amistades, por lo que me he llegado a plantear la idea de que si en algún punto de mi vida quiero experimentar lo que se siente estar con una chica seria ella la indicada. Lo se probablemente nadie me entienda pero ella es especial para mí, aun no consigo explicar mis sentimientos hacia ella…..no mejor olviden lo que dije.

Z: y como vamos a hacer el trabajo para la clase de italiano?

R: Estaba pensando en hacer una exposición con los lugares más representativos

Z: Me parece bien, yo te ayudare con toda la información

R: sé que te encanta la arquitectura por lo que podríamos comenzar con eso.

Z: Me encanta que me conozcas – me besa suavemente.

R: y a mí que me beses.

Z: Lo sé - ríe – y cuando tienes que estar en el aeropuerto para recoger a tu amiga?

R: Mañana a las siete de la noche.

Z: quieres que te acompañe?

Que le digo no quiero que Quinn se entere de su existencia de esa manera aun no le comento nada sobre él, ya se…

R: No te preocupes de seguro Kurt ira conmigo y pues obviamente Blaine ira y ya sabes

Z: Bueno así me quedo más tranquilo.

R: Si ya te la presentare.

Z: Bien, ahora sí en que estábamos?

R: Pues en que me ibas a dar un beso.

Z: como olvidarlo.

Aun no quiero comentarle nada a ella no sé cómo reaccionara, solo espero de la mejor manera además estoy feliz con él y eso es lo importante.

**BUENOS AIRES:**

Ya empaque mis cosas y es que el vuelo durara varias horas no me iré por mucho tiempo además solo conseguí permiso para ir tres días y bueno tengo que apurarme a entregar los trabajos por adelantado, Sam y Alison me ha ayudado mucho es eso.

A: bien creo que es el momento de despedirnos.

Q: solo serán unos días.

A: Pero tengo que ir haciéndome una idea de cómo será cuando te marches

Q: No pienses en eso aún no es tiempo, mejor disfrutemos de esta noche.

A: Dime que no me olvidaras.

Q: Jamás.

La beso estamos solas en mi habitación sé que es nuestra última noche juntas y la necesito más que nunca a mi lado así que comienzo besar su cuello y paso mis manos por sus piernas ella enreda sus manos en mi cabello, agradezco tenerlo corto me ayuda mucho, comienzo a desabrochar su blusa y su pantalón no quiero perder tiempo, es hermosa, en pocos minutos nos terminamos de desvestir me encanta verla ella solo me sonríe y se muerde el labio, no puedo aguantar más así que me coloco encima de ella y tocos su pechos lentamente voy bajando y pongo mi mano en su centro con mis dedos comienzo lentamente a acariciarla he aprendido muchas cosas en este tiempo, se lo que le gusta y cuando le gusta.

Esa noche lo hicimos varias veces era la necesidad de sentirnos cerca y la preocupación de que las cosas cambien.

Es temprano en la mañana y ya estoy en el aeropuerto mi vuelo sale en menos de una hora, estoy tranquila y ansiosa si veré a Rachel, no sé cómo estará de seguro con sus faldas extrañas y sus suéteres de renos, los adoro, me parece preciosa de esa manera. Todo está listo llegare allí y me quedare con Santana y Britt durante los tres días, arreglare todos mis asuntos y de una vez comenzare a buscar un lugar donde quedarme, ya no puedo perder más tiempo la decisión está tomada así que comenzare desde cero.

Pero como pasa el tiempo ya tengo que abordar, tengo mi maleta en la mano y un libro para entretenerme espero que todo salga bien

**NUEVA YORK**

Aquí Rachel Berry, si ya sé que saben quién soy pero les diré que estoy parada afuera de una peluquería y eso ya es hace más de media hora lo que sucede es que no me animo a entrar que quiero cambiar un poco, no se dejar a un lado a la Rachel colegial y darle paso a la mujer, por lo que necesito un corte de cabello y agregarle un poco de ondas, le avise a Kurt y me dijo que me ayudaría a elegir nueva ropa.

S: te vas a animar sí o no – me pregunta Santana ella me está acompañando y ha sido muy paciente, no quiero molestarla más así que creo que lo hare.

R: Si, vamos de una vez.

Bien la primera fase de mi cambio esa hecha, me veo bien quién diría que un corte de cabello y un poco más de maquillaje me cambiaria ahora estamos en el departamento compramos varias cosas para mi nuevo guardarropa Kurt esta emocionado, mucho más que yo.

K: Bien diva pruébate este y veamos como quedas

Hago lo que me pide y termino de alistarme además de esta manera iré al aeropuerto a recibir a Quinn, tengo que impresionarla, pero porque hago esto?

S: Estas guapísima – sonríe Santana – si no estuviera tan enamorada de Britt créeme que no perdería mi tiempo te conquistaría.

K: Si tienes razón, vaya no recuerdo porque soy gay

B: creo que si Kurt – le dice Blaine a Kurt, todos vinieron a dar su punto de vista sobre mi nuevo look, y al parecer les agrada.

R: No creen que sea muy provocativo.

K: Claro que no Zac se va a morir cuando te vea

R: Si claro, lo hice por Zac – a quien voy a mentirle todo esto es por Quinn y no sé porque que me está pasando.

S: Porque lo hiciste por la verdad?

R: Claro – le digo convencida – para quien más?

S: No solo preguntaba – me mira fijamente y me pongo nerviosa.

K: Bueno yo digo que ya nos vayamos al aeropuerto la rubia ya debe estar por llegar.

R: si vamos de una vez.

Salimos del edificio y llamamos dos taxis en uno irán Kurt y Blaine y en el otro Santana y yo, ella aun me observa detenidamente y me siento incomoda.

R: que tanto me ves?

S: estas guapa

R: enserio? Tienes novia o no lo recuerdas?

S: si tengo novia y adoro a Britt pero no consigo entender porque el cambio, aunque te admito que te ves jodidamente sexy

R: vaya que expresiva y gracias supongo, pero necesitaba hacerlo ya no quiero ser una niña quiero convertirme en una mujer y bueno estoy madurando.

S: Si pero madurar no implica un cambio tan brusco tus acciones son lo que reflejan el nivel de madurez que tienes.

R: Te entiendo, pero quería hacerlo además me siento más confiada

S: Si tú lo dices debe ser por algo.

Llegamos al aeropuerto y vemos que el vuelo de Quinn está un poco retrasado por lo que tendremos que esperar veinte minutos más, no hay problema mientras tanto vamos a comer algo, yo pedí solo un café no es que tenga mucha hambre estoy nerviosa, desde la primera vez que me llamo cambio su actitud conmigo de hecho puedo decirles que no ha habido día que no me llame o reciba noticias de ella es increíble, hablamos de cualquier cosa.

B: creo que ya llegaron – me señala la puerta de salida.

Y ahí está ella tal y como la recordaba con el cabello corto se nota que está cansada pero se ve hermosa, no lo puedo evitar y sonrío, entonces levanta la mirada y me ve, si el mundo se detuvo por un momento para mí ya que también me sonríe y me siento feliz parece que solo estamos ella y yo nadie más.

S: Rubia como estas – Santana siempre tan inoportuna va y la abraza fuertemente después va Kurt y Blaine quienes la saludan amablemente.

K: que bueno que ya llegaste que tal el vuelo?

Q: Muy bien, cansado pero ya termino – por dios Rachel esta hermosa es lo que pienso pero como sucedió no puede ser creía que no podía ser más bella pero ahí está el maquillaje y la ropa es perfecto estoy impactada no sé cómo reaccionar y si voy y le planto un beso delante de todos, no claro que no, pero por dios esa mujer quiere matarme

R: Me da mucho gusto volver a verte – me acerco a ella y la abrazo fuertemente aspiro el aroma a su perfume, es perfecto al igual que ella no quiero soltarla pero debo hacerlo.

Q: lo mismo digo yo estas – no puedo dejar de mirarla – hermosa.

R: Gracias – le sonrío y todos nos miran raro – bien creo que ya podemos irnos.

Q: estoy agotada.

S: bien Q, ya la avise a Britt para que prepare todo.

Q: Gracias San.

Salimos nuevamente del aeropuerto y Quinn ira en el taxi conmigo y con Santana, ella habla animadamente de cualquier tema, no puedo evitar sonreír al oír su risa.

S: Y bueno la enana Kurt y yo estamos trabajando juntos.

Q: Vaya y cómo les va?

R: Pues por el momento todo está bien

Q: Me alegro, tienes que llevarme a conocer ese lugar – cualquier excusa para estar un momento a solas con ella sirve en este momento.

R: Claro que te parece si vamos mañana?

Q: Perfecto – le sonrió y noto que Santana no deja de codearme – sucede algo? – me dirijo a Santana.

S: No solo que ya llegamos rubia – me guiña un ojo, no la entiendo.

R: Bien ustedes se quedan aquí, yo seguiré con Kurt y Blaine, cuídense y Quinn bienvenida.

Q: Gracias, y muy pronto me tendrás por aquí a tiempo completo.

R: Si, será muy bueno – y ahí esta Santana nuevamente inoportuna tosiendo.

Q: Adiós – me acerco a ella y le doy un beso en la mejilla, qué más quisiera que fuera en la boca pero tengo que controlarme.

R: Que descanses.

S: Adiós enana nos vemos mañana.

Y así las tres nos bajamos del taxi y yo me fui con Kurt y Blaine, permanecí bastante callada durante el trayecto y es que trato de ordenar un poco mis ideas. Al fin llegamos al apartamento y veo a Marley en el sofá así que me acerco a ella.

R: Como estas?

M: Bien y que tal la rubia?

R: Pues llego bien sin novedad y se quedara en casa de Santana.

M: A ya ….

R: Creo que las dos deberían hablar y así dejar las cosas en el pasado.

M: Rach, sé que es importante perdonar pero me cuesta creer que ha cambiado y que ahora es una mejor persona.

R: Porque no le das una oportunidad así como yo lo estoy haciendo te sorprenderás al conocer a la verdadera Quinn

M: está bien – me sonríe – seguiré tu consejo, que te parece si mañana vamos a almorzar las tres.

R: Perfecto así se habla

**DEPARTAMENTO DE SANTANA.**

S: Britt ya llegamos.

B: Hola San – veo que la besa y apasionadamente – como estas….QUINN

Q: hola Britt – me abraza muy fuerte y no deja de besarme.

B: Que bueno que ya llegaron te extrañe mucho Q.

Q: y yo a ti Britt, como has estado.

B: Muy bien San y yo estamos felices de estar aquí.

S: Así es amor – la abraza – bien Q déjame mostrarte tu cuarto.

Q: Gracias por dejarme quedar aquí

S: Ni lo menciones rubia eres nuestra hermana, además si te quedabas con Berry te aseguro que no hubieras resistido a levantarte a mitad de la noche y meterte en su cama.

Q: Por dios – niego con la cabeza – claro que no.

S: Si sigue mintiéndote rubia, pero yo vi como la mirabas y la manera en la que le hablas, sigues completamente enamorada de ella.

Q: Y que querían que haga no vieron como estaba vestida además de que el cambio le favoreció increíblemente bien y lo único que quería era besarla y listo.

B: Bueno por fin lo aceptaste Q, además Rach es muy linda y harían una bonita pareja.

S: Britt tiene razón, tal vez en este tiempo que vas a estar aquí puedas sacar a Gay Berry de su escondite que te parece?

Q: No quiero asustarla ni presionarla además no le he comentado nada sobre eso…

S: Pues tendrás que hacerlo.

Q: Lo sé pero eso esta mañana estoy agotada.

B: Descansa Q – me abraza – mañana te preparare un rico desayuno.

Q: Gracias Britt tú también descansa buenas noches.

Demás está decir que me dormí inmediatamente estaba muy cansada y así como me prometió Britt a la mañana siguiente me preparo un desayuno inmenso como para diez personas pero estaba con hambre así que me lo comí todo es una gran Chef, tengo varias cosas que hacer primero Santana me acompañara a la universidad a arreglar todos los papeles que faltan y a matricularme, con eso mi retorno estará sellado y ya no habrá marcha atrás.

S: Oficialmente te puedo decir estudiante de la NYU felicidades Q.

Q: Gracias San, no lo puedo creer es increíble.

S: Lo sé, ahora comienza una nueva etapa.

Q: Si ya tengo que hacer maletas para volver.

S: Y que paso con aquella chica que me contaste?

Q: Alison – suspiro al recordarla – lo entendió muy bien ella solo quiere lo mejor para mi aprendí a quererla y sobre todo a necesitarla.

S: Pero tú amas a alguien más verdad?

Q: así es, ella y yo siempre seremos amigas, gracias a ella estoy segura de mis gustos y he aprendido mucho.

S: Que bueno que las cosas hayan resultado bien.

Q: Pues sí, pero ahora me voy quede con Rachel.

S: Bien, van a estar solas así que aprovecha.

Q: Y a te dije que iré despacio

S: Como tú digas rubia cuídate adiós – la veo alejarse y yo tomo un taxi que me llevara al instituto en donde estudia Rachel.

**INSTITUTO:**

Z: Que tal amor – me saluda Zac.

R: Hola – me da un beso – cansada las clase son muy exigentes.

Z: Pero eres una increíble bailarina, y puedo preguntar porque el cambio – me mira y sonríe.

R: Ya mentiroso soy terrible, bueno necesitaba hacerlo y no lo se me siento más confiada que te parece? – me giro para que pueda verme

Z: estas increíblemente sexy ya te dije que soy el hombre más afortunado del planeta?– asiento – pues ya lo sabes y si así te sientes bien pues te apoyo además estas muy sexy – y nos besamos nuevamente esta vez el beso es más profundo.

-disculpen…

R: ¿Quinn?

Z: hola disculpa tu eres?

Q: Quinn amiga de Rachel.

R: ya son las doce como vuela el tiempo – trato de sonreírle, se arruino todo, no puede ser porque a mi debí habérselo dicho antes.

Q: Si ya es hora – ay no tiene novio estoy perdida, mírenla se veía feliz completa a su lado no tengo ni la menor idea de quien es pero ya lo odio.

R: Quinn él es Zac – los veo estrechar sus manos.

Z: Un gusto conocerte.

Q: Lo mismo digo – no es verdad de hecho ya te odio así que quita tu sonrisa perfecta.

R: Bueno nosotras nos vamos nos vemos luego – lo abrazo para evitar que me vuelva a besar.

Z: Bien, cuídate y me llamas adiós y que les vaya bien.

Q: Adiós – vaya hipócrita.

R: Perdón por lo que sucedió te iba a contar sobre el pero…

Q: Tranquila no me debes ninguna explicación.

R: Pero quiero hacerlo, déjame contarte.

Q: está bien – cuando me pone esa cara no puedo decir que no – dime

R: Lo conocí el primer día que tuve clases nos tropezamos en la calle y pues aquí me di cuenta de que él también estaba en mi clase de Italiano, congeniamos inmediatamente y bueno estamos saliendo y haber que pasa.

Q: Ya…. – que quiere que le diga felicidades no eso no.

R: Estas enojada o algo así?

Q: No porque debería estarlo?

R: No, solo que estas muy seria y bueno.

Q: No pasa nada de acuerdo mejor vamos a comer y listo nos olvidamos de Marc.

R: Zac su nombre es Zac.

Q: Si como sea – la tomo de la mano – me muero de hambre.

R: Bien vamos

Si me molestó que Rachel no me dijera nada pero no puedo culparla ni yo le he contado sobre Alison así que estamos a mano, se lo contare más adelante, pero ese tipo de dónde demonios salió según Santana estaba soltera y no tenía ningún pretendiente

R: Bien, creo que hay alguien con quien debes hablar

Q. Yo? Con quién?

R: Marley ella aún está muy dolida por tu actitud

Q: Oh claro que sí, sabes en dónde está?

R: Vive conmigo y Kurt y en unos minutos llegara.

Q: Ok ahora estoy nerviosa

R: Todo va a salir bien, habla con ella como lo hiciste conmigo.

Q: Bien así lo hare.

M: Hola Rach.

R: Hola Marley – la abrazo – bueno creo que yo las dejo un momento para que hablen.

Q: Hola – le sonrió – me encantaría poder conversar un rato contigo

M: Te escucho.

**Nota:** Gracias por seguir la historia no se olviden de comentar Un abrazo para todas


	6. Chapter 6

NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN

CUALQUIER PARECIDO ES PURA COINCIDENCIA

**CAPÍTULO 6: **

Q: bien primero te debo una disculpa por cómo te trate, era una niña que se dejaba llevar por las apariencias y que no le importaba pisotear al que sea con tal de tener su puesto fijo en la pirámide social, sé que tal vez no te importe lo que te quiero decir pero necesito decírtelo entendí que no tenía ningún derecho a tratarte así, ni a Rachel, así que ahora estoy aquí para pedirte una oportunidad de demostrarte que he cambiado.

M: Esta bien Rachel hablo conmigo y tiene razón no puedo ser una rencorosa y orgullosa, todos hemos cometido errores, así que me intriga mucho conocer a la verdadera Quinn.

Q: Gracias por escucharme, y si la conocerás solo dame la oportunidad de hacerlo.

M: Lo hare, ahora si dime que tal has estado.

Q: Muy bien las cosas van mejorando con cada día que pasa así que en dos meses regresare definitivamente a vivir aquí.

M: Vaya felicidades y ya sabes que puedes contar con nosotros para lo que quieras.

Q: Lo sé, gracias por todo.

R: Y que paso?

M: Nada Rach, que ya hablamos y pudimos aclarar las cosas.

R: Que bueno, ahora si a comer – me siento a lado de Quinn y le sonrió.

Q: Si, ordenemos de una vez.

Me alegra haber hablado con Marley es una chica muy buena, siempre tiene una sonrisa en su rostro y toma la vida de una manera relajada, ahora estoy más tranquila poco a poco las cosas malas que hice en el pasado se van arreglando y me siento feliz por ello.

M: Bien yo tengo que regresar a clases que se la pasen bien, adiós Quinn y bienvenida

Q: Gracias por todo, cuídate – la abrazo.

R: Que bueno que todo salió bien no crees?

Q: Si, me han enseñado una gran lección

R: Ah sí y cual fue?

Q: que no tengo porque tener miedo de aceptar mis errores

R: Exactamente, así eres más feliz.

Q: bueno ahora quiero ser honesta contigo.

R: ¿por qué lo dices?

Q: porque necesito contarte algo muy importante y quiero que me escuches y me comprendas.

R: Bien habla de una vez que tienes intrigada.

Q: Bueno toda mi vida me escondí de mis verdaderos sentimientos y trate de no sentirme de esta manera de una u otra manera fue la razón de mi comportamiento, tenía miedo no sabía cómo reaccionar y bueno me di cuenta de que me gustan las chicas de la manera que deberían gustarme los chicos…es raro lo sé pero es lo que soy, cuando viaje a Argentina conocí a alguien que me hizo aceptarme tal y como soy.

R: eso si no me lo esperaba – A Quinn le gustan las chicas? en donde estoy que sucedió cómo? Cuando? Dónde? no tengo ni idea pero…..no sé qué decir y no deja de mirarme esperando mis palabras – lo importante es que seas feliz, para mí el amor es amor, mis padres son un claro ejemplo no te juzgo ni nada más bien me siento orgullosa de ti.

Q: gracias, pensé que reaccionarias mal o te alejarías de mí.

R: Nunca lo haría no ha cambiado nada solo el hecho de que ahora te admiro más.

Q: eres increíble – tomo su mano y le sonrió – fue duro sabes pero ahora estoy bien y feliz.

R: que bueno que así sea y cuéntame un poco de la chica que te ayudo – no quiero saber pero no quiero que crea que estoy celosa porque no es así…tal vez un poco pero me muero de curiosidad

Q: Su nombre es Alison y compartimos departamento allá fue una conexión inmediata pero con el tiempo acepte mis sentimientos y comenzamos a salir.

R: Que bueno – vamos sonríe y finge que todo está bien.

Q: Si, me va doler mucho dejarla pero ya conversamos y lo entendió.

R: que comprensiva, y van a seguir con su relación?

Q: No lo sé no soportaría la distancia además no quiero encadenarla a algo que nos lastimaría.

R: Si tienes razón, es lo mejor.

Q: Bueno ahora ya sabes todo de mi – se lo tomo bastante bien, ahora quiero saber si tendría alguna posibilidad de conquistarla y que se olvide de ese Marc.

R: Gracias por confiar en mí, es bueno contar contigo.

Q: Lo mismo digo, y tú dime como van las cosas con Marc?

R: Zac es Zac y bueno va todo muy bien, me encanta como es conmigo tenemos muchas cosas en común y nunca me canso de hablar con él, creo que llego en el momento adecuado.

Q: entonces las cosas van enserio?

R: Podría decirse que sí.

Q: Me alegro – claro que no esa no es la respuesta que esperaba.

R: Aun no somos novios ni nada pero las cosas marchan bien quiero ir despacio.

Q: Haces bien, no te apresures y piensa muy bien las cosas.

R: Lo hare no te preocupes.

Q: bien entonces me vas a llevar a conocer la cafetería de la que tanto hablan?

R: Claro debemos darnos prisa ya que en una hora tengo mi clase se italiano.

Q: Estudias italiano?

R: Si, no te lo había dicho?

Q: No, pero que tal te va ya puedes decirme algo en ese idioma?

R: Pues me va bien y voy aprendiendo poco a poco, déjame pensar una frase perfecta para ti.

Q: Bien me muero por escucharte.

R: tu sei la donna più bella che abbia mai visto in vita mia (tu eres la mujer más bella que he visto en toda mi vida)

Q: Vaya realmente pronuncias bien pero solo entendí donna que significa el resto?

R: Eso te lo dejo de tarea.

Q: ¿Qué? No me puedes hacer eso, anda dime

R: No investígalo – me rio – vamos se nos hace tarde.

Q: está bien – dios es perfecta, y cuando habla en otro idioma aún más, tengo que aprender italiano lo más rápido que pueda.

Quinn y yo caminamos juntas en la calle no deja de mirarme y sonreírme, me derrite que lo haga pero que me está pasando porque digo estas cosas es muy raro todo pero lo único que quiero ahora es compartir tiempo con ella.

R: Bienvenida – le abro la puerta y vemos a Kurt que nos saluda.

Q: Es muy bonito, me encanta.

R: Que bueno – nos acercamos a Kurt – hola que tal todo?

K: Bien, apenas comencé mi turno y ustedes qué tal?

Q: Muy bien, ya arregle todo en la universidad.

K: que bueno tendrás a Santana y a Marley ahí por si necesitas algo.

Q: Si, así no estaré tan perdida.

R: Tiene razón, bueno yo voy a baño y ya regreso.

K: Bien aquí estaremos, y tú no quieres algo de tomar?

Q: Solo un vaso de agua.

K: Bien aquí tienes.

Q: Gracias, eh Kurt disculpa que te pregunte pero tú conoces a ese chico Marc?

K: No será Zac?

Q: ese mismo como se llame lo conoces verdad?

K: Pues si Rachel nos lo presento hace unas semanas y al parecer ambos han congeniado.

Q: Entonces es enserio lo de su relación?

K: yo lo veo bastante bien, además Rach ha estado muy feliz, por fin dejo su etapa depresiva a un lado y está disfrutando de la vida, te cayó mal?

Q: no es eso solo que no quiero que la lastimen

K: No creo que lo haga, pero igualmente lo mantendré vigilado

Q: Que bien que lo hagas y me avisas si sucede algo.

K: Esta bien – me sonríe – y puedo preguntar por qué tanto interés en la vida amorosa de Rachel.

Q: pues porque me preocupa de acuerdo. – no que tonta fui quede en completa evidencia.

K: Bien – se ríe – como sea.

R: Listo, de que hablaban?

K: de amores – se ríe – tranquila de nada importante no es así Quinn

Q: Si exacto solo tonterías.

R: Bueno.

Después de charlar un rato más Quinn y yo salimos del lugar y regresamos en taxi, yo me quedaría en el instituto y ella iría a casa de Santana a descansar.

Q: Me gusto pasar el día contigo.

R: A mí también, gracias por contarme tu historia.

Q: No hay de qué y dime no te sientes incomoda, digo por lo que te conté

R: No ya te lo dije no tengo ningún tipo de prejuicio.

Q: Que bueno que así sea.

R: Bueno es que no eres nada intensa.

Q: A que te refieres?

R: Pues no lo sé no te me has insinuado ni nada por el estilo.

Q: Te molestaría que lo haga?

R: mmm …..Pues…nunca lo has hecho así que no sé.

Q: y que pasaría si te dijera que tu nuevo look te hace ver mucho más sexy y atrevida sin contar con el hecho de que eres hermosa con o sin maquillaje.

R: pues – dios mío que hago no sé si salir corriendo o seguirle la corriente ay no – gracias yo podría decir lo mismo de ti, me encantas con el cabello corto y cuando te vistes de esta manera dejando a un lado a la niña y mostrándote como toda una mujer.

Q: Enserio – me dejo sin palabras, que voy a hace coquetearle y ver cómo reacciona y si me sigue el juego?... vaya ella siempre me sorprende – lo hare más seguido – el taxi se detiene y Rachel tiene que bajarse – que te parece si te invito a salir esta noche?

R: Salir tu y yo – que? ya me invita a una cita… que sucede no debí seguirle el juego.

Q: Si somos dos amigas que no se han visto en mucho tiempo que tiene de malo salir un rato y divertirnos.

R: Si dos amigas – debo dejar de hacerme ideas locas en la cabeza – me encantaría.

Q: bien yo te llamo en la noche y vemos a qué lugar ir

R: Si – le sonrió – bueno me voy que tengas una linda tarde.

Q: Igual tu – me acerco y le doy un beso en la mejilla – cuídate.

Estoy jugando con fuego y me puedo quemar…

**DEPARTAMENTO DE SANTANA**

Llego a la casa de mi amiga y no hay nadie de seguro Britt está en clases al igual que Santana, que día, me paso de todo le termine de confesar a Rachel mis gustos lo tomo muy bien y en el auto me siguió el juego no sé qué pensar, por el momento no tengo ni idea de lo que quiero claro estar con ella pero ahora ella tiene sus ojos puestos sobre alguien más. Mejor voy a llamar a Alison y le contare todo.

A: Bueno…..si sabes que aquí son las dos de la mañana verdad?

Q: Hay no lo siento mucho Ali.

A: Bien, ya me despertaste ahora habla.

Q: Perdón se me olvido.

A: No importa rubia, como estas?

Q: Muy bien, ya fui a la universidad y ya arregle todo.

A: que bueno que no hayas tenido contratiempos y dime que tal Nueva York?

Q: Igual como lo recordaba impactante y bullicioso pero me encanta.

A: que bueno, y tu chica que tal?

Q: Mi chica? Tú eres la única en este momento.

A: si claro y yo soy Lady gaga – la escucho reírse – eso no te o cree nadie, ay ya anda cuéntame no soy una loca celosa y posesiva.

Q: Lo sé pero se me hace raro.

A: Nada de eso, déjate de cosas rubia por encima de todo somos amigas así que cuéntame.

Q: Bien – suspiro – esta cien veces más linda de como la recordaba, perfecta y no puedo quitarle los ojos de encima cuando está cerca mío, pero hay un problema.

A: lo sabía estás completamente enamorada, pero que problema nadie se resiste a ti.

Q: Si lo sé - me rio – pero ella está saliendo con un chico y al parecer es bastante serio.

A: No te des por vencida.

Q: No lo hare de hecho la invite a salir hoy en la noche.

A: esa es la rubia que yo conozco, pero te parece si seguimos con esto más luego – bosteza – tengo un trabajo que entregar y me dormí muy tarde.

Q: Si tranquila la próxima vez te llamare a una hora más decente.

A: Si como digas cuídate y un beso.

Q: Tú también adiós.

Mejor voy a descansar un rato, además ya llega la noche y quiero disfrutarla con Rachel a mi lado.

**INSTITUTO: **

Z: mira ya tengo todo lo que necesitamos para la exposición aunque creo que deberíamos ir a la biblioteca por más material.

R: Me parece bien – Zac ha estado hablando por más de quince minutos y ya me aburrí si sé que la nota es importante pero mi cerebro está pensando en otras cosas, si y esa persona es rubia ya dejen de criticarme desearía saber qué hacer.

Z: que te pasa?

R: A mi nada porque?

Z: Estas distraída no se aburrida diría yo.

R: Solo un poco cansada, lo siento.

Z: No te preocupes todos tenemos días así – se acerca a mí y se sienta a mi lado – que harás hoy en la noche?

R: saldré con una amiga.

Z: Con Marley?

R: No es Quinn sabes que solo estará pocos días aquí así que vamos a salir.

Z: Bueno, será para una próxima, pero mañana si me aceptas una cena?

R: Encantada – le sonrió.

Z: Bien, organizare todo, ahora si vamos que estoy agotado.

R: Yo también.

Salimos del instituto y Zac me acompaña a que tome mi taxi, llego a casa y para variar no hay nadie así que me preparo un sándwich y me siento en el sofá, hoy no tengo turno en la cafetería por lo que puedo descansar además en la noche saldré con Quinn y tengo que estar lista, no sé qué me pasa cuando estoy con ella, sé que es atracción es inevitable es una chica hermosa cualquiera se daría cuenta de eso, pero a mí me gustan los chicos, nunca me he sentido atraída por una chica, o al menos ahora no lo recuerdo, no tendría problema en eso, pero ahora estoy saliendo con un chico y me gusta, pero Quinn …no sé, aun no lo puedo decir.

Me quede dormida dos horas y fue increíble me siento con nuevos ánimos, y Kurt y Marley aún no regresan por lo que voy a bañar y busco la ropa indicada para la noche, mis amigos me compraron varios vestidos más acordes a mi nuevo look, pero todos son insinuantes por decirlo de alguna manera la pregunta es quiero impresionarla? Que se quede con la boca abierta? Que me desee? No lo sé, pasara lo que tenga que pasar.

**DEPARTAMENTO DE SANTANA**

Vi una varias películas durante toda la tarde y aun así no deje de pensar en Rachel, me acabo de dar un baño y estoy buscando el atuendo adecuado para ir, me decidí por unos pantalones negros ajustados unos tacos altos una blusa un tanto escotada y una chaqueta de cuero, quiero que vea lo que se puede perder si no deja a ese Marc a un lado, le demostrare que las chicas podemos ser mucho mejores en todos los aspectos, sin duda quiero que me desee, al menos por esta noche, aun puedo aprovechar, ella misma me dijo que ese tipo y ella aun no son nada formal así que aún tengo oportunidad, quede en ir a su departamento y así nos iremos juntas a un bar cerca de ahí.

Me miro por última vez al espejo y sonrió, sé que estoy perfecta, ahora si a demostrarle a Rachel de lo que somos capaces las chicas….


	7. Chapter 7

NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN

CUALQUIER PARECIDO ES PURA COINCIDENCIA

**Canción: **Swedish House Mafia - Don't You Worry Child

**CAPÍTULO 7: **

**POV Rachel**

Bien estoy nerviosa no lo negare me veo bien o al menos eso es lo que creo, Quinn no debe tardar en llegar, llame a Kurt y le avise que saldría con ella, no sé a qué hora llegare solo espero que no muy tarde ya que mañana debo madrugar, les diré un secreto solo he ido a dos fiestas en mi vida, y fueron en Ohio, nunca aquí en Nueva York, no se ha presentado la oportunidad de salir y menos de noche normalmente nos quedamos en casa disfrutando de alguna película, somos bastante hogareños, así que no sé. Oh no escucho el timbre del apartamento y voy a abrir, pero antes me vuelvo a mirar al espejo, perfecta. Abro la puerta y ahí esta ella sonriéndome y más sexy que nunca, esta bellísima.

Q: Hola – me saluda – estas guapísima.

R: tú también – por favor que sexy esta me encanta con esa chaqueta de cuero no puedo dejar de mirarla me deja sin aliento – vaya me dejaste sin palabras

Q: Bueno quise impresionarte – se ríe porque sabe que lo logro – bueno vamos porque se nos hace tarde.

R: Bien la noche es joven.

Q: Y completamente nuestra.

**POV Quinn.**

No existen palabras para decirles lo hermosa que esta Rachel, me dejo aturdida, tiene un vestido ceñido a su cuerpo y me encanta como resalta sus piernas, ya les dije que adoro esa parte de su cuerpo aun no entiendo cómo es que en ese cuerpo caben unas piernas como esas, me ponen completamente loca.

Llegamos a la parte de abajo del edificio y estamos esperando al taxi, la noche es perfecta no hace mucho frio como otras, así que el clima esta de nuestro lado. Y ahí esta nuestro taxi, obviamente le abro la puerta para que entre.

R: Pero que caballerosa te has vuelto – me sonríe.

Q: solo lo soy con las chicas bonitas como tú – sacare todo mi arsenal esta noche, no puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo ya no más.

R: Gracias – me mira fijamente estamos dentro del auto y no puedo evitar sonreír, esta noche tiene que ser perfecta pero si algo he aprendido en estos años es a no planear las cosas si no que dejar que sucedan

Q: y has visitado el lugar a dónde vamos?

R: No sabes que no suelo salir mucho.

Q: Bien, así las dos lo conoceremos por primera vez, no te preocupes la pasaremos bien

R: Si, contigo a mi lado estoy segura – perfecto se va relajando.

Llegamos al lugar y hay mucha gente bailando y divirtiéndose, pedimos una mesa cerca de la pista de baile y nos sentamos.

Q: quieres algo de tomar?

R: No sé qué pedir, sorpréndeme con algo.

Q: Bien – me acerco a la barra y pido dos Cosmopolitan, sé que le encanta el vodka de hecho la única vez que la he visto borracha ha sido por el vodka, no me mal entiendan no quiero que pierda la conciencia solo que se relaje un poco – aquí tienes te va a encantar pero tómalo despacio.

R: Te hare caso – da su primer sorbo – me encanto, tienes buen gusto.

Q: Si, lo sé – le sonrió

**POV Rachel.**

El lugar es increíble, me encanta la música y bueno el cóctel que brindo Quinn es muy rico, pero lo último que quiero es emborracharme y hacer cosas de las que me puedo arrepentir. Pero ya nada quiero bailar así que me arriesgare.

R: Me encanta esta canción ven – la tomo de la mano y la llevo a la pista de baile – aquí vamos.

_Arriba en la colina, al otro lado del lago azul_

_Ahí es donde tuve mi primer corazón roto_

_Todavía recuerdo como todo cambió_

_Mi padre dijo No te preocupes, no te preocupes hijo_

_Mira el cielo tiene un plan para ti_

_No te preocupes, no te preocupes ahora_

Nos dejamos llevar por la música me siento increíble, todas las personas a mi alrededor desaparecen y solo me enfoco en Quinn no quiero nada más cierro mis ojos y me pego a su cuerpo siento que ella pone sus manos en mi cintura y me acerca a ella y lo siento es una descarga de energía en mi cuerpo creo que soy capaz de todo si me lo propusiera y esa descarga me recorre de pies a cabeza, nunca nadie me había hecho sentir de esa manera y con solo tocarme no quiero ni imaginarme como seria besarla.

_Hubo un tiempo, conocía una chica de una clase diferente_

_Descartamos el mundo,_

_Pensé que nunca la perdería de vista, éramos tan jóvenes_

_Pienso en ella de vez en cuando_

**POV Quinn.**

Dios esta mujer quiere acabar con la poca cordura que tengo, siempre dice que el baile no es su fuerte pero está muy equivocada, me encanta como se mueve, la veo acercarse a mí y se muerde el labio desfrutando de la música, y si la beso, que es lo peor que puede pasar, que me dé una cachetada y la pierda para siempre?, ese es un precio demasiado alto para un impulso, adoro a Rachel, haré las cosas bien con ella, así que le sonrió, quiero disfrutar de este momento así es perfecto.

Q: Bailas muy bien – le susurró al oído.

R: No eso no es verdad – se ríe – tu eres la que baila asombroso siempre fue así desde que estabas en las cheerios.

Q: enserio crees eso?

R: Si, además el uniforme que llevabas en ese tiempo era simplemente irresistible – me susurra al oído – me dejaba sin aliento …. Cada vez que te veía….

Q: Tú también me dejabas sin aliento – por dios al parecer el alcohol ha empezado a hacer efecto en su cuerpo que ya no sabe ni lo que dice – estás hermosa

R: estas coqueteándome?

Q: Te molestaría que lo intentara?

R: No, me halaga saber que una chica tan linda como tú le interesa alguien como yo

Q: Pero si eres increíble, tu belleza es única, y especial, para mi eres completamente perfecta

R: Gracias – se muerde el labio y me sonríe, creo que no resistiré la tentación de besarla.

R: pero te lo digo muy enserio, eres hermosa – coloca sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello – no es porque este con un poco de alcohol en mi cuerpo.

Q: Segura creo que el vodka ya se te subió a la cabeza.

R: No – me mira fijamente y me deja sin palabras – es verdad porque te cuesta tanto creer que me pueda sentir atraída hacia ti.

Q: No es eso, solo que no lo entiendo.

R: ¿Qué cosa? Explícame.

Q: porque me dices esas cosas, ahora sabes que no estoy hecha de piedra?

R: Lo sé, y que te provoco – está demasiado cerca de mis labios no creo poder controlarme más hemos dejado de bailar y estamos estáticas en medio de la pista de baile.

Q: de todo, pero prefiero decírtelo cuando no puedas culpar al alcohol por tus acciones.

R: Bien, creo que tienes razón lo siento – se aleja de mí no que hice?

**POV Rachel**

Bien así o más claro… me dejo completamente claro que no le intereso, primero me da alas y me las corta inmediatamente quien la entiende en qué demonios estaba pensando es Quinn de seguro de le gustan las chicas altas con medidas perfectas y para mi mala suerte de seguro rubias, así que me aleje de ella tengo que salir de ahí, tal vez tiene razón y los tres vasos que me tome me están haciendo efecto.

Estoy en la calle, no me importa lo que piense la gente solo me quiero ir.

Q: Te vas? – me dice alguien por detrás obviamente ya reconocí su voz.

R: Si ya te dije que mañana tengo que madrugar.

Q: No te enojes – camina hacia mí y se coloca enfrente mío – déjame hablar.

R: las cosas ya me quedaron muy claro.

Q: No pensaste cualquier cosa y no es así.

R: Quinn de verdad no tengo cabeza para discutir contigo así que déjame ir.

Q: No – me toma de cintura esta vez se aferra fuertemente a mí – me encantas de acuerdo siempre ha sido así, provocas una explosión de sentimientos en mi todos buenos por cierto quiero cuidarte, abrazarte y besarte, creo que tú fuiste la primera mujer que despertó en mi esos deseos, adoro como eres, he hecho de todo para sacarte de mi cabeza pero no o consigo.

R: No lo hagas no te olvides de mí – lo voy a hacer ya no importa nada no lo puedo resistir – bésame, por favor solo hazlo.

Q: Estas segura? – se lame los labios y me mira fijamente.

R: si hazlo.

….

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE**

Me duele la cabeza, y el cuerpo siento como si una aplanadora me hubiera pasado por encima, no sé qué hora es y no puedo abrir mis ojos, pero que sed tengo, debo levantarme, sé que estoy en mi habitación, empiezo a abrir mis ojos lentamente, el sol hace que me duela más la cabeza logro sentarme y todo me da vueltas, ya recuerdo porque no bebo.

Me levanto muy débil y voy al baño no escucho ningún ruido, me lavo la cara y me paso las manos por el cabello no recuerdo cómo fue que llegue aquí, lo último que recuerdo es que ….ay no por favor díganme que no hice lo que creo que hice.

R: Kurt – grito – Marley hay alguien en casa?

Nada solo silencio al parecer estoy sola, pero como Quinn tengo que hablar con ella necesito saber lo que paso, lo último que se es que le pedí que me besara pero no sé si lo hizo, debí hacerle caso y no insistir, bien hecho Rachel haz olvidado tu primer beso con una chica y no cualquier chica sino que Quinn no puede ser mejor la llamo y listo fuera nervios.

Q: bueno?

R: Quinn soy yo Rachel necesito que hablemos.

Q: ¿Qué? Si claro ….. Aún estoy descansando pero luego te llamo de acuerdo?

R: está bien, lamento despertarte pero es urgente.

Q: ya tranquila vuelve a la cama y descansa yo te llamo.

R: bien así lo hare adiós.

Pongo mi celular en la mesa de mi cuarto y me recuesto, tengo que descansar pero primero necesito por lo menos dos litros de agua para estar tranquila

Bien me despierto después de dos horas de dar vueltas en mi cama, no me siento nada bien, si puede ser divertido beber pero la resaca del día siguiente es horrible, y escucho el timbre de mi departamento supongo que es Quinn no me he cambiado de ropa, no me importa abriré de una vez por todas.

R: Por fin, necesitamos hablar.

Z: Ah sí de qué? – no otra vez, porque ahora justo ahora.

R: Zac que haces aquí?

Z: yo bien, gracias….

R: perdóname tuve una mala noche lo siento.

Z: está bien – me besa – te traje algo para comer juntos.

R: genial, me muero de hambre.

Z: entonces mala noche con tu amiga?

R: Bueno es que tome un poco y bueno tú sabes que no estoy acostumbrada.

Z: ya veo, pero así pasa solo descansa e hidrátate.

R: Gracias por venir – me acerco a el – me hace bien tenerte cerca.

Z: Igual que a mí, no te olvides que tienes una cita conmigo.

R: Claro que no solo dime el lugar y la hora y estaré lista.

Z: Bien, yo te aviso ahora si me voy cuídate mucho.

R: Tú también, nos vemos.

Bueno otra vez sola y no tengo señales de Quinn me muero de la intriga por saber lo que sucedió, no culpare al alcohol por lo que hice o no hice se los diré lo deseaba nunca tuve tantas ganas de besar a alguien en toda mi vida, y es Quinn me pone el doble de nerviosa que cualquier otra persona.

Nuevamente el timbre mejor voy a abrir.

Q: Hola que tal esa resaca – me pregunta sonriente.

R: Hola Quinn pensé que te habías olvidado de mí y la resaca es horrible.

Q: ya se te pasara y no como crees que me olvidaría de ti puedo pasar?

R: claro sigue.

Q: bien de que querías hablar.

R: como que de que no recuerdo muy bien como llegue aquí ni lo que sucedió anoche necesito que me expliques.

Q: bueno yo te traje en el taxi hasta aquí, te cambie de ropa y después me regrese a donde Santana.

R: Mira lo último que recuerdo es que tú y yo discutimos y yo estaba en la parte de afuera del bar cuando me alcanzaste y comenzamos a hablar.

Q: Ya….. Solo hablamos un rato y llego el taxi nada más.

R: Sabes perfectamente de lo que te estoy hablando.

Q: No explícate por que no entiendo ya te dije todo lo que paso.

R: bien tú me obligaste – me acerco a ella la tomo de la cintura y la acerco a mí, ya no hay vuelta atrás así que la beso, ambas cerramos los ojos al primer contacto, es increíble nunca me había sentido así no sé de donde saque fuerzas para hacerlo, apenas es un roce, pero ella lo entiende y coloca sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y profundiza más el beso, siento que estoy en el cielo.

Q: Vaya – se separa un poco de mí y me sonríe – y eso porque fue?

R: Para que me digas que fue lo que realmente paso anoche.

Q: Bien – me sonríe – besas muy bien increíble…. tal y como lo imagine.

R: Anoche no nos besamos?

Q: te lo contare.

**FLASHBACK:**

Q: ¿Estas segura? – se lame los labios y me mira fijamente.

R: si hazlo.

**POV Quinn.**

Sé que mañana se arrepentirá y no recordara nada no quiero que nuestro primer beso sea de esta manera, no lo hare.

Q: No puedo, me muero de ganas por hacerlo lo admito pero no así.

R: Bien tú te lo pierdes – se gira y se sube a un taxi, así que yo la sigo.

Q: No voy a dejar que te vayas así.

R: Ya deja de preocuparte llevo viviendo en esta ciudad más tiempo que tú.

Q: Si tres meses – le sonrió.

R: Bueno pero es más que tú, así que ya déjame en paz.

Q: Bien te dejare en paz, solo veré que llegues bien a tu departamento y me voy.

R: Esta bien – no me ha mirado a los ojos desde que subimos al carro.

Q: créeme cuando te digo que te deseo – rompo el incómodo silencio.

R: Si, claro si me desearas tanto como dices ya me habrías besado.

Q: te deseo pero también me preocupo por ti, y te aseguro que mañana no te vas a acordar de nada y te darás cuenta de que cometiste un error – pongo mi mano en su mejilla – mírame si quieres que te bese lo hare mañana cuando ambas estemos en nuestros sentidos.

R: me lo prometes?

Q: claro que si – se apega a mi cuerpo y me abraza, se siente tan bien.

Después de veinte minutos al fin estamos en el vecindario en donde vive Rachel, para colmo se quedó dormida así que tuve que llamar a Kurt y Marley para que me ayuden a subirla, no fue nada fácil además que cuando se despertó seguía diciendo enfrente de ellos que quería besarme, afortunadamente no dijeron nada ya que asumieron que los tragos se le subieron a la cabeza, en fin así es como termina mi noche, tal vez mañana me arrepienta de no haber aprovechado mi oportunidad, pero la vida me ha enseñado a esperar y tener paciencia, por lo que ya se los dije hare las cosas como tienen que ser.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

R: solo pasó eso?

Q: si, no hicimos nada, te quedaste dormida y te llevamos a tu cama para que pudieras descansar.

R: Bien ahora si me siento horrible.

Q: Hey no tienes porque – decido acercarme más a ella – a mí me encanto.

R: Pero no era así como debía haber sucedido, porque tenías que ponérmela tan difícil.

Q: No soy adivina – bueno la verdad es que quería ponerla a prueba y mi plan resulto, déjenme decirles que besa muy bien, puede que no haya tenido mucha experiencia pero la sensación que experimente fue única y creo que nadie más logra hacerme sentir de esa manera.

R: Si claro – se sienta en el sofá – y ahora?

Q:¿Qué? Haremos lo que tu creas conveniente pero te gusto?

R: pues… obvio que sí, me encanto y bueno besas muy bien.

Q: Gracias por lo halagos – eso es lo que necesitaba oír.

R: Pero, somos amigas y yo estoy saliendo con Zac…..

Q: Si claro – ay no ahí se fue todo mi plan – no pasa nada fue un impulso.

R: Si eso un impulso – suspira – entonces estamos bien?

Q: muy bien, como siempre- tomo mi bolso y le doy un beso en la frente – cuídate mucho yo te llamo luego tengo cosas que hacer además de seguro tú y Marc van a salir así que….

R: es Zac y si vamos a salir….cuídate mucho adiós.

Q: Adiós – salgo del lugar y bajo las gradas hasta llegar a la calle, maldito Zac lo odio, ….pero me beso y estoy feliz por eso y además estoy segura de que le encanto.

Bueno este es el primer paso aún no he perdido a guerra y ahora sé que Rachel siente algo por mí no sé exactamente qué pero con el tiempo lo iré averiguando.

**POV Rachel**

Bien acabas de tener tu primer beso con una chica, y me gusto no lo negare fue increíble Zac no logra hacerme sentir de esa manera, pero tengo miedo es Quinn por favor…. por el momento no quiero pensar en eso saldré con Zac y seguiré con el no quiero apresurarme y hacerle daño a Quinn es una chica muy importante para mi así que hasta que no esté segura de mis sentimientos no haré nada para confundirla o confundirme.

M: pero miren nada mas quien despertó – entra Marley al apartamento sonriendo.

R: Buenos días.

M: Buenas tardes diría yo, como te sientes.

R: Estuve peor créeme, que paso anoche?

M: Pues que bebiste demasiado y no dejabas de molestar, así que Quinn te trajo aquí y yo te cambie de ropa y te deje en tu cama.

R: Y no dije nada raro?

M: raro como qué?

R: No lo sé algo que no diría en mis cinco sentidos

M: Pues dijiste algo que no entendí.

R: ya dímelo de una vez.

M: dijiste que te encantaría besar a Quinn

R: Ah ya …

M: de verdad quieres hacerlo?, bueno es una chica muy bella y sexy cualquiera se sentiría atraído a ella yo misma he llegado a pensar que…

R: Ya la bese….

M: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde? Porque no me contaste nada?

R: Cálmate quieres necesito hablar con alguien sobre lo que sentí.

M: Bien te escucho…

**Nota:** no podré seguir actualizando seguido como la hacía ya que comienzo una semana decisiva en mi universidad y necesito enfocarme en eso, pero no por ello abandonare la historia solo que no subiré los capítulos a diario un saludo a todas y gracias por continuar leyendo y deséenme suerte en mis exámenes finales

No se olviden de sonreír, comenten qué tal va la historia


	8. Chapter 8

NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN

CUALQUIER PARECIDO ES PURA COINCIDENCIA

**Canción:** Ne - Yo - Let Me Love You (Until You Learn To Love Yourself) - Glee cast Version.

**Capítulo 8**

R: Ya la bese….

M: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde? Porque no me contaste nada?

R: Cálmate quieres necesito hablar con alguien sobre lo que sentí.

M: Bien te escucho…

R: Bueno anoche salimos a aquel bar que te dije.

M: Eso ya lo se sigue.

R: Bueno, creo que tome de más y pues empecé a hacer cosas que no haría en mis cinco sentidos

M: Como qué?

R: Insinuarme a Quinn, coquetearle te juro que tenía muchas ganas de que me besara y cuando comenzamos a bailar no podía evitar apegarme a su cuerpo.

M: Cuando paso esto? Además no sabía que te gustaran las chicas.

R: No me gustan de acuerdo, o tal vez no lo sé solo Quinn logra hacerme sentir así.

M: Estas en problemas…..pero como se besaron?

R: Ah, pues fui yo….

M: qué? Estas loca de donde sacaste la fuerza.

R: No recordaba nada de la noche anterior de acuerdo y cuando le pregunte se hizo la que no entendía mi pregunta así que tome la iniciativa y la bese.

M: Oh por dios, y que hicieron después, no quiero muchos detalles eh

R: ay no Marley no pasó nada, me disculpe y me conto que no nos habíamos besado, al final terminamos como dos amigas que se besaron por un impulso..

M: Bueno, pero que sentiste?

R: No lo sé, nadie me había hecho sentir de esa manera, ni siquiera los besos de Zac hacen que tiemble de esa manera es indescriptible la sensación que tengo cuando ella está cerca.

M: bueno ahora si estas confundida, entonces vas a dejas a Zac?

R: No, por el momento no estoy nada segura de lo que siento por Quinn así que no la lastimare dándole señales equivocadas

M: Tienes razón, mejor así, pero no ignores lo que te provoca Quinn de acuerdo

R: No lo hare, solo espero que cuando regrese pueda aclarar mis sentimientos y si es que en realidad siento algo más que una atracción por ella dejare a Zac y la conquistare.

M: Vaya, bien hablado no te asusta no se…

R: Un poco si, ninguna chica me ha hecho dudar de mis preferencias así que ya te podrás imaginar cómo estoy, pero prefiero ir con calma.

M: Bien, pero recuerda no jugar son Zac es un buen chico.

R: No lo hare, lo respetare así que quédate tranquila.

M: Bueno así es mejor.

**DEPARTAMENTO DE SANTANA**

Estoy en el departamento de Santana esperando a que ella y Britt regresen necesito hablar con mis dos mejores amigas.

B: Hola Q que tal tu día? – me abraza Britt.

Q: Muy bien tú?

B: Genial, San me fue a visitar a mis clases de baile.

Q: Ah si – miro a Santana.

S: Solo quería dejarles en claro a todos esos babosos de que Britt tiene novia así que ya están advertidos.

B: Bueno si tú lo dices.

Q: Chicas necesito hablar con ustedes es urgente.

B: No me digas que tú y Rach al fin son novias – me vuelve a abrazar y me aplaude – que bueno que se hayan decidido hacen una bonita pareja.

Q: ¿Qué? No como se les ocurre anoche sucedió algo….y hoy en la mañana también.

S: Algo como que rubia dilo de una ves

Q: Rachel y yo nos besamos…..

S: Oh esto es una bomba lo sabía Gay Berry salió al fin, siempre lo supe, tengo que contárselo a todos.

Q: Cállate quieres no vas a decir nada así que mejor cierra la boca.

S: Bueno que carácter, y que tal?

Q: Pues – empiezo a caminar – fue increíble, solo fueron unos minutos y me dejo completamente enamorada, no sé cómo lo hace.

S: Dirás excitada – se me ríe al igual que Britt.

B: Pero tú la besaste o como paso?

Q: Eso en lo que más me sorprendió fue ella la que me beso y sin una gota de alcohol en su sangre así que no sé qué hacer.

S: Bien podemos decir que siente algo pero que no está segura.

Q: Exacto, además me dijo que quería seguir siendo mi amiga, y que seguiría saliendo con Marc.

B: No era Zac?

Q: como sea ese no es el punto, saben que mañana me regreso a Argentina y que le dejare el camino libre a ese tipo.

S: No necesariamente puedes seguir en contacto con ella, demuéstrale que le importas y comienza siendo su amiga además en unos meses estarás aquí para siempre.

Q: Tienes razón, no puedo rendirme cuando regrese ya habré ganado mucho terreno.

B: Así es Q, ten por seguro de que Rach siente algo por ti.

Q: Como puedes estar tan segura?

S: Britt su sabes algo verdad?

B: Si pero es un secreto y no puedo contárselos.

Q: Britt, es muy importante que me lo digas te prometemos que guardaremos el secreto.

B: Primero tendría que preguntarle a Rachel, me dijo "Jamás se te ocurra contarle esto a Quinn o a Santana" palabras textuales de ella.

S: Amor, anda dímelo, sabes que no diré nada.

B: Lo siento , pero es un secreto – se levanta del sillón y se va a la cocina.

Q: Bien, caso perdido jamás nos dirá.

S: Y cuando fue que mi Britt y Berry se hicieron buenas amigas?

Q: No lo sé pero cada vez se me agota más el tiempo aquí.

S: Ya no te desesperes mejor pensemos en algo.

**EN ALGÚN LUGAR DE NUEVA YORK**

Bien no tengo ni la menor idea de donde estoy solo sé que Zac está aquí por algún lugar, me mandó un mensaje con la dirección pero nunca he estado aquí, es un restaurant italiano pero nunca he venido por estos lugares no es que este mal pero no lo conozco, estoy sentada en la mesa y el mesero no deja de mirarme, ya estoy comenzado a asustarme

-buenas noches señorita que va a ordenar? – me pregunta el mesero.

R: Aun no estoy esperando a alguien.

-bien cualquier cosa me avisa – se aleja de mí, donde demonios esta Zac?

Ya han pasado diez minutos y ni señales de él, lo he llamado varias veces pero no contesta me manda al buzón de mensajes y no tengo ni idea de donde está. Las luces del lugar bajan de intensidad y si lo adivinaron ahí está el con un micrófono en la mano y al lado del piano que hay en centro del restaurant

Z: Buenas noches, primero quiero presentarme soy Zac – se ríe – bueno se preguntaran que hace ese chico loco aquí, bueno lo que sucede es que esta noche invite a alguien muy especial, primero quiero decirte que eres una chica increíble, nunca pensé encontrarme con alguien tan especial como tú, así que espero que comprendas el mensaje de esta canción.

_Much as you blame yourself_

_You can't be blamed for the way that you feel_

_Had no example of a love_

_That was even remotely real_

_How can you understand something that you never had?_

_if you let me I can help you out with all of that_

tiene una voz preciosa creo que ya se los dije y sus ojos azules me atraen más a él pero no sé qué hacer, no les negare que sentí algo cuando bese a Quinn, pero no la lastimare haciéndole creer algo que ni yo misma sé si es verdad o una simple atracción.

_Girl let me love you_

_And I will love you Until you learn to love yourself_

_Girl let me love you_

_And all your trouble Don't be afraid, girl let me help_

_Girl let me love you_

_And I will love you Until you learn to love yourself_

_Girl let me love you A heart of numbness, gets brought to life_

_I'll take you there_

Creo que tengo que hacerlo, quiero estar segura de mis sentimiento y Zac es un gran chico y me gusta mucho, y bueno esta aquella rubia que me hace dudar…..

_I can see the pain behind your eyes_

_It's been there for quite a while_

_I just wanna be the one to remind you what it is to smile_

_I would like to show you what true love can really do_

Zac termina la canción y se acerca a mí sonriéndome como siempre lo hace, sé que es el momento, y mi corazón me grita que lo intente que deje que me ame y que me ayude a aclarar mis sentimientos.

Z: Rachel, sé que solo nos conocemos poco tiempo pero he llegado a quererte mucho te has convertido en la persona que anima y me da ganas de seguir adelante, sé que tal vez me estoy apresurando, pero no quiero dejarte escapar, así que ¿quieres ser mi novia?}

R: Pues – ay no que incomoda me siento claro que quiero pero – pero…..

Z: Bueno, no quiero presionarte.

R: No es que no quiera me encantaría pero creo que tenemos que seguir saliendo

Z: Bien no te preocupes la pregunta está hecha así que tú me responderás cuando tu corazón sienta que es lo correcto.

R: Gracias por entenderme, eso no quita el hecho de que me encanto

Z: bien es mi forma de decirte que puedo te enseñar a amar…

**DEPARTAMENTO DE SANTANA.**

Q: bien creo que mejor me voy a dormir.

S: Pero si las ideas que te doy son buenas, además así Berry caerá rendida a tus pies.

Q: No creo que con ir a besarla enfrente de toda su clase sea buena idea.

S: Pero así todos sabrán que …

Q: No, ella aún no está lista para eso, sé que esta confundida con sus sentimientos, además no quiero apresurarme, tu misma me lo dijiste poco a poco.

S: Si lo se soy un genio, pero eso si no dejes de mantener contacto con ella.

Q: No lo hare, le demostrare que soy un buen partido.

S: el mejor rubia todos saben eso, pero que vas a hacer mañana es tu ultimo día aquí.

Q: No lo sé….

S: que te parece si salimos tú, Britt y yo…. Y obviamente invitamos a Berry.

Q: Salir a dónde?, además no vamos a asustar a Rachel de acuerdo, creerá que soy una intensa que no puede controlarse.

S: Solo seremos cuatro amigas disfrutando, de la vida así que quédate tranquila, de paso averiguamos más de la relación de ella con…

Q: Marc?

B: creo que se llama Zac – llego Britt con un tazón lleno de palomitas.

S: Eso amor, Zac le sacaremos información y podremos usarla en tu favor.

B: Anímate Q, hace mucho tiempo que no salimos.

Q: bien ya me convencieron, pero tú le avisas a Rachel de acuerdo?

B: Yo la puedo convencer si quieren?

S: Seria perfecto, me equivoque, aquí la única genio eres tu – le da un beso a Britt.

B: Lo se San – nos reímos.

**EN ALGÚN LUGAR DE NUEVA YORK**

Zac y yo estamos disfrutando de la cena, me encanto todo lo que nos sirvieron y bueno estamos cenando, él me supo entender y no se enojó conmigo qué más puedo pedir…

Z: Entonces te gusto la canción?

R: Me encanto y si creo que debo dejar que me ames.

Z: Bien dicho te demostrare que soy un buen partido.

R: eso no lo niega nadie tranquilo.

Z: Perfecto, por cierto quería contarte que…

Demonios mi teléfono empieza a sonar, el sonido es molestoso así que abro mi cartera y lo saco la pantalla me indica que es Britt, así que mejor contesto.

R: perdóname es importante.

Z: Esta bien, no te tardes.

Le sonrió y me alejo un poco para responder la llamada

R: Britt ahora no puedo hablar.

B: Hola Rach, anda no te voy a quitar mucho tiempo además es importante.

R: Esta bien, que pasa?

B: Pues que quería invitarte a pasar un día de chicas – ay no de seguro invitaran a Quinn y lo más probable es que ya les haya contado del beso.

R: Como es eso?

B: Si ya sabes tú, San, Quinn y yo que te parece?

R: No lo sé Britt, además… - no quiero meterme en problemas, pero quiero pasar tiempo con ellas, y bueno con Quinn, mejor su me animo.

B: Nada de peros, anímate además sabes que Q ya se regresa mañana

R: Lo sé pero,…. está bien a donde vamos a ir?

B: que a donde vamos a ir?

R: Si, al menos dime que ya tienen un plan listo.

B: si claro Rach yo te mando por un mensaje con los detalles, adiós. – y así Britt me colgó la llamada.

Bueno al parecer ya tengo planes para mañana e incluye a Quinn, mejor regreso a la mesa.

R:Lo siento era Britt.

Z: está bien no pasa nada, mejor sigamos en lo que estábamos.

R: Ya y en que nos quedamos.

Z: en que …..Eres hermosa y que te quería comentar algo.

R: Bien que sucede,

Z: bueno que he enviado mi solicitud para la universidad de Columbia.

R: es genial, y cuando te llamaran?

Z: En dos semanas tengo la entrevista y bueno luego me tomaran un examen así que tengo que prepararme.

R: Lo harás bien, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites.

Z: Todo será más sencillo contigo a mi lado.

R: Eres increíble, quédate tranquilo juntos estudiaremos y te aceptaran

Z: Gracias por apoyarme – me toma de la mano y me sonríe.

**DEPARTAMENTO DE SANTANA**

B: bien y que vamos a hacer?

S: Busquemos un lugar ya se nos ocurrirá algo.

Q: Pero tiene que ser rápido, no quiero que se arrepienta.

S: Bien, veamos que hay en el internet – enciende su computadora y suspira.

Q: bien y que encontraste.

S: Podemos alquilar un auto e ir a Atlantic City que les parece?

Q: quieres ir a los casinos?

S: qué?, bueno me encantaría pero también podríamos disfrutar de la playa, además según este sitio hay un feria en el muelle y podemos ir.

B: Me encanta que dices Q?

S: Mira rubia es perfecto el viaje dura casi dos horas por lo que tendremos tiempo para sacarle a Berry todo lo que siente por ti, además que vamos a disfrutar

Q: Bien, entonces ya está decidido ese será nuestro destino.

S: Así se habla ahora pásenme el teléfono, necesitamos un auto.

Bueno Santana tiene razón, podría ser perfecto será un día increíble, lo mejor es que tendré la oportunidad de averiguar qué es lo que siente Rachel, lo único que me molesta es que probablemente en estos momentos este con Marc, si lo admitiré me cae mal solo por el simple hecho de que esté interesado en ella, y bien lo acepto está bastante guapo.

**EN ALGÚN LUGAR DE NUEVA YORK**

Bien Zac y yo terminamos de comer y salimos del lugar, al parecer alquilo un auto y ahora estamos regresando a la cuidad, fue una noche estupenda, me sorprendió con su declaración, miro por la ventana y me doy cuenta de que ya llegamos a mi departamento.

Z: Bien señorita sana y salva

R: Gracias por traerme y me la pase muy bien.

Z: que bueno y nos veremos mañana verdad?

R: Oh olvide decírtelo Britt me invito a salir con ella y Santana y también con Quinn

Z: Ya veo, bueno diviértete y me llamas.

R: Siempre eres así de comprensivo? – le sonrió.

Z: Pues si, además uno tiene que aprender a confiar en las personas que quiere.

R: Tienes toda la razón, además no te preocupes.

Z: Si lo sé, solo son chicas, si hubiera un chico dudaría – me sonríe

R: Si, claro solo amigas divirtiéndose, nada más – ay no estoy en problemas, a lo mejor el no tolera a las personas homosexuales y ni siquiera le he comentado sobre mis padres….

Z: Si así que estoy tranquilo.

R: tienes algo en contra del amor entre personas del mismo sexo?

Z: Vaya pregunta, pero no tú me contaste de Kurt y Blaine además de Santana y Britt, por cierto que diversidad de amigos, pero no tengo nada en contra de ellos.

R: Y si te dijera que tengo dos padres?

Z: Todos tenemos dos padres Rach

R: No digo que dos hombres me criaron.

Z: Porque no me lo habías contado?

R: No lo sé, se me olvido, pero me siento orgullosa de la familia en la que crecí.

Z: Rach no tengo nada en su contra respeto sus decisiones no sé porque te pusiste a la defensiva ante un simple comentario.

R: Lo sé, perdóname, pero pensé que eres homofóbico o algo así.

Z: no ya te digo que respeto mucho eso, además amor es amor no lo crees?

R: Me alegra que pienses de esa manera.

Z: Bien, así nos seguimos conociendo mejor, tranquila poco a poco iremos conociendo más el uno del otro.

R: Si – suspiro y me acerco para besarlo –fue una noche estupenda, disculpa por mi ataque, igual me la pase increíble.

Z: al igual que yo, descansa y sueña conmigo.

R: así lo hare – me bajo del auto – adiós te quiero.

Z: Y yo a ti – me sonríe y se aleja.

Entro al apartamento y veo que Marley y Kurt están sentados mirando una película, apenas entro apagan el televisor y me sonríen.

R: Bien pregunten

M: que paso?

K: Como te fue?

R: Me llevo a un restaurant a cenar, por cierto muy bueno y pues se me declaro.

M: es increíble y que dijiste.

R: Pues le dije que necesito un tiempo para pensarlo.

M: Y no se enojó o algo?

R: No para nada, me entendió perfectamente, no quiero apresurarme

K: Es increíble diva, ese chico es fantástico – se levanta y me abraza – ahora solo aclara tus sentimientos y listo

R: Gracias chicos, y si creo que debo darme una oportunidad con él.

K: que bueno, además te veo muy feliz.

R: Y lo estoy, bueno quería decirles que mañana saldré con Britt, Santana y Quinn

K: Y eso a dónde van?

R: No tengo ni idea solo que Britt me llamo y no me pude negar.

M: Bueno disfruta y distráete un rato.

R: así lo hare, bueno ahora si me voy a dormir, descansen y gracias por apoyarme.

K: No hay de que

Bueno fue un día bastante agitado, pero increíble, por otro lado mañana tengo que salir con las chicas, solo espero que todo salga bien, y no tener que aguantar los comentarios de Santana sobre Quinn y yo, claro que me emociona salir con ellas, nunca lo hemos hecho así que mejor me duermo y me preparo para aquel viaje a no sé dónde….

….


	9. Chapter 9

NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN

CUALQUIER PARECIDO ES PURA COINCIDENCIA

**CAPÍTULO 9**

Son las siete de la mañana y estoy en la parte de afuera de mi edifico, Britt me llamo en la noche y me dijo que iríamos a un lugar especial, aun no tengo ni idea, solo espero que no sea muy lejos es sábado y quiero descansar.

S: Hola Berry – llega santana y me saluda – lista para la aventura?

R: Lo estaría si me dijeran a dónde vamos.

B: Tranquila Rach te va a encantar nuestro plan

Q: así es no te preocupes – baja Quinn del auto quitándose las gafas para mirarme y sonreírme

S: Bueno todas suban rápido no tenemos tiempo que perder.

Subimos al auto que rentaron las chicas, es bastante amplio Quinn y yo vamos en la parte de atrás, ya vamos veinte minutos viajando y no me ha mirado, que le sucede?

S: entonces Berry que tal las cosas con Marc? – vaya Quinn se ha reído.

R: es Zac y si todo va muy bien – sonrió.

S: Podrías ser más específica

R: Me pidió que fuera su novia - bien Quinn con esto tienes que reaccionar – y yo aún no le he dado una respuesta

B: enserio? Y como reacciono?

R: muy bien y se portó muy maduro es un chico estupendo y además me ha demostrado que es centrado en sus decisiones y me hace sentir bien.

S: entonces aun no es completamente oficial?

R: No sigo soltera – Quinn no deja de mirar por la ventana y no ha volteado a verme – por el momento

Q: que bien – me dice sin despegar su vista de la ventana.

R: Gracias, y tu Quinn como vas con tu chica? – bien lo arruine ya lo sé.

Q: Muy bien – se quita las gafas nuevamente y me mira – Alison es una chica increíble, comprensiva amorosa, sincera, algo impulsiva y sobre todo sexy.

R: genial al parecer las dos estamos muy bien con nuestras respectivas parejas.

S: Si, ya bueno cambiemos de tema – nos interrumpe Santana.

B: Si mejor conversemos de otra cosa.

Si lo que Rachel quería era ponerme celosa lo logro, ahora ese tipo tiene ganado la primera pelea pero no me voy a quedar atrás le demostrare de lo mucho que se pierde.

Q: Bien, me parece perfecto.

S: Bien yo pregunto ustedes responden

R: No es justo, porque tú?

S: Porque yo alquile el carro y porque se me da la gana.

R: Ya que carácter solo preguntaba

S: Bueno primero Britt, hay alguien en este carro por quien te hayas sentido atraída, obviamente aparte de mí.

B: Pero no te vas a enojar?

S: No amor, nadie se puede enojar por las respuestas o las preguntas de acuerdo?

B: Bien, si hay y son las dos Quinn y Rachel.

S: enserio? Vaya siéntanse privilegiadas Britt tiene buen gusto.

Q: De verdad? digo solo atracción.

B: Si bueno, las dos son muy sexys así que es imposible no mirarlas

R: Vaya que halagos, gracias Britt.

B: Siempre digo la verdad.

S: Bien amor, ahora es el turno de Berry, la misma pregunta.

R: qué?

S: Ay no te vengas a hacer la desentendida ahora responde.

R: Bien, pues si hay alguien que me hace sentir atraída.

Q: Ahí si quién? – la presionare hasta que me lo diga, esta vez tendrás que confesarlo.

R: Pues, es obvio no?

S: Dilo de una vez

R: Ya, que desesperadas que son …..Es Quinn de acuerdo.

B: Que bueno que lo admitiste.

Q: Así que yo te atraigo – no puedo evitar sonreír, si lo confeso siente por lo menos una atracción hacia mi así que vamos bien.

R: Si, es diría inevitable eres hermosa.

Q: ah – que le digo por dios me encanta que sea así de directa – es bueno saber lo que provoco en ti, no crees?

R: Pero es solo una atracción, creo que hasta la persona más heterosexual del mundo dudaría

B: Eso es cierto Q, eres increíblemente sexy.

S: Britt, estoy aquí recuerdas?

B: Lo se San, pero tenía que decirlo.

R: Bueno basta de mí, ahora es tu turno

Q: Esta bien – me mira fijamente y me sonríe – pues si no te negare que Santana y Britt son increíblemente sexys y que si me he sentido atraída pero la persona que logra poner mi mundo de cabeza con tan solo sonreír eres tú.

**POV Rachel**

R: Pues yo – ok eso si fue directo así que puedo decir que le gusto a Quinn será? No creo es Quinn yo no le puedo gustar – no sé qué decir.

Q: No tienes que decir nada solo quería que lo supieras

R: Bien – sinceramente creo que estoy muy confundida.

S: estamos aquí – nos dice santana sonriéndonos.

Q: Lo siento

R: Bueno Santana tu eres la siguiente – Quinn nuevamente se giró y dejo de mirarme, genial se enojó nuevamente.

S: Pues a ti Berry ya te lo dije con ese nuevo look que te cargas me dejaste impresionada, y pues quien no te miraría Q, ambas están como quieren

Q: que sinceridad amiga.

S: Así soy Q, pero bueno que les parece si nos detenemos un momento me muero de hambre.

B: Si, apoyo a San

R: Perfecto mis piernas ya se durmieron – además quiero hablar con Quinn a solas

Q: Pues según mi mapa, en unos dos kilómetros existe una pequeña cafetería en donde podríamos detenernos

S: Bien, avísame cuando este cerca.

Al fin llegamos al lugar que señalo Quinn, Santana y Britt entraron a comprar algo de comida y yo baje un momento para estirarme al igual que ellas pero Quinn no me ha mirado y ha evitado estar a mi lado sinceramente ya me canse así que la enfrentare

R: Hey, podemos hablar?

Q: Lo estamos haciendo.

R: Vamos sabes de lo que hablo, no quiero seguir con esta estúpida tensión entre las dos

Q: No sucede nada de acuerdo solo que me molesta hablar de ese tipo

R: Bueno era algo que iba a suceder, él ahora está en mi vida…

Q: Lo sé, bueno tú ya sabes lo que siento por ti.

R: Solo sé que te llamo la atención nada mas – bien es tu turno de confesar.

Q: Bien es momento de sincerarnos – se acerca peligrosamente a mí – me encantas de acuerdo no sé cómo sucedió pero me gustas y no es de ahora sino que me temo que desde siempre, espero no incomodarte, pero es lo que siento me atraes de una manera que ninguna persona ha logrado hacerlo, créeme por más que he buscado no hay nadie como tu

R: nunca me lo hubiera imaginado y no sé qué decirte, me halaga que sientas eso por mí, yo aún no estoy segura de mis sentimientos hacia ti – tomo su mano y le sonrío – pero eso no quiere decir que no sienta nada, eres la única chica a la que he besado y no te mentiré me sentí increíble, todas las sensaciones que experimente en ese momento son inexplicables ya que no existen palabras para describir lo bueno que fue.

Q: tú crees que algún día … pues no se

R: Tal vez nunca digas nunca y es muy cierto, aun necesito terminar de convencerme de mis sentimientos no quiero lastimarte

Q: No lo harás eso lo sé, pero tienes razón, solo te deseo lo mejor con Marc.

R: si y por millonésima vez es Zac

Q: Pues que quieres que haga si tiene cara de Marc

R: Bueno, como sea – nos reímos – podemos disfrutar de este viaje dejando nuestros problemas y dudas a un lado?

Q: Encantada, entonces solo disfrutemos

R: de eso estoy hablando.

S: de que tanto hablan par de tortolitas? –llega Santana con Britt.

Q: Nada simplemente disfrutaremos del viaje.

B: que bien, en una media hora llegaremos y disfrutaremos de la ciudad.

Volvimos al auto y nos dirigimos a Atlantic City, si al fin me dijeron a donde iríamos, nunca lo he visitado, pero las chicas me dijeron que habría una gran feria en el muelle aparte podremos disfrutar del mar.

Al fin hemos llegado y nos detuvimos en una tienda a la entrada de la ciudad, desde aquí puedo ver el océano y sentir su brisa, hace mucho tiempo que no me sentía así de relajada.

S: Bien, según la dueña de la tienda la feria abrirá en dos horas, así que tenemos tiempo para recorrer otros lugares.

B: Perfecto, primero quiero ir al acuario

Q: Al acuario enserio Britt?

S: Si Britt quiere ir a ver peces pues iremos, además tenemos auto no nos demoraremos mucho.

R: Yo te apoyo además será entretenido

Q: Bien gano la mayoría así que en marcha.

Llegamos al acuario que nos dijo Britt, por cierto es no es muy grande pero es perfecto podemos observar diferentes estanques y en la parte de abajo solamente existen paredes de cristal para poder disfrutar de la vista, Quinn no se ha separado de mi lado en todo el recorrido y no deja de sonreírme todo sería más sencillo si no fuera tan hermosa y perfecta, claro está desde mi punto de vista, aparte no queremos hacer mal tercio entre Britt y San que no dejan de abrazarse y besarse.

Q: Debo admitir que no fue tan aburrido como pensé

B: Bien dicho Q, además me encantaron todos los peces que vimos

S: Si yo también lo disfrute excepto que el guía no dejaba de verte

B: Pero yo le hice caso – la empieza a besar nuevamente.

R: No podrían parar un rato?

S: Pero que humor Berry, yo disfruto de Britt, tú también disfrutarías si te animaras a experimentar…

R: ¿Qué? – pero qué demonios me intento decir, soy lenta con esos mensajes de doble sentido – que quisiste decir?

S: Yo nada, tú puedes interpretarlo como quieras.

Q: Bueno, mejor nos vamos…

R: Si, claro – experimentar de seguro con…no lo sé ok de eso les contare más adelante.

Tengo que hablar con Santana ya me canse todo el viaje le paso mandando indirectas a Rachel, y bueno o no de dio cuenta o prefirió no decir nada, pero todo es de lo mismo las chicas somos mejores en todos los sentidos, no sabes lo que es disfrutar si no has estado con una chica y por ultimo lo de experimentar? No esto se terminó.

Q: Santana puedes venir un momento – me regresa a ver y me sonríe.

S: Claro rubia.

Nos alejamos un poco de Rachel y Britt, para poder gritarle un poco.

Q: Puedes parar un poco con tus indirectas

S: cuales rubia? Solo trato de ayudarte

Q: Pues no ayudas solo la pones incomoda y la confundes más

S: Bien ya no diré nada.

Q: Te lo agradecería mucho.

Nos volvemos a acercar a las chicas y sonreímos.

R: Todo bien?

S: Si todo perfecto, solo que la rubia está un poco loca

B: Eso es bueno, así somos más felices.

S: Tienes toda la razón amor, es bueno dejarse llevar por la locura.

R: Bien, hablando de locuras porque no regresamos y vamos a comer algo me muero de hambre

Q: Y que tiene que ver eso con la locura?

R: No lo sé pero ya me quiero ir.

S: Bien, enana vamos.

Salimos del acuario y nos dirigimos hacia el muelle de acero como le dicen a ese lugar, antes de ir a la feria que hay ahí iremos a almorzar algo, por lo que encontramos un pequeño restaurant está a orillas del mar por lo que disfrutamos de una vista increíble.

R: permiso tengo que contestar – nos dice Rachel ya que su celular ha empezado a sonar, por lo que nos sonríe y de aleja asumo que es ese tipo Zac… hasta decirlo me causa estragos, pero no por mucho ya que ni bien vuelva la conquistare

**POV RACHEL**

R: hola Zac que tal todo?

Z: Hola Rach, muy bien pensando en ti

R: que bueno que lo hagas

Z: Y qué tal va tu viaje?

R: Muy bien, estamos en Atlantic City cerca del muelle y ahora vamos a comer tu que andas haciendo en mi ausencia?

Z: Pues en mi casa tratando de arreglar mi licuadora que se descompuso pero soy terrible así que no me tocara más que comprar otra

R: Que lastima, pero yo te acompañare y así estaremos más tiempo juntos

Z: Me encanta la idea una licuadora tú y yo es simplemente perfecto – nos reímos.

R: lo sé es la cita perfecta, pero te tengo que dejar tengo que regresar a la mesa

Z: Esta bien, cuídate mucho te quiero un beso.

R: te quiero, te llamo luego besos.

Bueno de seguro todas me quedaran viendo esperando que diga algo, así que me siento a lado de Quinn y comienzo.

R: Si, era Zac de acuerdo ahora podemos comer

S: Nadie dijo nada

R: Pero era más que obvio que lo iban a preguntar

B: Tu solo lo imaginaste Rach.

R: Como haya sido ya saben quién me llamo.

Q: Mejor comamos…

Ya son las dos de la tarde y hace casi una hora que terminamos de comer por lo que decidimos dar un paseo por la playa, me encanta ver a Britt tan emocionada y además a Santana siempre al pendiente de ella, como es que el amor entre ellas dos es tan sencillo, llevan varios años juntas y obvio que han tenido discusiones pero siempre encuentran la forma de salir adelante…

Q: En que tanto piensas?

R: Pues, míralas me encanta la pareja que hacen

Q: Lo sé, son increíbles solo espero algún día encontrar a alguien con quien compartir momentos como este.

R: ¿Quién no quiere eso? Pero Lo harás, estoy segura.

Q: ojala – suspira – me duele tener que irme

R: Pero en pocos meses regresaras y todo será diferente.

Q: Lo sé, pero tengo miedo…..

R: Ya te dije que eres una estudiante….

Q: No es eso, lo que pasa es que …. No te quiero perder…..

R: No lo harás siempre estaré ahí para ti

Q: Lo que pasa es que no quiero perder mi oportunidad contigo.

R: Quinn ya hablamos de eso…

Q: No, mira sé que ahora estas con ese chico, y tengo que admitir que te veo feliz con él, me temo que cuando regrese el ya este ocupando tu corazón

R: Podrán pasar un millón de chicos por mi vida mientras estas lejos, pero ya te lo dije lo que siento por ti es algo nuevo que nunca había sentido ni siquiera Zac logra hacerme sentir de esta manera

Q: Y entonces porque estas con el

R: Porque lo quiero de acuerdo quiero darme una oportunidad con él, además no quisiera lastimarte, imagínate que empezamos a salir y a los pocos meses me doy cuenta de que las chicas no son lo mío y te haría mucho daño.

Q: Bueno tienes razón, pero prométeme que iras despacio con él, eres muy importante para mi

R: Lo hare, y tú también lo eres, solo que creo que ambas necesitamos un tiempo, creo que la que más lo necesita soy yo

Q: Te lo daré, pero no por eso me alejare completamente, quiero que sigamos en contacto

R: Lo sé yo también quiero lo mismo…¿te puedo abrazar?

Q: Nunca preguntes eso

En sus brazos me siento a salvo, segura y tranquila, pero a la vez confundida, yo también tengo miedo no quiero equivocarme y tomar la decisión incorrecta pero ahora no hay marcha atrás en mi futuro esta Zac, pero quien sabe tal vez más adelante Quinn y yo podamos ser algo más…..

S: Bien, vamos de una vez a la feria además se nos hace tarde

B: Genial San quiero que me compres un algodón de azúcar.

Q: A mí también San – se ríe.

S: Si amor, y a ti rubia que Berry te lo compre.

R: No hay problema – la tomo del brazo y comenzamos a caminar.

El muelle es increíble existen diferentes atracciones como un carrusel bastante grande los artistas callejeros están por todos lados, además de varias tiendas en donde puedes ganar regalos, me encanta este lugar, además ya está anocheciendo y las luces hacen que el lugar sea mucho mejor de lo que ya es, me encanta estar con Quinn a mi lado, no ha parado de contarme datos curiosos del lugar o de sonreírme, me hace muy difícil dejarla ir, pero pienso que es lo mejor tal vez con el tiempo aprenda a quererla como ella se merece.

Q: Ven, vamos a subirnos a algún juego.

R: qué? No me dan terror las alturas

Q: anda no te va a pasar nada, además voy a estar a tu lado.

R: como haces para siempre convencerme?

Q: es un don – me sonríe – vamos la vista será espectacular desde arriba de la rueda de la fortuna

Pagamos el boleto para poder subir y nos colocamos las seguridades, estoy nerviosa, odio este tipo de juegos pero no desperdiciare la oportunidad de estar con ella, lentamente comienza a moverse e inevitablemente cierro los ojos, entonces siento que Quinn toma mi mano y la sujeta fuertemente.

Q: No pasara nada abre tus ojos y disfruta de la vista.

R: Esta bien

Y si tiene razón puedo ver casi toda la ciudad y además de que escucho las olas del mar cerca de nosotras, me encanta.

R: Es increíble, gracias por animarme a subir

Q: No hay de que, es mejor disfrutar estos momentos con la persona que uno quiere.

R: Si, es lo mejor, no puedo evitar perderme en tus ojos.

Q: que tienen mis ojos?

R: son increíbles, me hipnotizan y hacen que no logre concentrarme, todo desaparece a mi alrededor y me siento increible

Q: enserio, de verdad lo crees?

R: Muy enserio, sabes hay algo que muero por hacer… quiero besarte…

Q: Nunca me opondría a eso…..pero estas segura?

R: Lo único que deseo es sentir tus labios.

No dije nada más porque ella me sonrío y me beso, no fue brusco ni nada por el estilo fue el beso más dulce que me han dado en mi vida, sentir sus labios sobre los míos es algo increíble me siento en las nubes, lo se estoy siendo cursi pero esa mujer hace que saque mi lado romántico y completamente cursi.

Q: Besas increíble.

R: Tu eres la experta aquí recuerdas….

Q: Bien, ambas somos increíbles.

Me la pase increíble el día fue perfecto pero todo lo bueno tiene que acabar así que ya estamos de nuevo en el auto listas para regresar a Nueva York.

S: Bien, yo manejare una hora, ni un minuto más quien va después?

R: Yo voy tranquila

S: Bien Berry duerme un poco y yo te despierto

R: Esta bien.

Me quede completamente dormida, estaba muy cansada pero me tengo que despertar para continuar manejando, Santana me grito como veinte veces y bueno Quinn acepto ir adelante conmigo para mantenerme despierta.

Q: Bien mantente concentrada y si sientes sueño me avisas

R: Lo sé solo cuéntame algo.

Q: Bien, que quieres saber?

R: Como te diste cuenta que te gustaban las chicas

Q: pero que directa estas esta noche – me sonríe

R: Bueno me da mucha curiosidad.

Q: está bien creo que tenía trece años más o menos y tenía una amiga que me atraía por así decirlo

R: Bien que mas

Q: Bueno ese fue el primer indicio, no estaba nada segura de eso así que durante años no volví a sentir nada por nadie, hasta que llegaste tú

R: Bien ahora me sonroje

Q: Es la verdad, no sé cómo explicarlo pero cada día me convencía mas que los chicos no iban conmigo que lo único que quería era a ti

R: Vaya es una noche de confesiones, pues yo no sé qué siento por ti, no te asustes siento cariño, ganas de estar a tu lado y además de unas ganas locas de besarte.

Q: Eso es bueno, pero sé que no estas segura y tal vez al igual que yo necesites tiempo por lo que entiendo que ahora no lleguemos a mas

R: Gracias por entender

Q: No te preocupes eso si seguiré insistiendo hasta que te convenzas

R: eso espero…. quiero terminar de convencerme…...

**Twitter: DCimaginegirl90**


	10. Chapter 10

NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN

CUALQUIER PARECIDO ES PURA COINCIDENCIA

**CAPÍTULO 10**

**BUENOS AIRES ARGENTINA**

Han pasado ya dos meses desde que volví de Nueva York y has sucedido muchas cosas creo que la más importante es que he perdido el contacto con Rachel, no lo se me di por vencida, les diré que semanas después que regresara a Buenos Aires Santana me conto que ella había aceptado ser la novia de ese tipo y así me comenzaron a llegar fotos de ellos juntos, felices enamorados, que asco no puedo ni contarlo pero así me aleje de ella deje de contestar sus mensajes y llamadas, aun me envía un mail cada viernes contándome como va todo, si he leído cada uno de ellos pero me siento como una tonta yo aquí tratando de conquistarla y poniendo todo de mi parte y ella feliz con su nueva pareja me canse de acuerdo soy joven y soltera puedo divertirme sin remordimientos si Rachel lo hace porque yo no puedo hacer lo mismo

Alison ha sido un gran apoyo no nos hemos vuelto a acostar, quedamos en cortar las cosas por el bien de las dos, a pesar de eso somos inseparables y nos apoyamos en todo.

A: Vamos se nos hace tarde.

Q: Bien ya tengo todo.

Iremos a un centro comercial a comprar una nueva computadora para Alison, los días en esta ciudad están contados para mi cada vez me queda menos tiempo y estoy triste no lo negare ya que me he llegado a encariñar con todos aquí.

A: Y vas a salir hoy en la noche?

Q: Si, tengo una cita – le sonrió.

A: Rubia hace más de un mes que tienes esas "citas"

Q: Y qué? me gusta divertirme

A: No lo que quieres es probarle a Rachel que tú estás feliz y que la has superado pero créeme que no es la mejor forma de hacerlo

Q: No, mira si ella quiere vivir su cuento de hadas con su príncipe azul que lo haga de acuerdo yo no voy a seguir insistiendo en algo que no tiene futuro

A: Tu misma me dijiste que ella siente algo

Q: Pero de una atracción no pasara así que prefiero dejar de hacerme ilusiones con que ella y yo podemos tener algo ahora solo quiero disfrutar de mi soltería

A: Rubia no me gusta tu etapa de mujeriega.

Q: Pues a mí me encanta….

**NUEVA YORK**

Mi vida es un completo desastre les contare como han sido estos últimos meses para mí, primero Quinn dejo de llamarme y contestar mis mensajes, no sé porque simplemente de un día para otro se terminó…. todo fue muy rápido, después de eso está Zac, poco después de que ella regresara le dije a Zac que si quería ser su novia, y pues ahora somos una pareja formal, me encanta estar con él pero el problema que enfrentamos ahora es algo que me tiene muy nerviosa y es que Zac ya se me ha insinuado sobre …..Sexo ok pero yo nunca he estado con nadie, no es que él no me atraiga o me excite a su lado lo que sucede es que aún no estoy segura de dar ese paso, la primera vez que casi paso lo entendió perfectamente y no me presiono, y así ha pasado en algunas ocasiones pero hace dos noches casi volvió a pasar y pues claro que me dijo que no sucedía nada pero creo que se está comenzando a hartar.

Por otro lado aun continuo con mis clases de italiano y de dramatización me va muy bien, he aprendido muchas cosas pero mi gran audición para NYADA cada vez está más cerca y estoy muy nerviosa.

K: Vamos, sabes que Marley se desespera

R: Ya voy, listo ahora sí.

Iremos a la NYU Marley tiene una exposición para su clase de diseño y pues iremos a apoyarla, sé que todo saldrá bien, pero ha estado muy nerviosa y estresada estos días.

K: como va todo con tu chico?

R: Bien supongo

K: Ya vas varios días así dime de una vez que sucede

R: que ya no me siento igual, no sé cómo explicarlo, él ya quiere que nosotros pues …

K: oh ya entiendo, no te apresures Rach, si no estás segura no lo hagas

R: Lo sé pero no es que yo no sienta nada no estoy hecha de piedra pero mi miedo y dudas puede más que cualquier cosa

K: Pues yo también creo que debes hablar con él, explícale que lo quieres pero que aún no estas lista para dar ese paso en su relación

R: Lo sé es un chico increíble y se merece a alguien que lo trate como se debe, lo quiero de acuerdo pero creo que lo único que quiere es llevarme a su cama

K: No te hagas ideas locas en la cabeza, hablen y después tomaran una decisión

R: Creo que si….

K: bueno es lo mejor, y Quinn sigue sin dar señales de vida?

R: Eso es lo peor ya sé que tal vez se cansó de esperar y que mi indecisión la harto pero su enojo llego al límite de no contestarme cuando la llamo y prohibirle a Santana que me diga cómo esta

K: Cualquiera estaría así, mira diva creo que es momento de arriesgarse y de dejarse llevar

R: Explícame

K: Quinn llegara en tres días, si Santana se entera que te conté me mata así que mantén tu boca cerrada.

R: Enserio? Gracias por decírmelo, quiero hablar con ella

K: Bien, hazlo cuando llegue ya no dejes de perder más el tiempo y ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer

R: Si lo primero será hablar con Zac…

K: Bien, si después de eso te darás cuenta si quieres seguir con el además no has pensado en que tal vez las chicas sean mejores para ti….

R: ehh Kurt y porque me dices eso…

K: Porque no soy tonto de acuerdo sé que entre Quinn y tu sucedió algo además me doy cuenta de cómo la miras o lo mucho que te afecto que ella dejara de llamarte

R: pues…..que quieres que te diga …..

K: que seas sincera nada más, sé que tal vez estas asustada por lo que sientes te lo estoy diciendo yo, así que dime

R: No estoy segura si me gustan las chicas o solo Quinn de acuerdo ella logra hacerme temblar con solo un roce, además besa increíblemente bien…..

K: Vaya te escuchaste… es más que obvio Quinn te mueve todo, pero ahora necesitamos saber si es solo ella….

R: No voy a hacer nada tonto de acuerdo además tengo novio…

K: No mira tengo un plan así que escúchame..

**BUENO AIRES, ARGENTINA**

A: podrías dejar de ver tu celular y ponerme un poco de atención

Q: Lo siento, pero es importante

A: si claro cómo se llama Nathaly, Sofía, Marisa, Liz, por favor rubia te vas en pocos días, y lo único que haces es ilusionar a esas pobres chicas

Q: Alison no estoy para escuchar tus discursos, estoy soltera puedo hacer lo que quiera

A: Si lo sé, pero, Quinn escúchame que vas a hacer cuando llegues a Nueva York? Vas a continuar así? Saliendo con varias chicas?

Q: si, porque no hacerlo? tú eras la única chica con la que había estado, nunca hubo nadie más y cuando me armo de valor para salir al mundo y darme cuenta de que le gusto a las chicas me dices que pare

A: Mira sé que todo esto es por Rachel, pero no estamos seguras si ella ya se acostó con su novio, no te imagines cosas que tal vez no han pasado.

Q: Por favor es más que obvio que ya lo hicieron y me duele porque le pedí que no se apresurara que lo pensara y fuera despacio, pero no la señorita jamás me hace caso.

A: suficiente dame tu celular

Q: para qué?

A: voy a llamar a Rachel si tu no lo haces lo voy a hacer yo

Q: ¿Qué? Esta loca dame el teléfono.

No demasiado tarde se está alejando de mí y la conozco lo va a hacer…

A: bien quédate en donde estas, aun no contesta…

Q: Alison por favor no le digas nada de acuerdo.

A: Cállate, no escucho nada…

R: bueno… Quinn sé que eres tu déjame hablar.

A: No Rachel hablas con Alison – me sonríe.

R: Oh hola Alison, que sorpresa y puedo preguntar porque la llamada? no es que no quiera hablar contigo pero…

A: Mira sé que Quinn se ha portado un poco mal – ay no cállate

R: lo único que quiero es saber cómo esta, y la razón de su distanciamiento

A: Quinn llegara a tu ciudad en tres días, ten por seguro de que la obligare a que hable contigo pero te quiero pedir un favor

R: si dime …

A: cuídala no está en su mejor momento, bueno te dejo gracias por escucharme y suerte en todo lo que hagas adiós.

R: adiós…

Q: no debiste decir eso, además yo no tengo nada que hablar con ella

A: déjate de cosas y lo vas a hacer, solo así sabrás la verdad, lo único que tienes ahora son rumores nada más.

Q: No lo sé, mejor vámonos, tengo que terminar de preparar todo

A: bien, y perdón por lo que hice pero te quiero y sé que Rachel es lo mejor para ti además sé que muy pronto dejara a ese chico

Q: No te preocupes pero como estas tan segura?

A: solo lo sé, anda vamos…

**NUEVA YORK**

K: quién era? Te cambio la cara

R: era Alison la compañera de Quinn…

K: Y que quería?

R: decirme que ella llegara en tres días y que la cuide porque no está pasando su mejor momento, no le entendí muy bien.

K: Bueno, ya podrás hablar con ella.

Kurt siempre tiene razón, además quiero saber si todas las chicas provocan algo en mí o solo es ella, como siempre mi mejor amigo tiene ideas locas, lo haremos en la exposición de Marley, al parecer habrá varias chicas ahí entonces según él tiene un plan..

K: bien pongamos en marcha el plan, sígueme la corriente

R: no hagas nada loco de acuerdo – me toma de la mano y nos acercamos a una chica rubia

K: hola disculpa me podrías decir en donde queda el baño.

-hola, si claro sigues hasta el fondo del pasillo y ahí esta

K: Gracias, bien Rach tal y como me lo dijiste es muy amable, espérame aquí un momento

R: qué? – ay no que voy a hacer – si claro.

-pues cualquiera ayudaría a alguien que está perdido

R: Si, solo que no mucho se toman el tiempo de hacerlo

-tienes razón, un gusto me llamo Ashley

R: Un gusto – estrechamos nuestras manos y ella me sonríe – Rachel.

Ash: bien, y estudias aquí?

R: No vine a apoyar a una amiga que estudia diseño

Ash: que bien, es bueno tener apoyo en estos momentos

R: Si lo sé, es una chica muy comprometida con su carrera

Ash: oh ya entiendo es tu pareja verdad?

R: qué? No Marley es mi mejor amiga nada más

Ash: lo siento no quise incomodarte. Perdón, solo que eres muy linda

R: no te preocupes y gracias tú también eres muy guapa

Bien Rachel estas coqueteándole y les diré no me siento incomoda de hecho me encanta hacerlo, ahora si estoy en problemas, creo que lo mejor va a ser terminar con Zac, no puedo seguir jugando con él, además esta chica es muy sexy y no ha dejado de sonreírme, no basta se terminó.

Ash: aquí tienes mi número, llámame si quieres salir – me da su tarjeta y un beso en la mejilla

R: Lo hare, adiós.

La veo alejarse e inmediatamente Kurt llega sonriéndome

K: Y bien que paso?

R: Me dio su número – sonrió.

K: Lo sabía mi gay radar nunca falla, y contigo suenan algunas alarmas – se aleja de mi

R: qué? No espera ahora me cuentas…

**BUENOS AIRES**

Estoy en un bar de la ciudad es bastante tranquilo normalmente solo se reúnen para tomar un café o conversar, quede de encontrarme con una amiga

-hola estas guapísima – me da un beso.

Q: gracias tú no te quedas atrás me encantas.

-lo sé – se sienta a mi lado – esperaste mucho?

Q: No, apenas llegue – me sonríe.

-qué te parece si salimos de aquí y vamos a tomar un café en mi apartamento

Q: eso me parece perfecto – me levanto de la mesa y le sonrió – anda Emily se nos hace tarde

Conocí a Emily en una tienda de disco ella trabaja ahí en las tardes y conectamos inmediatamente después de un par de horas de conocernos estábamos en mi cuarto besándonos, desde ese momento hemos mantenido estos encuentros, ninguna de las dos quiere algo serio, así que no hacemos daño a nadie, o al menos eso es lo que creo

E: me encanta que seas decidida rubia….

Q: Ya sabes como soy

Llegamos al departamento de Emily ella vive sola en el centro de la ciudad, así que nadie nos va a molestar.

E: te extrañe….

Q: Mmmm…..yo mucho más….no te imaginas cuanto…

La beso, es muy buena en eso apasionada y decidida además que en la cama ambas nos acoplamos perfectamente, comienzo colocando mis manos en su cintura y acercándola un poco más a mi cuerpo.

Q: me encantas…

No puedo seguir conteniéndome así que nos dirigimos a su cama, la recuesto y me coloco encima de ella, no nos hemos dejado de besar y ella empieza a quitarme la ropa, no sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado lo único que puedo decir es que ella está completamente desnuda y yo aún tengo puesto mis pantalones, no puedo dejar de tocarla y acariciar su cuerpo… mis manos comienzan a bajar y tocar sus piernas hasta llegar a su centro sonrió al ver que ella cierra sus ojos…me dejo llevar por las sensaciones

Q: me vuelves loca Rachel….

E: espera como me dijiste – se levanta y me mira fijamente…

Q: que me vuelves loca nada mas – ay no me puede estar pasando esto a mí

E: No, sabes puedo aguantar todo, pero esto no – se levanta y comienza a vestirse..

Q: No espera déjame explicarte

E: No quiero oírlo si tan loca te vuelve esa tal Rachel ve con ella….

Q: Lo siento, no debí ….. Eres una gran chica no mereces que te trate así lo siento

E: De más está decir que no quiero que nos volvamos a ver verdad?

Q: Tranquila te entiendo – me termino de vestir – una vez más perdón.

Los cosas ha superado los límites miren lo que me paso no puedo sacarme de la cabeza a Rachel, la veo en todos lados ni siquiera recuerdo cuantas veces he soñado con ella, pero creo que es momento de superarla ya no puedo seguir así después de todo ella solo es otra chica….

**NUEVA YORK**

M: entonces que tal estuvo la presentación?

K: Marley estuviste increíble, todos esos tipos se quedaron impresionados

R:Tienes razón fue increíble

M: Gracias chicos, estaba muy nerviosa

K: Bueno ya paso, que les parece si vamos a celebrar

M: Si, ahora estoy libre, quiero divertirme

R: Perfecto a dónde vamos?

K: Conozco un nuevo bar al que fui con Blaine, la música es buena y además las bebidas son increíbles, que dice, vamos?

M: Muy bien yo me apunto

R: Al igual que yo.

Después de aceptar la invitación de Kurt nos dirigimos a ese lugar que nos dijo y tiene razón, la música que tienen es muy buena, pedimos una mesa cerca de la barra y estamos disfrutando de los cocteles.

M: esto está muy rico.

K: te lo dije, yo nunca me equivoco

R: Eso si – nos reímos.

M: Ya saben que Quinn llegara en pocos días verdad?

K: Si, ya se lo conté a Rachel

M: Bueno, me pidió ayuda para terminar su mudanza a un pequeño departamento cerca del campus así que estaré un poco ocupada estos días

R: Así que te pidió ayuda?

M: Bueno, dijo que Santana está muy ocupada con sus exámenes finales al igual que Britt con la coreografía para el espectáculo que montara Julliard para la navidad así que bueno….

K: No me digas que estas celosa

R: Yo?, claro que no porque debería estarlo

M: No lo sé dímelo tú?

R: No me pasa nada tengo novio recuerdan?

K: Y, puedes terminar con él en cualquier momento…

R: eso sonó muy feo…

K: Lo único que quiero es que seas feliz, y lo admito los primeros meses pensé que ese chico podría ser el indicado

R: Pero….

K: Pero, tu no lo amas y no creo que lo llegues a hacer…

M: Mira Rach, te queremos mucho y solo te deseamos lo mejor, así que cuéntanos que te pasa con Quinn….

R: La necesito a mi lado contentos, la extraño no sé cómo he sobrevivido todos estos meses sin respuestas de ella, por más que trato de pensar en ella no lo logro solo imagino su sonrisa su voz o su perfume….

K: Bueno ahí tienes tus respuestas

M: Creo que es momento de que dejes que Zac encuentre a alguien más…..

R: Lo sé pero, no quiero lastimarlo

K: Recuerdas lo que paso hoy con aquella chica?

M: Cual?, porque nunca me cuentan nada?

K: Tranquila solo queríamos averiguar si es solo Quinn la que hace que Rach pierda el control o son todas las chicas…

M: Y que paso?

R: que esa chica, me dio su número de teléfono para que la llame

M: Vaya, quien lo diría, pero es obvio eres muy guapa y agradable cualquiera ….

K: ay no me digas que tú también?

M: Que uno no puede admirar la belleza femenina?

K: Como digas, el punto es que quiero sabes que sentiste

R: creo que las chicas si son lo mío….por un momento quise dejarme de miedos y besarla además tengo que admitir que estaba muy guapa

M: Lo sabía – se ríen – bien ya solo tienes que dar tu siguiente paso, el primero y el más importante Zac

R: Lo hare ya dejen de recordármelo, lo llamare ahora mismo

K: Bien te esperamos…

Salgo del lugar y llego al pasillo de entrada del bar, no hay nadie así que poder hablar tranquila

Z: Hola amor como estas?

R: Hola, bien gracias tú?

Z: Pues aquí preparando algunas cosas para mañana

R: claro mañana tienes que ir a firmar los últimos papeles de la Universidad

Z: Exacto y no puedo estar más feliz

Zac consiguió entrar a la Universidad que tanto quería, no fue fácil los exámenes que tuvo que rendir fueron complicados y paso varios días muy estresado y cansado, pero finalmente lo aceptaron se lo merece es un gran estudiante y bueno ahora le esperan nuevas metas…

R: Que bueno y a qué hora estarás libre?

Z: En la noche es lo más seguro porque?

R: Necesito hablar contigo nada mas

Z: Bien, pues qué te parece si vienes a mi casa y conversamos tranquilos

R: Perfecto, ahí estaré y suerte en todo, te quiero adiós

Suspiro y cierro mis ojos, porque no puedo amarlo no lo entiendo es todo lo que una chica soñaría guapo caballeroso, amable, maduro, divertido todo pero él no es Quinn ese el gran problema ya lo entendí estoy enamorada de ella ya no puedo seguir negando algo que para todos era obvio excepto para mi….


	11. Chapter 11

NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN

CUALQUIER PARECIDO ES PURA COINCIDENCIA

**CAPÍTULO 11**

**CANCIÓN: **JOHN MAYER - SAY

**BUENOS AIRES**

Sam: bien rubia ya subí las ultimas maletas al auto ya está todo listo – me dice Sam con una sonrisa

A: si, ya revise todo unas tres veces y por lo visto esta todo

Q: gracias chicos – suspiro – creo que llego el momento.

Sam: solo quiero decirte que fue un placer haberte conocido, nunca pensé encontrarme con una chica tan divertida como tú, te deseo lo mejor y espero que algún día vuelvas a visitarnos

Q: Gracias, Sam – lo abrazo – eres un chico estupendo algo loco no le negare – le sonrió – pero nunca cambies, gracias por las veces que me escuchaste y me aconsejaste te voy a extrañar.

A: Bueno creo que es mi turno – me sonríe – desde el primer momento en que te vi supe que serias especial y es lo que eres no importa qué tipo de relación llevemos siempre voy a estar a tu lado para lo que necesites, tú me apoyaste cuando lo necesite y pues ahora quiero decirte que cuentas conmigo y que te voy a extrañar.

Q: Sabes que tu ocupas un lugar muy importante en mi corazón, ya nadie podrá sacarte de ahí me hiciste comprender que lo que sentía no era nada malo, me enseñaste a amar a una mujer y siempre te agradeceré todo eso, sin ti jamás me habría dado el valor de dejarme de máscaras y bueno no me olvidare de ustedes y también espero que algún día vayan a visitarme

Sam: lo haremos, verdad Ali?

A: claro que sí, cuídate rubia, no hagas nada tonto sabes de lo que te hablo, y bien basta de sentimentalismos que vas a perder el vuelo.

Q: Gracias chicos – los abrazo.

El viaje se me hizo corto, pude disfrutar por última vez de esta ciudad que me enseño mucho y de la que me llevo muchos recuerdos, estoy triste no puedo evitarlo siento que en cualquier momento comenzare a llorar y no poder parar de hacerlo, reviso mis papeles por última vez y bajo del auto Sam y Alison me ayudan con las maletas, entro al aeropuerto y miro la hora de mi vuelo, llegue justo a tiempo, es momento de hacerlo.

Q: Yo, lo voy a extrañar y….- listo ahí termino toda mi fortaleza he comenzado a llorar y mis amigos me abrazan y derraman varias lagrimas conmigo…

Finalmente nos despedimos y subo las escaleras para llegar a la sala en donde esperare para abordar, el tiempo ha pasado demasiado rápido, como es que un día tienes tres meses para terminar con los proyectos que tenías y al siguiente tienes tan solo tres horas para dejar atrás todo y comenzar nuevos proyectos, a veces pienso que el tiempo se me agota y que me estoy quedando atrás….

Miro al avión llegar y las azafatas nos informan que nos dirijamos a la puerta de embarque, este si son mis últimos momentos en esta ciudad y me voy feliz, nerviosa y preocupada…..

**NUEVA YORK**

S: Britt date prisa que el vuelo de Quinn llegara en una hora

B: Ya estoy lista, tienes todo?

S: si, tranquila, amor no le dijiste nada a Berry verdad?

B: Yo…. Pues….

S: Britt te dije que Q no quiere saber nada de la enana además su indecisión me canso, un día la quiere y al siguiente se acuesta con ese tipo...

B: Rachel y Zac no se han acostado

S: No trates de defenderla recuerdas lo que vimos esa vez…..

B: Todo tenía una explicación…

S: Cual, llegamos a su departamento y vimos a ese tipo desnudo solo con una toalla cubriéndolo y aparte salía de su cuarto Britt, es más que obvio

B: No San Rachel me explico que lo que vimos no era lo que parecía

S: Si, claro

B: Es enserio, me dijo que varias veces han estado a punto de hacerlo pero siempre lo detiene

S: Estas segura?

B: Si, además ella sufre mucho porque tiene sentimientos por…..

S: Por quién amor?

B: Pues por Quinn, bien ya lo dije no sirvo para guardar secretos.

S: Tranquila, Britt gracias por decírmelo, esto le va ayudar mucho a la rubia.

B: pero no le digas que yo te conté

S: quédate tranquila, además ya hablare con Berry y ella misma me terminara confesando todo

B: Bueno, confió en ti, le llamo a Kurt y le aviso que ya estamos debajo de su casa?

S: Si por favor…

K: Marley, date prisa ya tenemos que salir.., me acaba de llamar Britt..

M: Bien, y Rachel no va a ir?

K: Le dije que si quería acompañarnos pero dijo que tenía que arreglar las cosas con Zac antes de encontrarse con Quinn

M: Creo que es lo mejor.

K: Si, vamos ya sabes cómo se pone Santana….

**DEPARTAMENTO DE ZAC**

Z: hola hermosa como estas?

R: Muy bien, algo cansada pero bien.

Z: Que bueno, quieres algo de tomar

R: No tranquilo dime como te fue hoy?

Z: Bien, ya está todo listo así que empezare clases en dos semanas

R: eso es increíble, todo salió muy bien

Z: Lo sé pero todo fue gracias a ti, tú me diste la fuerza de seguir adelante y seguir mi sueño

R: No, tú lo hiciste todo….

Z: hablo enserio, tu cambiaste mi vida por completo y para bien, te lo agradezco no sé qué hice para encontrar a una persona tan especial como tu

R: Zac no sigas por favor…

Z: que sucede?

R: yo ya no puedo seguir así

Z: No te entiendo, no me gusta por donde va todo esto

R: yo te quiero mucho, pero yo no te amo

Z: sé que el amor llega con el tiempo, tenemos que seguir conociéndonos y así te darás cuenta de lo mucho que nos queremos

R: No, lo siento he tratado de hacerlo pero no podre amarte de la manera que tú lo haces

Z: Mira, podemos arreglar todo esto

R: te quiero, y por eso no puedo seguir lastimándote, no quiero engañarte

Z: Rach, entiendo que estés confundida o que tengas dudas pero podemos ver la manera de solucionar todo esto

R: si tienes razón tengo muchas dudas en mi cabeza….

Z: dime de una vez más quién es?

R: alguien que no he podido sacarme de la cabeza

Z: me engañaste con él?

R: que claro que no te fui fiel desde el momento que acepte ser tu novia, jamás te haría algo así

Z: Rach, solo déjame solo

R: No lo hare necesito que terminemos de hablar bien, eres muy importante y

Z: es enserio por favor te pido que te vayas

Bien me siento la peor persona sobre el planeta lastime a un chico maravilloso, ahora solo quiero llorar y pedirle perdón, porque me tenía que pasar esto justo en el momento en el que todo iba bien en el que había conocido a la persona adecuada para mí, mis papas siempre me decían que uno no debe planear las cosas ya que siempre resultaran diferentes hoy puedo decirles que acabo de aprender el significado de esa palabra….

**AEROPUERTO **

S: Bien, según los de migración me dijeron el vuelo viene retrasado con casi veinte minutos

K: Bueno, esperemos no podemos hacer mas

B: Y Rachel no vendrá?

M: Pues tenía que ir a arreglar unos asuntos, espero que después de eso venga

S: Les hare una pregunta a ustedes dos

K: que cosa santana?

S: Rachel y el muñeco de torta ya han tenido sexo?

M: pero que directa eres ya lo había olvidado

S: Solo respóndame

K: No, de acuerdo, sé que lo que vieron esa vez en nuestro apartamento puede parecer obvio y que tal vez no te quedaron dudas, pero Rachel no lo ha hecho

M: Si, todo fue un mal entendido, de hecho ahora mismo tal vez todo haya acabado

B: Entonces Rachel y Zac ya terminaron?

K: Yo diría que por la hora ya todo debe ser pasado…

S: al parecer por fin Berry está haciendo las cosas de la manera correcta

M: Pero miren quien toco tierra….

S: rubia!

Q: Por dios Santana solo han pasado tres meses – me abraza – ya me tendrán a tiempo completo

K: Quinn que bueno que volviste me encanta verte de nuevo

M: Bienvenida – me sonríe Marley y me abraza – que tal el vuelo?

Q: cansado, pero ya estoy aquí…. – y donde esta Rachel….claro no quería que viniera…

B: pero si es mi rubia favorita – me abraza Britt – bienvenida

Q: Gracias chicos, me hace muy feliz volver a verlos….y vamos estoy cansada….

S: Si, claro y sé que te los estas preguntando….No tengo ni idea de donde este Berry….

Q: Bueno….vamos de una vez…

Bien me siento desilusionada pensé que estaría aquí sin importar nada de lo que ha pasado entre nosotras pero no….bueno también es mi culpa….basta de esto vine a Nueva York con nuevos sueños y nuevas metas así que Rachel, ni un minuto más estarás en mi cabeza y ….. No en mi corazón siempre estarás…..

**EN ALGUN LUGAR DE NUEVA YORK**

Estoy atorada en el tráfico, no llegare a ver a Quinn en el aeropuerto, las cosas están mal con Zac, solo espero poder hablar más tranquila con él y dejar las cosas en claro, estoy cerca del centro de la ciudad a este paso no llegare, así que mejor me bajo del taxi y me voy al apartamento de Santana así podre hablar con ella…..

Estoy caminando sumergida en mis pensamientos y problemas cuando siento que alguien me toma del brazo, levanto la mirada y ….

-hey al fin te vuelvo a encontrar…

R: Ashley verdad? – le sonrió claro que la recuerdo es la chica de la universidad de Marley..

A: que bueno que te acuerdes de mi – me sonríe

R: Bueno no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos…

A: y como has estado?

R: bien, un poco apurada eso si….

A: No me vas a aceptar un café?

R: ya te lo digo ….. Me encantaría eso te lo aseguro pero tengo que llegar a ver a una amiga

A: entiendo, tienes mi número por cualquier cosa

R: si te parece si mañana hablamos y nos ponemos de acuerdo?

A: Perfecto guapa – me da un beso en la mejilla – llámame y cuídate mucho.

R: Adiós – le sonrió, esa chica me hace sentir extraña pero bien….

**DEPARTAMENTO DE SANTANA**

B: bien Q tú te quedaras aquí, y tendrás que compartir la cama con Tubbie

Q: qué? No claro que no Britt él puede dormir en el sillón

S: Hazle caso a Britt rubia…..

Q: Bien, pero no sé cómo resulte todo…

K: entonces rubia cuando te entregan tu nuevo departamento?

Q: en tres días, aún tengo que arreglar unos papeles pero ya está todo listo

M: Que bueno, además es muy bonito

Q: si además está cerca de todo….así podre visitarlos de vez en cuando

K: bueno estarás con Marley la mayor parte de tu tiempo así que definitivamente nos veremos…

S: cuanto tiempo estarás de vacaciones antes de ingresar?

Q: creo que más o menos un mes porque?

S: Bueno en la cafetería acaba de renunciar una chica así que hay vacantes no sé si te interesaría entrar?

Q: Trabajar? No lo había pensado no me quiero complicar con mis horarios más adelante

S: seria medio tiempo como Kurt, Berry y yo….

Q: Oh si, pues déjame pensarlo de acuerdo

S: bien me avisas cualquier cosa pero que sea a más tardar en dos días

Q: Bien así lo hare…

M: que les parece si ordenamos algo de comer?

B: si quiero pizza

S: Muy bien, voy a llamar para pedirla mientras tanto ponte cómoda rubia…

Q: Gracias amiga, por cierto quería decirles si….

Escuchamos el timbre del departamento

K: Pero que rápido llego la pizza…

S: Ni siquiera he llamado Kurt…..

B: Y si es un secuestrador?

M: No lo creo Britt si lo fuera no hubiera llamado a la puerta…

S: Silencio, mejor voy a ver quién es.. – Santana abre la puerta y sonríe – bienvenida Berry ya era hora

R: perdón que llegue así pero el tráfico de esta ciudad es horrible.

B: Hola Rach ya te extrañaba – la abraza Britt – mira quien ya llego.

R: Lo sé – me sonríe – bienvenida Quinn

Q: Hola – no sé qué decir abrazarla sonreírle portarme indiferente no lo es la verdad – gracias por venir

R: Bueno trate de llegar al aeropuerto pero todo se complico

Q: lo importante es que estas aquí

R: Quinn podemos hablar en privado?

S: Bien creo que nosotros iremos por esa pizza

K.: si hablen tranquilas, nosotros ya volvemos

R: Gracias, por entender..

Bien todos se pusieron de acuerdo perfecto me van a dejar a solas con Rachel, no sé si podré seguir mostrándome indiferente esta hermosa más de lo que recordaba así que no sé qué vaya a pasar en esta habitación

R: Primero quiero que me digas porque te alejaste de mí

Q: no es obvio Rachel, ni siquiera paso un mes desde que me fui y ya estabas de novia con ese tipo, no me lo contaste tú sino que tuve que enterarme por Santana

R: sé que no debí guardarme algo tan importante como eso pero no sabía cómo hacerlo

Q: Mira Rachel me canse de luchar contra la corriente contigo, trate de acercarme de demostrarte que había cambiado pero lo único que recibí fueron dudas de tu parte

R: y que quieres que haga no entiendes que todo lo que siento por ti me aterra, si tu estas muy segura de tus sentimiento pues felicidades pero yo no Quinn

Q: si estoy muy segura de lo que siento me encantan las mujeres, todo de ellas es perfecto en la cama son increíbles

R: Vaya, la Quinn mujeriega salió a la luz, no soy la única que la ha pasado bien entonces¨?

Q: que me quieres decir? ,habla de una vez

R: pues que tú la has pasado muy bien con las chicas verdad?

Q: Rachel tú y Zac ya se acostaron?

R: No me respondas con otra pregunta

Q: Solo necesito saberlo, me está matando el saber que tú y el ya tuvieron sexo

R: Y a mí me mata saber que te has acostado con varias chicas

Q: estoy soltera puedo hacer lo que quiera, ahora respóndeme

R: No, nunca lo hemos hecho y creo que nunca va a pasar porque acabo de terminar con el

Q: Me estás hablando enserio

R: Muy enserio Quinn, y tal como tú lo dijiste ahora estoy soltera y puedo hacer lo que quiera así que si me disculpas

Q: qué? No tú no te puedes ir así como si nada

R: porque no dame una razón para no hacerlo

Q: porque aún no te he terminado de decir todo lo que paso

R: No quiero saber los detalles de tus citas así que ahórratelos

Q: No escúchame tenemos que hablar solo quédate un momento mas

R: Lo siento tengo una cita

Q; Una cita de que me estás hablando?

R: si una chica muy guapa me invito a tomar un café

Q: Si quieres ponerme celosa no lo vas a lograr de acuerdo

R: No, solo te informo nada mas

Q: que chica? Donde la conociste?

R: No te lo diré, solo tienes que saber que es muy sexy y divertida

Q: No Rachel escúchame hablemos después te dejare ir solo escúchame

R: No ya te dije todo lo que te tenía que decir ahora me voy

Q: No quieres hacer esto – la veo tomar su bolso y dirigirse a la puerta

R: No te tengo miedo Quinn

Q: Pues deberías Berry

R: Adiós Fabray y cuídate mucho besos….

Que no esto no me puede estar pasando a mí no entiendo nada que ahora Rachel tiene citas con chicas? Cuando sucedió pensé que solo yo podía hacerla dudar… de cuantas cosas me perdi en este tiempo, esta bien no es momento de cuestionarse mejor me enfocare en ella pero si lo que quiere es jugar pues jugaremos y bajo mis propias reglas…..prepárate Berry porque la guerra comenzó…..

R: Bueno, Ashley soy Rachel

A: Hola, pensé que no me llamarías

R: Claro que no que harás esta noche?

A: Nada estoy aburrida en casa…

R: que te parece si te invito un trago y así nos conocemos mejor…

A: eso me encantaría

R: Perfecto, te mando un mensaje con la dirección del lugar

A: Adiós, guapa nos vemos

R: Adiós…..

Si Quinn se divierte yo también ya no me importa nada hablare con Zac mañana y aclarare las cosas con él al menos puedo decir que esta noche estoy soltera soy libre y joven así que ha divertirse que es lo que puede pasar…..si no disfruto ahora cuando lo hare asi que me arriesgare esa chica llama mucho mi atención, ademas de que me hace bien distraerme un rato...

**Nota:** bien quiero agradecerles a quienes siguen leyendo ya termine los exámenes así que volveré a actualizar como lo hacía, gracias por todo y Quinn is back en Glee, estoy feliz gracias por todo y se vienen cosas buenas…..comenten qué tal va la historia

**TWITTER: DCimaginegirl90**


	12. Chapter 12

NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN

CUALQUIER PARECIDO ES PURA COINCIDENCIA

**CAPÍTULO 12**

Después de que Rachel saliera del apartamento quede en shock no lo entendía, todo paso muy rápido en un momento está pensando en besarla y hacerle el amor en el sillón de Santana sin que nada me importara y al siguiente la veía salir del apartamento diciéndome que tenía una cita y para colmo con una chica, bueno me lo merecía lo acepto pero siento que es momento de que trate de volver a conquistarla esta vez con todas mis armas, si lo que quiere es jugar pues yo le puedo mostrar lo divertido que puede ser jugar conmigo.

S: explícamelo otra vez porque no entiendo nada – me dice Santana, ella regreso con los chicos minutos después de que Rachel se fuera.

Q: Así como lo oyen se fue me dijo que tenía una cita con una chica y ya…

K: que chica?, ni siquiera nos comentó nada de eso

M: tiene razón, apenas debió haber terminado con Zac

Q: si eso me lo dijo, ya es oficial ellos terminaron

B: Yo no sabía que Rach salía con otras chicas?

S: Al parecer Rachel busca experimentar un rato

Q: Tengo un plan ….

K: ay no estoy seguro que esto nos meterá a todos en problemas

Q: cálmate Kurt, escúchenme y luego me dirán si aceptan o no

S: De seguro ya preparo toda una presentación para convencernos

Q: Bueno de hecho iba a hacer diapositivas en Power Point y eso pero no tuve mucho tiempo así que…

S: me lo dices enserio? Yo solo estaba bromeando… - se me ríen todos

Q: ehh si claro yo también – no de hecho ya estaba empezado…

M: bueno ya déjenla hablar, después te diremos si aceptamos o no

Q: bien aquí va…..escúchenme

**EN UN BAR DE NUEVA YORK**

A: me alegro recibir tu llamada

R: bueno necesitaba salir un rato y además quería saber más de ti

A: eso es bueno, que te puedo decir, nací en San Francisco, viví allá por mucho tiempo pero debido a mis estudios decidí trasladarme a la gran ciudad

R: Vaya, nunca he ido a San Francisco

A: Pues uno de estos días tenemos que ir - me sonríe

R: Por supuesto – me rio – y que estas estudiando

A: Diseño de modas, Nueva York es una de las capitales de la moda así que cuando me entere que había sido aceptada no dude en dejarlo todo y venir aquí

R: Una chica arriesgada y decidida….me gusta….

A: Gracias, y tú que me cuentas…

R: Pues nací en Lima, Ohio, viví toda mi vida allá y pues vine a esta ciudad a perseguir mis sueños

A: Y cuáles son esos sueños?

R: Puede que te parezca loco, pero algún día seré una gran estrella de broadway, hare películas y probablemente saque un disco

A: tienes sueños muy grandes pero no creo que imposibles

R: de verdad lo crees?

A: claro que sí, solo tienes que luchar por conseguirlos, será difícil no te lo niego pero algún día espero que me invites a tu debut en Broadway

R: No te preocupes estarás en primera fila, pero por el momento esos sueños están pausados ya que no conseguí entrar a NYADA y pues he estado ocupando mi tiempo en otras cosas

A: Lo siento, pero lo volverás a intentar?

R: Si en una par de semanas tengo mi nueva audición y pues me estoy preparando

A: Lo harás bien estoy segura, además me encantaría escucharte cantar

R: ya tendremos oportunidad de eso….

A: Y perdona que sea tan directa pero tú juegas para mi equipo?

R: tu equipo?

A: entonces tengo que ser más directa – se ríe – no me gustan las etiquetas pero quiero saber si te atraigo…

R: Oh ya lo entendí…. Pues al parecer si

A: No estás muy segura verdad?

R: Para ser sincera no….solo he besado a una chica en mi vida

A: Y te gusto?

R: Me encanto, pero no sé si solo me pasa con ella o con todas las chicas, no sé si me entiendes

A: Perfectamente, yo pase por lo mismo, no te presionare a nada que te parece si seguimos saliendo como ahora y pues juntas descubriremos si las chicas son lo tuyo

R: Me gustaría mucho seguir viéndote

A: Pues ya está decidido…seguiremos disfrutando….

**DEPARTAMENTO DE SANTANA**

Q: bueno gracias al gran aporte de Kurt el plan ya tiene titulo

K: es perfecto no lo nieguen

Q: Si, claro "7 pasos para conquistar a Rachel y no morir en el intento"… aun no me termina de convencer…

S: El mío era mucho mejor que ese

Q: No iba a ser "Siete experimentos experimentales para llevar a Rachel a la cama"

S: bien que lo que quieres es tener a Berry entre tus…

M: Basta mucha información Santana

B: Ya amor, deja que Quinn siga con lo suyo

S: Bueno lo siento, es que me estoy comenzando a aburrir

Q: Bueno, como les dije quiero conquistar a Rachel, no voy a dejar que otra aparecida llegue y la tenga así como si nada

K: bien dicho rubia, el problema no es nombre del plan sino el contenido

Q: exacto por eso estamos reunidos para aclarar el punto número uno

M: bien, pensemos…

B: que te parece si le regalas unos chocolates

Q: No muy común…

K: Si la invitas a salir, a un lugar romántico..

Q: No es suficiente

S: que te parece si la encierra en una habitación y luego la ….

M: Santana por milésima vez no quiero lo detalles, de acuerdo así que ahórrate esos comentarios

S: Pero si no saben lo que iba a decir

K: Lo intuimos así que secuestrar a Rachel no es una opción

Q: Como se te ocurren esas cosas?

S: No lo sé, rubia solo quiero que Berry se dé cuenta de que tú le mueves todo, así podrán estar juntas y tú dejaras de molestar

B: Creo que debes ir paso a paso Q, a Rachel le gustan las cosas románticas, pero también que seas espontánea y decidida

Q: ven esas son las ideas que necesito, gracias Britt

M: está bien, ahora tienes que sorprenderla que se entere que la conquistaras a pesar de todo

Q: Exacto, lo primero que quiero hacer es cantarle

K: Cantarle, estas segura, porque conozco el lugar perfecto para que lo hagas

Q: si estoy segura solo necesito que me ayuden a escoger la canción perfecta

S: Bien, te ayudare en eso.

Q: Perfecto, y donde lo haremos?

K: hay un bar cerca de NYADA se llama CallBacks y bueno todos los viernes la gente se reúne a cantar y disfrutar de la música

Q: Genial, es perfecto

M: Y que harás con la chica que ha comenzado a fijarse en Rachel

K: no recuerdo como se llama solo es la única chica con la que Rachel ha intercambiado miradas, la conocimos en la Universidad de Marley y pues esa chica se fijó rápidamente en ella, le dio su número y todo así que asumo que puede ser ella.

Q: Pues me gusta la competencia, así será más divertido le demostrare a Rachel de todo lo que puede tener a mi lado

S: esa es mi amiga, ahora déjenme dormir ya es muy tarde

K: Si santana tiene razón nosotros nos vamos

B: Cuídense mucho chicos, nos llaman cuando lleguen

M: Claro que si Britt, gracias por todo y nos vemos

Q: Gracias a ustedes, mañana seguiremos con esto…

Me voy a mi habitación y por suerte el gato de Britt no está ahí así que me puedo recostar tranquilamente miro al techo de la habitación, estoy cansada por el viaje pero no puedo cerrar mis ojos tengo demasiadas cosas en las que pensar primero que tengo que arreglar todas las cosas de mi nuevo departamento, luego está la universidad y Rachel suspiro solo al recordarla, mi querida Rachel que voy a hacer contigo

**EN UN BAR DE NUEVA YORK**

A: No te puedo creer que solo hayas tenido dos novios..

R: es la verdad, me han gustado otros chicos pero por diversos motivos no hemos llegado a nada

A: es imposible una chica tan guapa como tu debe de tener millones de admiradores y admiradoras

R: Pues, no lo sé, así paso pero ahora quiero salir divertirme y disfrutar

A: Me gusta que pienses así somos jóvenes debemos disfrutar

R: así es jóvenes libres y salvajes – nos reímos, estoy disfrutando mucho de su compañía no es una chica intensa si se me ha insinuado pero lo ha hecho con mucho tacto, es increíble me siento muy bien hablando con ella

A: Sabes, en unos días tendremos un desfile para presentar los nuevos diseños de los chicos que ya están a punto de graduarse

R: de verdad y en donde será?

A: en un hotel cerca de aquí, no sé muy bien dónde pero mañana te lo diré, me preguntaba si te gustaría ir conmigo, puedes invitar amigos si quieres

R: enserio, mi amigo Kurt te va a amar a él le encanta la moda

A: Pues es perfecto entonces aceptas

R: No me negaría, muchas gracias por invitarme

A: No hay de que, además me gusta tu compañía

R: A mí también me gusta charlar contigo

A: me gusta oír eso, además de que me he pasado muy bien, pero creo que es momento de irnos

R: si tienes razón ya es muy tarde

Salimos del lugar y pedimos un taxi, Ashley vive mucho más cerca de ese lugar que yo, así que pasamos primero por su casa

A: Gracias por la invitación me la pase muy bien

R: Gracias a ti por aceptar

A: Bien, nos veremos pronto – se acerca a mí y me besa en la comisura de los labios – cuando tú lo quieras el beso será en los labios

La veo salir de taxi y yo me quedo con una sonrisa estúpida en los labios, me gusto y me sentí muy bien, no sé cómo explicarlo creo que es mejor que siga así despacio sin apresurarme en esto, quiero divertirme además las chicas son muy tiernas y me gustan…

Llego al departamento y las luces están apagadas así que asumo que Kurt y Marley ya están dormidos, así que me quito el abrigo y los zapatos, entro tratando de no despertarlos….

K: Así te queríamos encontrar Rachel Barbra Berry

M: Que son estas horas de llegar a casa jovencita, esto no es un hotel para que llegues así como si nada

R: por dios que susto me han dado – me tomo el pecho y los miro muy enojada.

K: Así has de tener la conciencia, que vendrías haciendo

R: Ya parecen mis padres…

M: Nos preocupamos por ti, dinos que paso entre Quinn y tú

R: de seguro ya les fue con el chisme

K: Nada de chismes no sabemos que paso por eso te lo preguntamos

R: Nada que como siempre me dijo lo bien que se la ha pasado con las chicas, así que decidí que era momento de llamar a la chica con la que encontré el otro día

K: entonces estas con ella que paso?

R: Nada Kurt solo salimos y conversamos nada más que me crees?

M: No lo sé nos imaginamos que harías algo raro

R: Raro, nada que ver, además ni siquiera he aclarado las cosas con Zac así que no se apresuren

K: Bueno que querías que pensemos si te vas así como si nada y más con una chica

R: No pasó nada, ahora si me disculpan estoy agotada y debo descansar recuerda que tenemos turno mañana en la cafetería

K: Si tienes razón, mejor vamos a descansar

M: Si disculpa el interrogatorio pero nos preocupamos por ti

R: Lo se chicos, por eso los quiero tanto

Mejor me voy a dormir, no se estoy cansada pero no tengo sueño, les ha pasado que por más cansados que estén no pueden dormir, creo que he vivido demasiadas emociones por un día, me espera un día aún más cansado tengo el turno de la mañana en la cafetería aprovechare para llamar a Zac y reunirme con él le contare todo, si todo no quiero se hipócrita con el creo que la verdad será mejor en estos momento así que le diré todas mis dudas, probablemente me odie por eso pero tengo que hacerlo

Mejor reviso mi celular un rato tal vez así me dé un poco de sueño….pero quien puede llamar a esta hora

R: Bueno – susurro

-soy yo necesito hablar contigo por favor no me cuelgues

R: Quinn? Como tienes mi número

Q: Le quite el celular a Santana

R: Bueno, es muy tarde que te parece si hablamos mañana

Q: Esta bien pero quiero que sepas que si hay alguien en este mundo que te hará terminar de convencerte de tus sentimiento soy yo….

R: Quinn? No sé de qué me hablas

Q: No importa te quiero no lo olvides adiós

R: Adiós….

Bueno eso fue raro, no se Quinn me atrae mucho muchísimo mucho más que Ashley vaya creo que soy muy redundante en fin es lo que siento….pero no creo que sea el momento adecuado para que ella y yo intentemos algo

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE**

**DEPARTAMENTO DE SANTANA**

Q: bien hoy será un gran día – me digo a mi misma en el espejo, tengo que empezar el día siendo positiva

S: Ya deja de hablar sola

Q: Ni que tu no lo hicieras

S: si pero no soy tan obvia como tu rubia

Q: como sea tengo que darme ánimos además hoy hablare con Rachel

S: que bueno, pero no tengo tiempo, me voy le dices a Britt que la llamo más luego

Q: si claro ten un buen día

S: Chao rubia…

Bueno ahora me tengo que preparar Rachel me mandó un mensaje en el que me decía que nos encontráramos a las once de la mañana fuera de la cafetería en la que trabaja….. Estoy pensando seriamente en aceptar la propuesta de santana y entrar a trabajar en ese lugar sería perfecto así podría estar más tiempo cerca de ella….

**CAFETERIA**

K: pero cuanta gente hay aquí…

R: lo se nunca nos había tocado este turno

K: Bueno, al menos no ha habido contratiempos

R: Si, además Zac debe estar por llegar por lo que necesito que me cubras un rato

K: qué? No me vas a dejar solo con esta locura

R: Por favor necesito ser clara con el

K: Bien pero no te demores mucho

R: gracias te adoro

Salgo del lugar procurando que mi jefe no lo note cite a Zac en un parque que queda cerca del lugar si podremos hablar tranquilamente, apenas llego a ese lugar lo veo parado con los brazos cruzados y mirando a un punto fijo

R: hola, gracias por venir

Z: Hola Rachel, déjame hablar a mi primero de acuerdo

R: Esta bien te escucho

Z: discúlpame por reacción ayer me porte muy intenso contigo así que quiero decirte que te quiero y lo único que busco es que seas feliz si no es a mi lado pues ya llegara la persona que si te haga sentir

R: Gracias por decirme todo eso, eres muy importante para mí, así que seré completamente honesta contigo, tal vez me odies por esto pero es necesario que lo sepas

Z: Bien dímelo de una vez

R: Tengo muchas dudas ….creo que me gustan las …..Chicas….

Z: Bien eso no me lo esperaba, entonces porque estabas conmigo

R: te quiero de acuerdo pensé que llegaría a amarte como tú lo hacías conmigo por un momento pensé que sería posible pero me estaba engañando

Z: No sé qué decirte me sorprende

R: Lo sé, estoy muy confundida por esto

Z: Tranquila, no me alejare de ti por esto

R: No estás enojado?

Z: Si y mucho – me sonríe – pero no se ya te lo dije quiero que seas feliz, me sorprende y no me esperaba, pero bueno

R: Zac, eres un chico maravilloso, gracias por estos maravillosos meses a tu lado

Z: Gracias a ti por vivirlos conmigo no quiero perder el contacto contigo Rach

R: No lo harás, crees que con el tiempo podremos ser amigos?

Z: eso no lo dudes que haría yo sin tus consejos

R: O yo sin que tú me saques una sonrisa

Z: exacto así que quédate tranquila, solo necesito un tiempo para entender todo lo que paso

R: Te entiendo pero sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras

Z: Si lo sé, igualmente tú, bueno ahora tengo que regresar, gracias por ser sincera

R: Merecías saber la verdad

Z: Bien, Rach, cuídate mucho y diviértete la vida es muy corta para desperdiciarla teniendo miedo

R: adiós….

Tiene razón todo pasa demasiado rápido en fin estoy mucho más tranquila ahora que él ya lo sabe todo, ahora debo regresar a la cafetería de seguro Kurt está muy estresado atendiendo a todos los clientes

R: bien volví que tal todo?

K: Que bueno, no ha pasado nada así que vuelve a trabajar

R: Así lo hare, oh casi lo olvido que harás el viernes en la noche

K: No lo sé salir con Blaine o no se no tengo planes fijos

R: Perfecto no hagas planes porque tengo invitaciones para un desfile de modas

K: enserio?, por dios amo ir a ese tipo de eventos como los conseguiste?

R: Pues Ashley estudia diseño de modas y tendrán un desfile para mostrar los nuevos diseños

K: Así que ella te invito?

R: si me dijo que podía llevar amigos así que pensé que tú y Marley podrían venir, así la conocen de una vez

K: Esta bien, sabes que no rechazo ir a esos eventos

R: Perfecto

K: listo, puedes ir a la bodega a traer más servilletas ya casi se acaban

R: bien vuelvo enseguida

**POV QUINN**

Estoy afuera de la cafetería, respiro profundamente y entro, inmediatamente veo a Kurt en la barra así que me acerco

Q: Hola Kurt que tal todo?

K: Hola rubia, muy bien aquí trabajando

Q: que bueno sabes donde esta Rachel?

K: Fue a la bodega a traerme algo

Q: Me dices como llego ahí?

K: que planeas rubia – me sonríe – acompáñame

Entramos por la puerta de la cocina y llegamos a un corredor algo estrecho que conduce a la bodega

K: Bien solo sigue recto y la encontraras

Q: Gracias te lo agradezco mucho

Entro sin hacer mucho ruido y veo que la luz está encendida, rápidamente la veo con su uniforme se ver hermosa, no puedo evitar sonreír, se da la vuelta y me mira

R: Quinn como entraste aquí?

Q: pues un pajarito me mostro el camino adecuado

R: Con que un pajarito por si acaso su nombre no empieza con una K

Q: puede ser, pero agradezco que lo haya hecho

R: No podemos estar aquí mejor vamos a otro lugar

Q: porque no quieres estar a solas conmigo

R: No, en todo caso serias tú la que no podría controlarse de estar en un lugar cerrado conmigo

Q: Vaya desde cuando eres tan directa

R: No lo sé, solo dije la verdad nada más.

Q: Puede que tengas razón – empiezo a caminar hacia ella

R: No te me acerques

Q: Entonces quien es la que no puede controlarse

R: las dos, de acuerdo si me sigues mirando de esa manera no respondo

Q: mirarte como – le sonrió y me muerdo el labio

R: Dios Quinn no te muerdas el labio así, mejor salgamos de aquí

Q: No – me acerco mucho más y la tomo de la cintura y ella cierra los ojos– mírame

R: No puedo si lo hago no poder contenerme

Q: Y quien te pide que lo hagas?

R: todo…. mi cabeza me dice que no lo haga

Q: no querías convencerte de lo que sentías?

R: Si, pero no se….

Q: te voy a besar…

R: Me estas pidiendo permiso?

Q: No te lo estoy informando…

**Nota:** Gracias por comentar Feliz viernes chicas aquí en mi país son las fiestas de mi ciudad Quito! Por cierto no habrá mucho drama sino que será más bien divertido, todo llegara a su tiempo, sigan comentando y dándome ideas….. Moon90 volviste ya se te extrañaba gracias por todo…..Y si Rachel tendrá mas experiencias pero sin mucho drama…..

Espero que hayan tenido una buena semana

**SIGANME TWITTER: **DCimaginegirl90


	13. Chapter 13

NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN

CUALQUIER PARECIDO ES PURA COINCIDENCIA

**CAPÍTULO 13**

Q: te voy a besar…

R: Me estas pidiendo permiso?

Q: No te lo estoy informando…

R: No deberíamos estar haciendo esto….

Q: Lo sé pero me encanta, puedo sentir lo nerviosa que estas y eso me agrada

R: Quinn que quieres de mí?, primero me alejas luego vuelves a mí no se me confundo aún más con toda esta situación.

Q: conquistarte dame una oportunidad, solo quiero demostrarte que puedes ser feliz a mi lado, sé que tengo errores como todos pero de verdad me gustas

R: Tú sabes que lo que siento por ti es incomparable con otras sensaciones

Q: Y entonces me dejaras mostrarte de lo que soy capaz por ti?

K: Rachel – entra Kurt – tengo cerrados los ojos así que vístanse rápido y salgan

Q: Claro Kurt pero puedes abrir los ojos no pasa nada – nos reímos.

K: Oh bueno – nos sonríe – el jefe llego así que será mejor que salgan de aquí

R: si claro, vamos Quinn

Q: Vamos

Salimos de la bodega y me siento en una de las mesas de la cafetería le pedí a Kurt un te esperare a que Rachel termine su turno y podamos seguir hablando

S: Hola Q que haces aquí?

Q: Hola San estoy esperando que Rachel termine

S: Y que paso?

Q: No lo sé eso quiero averiguarlo

S: bueno suerte con eso, por cierto pensaste sobre la oferta que te hice?

Q: Si…..acepto

S: segura porque ahora mismo hablo para arreglar todo

Q: Si, hazlo ya buscare como organizarme, además necesito dinero

S: Bien rubia bienvenida

Q: Gracias San

R: de que tanto hablan?

S: Pues que la rubia que ves aquí ha aceptado entrar a trabajar aquí con nosotros

R: enserio? – asiento con la cabeza y le sonrió – pues bienvenida

Q: Gracias te aseguro que nos vamos a divertir mucho aquí

R: bien nos vamos

Q: si, adiós San nos vemos en la noche

S: Chao chicas y cuídense

Q: no te molesta que entre a trabajar aquí verdad? – salimos de la cafetería y nos dirigimos al instituto en donde Rachel estudia

R: No para nada tu misma lo dijiste será divertido tenerte cerca

Q: Pues sí, que tal van tus clases de seguro ya eres una experta en idiomas

R: Ni tanto ya me puedo defender mejor pero bueno

Q: Pues sorpréndeme

R: está bien "vorrei mangiarti di baci" (quiero comerte a besos)

Q: Bien ahora dime que significa porque esta vez no entendí nada – me rio.

R: Claro que no te dije que debias investigarlo

Q: No otra vez no, por favor

R: Que curiosa eres, solo te diré que es algo que me muero por hacer

Q: Que? No ahora me lo dices

R: "Ho bisogno di te" (te necesito)

Q: No lo hagas por favor – me acerco a ella – prometo que aprenderé unas frases en ese idioma pero dime que significa

R: Lo que siento por ti

Q: está bien sigue así de misteriosa pero al final del día seré yo la que te sorprenda

R: Muy bien me parece perfecto – me sonríe.

Q: oye podemos continuar con la conversación que teníamos pendiente – llegamos al instituto así que si no hablamos ahora no sé cuándo lo haremos

R: Si quiero, quiero que me conquistes pero tú sabes que ahora hay alguien que también busca lo mismo que tu, estoy soltera y bueno….

Q: Lo sé, me gusta la competencia, no te voy a decir que no me pone celosa todo eso, pero no soy nadie para prohibirte que salgas y conozcas personas nuevas entonces….

R: Te arriesgaras por mí?

Q: Por supuesto que sí, sabes si todo fuera fácil en la vida todo el mundo lo intentaría, así que hare mi mejor esfuerzo

R: Eres increíble

Q: eso ya lo se

R: que humildad la tuya – me da un beso en la mejilla – entonces nos veremos luego que te vaya bien y cuídate

Q: Gracias, y que tengas un bonito día adiós

R: adiós Quinn te quiero

Q: y yo creo que te amo – le susurro mientras veo que se aleja

No se creó que me espera una dura batalla pero me siento feliz, ahora tengo que reunirme con Britt y Marley ellas me ayudaran a elegir las decoraciones para mi apartamento estoy emocionada ya mañana poder instalarme definitivamente ahí

Acabo de llegar al centro comercial y las veo están sentadas en una banca y Britt está comiendo un helado

Q: Hola chicas esperaron mucho?

M: Hola Quinn, no tranquila apenas llegamos pero Britt insistió en ir a comprar un helado

B: San siempre me compra uno cuando venimos aquí

Q: Muy bien entonces termínalo y así podemos ir a buscar lo que necesito para el departamento

M: Y que te falta?

Q: Pues un par de lámparas un estante para poner mis libros de medicina que son extremadamente pesados y molestosos

M: muy bien, y que tal tu día?

Q: Perfecto diría yo, al fin hable con Rachel

B: ya son novias oficialmente?

Q: No Britt aún falta para eso, pero me dijo que quiere que la conquiste pero que ahora existe otra chica que también quiero lo mismo que yo

M: entonces esa tal Ashley también quiere a Rach? , vaya que perfume se está poniendo últimamente no le faltan admiradores o admiradoras y todos guapos y chicas sexys

Q: No lo sé, pero no quiero perderla así que hay que organizar la salida a CallBacks como lo dijo Kurt

B: Muy bien Q yo puedo convencer a Rach para que vaya con nosotros

Q: gracias Britt te lo agradezco mucho, pero aún sigo pensando en la canción adecuada

M: Ya se nos ocurrirá algo

**INSTITUTO**

-bien jóvenes el tiempo apremia así que como presentación final he decidido que tres estudiantes interpreten una canción en el cierre del curso

R: disculpe profesor pero como elegirá a esos estudiantes

-bueno será basado en la calificaciones que han tenido, sé que muchos de ustedes cantan y lo hacen muy bien, durante las clases de improvisación me demostraron de lo que son capaces, así que daré los nombres de los chicos que lo harán…..Primero el señor Zac Johnson…..

R: felicidades – le sonrió a Zac

Z: gracias profesor daré lo mejor de mí

-bien dicho muchacho, la siguiente persona es la señorita Andrea Parker

R: felicidades

Andrea: Gracias, es un honor

-muy bien y la última persona es la señorita Rachel Berry, felicidades a todos y a prepararse

R: muchísimas gracias profesor no lo decepcionare

-eso espero chicos pónganse de acuerdo en la canción que interpretaran y me avisan si necesitan algún tipo de ayuda en algo

Z: así lo haremos profesor una vez más gracias por confiar en nosotros

Andrea: es increíble estoy muy nerviosa

R: tranquila lo haremos bien, solo tenemos poco tiempo para prepararnos

Z: Tienes razón mejor nos organizamos de una vez

Andrea: Bien les parece si mañana nos quedamos aquí después de las clases y arreglamos todo?

R: perfecto, no se olviden mañana nos organizamos

Z: claro que si chicas bueno yo me tengo que ir, nos vemos

R: adiós chico y cuídate mucho

Z: tú también hermosa, nos vemos

Andrea: adiós…entonces ambos siguen saliendo?

R: No de hecho decidimos terminar por el bien de los dos pero seguimos llevándonos muy bien

Andrea: Vaya eso es bueno yo con mi ex no lo puedo ver ni en pintura

R: tan mal término todo?

Andrea: más o menos, pero bueno historia pasada, en fin nos vemos mañana Rachel cuídate

R: Tú también adiós…

Bien esta es una gran oportunidad de lucirme junto a ellos y eso me servirá de mucho para mi audición para NYADA lo que me recuerda que debo ir allá y confirmar mi cita con Carmen Tibideaux, solo tengo una última oportunidad así que la aprovechare al máximo, salgo del instituto y tomo un taxi hacia NYADA Kurt me esperara ahí para acompañarme

K: Hola diva lista para enfrentar a Carmen

R: claro que no pero debo hacerlo

K: así se habla, ahora vamos

Entramos a la oficina y la secretaria nos dice que esperemos un momento

K: Tranquila todo saldrá bien, yo estaré aquí afuera de acuerdo

R: Lo sé, gracias te quiero

-bien señorita Berry ya puede pasar

R: Gracias, deséame suerte

K: No la necesitas diva te quiero

Entro a la oficina y la observo ella está parada frente a un estante lleno de libros

R: Buenos días

C: buenos días señorita dígame en que puedo ayudarla

R: Bueno, me dijeron que tenía que hablar con usted para coordinar mi audición

C: Aunque no me crea señorita Berry la recuerdo muy bien

R: Vaya y entonces como quedamos

C: Mire estoy muy ocupada con los detalles de la presentación de invierno que NYADA dará en unas semanas

R: Lo entiendo pero yo estaré dispuesta a adicionar cuando usted lo decida

C: ese es el problema, no sé cuándo podré hacerlo así que no podría prometerle nada

R: No, escúcheme en una semana junto a unos amigos tendré una presentación en la academia en la que estoy estudiando tal vez usted podría venir a ver la actuación

C: envíeme un documento con todos los detalles pero una vez más le digo que no prometo nada

R: Lo sé, pero hay que intentarlo

C: Bien dicho señorita ahora si me disculpa tengo muchas cosas que hacer

R: Bien gracias por su tiempo

Si algo necesitaba para estar nerviosa era esto ahora tendré que lucirme como nunca en ese recital, tengo que prepararme no puedo fallar

K: Y bien que paso?

R: No me prometió nada dice que estará muy ocupada con el show de invierno

K: Y entonces que va a pasar?

R: Le dije que vaya a la presentación que tendré en la academia

K: es perfecto ahora tienes que prepararte

R: si tienes razón tengo que enfocarme en eso…

**CENTRO COMERCIAL**

B: pero Q te digo que esa lámpara es muy bonita

Q: Lo se Britt pero una lámpara con ositos no es lo que busco

B: Bueno, tú te lo pierdes

M: está bien, al fin terminamos las compras

Q: eso sí, bueno me acompañaran a ver el apartamento?

B: si, pero yo no puedo quede en encontrarme con San para ir a comer

M: Te puedo acompañar yo si quieres?

Q: No te preocupes Britt, y si Marley necesito algo de ayuda con todo

B: Bueno chicas entonces yo me voy, nos vemos luego

M: Cuídate mucho Britt y nos llamas por cualquier cosa

Q: Si amiga, divierte con San

B: está bien chicas adiós…

Marley y yo salimos del centro comercial y nos dirigimos a mi nuevo apartamento queda cerca del campus de NYU es perfecto nunca pensé encontrar tan rápido un lugar al cual llamar hogar pero así sucedió no es nada barato por lo que mi madre tuvo que ayudarme con los gastos, pero ahora comenzare a trabajar así podre cubrir mis gastos

M: esto es increíble, tienes mucho espacio

Q: Lo sé, me encanta ya mañana me instalare

M: Genial, mira la vista que tienes en Bushwick solo podemos ver más y más casas además de una pared que nos cubre la vista

Q: Bueno igualmente su departamento es muy bonito

M: Oye te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Q: Si, claro dime

M: Pues que sientes por Rachel?

Q: y a que se debe eso?

M: No quise incomodarte solo que adoro a Rachel y me preocupo por ella, no quiero que sufra

Q: Te entiendo y sé que puede que tengas dudas sobre mi después de todo mi pasado me condena pero quiero que sepas que no busco dañarla o lastimarla, solo quiero quererla hacerla feliz ella ilumina mis días

M: Es bueno escuchar eso, solo quería asegurarme

Q: puedes estar tranquila estoy segura de lo que siento por ella

M: que bien, no podría pedir una mejor novia para ella

Q: Tú crees que algún día Rachel y yo seamos pareja?

M: Completamente segura puede que ella diga que no está lista que no es momento pero solo tiene miedo le aterra lo que siente por ti

Q: quiero que ese miedo se vaya

M: Lo sé, por eso conquístala enamórala cada día y te aseguro que la próxima vez que tengamos una conversación así será para que me cuentes que ya son pareja

Q: es lo que más quiero por eso necesito esa salida a CallBacks

M: Ese plan ya está en marcha así que tranquila Kurt y yo nos aseguraremos de que vaya

Q: Te lo agradezco mucho

M: A ti por ser sincera y si le haces daño te la veras conmigo

Q: Bueno una razón más para hacerla feliz

M: eso me parece bien – me sonríe

Q: Por cierto en unos días comenzare a trabajar en la cafetería

M: es enserio?, es perfecto así podrás estar más tiempo con Rachel

Q: Lo sé, eso me gusta mucho, además necesito dinero este departamento no se va a pagar solo

M: Tienes razón, entonces nos veremos aún más seguido

Q: todo parece indicar que si….

**NYADA**

R: Me puedes decir a quien estamos esperando?

K: A Santana y a Britt, me dijeron que fuéramos a almorzar juntos

R: Bien, pero creo que ya se demoraron mucho

S: Ya Berry no seas tan llorona ya llegue – aparece Santana y Britt detrás de nosotros

B: Hola Rach – me abraza Britt – como estas?

R: Muy bien Britt, entonces vamos de una vez que me muero de hambre

K: Perfecto aquí cerca hay un restaurant muy bueno

S: Bien, vamos

Estamos sentados en el restaurant todos ya ordenamos lo que queríamos, hemos hablado de todo un poco, y Britt no ha dejado de mirarme en todo momento

R: Pasa algo Britt?

B: No bueno, si quería invitarte a un lugar

R: A un lugar a dónde?

B: Bueno estuvimos hablando y pensamos que uno de estos días podríamos salir todos juntos

R: Pues si me encantaría pero mañana Kurt Marley yo ya tenemos planes

B: No importa otro día pero quiero saber si tú irías

R: Claro que si Britt, tu solo dime cuando y yo voy

B: Genial, Rach..

S: Muy bien Berry, nosotras te avisaremos cuando

K: Si, nos vendrá bien salir un rato y despejarnos

S: Y a donde irán ustedes?

R: Pues una amiga nos invitó a un desfile de modas

S: Una amiga Berry? En que andas metida?

R: En nada, es una amiga que amablemente me invito nada más

S: Segura?, ya sabes que Quinn se pone celosa – se ríe.

R: pues no tendría por qué estarlo es mi amiga nada más

S: Ya bueno, sigue con tu etapa de experimentación

R: Cual etapa, lo único que he hecho es salir con ella nada más

S: Bueno, no te pongas a la defensiva

R: Bien lo siento solo que ….. No ha pasado nada no piensen cosas que no son

S: Bien entonces espero que la pasen bien

No lo sé esa chica me atrae no lo negare y si más de una vez estuve tentada a besarla y eso pero tengo miedo, sé que no debería y que estoy comenzando una nueva etapa en mi vida, no me atare a nada hasta no haber vivido lo que tenga que vivir, me gusta mucho besar a Quinn no quiero jugar con sus sentimiento pero tiene que entender que es mi momento….

El viernes en la noche llego rápido el día en si se pasó volando como siempre tuve que ir a clases de dramatización y a preparar todo para el show Andrea y Zac son muy buenos cantantes así que eso me tranquiliza un poco, seguiremos ensayando después de las clases para que todo quede perfecto, hemos escogido tres canciones y veremos cuál es la mejor….Marley acepto acompañarme a al desfile junto a Kurt, estamos casi listos, ya que el taxi no tardará en llegar, en este tiempo he compartido mensajes con Ashley y hemos hablado un par de veces al día, me hace bien charlar con ella, es divertida e interesante

K: Vaya estamos muy sexys

M: Lo sé, espero encontrarme con algún modelo guapo por ahí

K: Lo harás estas impresionante y tu Rach déjame decirte que estas bellísima

R: Gracias Kurt ustedes también están muy bien, esta noche es nuestra

M: En eso te apoyo, será de cacería, veré si cae algún chico

Salimos del departamento y llegamos al hotel que me dijo Ashley todo esta listo observo la pasarela ya iluminada hay mucha gente esperando que el evento empiece

A: Hola guapa – me saludo Ashley – al fin pensé que olvidaste de mi

R: Nunca lo haría – le sonrió – tú también estas muy guapa

A: Gracias…

R: Mira él es Kurt y ella es Marley mis dos mejores amigos en el mundo

A: Hola chicos un gusto y me alegra que hayan podido venir

M: Un gusto gracias a ti por invitarnos

A: No hay problema disfruten del espectáculo, ahora si me disculpan me robare un rato a esta hermosa señorita

K: Te la regalo – me sonríe Kurt

A: Bien nos vemos luego sus asientos son de primera fila así que no se preocupen disfrutaran de una vista privilegiada

M: Gracias, y nos vemos luego

Ashley me toma de la mano y empezamos a caminar por en medio de a gente llegamos a la parte de atrás del escenario no hay mucha gente aquí….

R: me querías tener para ti sola?

A: algo así, allá afuera había mucha gente

R: Entonces que sucede?

A: No lo sé, no te puedo sacar de mi cabeza solo han pasado tres días desde que nos encontramos y no he dejado de pensar en ti

R: No sé qué decir

A: No me digas nada solo déjate llevar

R: solo sé que últimamente me he equivocado mucho no quiero lastimarte

A: Tal vez lo hagas pero quiero correr ese riesgo

R: estas segura

A: No tú estás segura?

Quiero besarla ya no resisto más así que me acerco a ella la tomo de la cintura y la beso, primero es lento pero rápidamente comienza a tornarse mucho más pasional, no puedo controlarme pierdo completamente la razón no me importa que alguien pueda vernos solo quiero besarla, ella me coloca contra la pared y sigue besándome, no tengo a donde escapar pero tampoco quiero hacerlo

A: Para ser una principiante eres muy buena besando – me susurra cerca de mis labios

R: Gracias me halagas y déjame decirte que me encanto

A: Pues quiero repetirlo

Y así nos volvimos a besar me siento genial, no lo negare al parecer las chicas son lo mío, les diré un secreto desde hace un tiempo cuando camino por la calle no puedo evitar fijarme en otras chicas no se me sonríen y yo hago lo mismo de hecho he recibido algunos números de teléfonos con eso, y algunos comentarios subidos de tono, pero no me he sentido incomoda más bien me siento mejor que nunca es como si por fin después de mucho tiempo me siento yo misma no tengo que fingir algo que no siento o decir cosas que son mentiras, todo eso me ha ayudado mucho a aclararme y después llego Ashley es muy sexy y me encanta sentirla cerca

El beso que comenzó como algo tierno ahora es mucho más rápido mis manos no pueden estar quietas en un solo lugar así que la he acariciado en cada lugar, puse mis manos en su trasero y gimió me encanto escucharla sé que el efecto que causo en ella es bueno y eso aumenta mi ego, además ella no se ha quedado atrás y también me ha tocado mentiría si les dijera que no estoy excitada ya que si lo estoy y mucho….

-No puede ser esa imagen no saldrá de mi cabeza en mucho tiempo

A: Pero quién demonios eres tú? – dice Ashley separándose un poco de mí y está bastante agitada al igual que yo

-No…. quien eres tú y porque le estas comiendo la boca a mi judía sexy?

A: Disculpa….. tu judía sexy?

R: Puckerman que estás haciendo aquí?

...


	14. Chapter 14

NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN

CUALQUIER PARECIDO ES PURA COINCIDENCIA

**CAPÍTULO 14**

A: Disculpa….. Tú judía sexy?

R: Puckerman que estás haciendo aquí?

P: Pues fui invitado al desfile ya sabes que yo no me niego a ver a tantas chicas guapas

R: Perdón por todo esto – miro a Ashley – él es Noah un gran amigo mío

A: Oh ya entiendo todo, disculpa mi reacción

P: Y tú la mía…. solo que esta señorita no me ha dicho nada

R: Puck que te parece si mejor nos vamos a otro lugar a charlar?

P: Muy bien Rach, y un gusto conocerte, es una situación extraña pero bueno

A: Si lo se vayan tranquilos Rach luego hablamos – se acerca a mí y me da un beso en los labios

R: Cuídate y perdona por dejarte así

A: No hay problema, nos vemos adiós

P: ahora si Rach me vas a tener que explicar muchas cosas

R: Lo se Puck, lamento que te hayas tenido que enterar así

P: Bueno dime desde cuanto te gustan las chicas?

R: No lo sé, últimamente me fijo más en ellas que en los chicos no tienes idea de la cantidad de números de teléfono que he recibido

P: Vaya, eres una versión femenina de mi

R: Cállate, eso no es lo peor sino que bese a Quinn

P: qué? Quinn mi Quinn como es que paso sabía que se tenían ganas pero creí que nunca se animarían a dar ese paso

R: como que nos tenemos ganas?

P: Pues sí, cualquiera se daría cuenta de que pasaba algo entre ustedes

R: Cualquiera menos yo no sabes cómo me arrepiento de no haberme arriesgado por ella en su momento

P: Igual, judía sexy puedes arreglar las cosas con ella

R: No sabes lo bien que se ha portado conmigo todo este tiempo

P: Esa es la Quinn que quería ver

R: Mira Puck, no sé qué hacer….. me moleste mucho con ella cuando me entere que estaba pasando una etapa de mujeriega

P: Mujeriega, de cuantas cosas me he perdido?

R: De muchas, pero eso fue lo que paso, cometí muchos errores, primero aceptando ser la novia de un chico al que nunca iba a amar

P: Estuviste de novia con un chico? Quién es? lo matare…

R: cálmate quieres no paso a mayores, de acuerdo afortunadamente me di cuenta a tiempo y no lo lastime más de lo debido

P: Bueno, y ahora esa chica de donde salió

R: La conocí en la Universidad de Marley, congeniamos y estamos comenzando a salir

P: Ya, por lo que vi les va muy bien

R: Ya no me molestes pero al parecer sí, no estás enojado conmigo?

P: Bueno un poco, tenías que haberme llamado Rach somos amigos sabes que puedes contar conmigo

R: Lo sé, discúlpame por todo lo que paso..

P: Rach, soy tu amigo por eso te diré que me parece que estas actuando mal

R: Noah, tal vez no es la mejor manera pero quiero seguir saliendo y conociendo personas

P: Pero no quiero que se te cree mala fama

R: Yo…..no había pensado en eso

P: Sé que eres joven que tienes derecho a disfrutar pero hazlo tranquila no te apresures a vivir cosas que aún no tienes que vivir

R: Gracias creo que necesita oír algo así…como haz crecido gracias por tus consejos

P: Bueno ya no pasa nada, este es el nuevo Puck… mejor que te parece si regresamos al desfile

R: Claro, me alegra mucho volver a verte

P: Y a mí, ya era hora de reencontrarnos, y viniste sola?

R: No Kurt y Marley están allá afuera esperándome

P: Enserio ya quiero verlos vamos de una vez

R: Claro que si

Salimos de ese lugar y nos sentamos en los lugares que nos asignaron, minutos después llegaron Marley y Kurt

K: Pero es Puckerman que estás haciendo aquí

P: Ya sabes hermano, en donde estén las chicas guapas esta Puck

M: Me da mucho gusto volver a verte

P: A mí también chicos, bueno ahora si disfrutemos del desfile

Bueno el desfile estuvo muy bien me gustaron los diseños y la noche en general fue muy buena no pude volver a encontrarme con Ashley así que después de que se terminara nos regresamos a casa para descansar, estamos entrando al edificio, primero recogemos la correspondencia en la parte de abajo….

M: Pero que cansada estoy, pero valió la pena conseguí darle mi número a un par de chicos así que está bien

K: que bueno, y tu Rach se puede saber que paso con Ashley

R: Nada que va a pasar

M: No lo sé tal vez sea el hecho de que desaparecieron por un buen rato

R: No besamos de acuerdo es lo que querían oír pues ahí lo tienen me bese con ella y fue muy bueno me sentí genial

-Ah sí es todo lo que necesitaba oír

S: Vaya Berry siempre terminas arruinándolo todo

R: Por favor díganme que no son Quinn y Santana – miro a Kurt y a Marley quienes solo cierran sus ojos

Q: Pues si soy yo Rachel

R: Quinn, déjame explicarte lo que paso

Q: Para qué? tranquila, estas soltera yo también lo estoy no pasa nada

M: que hacen ustedes aquí

S: Bueno veníamos a decirles que mañana los esperamos en CallBacks para la salida que habíamos planificado

K: Momento inoportuno Santana

R: Quinn, déjame hablar

Q: Nos vemos mañana chicos tengo una canción que quiero cantar

M: Si claro ahí estaremos

S: Adiós Gay Berry, sueña bonito

R: Porque demonios ninguno de ustedes me dijo que estaba atrás mío?

K: Porque no la habíamos visto

M: Lo sentimos

R: bueno ya paso, tiene razón esta soltera yo también no tiene nada de malo….. – será?

K: Si tú lo dices porque mejor no nos vamos a dormir

M: Si estoy segura de que mañana será un largo día

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE**

S: Hola Q buen día que tal amaneciste

Q: Muy bien, ya tengo la canción perfecta además estoy bien, pensé que lloraría toda la noche o me sentiría terrible pero no es así

S: quien eres y que hiciste con mi amiga?

Q: No es eso, solo que no me arrastrare por ella nada más…..

S: Pero que bien, estas madurando – se me ríe – me siento como una madre orgullosa

Q: Ya basta – nos reímos – no me molestes solo que hay más peces en este gran mar llamado Nueva York

S: No me digas que vas a volver a tu etapa de estoy muy buena y puedo acostarme con quien yo quiera

Q: No, ya paso todo eso, no quiero una relación con nadie por el momento además tengo mejores cosas en las cuales enfocarme

S: Y esas son?

Q: Uno mi trabajo que gracias a ti lo conseguí, necesito dinero y estabilidad ya no puedo seguir dependiendo del dinero de mis padres

S: Me parece bien, que más?

Q: Dos, mi carrera la medicina me exige mucha concentración y dedicación las chicas solo me distraen de mi objetivo

S: Genial, estudiosa y decidida que más?

Q: Pues, eso es mi vida por ahora….

S: Me parece bien es en lo que debes enfocarte además sabes que yo siempre te apoyare

Q: Gracias San…

**INSTITUTO**

R: No chicos una vez más estamos muy desafinados

Llevamos un par de horas ensayando para la presentación y siento que ellos no están poniendo de parte para ayudarme

Z: Rachel, está todo bien sonó perfecto no sé qué está mal

R: Todo, mi futuro depende de esta presentación

Andrea: Ya te dijimos que todo saldrá bien pero por lo visto no confías en nosotros

R: Claro que no lo hago solo confió en mi talento

Z: Bien Rachel, con eso arreglaste todo

R: Si no consigo entrar a NYADA todo habrá terminado para mí, este ha sido uno de los peores años de toda mi vida, me encuentro estancada sin saber a dónde ir, si no es esa universidad no tengo un plan B para sustituirla

Z: Rach sé que estas nerviosa te entiendo pero tienes que relajarte un poco

R: No me pidas eso tengo miles de problemas no solo en esto sino en mi vida sentimental, siento que todo se está derrumbando y….

Andrea: ya cálmate quieres – me abraza – todos nos hemos sentido así en algún momento solo tienes que respirar y calmarte déjanos ayudarte

Z: Andy tiene razón, puede que lo veas todo muy oscuro ahora pero nos tienes a nosotros a tu lado tranquila

R: Lo siento, pero todo esto me tiene muy mal….

Andrea: está bien que te parece si esta vez ensayamos como tú lo dijiste y vemos que tal va todo

R: Bien – suspiro – desde el comienzo…

Bueno poco a poco el estrés acabara conmigo Zac tiene razón no puedo echarles la culpa de mis errores, mejor sigo ensayando y me dejo de esta actitud

**DEPARTAMENTO DE SANTANA**

B: bien chicas yo tengo que ir a clases nos vemos luego

S: Chao amor cuídate y me llamas

B: Si, San adiós Q

Q: Adiós Britt…

S: Bueno estas lista para esta noche?

Q: Mas que lista me siento confiada

S: Que bien, solo déjame decirte que espero que todo esto se resuelva lo más rápido posible

Q: Yo espero lo mismo, sabes no quiero salir con ninguna otra chica

S: Tan enamorada te tiene Berry?

Q: No es solo eso, creo que en Argentina disfrute y mucho a ti no te puedo negar

S: Vaya, entonces estás bien viéndola con esa otra chica

Q: Me molesta de sobre manera pero que puedo hacer si ella quiere salir al mundo y divertirse yo no puedo reclamarle algo que yo también hice

S: Bueno ahí te apoyo, pero te rendirás?

Q: Todo a su momento Santana por el momento quiero que reaccione

S: suerte en eso rubia, la vas a necesitar

Q: Lo sé, ahora descansare todo el día y en la tarde me iré a mi nuevo apartamento

S: es verdad que tal va todo?

Q: Perfecto, ya solo tengo que instalarme te quiero agradecer por dejarme quedar aquí

S: No tienes porque Q, sabes que eres como mi hermana

Q: Lo sé, te quiero San

S: Ya basta de cursilerías, mejor disfrutemos de este día libre como mejor lo sabemos hacer

Q: Maratón de películas y helado?

S: exactamente rubia así que prepara la película y yo voy por los bocadillos

Q: Ya está todo listo

Me encanta pasar tiempo con Santana siempre me divierto y me la paso increíble, además de que ella siempre me habla directamente y me ayuda en todo no podría haber conseguido una mejor amiga que ella, la verdad es que la considero una hermana.

**INSTITUTO**

Andy: Creo que salió mucho mejor que opinas Rach?

R: Si, me sentí mucho mejor bajando el tono de la canción

Z: Te lo dije solo tienes que relajarte un poco

R: Lo hare discúlpenme por mi ataque de diva

Z: Bueno, me preocuparía si no viera dramatismo en ti

Andy: tienes razón ahí si me comenzaría a preocupar, pero tranquila entendemos que esto es muy importante para ti

R: Gracias chicos, bueno ahora me tengo que ir

Z: Bien nos vemos luego Rach

Andy: Adiós y cuídate mucho

Salgo del instituto y es que tengo que almorzar con Ashley, sé que mi comportamiento no ha sido el mejor así que hablare con ella

A: Hola hermosa que tal todo?

R: Hola Ash, bien agotada pero todo bien

A: Me alegro – me sonríe – no me vas a saludar?

R: Claro que si – le doy un beso en los labios – mejor?

A: Mucho mejor, y bien de que querías hablar

R: Pues quiero decirte que disfruto mucho de tu compañía pero creo que me estoy precipitando

A: Sé que tienes miedo, tal vez todo lo que sucedió ayer te hizo dudar y eso

R: Mira me encanto, pero no quiero arruinar las cosas

A: Te entiendo, que te parece si vamos un poco más lento?

R: Es lo que quiero, no quiero tomar una decisión equivocada

A: Tranquila, pero si eso pasa estaré ahí para apoyarte

R: Gracias por todo, eres una chica increíble

A: Bueno es lo que siento, bien ahora si a comer

R: Bien, y que tal estuvo tu día?

A: Horrible, me mandaron un trabajo para dentro de dos días y no tengo ni idea de cómo hacerlo por suerte un amigo se ofreció a ayudarme y bueno estoy más tranquila

R: Que bueno, que te ayude

A: Si, pero tú que tal van los ensayos?

R: Por un momento me estrese mucho pero ya estoy mejor, mis amigos hablaron conmigo y bueno me hicieron comprender que tome la actitud incorrecta

A: Es comprensible estas muy estresada por eso, pero ya pasara te aseguro que todo saldrá bien

R: Gracias por tus palabras….

-pero mira nada más a quienes tenemos aquí

R: Ay no – suspiro – hola Santana que tal todo?

S: Muy bien Berry, vine con Quinn a comprar algo para comer tú?

R: Lo mismo que tú, mira ella es Ashley

A: Hola un gusto conocerte

S: Lo mismo digo yo aunque a alguien tal vez no le guste mucho esto

Q: Santana ya ordene dice que en quince minutos estará listo…. Rachel

R: Hola Quinn, mira quiero presentarte a Ashley

A: Hola que tal?

Q: Hola, así que tú eres la famosa amiga de Rachel

A: Famosa y por qué?

Q: No es que se la pasa hablando de ti

R: Quinn, no tienes que ir a pagar la comida?

Q: No eso ya lo hice…..de seguro ya te dijo que esta noche saldremos a un bar Karaoke verdad?

A: Pues aun no me ha comentado nada

Q: que olvidadiza estas Berry, bueno yo te invito espero que puedas ir el bar se llama CallBacks así que espero verte ahí

A: Ehh bueno si ahí estaré gracias por avisarme

Q: No hay de que después de todo Rachel y yo somos buenas amigas…

R: Exactamente gracias por tu amable invitación

Q: No hay de que – me sonríe – bueno las dejamos solas que tengan un buen día

A: Tú también adiós…

S: Adiós chicas nos vemos…

Veo a Santana y Quinn alejarse y salir del restaurant entonces suspiro ….

A: Eso fue muy incómodo pero ahora entiendo todo

R: Perdón por eso….que entiendes?

A: que esa chica rubia y tu tienen una historia y creo que es la verdadera razón de todas tus dudas

R: Bien me descubriste es ella siempre será ella, no importa que pase es ella

A: Bueno tranquila acaba de tener un ataque de celos y fue muy obvio así que le importas y mucho

R: No sé qué hacer no quiero lastimarla o lastimarme

A: Si no arriesgas no ganas….

R: Iras esta noche a donde ella dijo?

A: esto no me lo perdería por nada del mundo

R: segura? pasara enviándote indirectas a cada momento

A: Podre soportarlo además me muero de ganas por oír tu voz

R: Bien, estas advertida

A: Mira Rach, me caes muy bien disfruto de tu compañía y no te negare siento una fuerte atracción hacia ti pero entiendo que alguien más ocupe tu corazón

R: Tienes razón, pero no sé qué hacer ir y decirle que quiero intentar algo o seguir como hasta ahora

A: Bueno no te desesperes sigamos siendo amigas que te parece?

R: Perfecto, a mí me hace muy bien tenerte a mi lado

A: Podrás contar conmigo para lo que quieras pero te asegura que esa rubia no saldrá tan fácil de tu corazón ni tú del de ella…

R: Y a qué viene todo eso?

A: Solo te digo que no dejes que ella haga todo el trabajo si lo que quieres es acercarte a ella, pues demuéstrale lo que sientes

R: Tienes razón ella ya ha hecho mucho creo que es momento que yo también ponga de mi parte

A: Así es así que esta noche la tienes que impresionar

R: Ya pensare en algo

**DEPARTAMENTO DE SANTANA**

Q: te dije llamemos y pidamos una pizza pero no la señorita quería lasaña

S: Ya cálmate cómo iba yo a saber que ella estaría ahí

Q: Bueno arruine todo verdad?

S: Debes aprender a controlar tus celos nada más

Q: No pude evitarlo a quien quiero mentir esa tipa me cae pésimo

S: Bueno ya no me dijiste que estabas decidida y confiada saca a esa Quinn que no se deja derrotar

Q: Lo sé, además esta noche Rachel se dará cuenta de lo que se está perdiendo

S: Genial, tenemos que preparar el atuendo adecuado para que la dejes con a boca abierta

Q: No solo quiero eso sino que sea algo completamente diferente

S: Bien ya pensaremos - escuchamos que alguien toca la puerta – de seguro Britt olvido algo

-hey chicas ya se olvidaron de mi

S: Por dios Puckerman avisa que vas a venir casi me matas de un infarto

P: Perdón quería sorprenderlas

Q: Puck – lo abrazo – no tienes idea de cuánto te extrañado

P: Y yo a ti, rubia que tal todo?

S: Pasa y te lo contamos…

P: Bien sorpréndame chicas aunque creo que después de lo que vi ayer ya nada podrá hacerlo

S: Y que viste, sin muchos detalles …..

P: Pues no me lo van a creer, estaba en un desfile mirando chicas guapas

Q: Al punto Puck, dinos de una vez

P: Bien, entre a la parte de atrás del escenario para hacer una llamada y no se imaginan a quien encontré con las manos en la masa, pero literalmente con las manos en….

S: No sabemos dilo ya

P: Pues a mí judía sexy, con una chica que no les mentiré también estaba muy sexy

Q: Rachel con una chica en…dime que estaban vestidas

P: Claro pero ya no les faltaba mucho para eso…

S: Tú y tu bocota Puckerman como siempre acabas de arruinar todo

P: Pero yo que hice es un chisme buenísimo…..

Q: seria buenísimo como tú dices si yo no sintiera nada por….

P: Me estás hablando enserio….de verdad sientes algo por Rach

Q: Si, lo acepto me vuelve completamente loca pierdo mi norte cuando estoy cerca de ella

P: oh no el amor te llego rubia – se me ríen

S: si y le pego muy fuerte

Q: si …y que paso que viste puck

P: Mejor ya no te digo nada rubia ….

Q: Claro creo que es mejor no saber….

P: exacto pero ella también siente algo por ti así no creo que sea momento para desanimarse

Q: Lo sé, pero no le voy a rogar…

S: Nadie dice eso, solo que tiene que reaccionar de una vez por todas

P: Me parece bien y de seguro ustedes ya tienen un plan verdad?

S: Nos ofendes Puck, siempre pensamos en todo…

Invitamos a Puck a ir con nosotros al bar y acepto gustoso, me estoy terminando de arreglar Santana insistió en que debía vestirme provocadoramente…. Así que me decidí por unos jeans ajustados y una chaqueta de cuero según ella cuando me visto así soy irresistible si claro, no me considero de esa manera …..Pero bueno esta noche quiero que todas las miradas estén sobre mí

Q: Bien chicas que tal estoy?

S: Oh mi dios …..Me voy a olvidar por un momento que estoy enamorada de Britt y de que tú eres como mi hermana….rubia estas preciosa

B: Q, no crees que algún día podríamos hacer un trio…sabes estas hermosa

Q: Ehh no Britt gracias por la oferta pero no

S: Piénsalo bien Q es una oferta tentadora

Q: si claro, pero no…..bueno nos vamos Puck ya está abajo con el auto listo

B: Vamos, de seguro Rach se quedara con la boca abierta

**CALLBACKS**

M: te quieres calmar un poco si sigues así no respondo…. – me dice Marley estamos afuera del bar esperando que lleguen los demás y estoy muy nerviosa no solo porque Ashley también vendrá sino que Quinn estará aquí así que ya se podrán imaginar cómo estoy

R: Esta bien, dime una vez más como me veo?

M: Por milésima vez, guapísima ese vestido es fabuloso y pues si no fueras como mi hermana te aseguro que…

R: Gracias es lo que necesitaba oír – le sonrió

M: Bien, mejor entremos de una vez Blaine y Kurt ya encontraron un buen lugar para sentarnos

R: Bueno vamos..

Entramos al lugar y vemos a Blaine llevando algunas bebidas a la mesa, está cerca del escenario así que es perfecto..

B: Bien chicas aquí tienen, sírvanse

M: Gracias Blaine

K: Y que paso aun no llegan?

R: No, ni señales de ninguna de ellas

S: Ya no lloren aquí estamos el tráfico era horrible – llega santana con las chicas

B: que bueno que ya llegaron siéntense…. Y donde esta Quinn?

Q: aquí lo siento junto a Puck estábamos buscando donde estacionar…

P: Hola chicos que tal?

K: Oh dios en estos momentos no recuerdo porque soy gay.…

M: Y así se acabó toda mi heterosexualidad gracias Quinn

B: Vaya rubia estas increíblemente sexy…

Q: gracias por los cumplidos chicos solo quise vestirme como me sentía…

R: Pues estas hermosa, bellísima perfecta cualquier adjetivo se queda corto para decirte como estas, por lo que veo te sientes confiada, feliz arriesgada, decidida hermosa….

Q: Yo….. No sé qué decir gracias

R: Es solo la verdad…bueno yo voy un momento a la barra ya regreso

K: No me esperaba esa reacción

B: Bueno solo dijo lo que sentía, mejor pidamos las bebidas

S: Te apoyo Anderson pide una botella de tequila

P: Vaya Rach siempre me sorprende pero mejor empecemos a divertirnos…..

R: Me da una botella de agua por favor…

-una chica tan linda como tú no debería estar sola…

R: Ay no Ashley que susto me diste

A: Perdón, pero porque tan sola, acabo de llegar y te veo aquí

R: Solo, vine por un poco de agua, no quiero beber alcohol

A: Esta bien, te parece si pedimos unos cocteles

R: Si, claro – pedimos las bebidas y volvimos a la mesa

A: Hola chicos es bueno volverlos a ver

K: Hola chica, siéntate apenas la noche está comenzando

M: que tal todo?

A: Muy bien ya saben estudiando y eso pero todo bien

Q: Si me imagino que el diseño de modas es una carrera estresante

R: Quinn por favor….

A: No tranquila, puede que no sea como estudiar medicina y no me la pase memorizando cientos de libros pero es la carrera que amo

Q: Memorizando libros, si claro yo algún día salvare vidas

A: Pues felicidades espero que seas la mejor doctora

R: Ya es suficiente Quinn ahórrate ese tipo de comentarios Ashley solo ha tratado de ser amable contigo

S: Rubia no estas por buen camino

Q: Bien, lo siento tienen razón creo que no te he dado la oportunidad disculpa por mis comentarios inoportunos…

A: Lo sé, tranquila solo no me ataques por cualquier cosa, mejor disfrutemos de la noche

P: Bien hablado chica, ahora vamos con la primera ronda de tequilas y no quiero oír un no de su parte

Q: No, primero quiero cantar algo

B: Claro, mira solo avísale la canción a ese chico en el escenario y listo

Q: Bien, regreso enseguida…..escuchen la letra…..


	15. Chapter 15

NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN

CUALQUIER PARECIDO ES PURA COINCIDENCIA

**CAPÍTULO 14**

**Canción: Duncan Sheik - Barely breathing / Bryan Adams - (Everything I do) I do it for you**

B: Claro, mira solo avísale la canción a ese chico en el escenario y listo

Q: Bien, regreso enseguida…..escuchen la letra…..

Subo al escenario y siento las luces sobre mí, le dije al chico la canción que quería cantar afortunadamente tenían la pista así que ahora es el momento…la música comienza y cierro mis ojos para concentrarme

_Se lo que estás haciendo,_

_Lo veo todo muy claramente_

_Creí en tu confusión,_

_Estabas completamente desgarrada_

_No hay mucho para examinar,_

_No hay nada que esconder_

Hace mucho tiempo que no cantaba afortunadamente mi voz salió muy bien, no puedo mirar a nadie ya que la luz nubla mi visión de las personas que están en el bar

_Porque apenas respiro_

_No puedo encontrar el aire_

_No sé a quién engaño_

_Imaginando que te importaría_

_Y podría quedarme aquí esperando a un tonto por otro día_

_Pero supongo que no vale la pena el precio_

_El precio que debería pagar_

Es así como me siento apenas puedo respirar, trato de mostrarme fuerte pero a veces no puedo seguir escondiendo mis sentimientos

_Todos se preguntan, de que se trata todo esto?_

_Solía estar tan seguro y no lo puedo comprender_

_¿Qué es esta atracción? Solo siento el dolor_

_No hay nada que razonar_

_Y solo tú para culpar, esto alguna vez cambiara?_

No saben cuántas veces pensé en la canción adecuada, pensé en cantarle algo como que estaba mucho mejor sin ella o que ella es solo una chica más del montón pero me estaría mintiendo ya que no es eso lo que siento

_Me elevo sobre todo_

_O me hundo en lo profundo_

_Con cada vez_

_Que vienes y te vas_

_Por favor no vengas y te vayas_

Esta es la última vez que hare algo así, pero si no lo dejo salir me quedare con esta horrible sensación adentro mío….termino la canción y escucho el aplauso de las personas, muchos se levantaron pero no puedo ver muy bien, bajo del escenario y me dirijo a la mesa

M: Ya extrañaba escuchar tu voz

B: Muy bien Q, la canción te salió perfecta

Q: Gracias chicas, bueno es lo que sentía

R: Bien es mi turno y yo también les pido que escuchen la canción que voy a interpretar

B: Claro Rach, ve tranquila

Ya estoy en el escenario tomo el micrófono y tomo una bocanada de aire pensé toda la tarde en que canción podría cantar la verdad no tenía ni idea, pero mientras veníamos para acá escuche esta canción en la radio y supe que era la indicada

_Mírame a los ojos - tu verás_

_Lo que significas para mí_

_Busca tu corazón - busca tu alma_

_Y cuando me encuentres allí no buscarás más_

_No me digas que no vale la pena_

_No me puedes decir que no vale la pena_

_Todo lo que hago - lo hago por ti_

Es una canción antigua pero dice lo que siento quiero a Quinn no puedo más me duele alejarme de ella, sé que me he equivocado pero es momento de poner de mi parte

_Mira dentro de mi corazón - encontrarás_

_Que allí no hay nada que esconder_

_Tómame como soy - toma mi vida_

_No me digas que no vale la pena luchar_

_Todo lo que hago - lo hago por ti_

Todo eso es toda mi vida giraría a su alrededor si fuera valiente y me decidiera por ella, no quiero perderla ese es mi mayor temor perderla para siempre, quiero mirarla mientras canto pero el reflector no me deja verla solo observo siluetas pero espero que sepa que se la estoy cantando a ella, y que significa mucho para mi

_No hay amor - como tu amor_

_Y nadie más - podría dar más amor_

_No hay ningún lugar - al menos que estés allí_

_Todo el tiempo - de todas formas_

La canción termina y la gente aplaude, pero lo único que quiero ahora es ver a Quinn quiero hablar con ella

K: Vaya diva esa canción no me la esperaba antigua pero buena

R: Gracias Kurt, dice lo que siento

Q: Cantaste muy bien, me gusto

R: Gracias tú también lo hiciste muy bien

S: Bueno sigamos con la diversión, ustedes aún no han tomado nada

R: No gracias, santana no quiero beber

P: Nada de eso Rach, yo soy el conductor designado así que tú no tienes excusa

R: No se verdad quiero recordar todo

Q: Si, yo tampoco quiero alcohol en mi sistema así estoy bien

K: Bueno no pasa nada pediremos más cocteles sin alcohol

P: Bien, no insistiré más

La noche siguió normal Rachel no se acercó a mí ni trato de hablarme más de lo debido, yo tampoco me acerque mucho a ella, clao compartíamos opiniones si hablamos de cualquier tema, la incomodidad que sentía con Ashley desapareció pasamos muy bien pero a los chicos los tragos les estaba comenzando a afectar estaban más cariñosos y se reían por cualquier cosa de hecho Blaine y Kurt desaparecieron hace como quince minutos así que ya se imaginaran que están haciendo, Marley está hablando con un chico bastante guapo que la invito a tomar un trago, Ashley Santana y Britt congeniaron inmediatamente creo que tienen el mismo sentido del humor, por otro lado Puck encontró una nueva conquista así que todos se la están pasando muy bien

Q: Rach me acompañas al baño?

R: Si, claro ya volvemos chicas

Q: Parece que la noche resulto bien después de todo

R: Si todos se divirtieron mucho

Q: Y tú que tal la pasaste?

R: Bien, me alegro que nos reunamos de nuevo …. Quinn el baño no es por ahí

Q: Lo sé – la tomo de la mano – ven necesito hablar un momento contigo

R: está bien…

Q: recuerdas la noche que salimos juntas?

R: No muy bien sabes que tome demasiado

Q: Bueno esa noche tú me dijiste algo que no he podido olvidar

R: Ah sí, porque no me lo habías dicho, dime que fue…

Q: Bueno es que no lo entendí muy bien en ese momento pero ahora sé lo que me quisiste decir

R: Dímelo

Q: me dijiste "Quinn después de esta noche cometeré muchos errores, me costara mucho aceptar mis sentimientos por ti, me conozco sé que terminare arruinando todo pero hoy quiero decirte que te quiero y que aunque antes no lo aceptaba ahora estoy segura de lo que siento por ti…

R: eres la mujer más maravillosa del planeta tu sonrisa me hace sentir que todo está bien que no existen preocupaciones, mi miedo de fracasar se desvanece a tu lado…

Q: Lo recuerdas?

R: Si, cuando comenzaste a hablar los recuerdos volvieron a mi

Q: Ya no quiero que sigamos peleando

R: Yo tampoco te necesito a mi lado

Q: Tu mi manchi quando sei lontano di me (Te extraño cuando estás lejos de mí.)

R: Ti porto nel mio cuore. (Te llevo en el corazón.)

Q: te dije que te sorprendería

R: Y vaya que lo hiciste, pronuncias muy bien...te quiero

Q: Yo también te quiero

R: Mejor volvamos ya hace frio

Q: Si, claro pero olvide algo

R: Si, que cosa?

Q: esto…

Necesito besarla así me acerco a ella la tomo de la cintura y le doy un beso, es algo que deseaba hacer desde hace mucho tiempo la primera vez que nos besamos fue ella la que tomo la iniciativa claro que con un poco de ayuda de mi parte, pero fue perfecto, puedo sentir como tiembla cuando está a mi lado, ella coloca sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y me acerca aún más a ella, nuestras lenguas hacen contacto por primera vez y siento una descarga de electricidad recorrerme… solo nos alejamos un momento ya que necesitamos aire estoy cerca de ella mis labios rozan los suyos y mi frente está junto a la de ella ambas tenemos los ojos cerrados…

Q: Si de verdad tenemos que estar juntas no importa lo que pase nos volveremos a encontrar

R: No importara nada... sabes que al final del camino me encontraras

Q: Y tú a mi…

Nos volvimos a besar una vez más y regresamos al bar tal y como lo imaginamos los chicos estaban mal, así que pagamos la cuenta y con la ayuda de puck los llevamos al auto, Santana Britt y Ashley no dejaron de reírse en todo el camino, aparte Kurt y Blaine se besan apasionadamente y Marley pues está completamente dormida afortunadamente la camioneta de Puck es lo suficientemente grande para que todos entráramos sin problemas

P: Bien yo me llevo a este par de tortolitos arriba mientras tanto ustedes ayuden a Marley a subir

Q: Bien Marley ya llegamos si no colaboras no podremos subir

M: No, quiero dormir

R: Marley enserio, ayúdanos

M: Bien, que carácter necesitas sexo Berry tal vez Q pueda ayudarte

R: Ya suficiente vamos

Después de batallar por varios minutos al fin estamos en el apartamento Puck logro dejar a los chicos en el cuarto y nosotras a Marley para que lograra descansar

P: Bien mi judía sexy nos vemos mañana

R: Gracias Puck,

P: No hay de qué rubia te espero abajo

Q: Si, claro bajo enseguida

R: Buenas noches Quinn, me la pase muy bien

Q: Yo también, descansa y cuídate no quiero volver a perder el contacto contigo

R: No lo harás eso lo prometo, espero que nos todo salga bien

Q: Yo estaré siempre ahí para cuando me necesites

R: Yo también, te quiero Quinn no te olvides de eso y suerte en todo

Q: Gracias, vive se feliz y al final del camino tal vez nos volvamos a reunir

R: Te buscare hasta encontrarte

Q: Eso espero, no me hagas esperar mucho

R: Nunca, buenas noches

Q: Buenas noches Rach – le doy un beso en la mejilla – adiós

Bajo del departamento y me subo nuevamente en la camioneta

P: Bien chicas alguna sabe en donde vive Ashley

Q: Ni idea, además Rachel tampoco sabia

P: Estamos en problemas y ahora que hacemos?

Q: Pues tendrá que quedarse en el departamento con nosotras

P: Y si la botamos en el rio, así se facilitarían las cosas con Rach

Q: Tentadora idea – nos reímos – pero no, no la podemos dejar así

P: Bueno entonces a su departamento…

Q: Muy bien y ahora tu lleva a santana y a Britt

P: que pero no ves cómo se están besando?

Q: solo hazlo, bien Britt sabes en el departamento hay un regalo para ti

B: enserio Q, vamos San ya quiero verlo

S: que no amor, espera, esta me la pagan

P: Lo que digas, ven apóyate en mi

Q: Bien Ashley como no tenemos ni idea de dónde vives te quedaras con nosotras

A: Que? Solo déjame dormir

Q: Bien, pero colabora, sostente de mi

Entramos al departamento afortunadamente Santana y Britt ya se encerraron en su habitación, creo que tendré que dormir con música para no escuchar nada

P: Bien rubia, sana y salva

Q: Gracias Puck, si tu no hubieras venido no sé cómo me las habría arreglado

P: No hay de qué y dime que paso con Rachel?

Q: Pues arreglamos las cosas no es bueno que estemos peleando y poniéndolos a ustedes en una situación incomoda

P: eso es bueno, pero que intentaran algo?

Q: No, aun somos amigas, nada más creo que ella se merece vivir un poco más antes de atarse a una relación seria

P: Segura no tienes miedo?

Q: Claro que sí, pero si de verdad tenemos que estar juntas lo vamos a estar tal vez demore pero bueno así tiene que ser

P: Tienes razón, creo que ambas aún tienen cosas que vivir

Q: exacto creo que ya lo entendimos

P: Bien, mi rubia preferida yo me voy cuídate y nos hablamos

Q: Adiós, Puck tú también cuídate

Bien fue una noche muy buena a pesar de todo ahora lo único que quiero es descansar…

**DOS SEMANAS DESPUES**

S: Quieres apurarte llegaremos tarde...

Q: Perdón, estaba buscando mi celular

S: Bueno, sabes lo histérica que esta Berry con lo de su presentación

Q: Si, ha estado muy estresada

S: Bueno vamos que porcelana ya está abajo esperando en el taxi

Han pasado ya dos semanas desde que salimos a CallBacks las cosas ha ido bien por fin me pude mudar a mi apartamento, aún le faltan algunas cosas pero me alegra poder tener mi propio espacio, las fiestas se acercan así es navidad está a la vuelta de la esquina y Nueva York es el lugar perfecto para pasarlo, eso sí hay mucha gente comprando y preparándose para este día, por mi parte he empezado a trabajar en la cafetería tengo muchos más turnos con Kurt y Santana que con Rachel solo hemos coincidido en un par de ocasiones, se preguntaran como vamos, pues muy bien somos amigas no hemos tenido roces o malos entendidos, hoy tiene su gran presentación por el fin de su curso en el que cantara y al que fue invitada Carmen, bueno no hace falta decirles que se la ha pasado ensayando y preparándose

K: Bien al fin llegamos

S: Y los demás a qué hora llegaran?

K: Pues Blaine y Marley tenían algo que hacer y llegaran en unos minutos

Q: Bien y donde esta Rachel?

K: adentro preparando todo

Q: Lo voy a ver

Entro en el lugar y puedo ver que el escenario está listo los músicos están afinando sus instrumentos y la veo ahí está corriendo de un lado al otro así que sonrió

Q: Cálmate ya te dije que todo saldrá bien

R: Quinn que bueno que llegaste – me abraza

Q: No te iba a dejar sola en un momento así

R: Gracias, me hace muy feliz que estés aquí

Q: Esta bien, ahora respira y relájate

Z: es lo que yo siempre le digo – me saluda Zac.

Q: Hola Zac que tal todo?

Z: Bueno soportando a Rachel, pero todo bien

Q: Ya me imagino, bueno yo me voy relájate y mírame de acuerdo

R: Gracias, así lo hare

**POV RACHEL**

Se preguntaran que ha sido de mí en este tiempo pues la cosas con Quinn han mejorado ya no nos peleamos por cosas ridículas mejor nos hemos apoyado en todo, y bueno aún sigo saliendo con Ashley vamos lento pero así es mejor, hemos encontrado el balance y bueno me siento bien, no hemos formalizado nada asi que llevamos una relación abierta no me preocupa que ella vea a otras personas, yo también soy libre de salir con quien quiera, pero solo lo he hecho con un par de chicas no ha pasado a mayores solo un par de citas y listo, le hice caso a Puck, no me quiero adelantar a vivir cosas que aun no tengo que vivirlas. Hoy tengo mi gran audición para NYADA le envié a Carmen una invitación pero no me aseguro nada estoy nerviosa, es mi última oportunidad no la puedo desaprovechar, hemos ensayado mucho y me siento confiada Andrea y Zac han sido muy pacientes conmigo

A: Hola guapa lista para deslumbrarlos con tu voz

R: Hola Ash, pues si creo que estoy lista

A: Lo harás bien, solo concéntrate yo estaré en el publico apoyándote

R: Gracias, espero que todo salga bien

A: Y así será, tranquila yo voy con los demás chicos hablamos luego – me besa – tranquila

R: Adiós…

S: Bien chicos aquí están nuestros asientos

B: Bien amor, Rach va a cantar increíble

K: eso esperamos Britt, por eso la apoyaremos en todo

Q: Así, es, ahora silencio porque ya va a empezar

-bienvenidos a la presentación final, nuestros mejores alumnos realizaran una presentación en honor al fin del curso, además de que ofreceremos una muestra de pintura y varios alumnos nos recitaran poesía de su propia creación, espero que disfruten de esta presentación y una vez más bienvenidos

S: No saben esa señora de NYADA ya llego.

K: Blaine está en la puerta esperando pero hasta ahora nada

A: No se desesperen ella llegara

Q: Como puedes estar tan segura

A: No lo estoy solo trato de ser positiva

B: Bueno espero que llegue y pronto por que el siguiente número es el de Rachel

Estoy en la parte de atrás del escenario conversando con Andy

And: Ya casi en nuestro turno

Z: Tranquilas chicas, fuera nervios tenemos que salir confiados

R: Así es, suspiro no importa que pase gracias por ayudarme y apoyarme en todo me han soportado mucho, cualquier otro me habría dado un golpe

And: estuvimos a punto de hacerlo – se ríen

R: Gracias chicos

-bien y ahora como una presentación especial nuestros tres mejores estudiantes harán su presentación cantando la canción de The Fray You Found Me un fuerte aplauso para el señor Zac Johnson, la señorita Andrea Parker y la señorita Rachel Berry….

_ZAC_

_He encontrado a Dios_

_En la esquina de primera y Amistad_

_Fumando su último cigarrillo_

_Yo dije: "¿Dónde has estado?"_

_Él dijo: "Preguntando cualquier cosa"_

_ANDREA_

_¿Dónde estabas _

_Cuando todo se estaba cayendo a pedazos? _

_Todos mis días _

_Se gastaron por el teléfono _

_Que nunca sonó _

_Todo lo que necesitaba era una llamada _

_Que nunca llego _

_RACHEL_

_Perdido e inseguro _

_Tú me encontraste, tú me encontraste _

_Tirado en el piso _

_Rodeado, rodeado _

_¿Por qué tienes que esperar? _

_¿Dónde estás, dónde estás? _

_Sólo un poco tarde _

_Tú me encontraste, tú me encontraste_

Fue en ese momento en el que termine de cantar esa parte en el que vi a Blaine entrar con Carmen a su lado me sentí muy feliz que casi pierdo la concentración, no podía evitar sonreír, así que di lo mejor de mí y saque toda mi voz

La canción llega a su fin y me siento satisfecha si no logro entrar sé que di lo mejor de mí, me sentí segura y confiada no desafine y los arreglos que hicimos a la melodía quedaron perfectos

K: Rach, estuviste increíble si no te eligen esa señora está loca

M: Estuviste genial, felicidades

Q: Lo hiciste muy bien – me sonríe Quinn

A: fue perfecto hermosa, te dije que todo saldría bien

Blaine: si, afortunadamente llego y así como vino se fue pero te puedo decir que te aplaudió de pies así que esperemos que todo salga bien

R: Gracias chicos, ahora solo basta esperar

Q: Bueno yo me tengo que ir, tengo algunas cosas que hacer

R: segura iremos al departamento a comer algo

Q: No tranquila celebren ustedes tengo que hablar con mi mama así que se me complica

R: Esta bien gracias por ven – la abrazo – gracias por todo

Q: No hay de que adiós chicos nos vemos

Volvimos al departamento y comimos algo, la pasamos muy bien, me siento increíble llena de confianza y de seguridad, hubiera querido tener a Quinn aquí pero la entiendo

R: Iré a la cocina por mas vino, ya regreso

A: Te acompaño

R: Gracias por estar conmigo esta noche

A: No tienes que agradecerme, además ahora si ya podrás relajarte un poco – susurra

R: Y cuál sería tu idea para que logre relajarme

A: No lo sé, si aceptas ir a mi departamento puedo mostrártelo ….

R: No me tientes….

A: Vamos, quiero un momento a solas contigo

R: Y que les digo a los chicos?

A: Nada solo que nosotras también tenemos que celebrar

R: Esta bien, vamos antes de que me arrepienta…..

**TWITTER: DCimaginegirl90**


	16. Chapter 16

NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN

CUALQUIER PARECIDO ES PURA COINCIDENCIA

**CAPÍTULO 16**

**Canción: Teenage Dream Katy Perry - Boyce avenue cover**

**DEPARTAMENTO DE QUINN**

Q: Ya mama, arreglare todo

J: Bien, hija sabes que solo estaré un par de días aquí en la cuidad

Mi madre acaba de llegar a Nueva York tiene unos asuntos que resolver sobre su trabajo y bueno ha aprovechado el momento para conocer mi departamento y visitarme

Q: qué tal va todo en Ohio?

J: Aburrido como siempre – me sonríe – pero ya me acostumbre no ha habido novedades, y tu hija que tal?

Q: Bien, encontré un empleo…

J: Enserio porque no me habías comentado nada?

Q: Bueno quería acostumbrarme un poco, pero te puedo decir que va de maravilla, podre arreglar mi horario para que no afecte mi carrera

J: Me parece muy bien hija, y que tal de amores?

Q: Bueno, ahí no me va tan bien que digamos

J: Pero si eres bellísima como es que no has encontrado a tu chica ideal

Q: Ya la encontré mama solo que ella ….. Bueno es complicado

J: Las dudas hija

Q: Exactamente pero por el momento quiero estar sola nada más

J: Bueno, todo mejorara así que tranquila cuando estés lista me la presentas

Q: Claro mama, pero bueno debes estar agotada

J: Si, el viaje fue muy cansado buenas noches hija descansa

Q: Tú también mama – la abrazo – hablare con una amiga y me iré a dormir

J: Muy bien, te quiero

Q: Y yo a ti….

Necesito hablar con alguien esas personas son Sam y Alison sé que en Argentina debe ser de tarde así que deben estar en el departamento

Sam: Pero miren quien se acordó que tiene amigos

Q: Perdóname Sam, se me complico todo

A: Rubia, que bueno es verte, aunque sea por web cam

Q: Los extraño muchos chicos

Sam: Y nosotros a ti, tenemos muchas cosas que contarte

A: Si, imagínate que despidieron a un profesor por acoso a una alumna

Q: Pero que fue lo que paso lo conozco?

Sam: exacto el tipo que se la pasaba molestándote por cualquier cosa

Q: Vaya, quien lo diría, pero se lo merecía

A: Exacto, además Sam tiene nueva conquista

Sam: No es cierto ella es solo una amiga

Q: Si, claro tú tienes muchas amigas

Sam: bueno allá ustedes que no me quieren creer

A: Bueno rubia cuéntanos que tal te va?

Q: Bien, conseguí un empleo en una cafetería y al fin tengo mi apartamento

A: Eso, es genial, ya quiero verte usando tu traje de sexy mesera

Q: Bueno, si es un poco revelador pero solo lo necesario para que los clientes consuman

Sam: Que bueno que todo esté bien rubia, bueno yo te dejo tengo clases así que me voy cuídate mucho y no te olvides de llamar

Q: No lo hare, te quiero mucho y cuídate – lo veo como me saluda y sale de la imagen

A: Es un buen chico, algo inocente pero es genial

Q: Si lo sé, pero así es perfecto – suspiro – Ali necesito contarte algo

A: Suéltalo de una vez rubia

Q: bien es que te extraño, no se todo se ha vuelto más complicado desde que no te tengo cerca

A: Pues al parecer este repentino sentimentalismo tiene nombre y apellido ya dime de una vez que te hizo Berry

Q: Pues que no somos nada de acuerdo ella está saliendo con alguien y yo

A: Enfocada en tus estudios como debe de ser, rubia en poco tiempo empezaras a estudiar una de las carreras más sacrificadas y no solo eso sino que en una de las mejores universidades del país así que no tienes que estar perdiendo el tiempo pensando en Rachel me extrañara será que la llamo?, basta me entendiste tampoco quiero que vuelvas a caer en tu etapa de mujeriega, sé que es difícil, pero te llamare cada día, para ver cómo estas y te prometo que nos volveremos a ver más pronto de lo que te imaginas

Q: Gracias Ali, es lo que necesitaba oír uno de tus consejos, gracias por todo, y eso espero me muero de ganas por abrazarte

A: Lo harás rubia, así que tranquila ahora ve a descansar y estaremos en contacto

Q: Esta bien, cuídate y un beso

A: Otro beso para ti Quinn te quiero…

Bien estoy un poco más tranquila mañana me espera doble turno en la cafetería así que mejor me voy a descansar, es bueno saber que mis amigos están bien y que siempre estarán para cuando los necesite….

**DEPARTAMENTO DE ASHLEY**

A: Ves, no fue tan difícil salir

R: Si, claro las indirectas de Santana fueron muy notorias

A: Bueno ella es así, tranquila quieres tomar algo?

R: Agua estaría bien…

A: Nunca bebes alcohol?

R: Casi nunca, lo que pasa es que no estoy acostumbrada así que cuando lo hago no recuerdo nada de lo que hice

A: Vaya no debiste decirme eso, podría usarlo en tu contra – se me ríe

R: Bueno confió en que uses esa información para el bien

A: Esta bien como digas – me sirve un vaso de agua – sírvete

R: Gracias, tu departamento es muy bonito

A: Bueno, no es muy grande pero es perfecto para una sola persona

R: Nunca has tenido compañeros?

A: No siempre he vivido sola, pero es mejor así, tengo más libertad

R: Puede que tengas razón

A: Rach, sabes que te respeto mucho, pero no puedo soportar estar lejos de ti, me encantas eres una mujer hermosa, cada detalle de ti es perfecto

R: Ash, creo que ….. No quiero que malinterpretes las cosas

A: Lo, se no te enamoraras, eso me tiene sin cuidado pero eso no impide que nos divirtamos un poco no lo crees?

R: Debo ser sincera contigo, nunca he estado con nadie…

A: Nadie….. Nadie? Ningún chico ….

R: No nunca, así que no se ….

A: Vaya, yo pensaba que no eras virgen….

R: Porque lo dices?

A: Bueno estuviste con ese chico Zac así que asumí que entre ustedes paso algo mas

R: No, estuvimos a punto pero no….

A: Entonces …. Me dejarías enseñarte?

R: ehh….. – Se acerca más a mí y me toma de la cintura – estoy aterrada no te lo negare

A: Eso es bueno….ven vamos a mi habitación….

R: No, no puedo en verdad Ashley no debí aceptar venir contigo….

A: estás segura?

R: Si, lo siento, pero no puedo…..

A: Esta bien…..pero como quedamos?

R: quedamos en que te quiero, eres mi amiga y si necesitas algo podrás conmigo

A: Bien, lo acepto, te deseo lo mejor Rach te lo mereces

R: Gracias y lo siento

A: Claro no pasa nada, si no estás segura creo que debes esperar a la persona adecuada

R: Si, ojala esa persona llegue rápido

A: Creo que ya llego pero todo está muy complicado no crees?

R: Bueno, solo necesito tiempo para mí

A: Me parece bien, tal vez más adelante no volvamos a encontrar

R: Tal vez, perdón y espero que seas muy feliz

A: Tú también adiós….

No lo iba a hacer, sé que no me iba a sentir bien con ello, después me arrepentiría y me odiaría por haberme apresurado, necesito un tiempo para mí, para aclararme….

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE**

**CAFETERIA**

K: Hola rubia que tal dormiste?

Q: Muy bien, mi mama está de visita así que estoy feliz

K: Que bueno, me encantaría poder saludar a Judy

Q: Ella te adora, y podrás hacerlo vendrá en un par de horas para que vayamos a almorzar

R: Buen día chicos cómo están?

Q: Muy bien, tú como estas?

R: Bien, algo cansada pero lista para trabajar

K: Bien dicho diva, hay que atender a los clientes

R: Bueno yo voy a tomar los pedidos

Q: Hey Kurt sabes porque Rachel está un poco triste?

K: Como lo notaste?

Q: No lo sé bueno sus ojos se veían tristes

K: Bueno termino definitivamente con esa relación extraña que llevaba con Ashley… ay no debí contarte nada de eso

Q: Enserio? Pensé que todo está bien

K: eso si no te lo puedo decir, mejor me voy o seguiré diciéndote secretos

Q: Claro huye…

R: Bien, la mesa ocho quiere dos cafés y un pedazo de torta de chocolate

Q: Claro aquí están

R: Gracias

Q: Hey Rach, este bien?

R: Si, perfecta porque lo preguntas?

Q: No lo sé, te noto rara….

R: Bueno solo es el estrés por saber si me aceptaron en NYADA nada más

Q: Esta bien, bueno me voy a atender a los demás clientes

R: Quinn, te ves muy linda hoy

Q: Gracias…..

S: Hola Q, buen día, ya deja de mirar a Berry y ayúdame con los pedidos

Q: Si, claro, que tal todo Santana?

S: Genial, amo ser abogada

Q: Aun no lo eres – me rio

S: Ni tú la gran doctora que salvara vidas

Q: Buena indirecta, sabes mi mama está de visita en la ciudad y quiere verte y obviamente a Britt también

S: eso es genial, Judy me cae muy bien

Q: Si, vendrá aquí a la cafetería en la hora del almuerzo

S: Perfecto le diré a Britt que venga aquí

-buenos días señorita me podría dar un cappuccino por favor

Q: Si, claro un segundo…ALISON

A: Te lo dije rubia, sucedió mucho más rápido de lo que te imaginaste no es verdad?

Q: Pero como paso – la abrazo – como llegaste? Porque no me avisaste?

A: Bueno, eso fue porque quería darte la sorpresa…. Además santana me ayudo

S: Si, te veía muy triste rubia, así que pensé que tú amiga te animaría

Q: Las adoro chicas, estoy feliz mi mama y Alison están aquí que más podría pedir

S: Nada mas

A: Bien, ahora si tenemos que ponernos al día con todo

Q: Claro, espérame a que termine mi turno puedes quedarte aquí un momento..

A: Bien, pero ese piano me llama Quinn creer que podría tocar algo mientras espero

S: Esta chica está llena de sorpresas, claro ven….

R: Hey, que hacen el show empezara en veinte minutos

S: Mira Rachel ella es Alison una amiga de Quinn

A: Hola, al fin te conozco un placer

R: Si, lo mismo digo, pero no puedes utilizar el piano

S: Ya Berry no seas aguafiestas no pasara nada…

A: No te preocupes he tocado desde que tenía diez años así que tranquila

R: Bien hagan lo que quieran

K: Hey Rach todo bien con esa chica?

R: Si, tranquilo es amiga de Quinn

Q: Si, ella es Alison la chica que conocí en Argentina

K: es muy bonita y además toca el piano es increíble

Q: Lo sé, es una caja de sorpresas

R: Que interesante….mejor me voy a lavar los platos

K: Pero si odias hacerlo

R: Bueno hay que cambiar no creen?

K: Bueno eso fue un ataque de celos a lo Rachel Berry, así que siéntete Feliz rubia

Q: Lo estoy, pero porque Ali está aquí…

S: Bienvenidos a Spot Light hoy tenemos la suerte de contar con una chica llena de talento démosle la bienvenida a Alison

A: Hola que tal, bueno espero que les guste….

_Tú crees que soy bonita_

_Sin nada de maquillaje_

_Tú crees que soy graciosa_

_Cuando digo el chiste malo_

_Sé que me entiendes_

_Así que dejé caer mis paredes, las dejé caer_

Alison es una gran amiga no creo que mi vida sería la misma sino la hubiera conocido le agradezco todo lo que hizo por mi ella fue el impulso que necesitaba para dejar de esconderme

_Antes de que me conocieras_

_Yo estaba bien pero_

_Las cosas eran un poco duras_

_Tú me trajiste a la vida_

_Y ahora cada Febrero_

_Tú serás mi cita de San Valentín, San Valentín_

Siempre me hace sonreír y me enseño que no debemos vivir del que dirá de la gente, así soy mucho más feliz sin escuchar las críticas destructivas, acepto los consejos pero no los que hacen daño, ahora estoy segura de que no podría vivir sin su amistad

_Tú me haces sentir_

_Que estoy viviendo un_

_Sueño adolescente_

_La manera en que me excitas_

_Simplemente no puedo dormir_

_Así que vamos a huir y_

_Jamás veas atrás_

La música termina y todos la aplauden el canto no es su fuerte pero lo hace muy bien para ser principiante, además de que siempre ha amado tocar el piano es uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos

A: Bien que tal estuve?

Q: Perfecta como siempre ya te lo he dicho

A: Eso es bueno entonces no hice el ridículo?

Q: No claro que no, fue genial

R: debo admitir que estuviste muy bien

K: Tú no estabas lavando los platos?

R: Bueno, la música me llamaba… te felicito

A: Gracias, que bueno que te haya gustado

Q: Si, bueno miren quien llego

J: Hija, Oh por dios Santana como has crecido

S: Pero Judy si estoy exactamente igual que la última vez que nos vimos eso si más sexy

J: Estas preciosa, y Britt?

S: Debe estar por llega …. Tu como estas?

J: Muy bien, gracias por preguntar y tú eres?

Q: Mama ella es Alison la chica de la que te he hablado

J: Alison? Al fin te conozco es un placer…

A: Lo mismo digo señora es increíble al fin tener la oportunidad de conocerla

J: Llama Judy cariño se lo importante que eres para Quinn

K: Judy, que bueno poder abrazarte

J: Kurt mírate estas hecho todo un hombre, pero no te escondas Rach ya te vi

R: Hola Judy como estas disculpa…

J: Muy bien hija, es bueno verte tus padres te mandan saludos

R: Gracias, espero poder ir pronto para visitarlos

J: Lo sé, hija te extrañan mucho pero bueno estamos todos reunidos mejor vayamos a cenar todo

S: Perfecto iré a buscar a Britt me dice que el trafico esta terrible los alcanzo allá

Q: Bien San te mando un mensaje luego…

Después de un tiempo nuestro turno termino así que todos pudimos ir a almorzar escogimos un restaurant cerca de la cafetería para hacerlo, estamos todos reunidos Santana llego unos minutos después con Britt

J: Bien Kurt dime como va esa boda?

K: Muy bien, es muy estresante pero Blaine me ha apoyado en todo

J: Entonces cuando será?

K: Fijamos la fecha para el quince de enero del próximo año, queda poco tiempo así que estamos terminando de ver que nos falta

J: Espero que todo salga bien, hacen una pareja hermosa, y santana para cuándo?

S: Por dios Judy – la veo ponerse pálida – aun no es momento de eso

B: Pero Sanny yo también quiero casarme como Kurt – todos nos reímos

S: Si amor pero sabes que primero debemos estudiar, además tenemos que viajar a México

Q: A México y esa idea de dónde salió?

B: Bueno siempre me han dicho que la comida allá es muy rica, además de que tienen unas playas preciosas así que le hice prometer a San que me llevaría

S: Entonces yo no me pude negar así que desde hace mucho tiempo hemos ahorrado para eso

J: Me parece muy bien chica y Santana solo era una broma

S: Casi me matas Judy ….

J: Y tu Rach que tal de amores?

R: Pues, he tenido algunas citas pero nada serio creo que mi destino está muy escondido

Q: O tú no lo quieres buscar?

R: O esa persona no va a dejarme explicarle lo mucho que la quiero

Q: O tal vez no te quiere oír porque haz cometido errores

R: O esa persona quiere ponerme celosa con su amiga

Q: O lo único que busca esa persona es que ella reaccione y se deje de tonterías

R: Perfecto querías que reaccione lo hare – veo como se levanta y se acerca a mí – TE QUIERO QUINN no sé porque me he comportado de esta manera solo quiero decirte que mi inmadurez y mis dudas terminaron ganando la lucha pero no la batalla tú ya me demostraste lo que sientes por mí, así que esta vez yo te convenceré de que te quiero y que no me importa las cosas que se interpongan siempre va a ser así.

K: Rach si te das cuenta de que todos nos están mirando?

R: No me importa porque amo a una mujer y no solo eso es la mujer más maravillosa del mundo

S: que ataque de sinceridad Berry

R: No es solo eso, ya me harte de esta situación no te quiero perder

Q: Pero, qué te pasa? Eso quería escucharlo meses atrás no ahora, lo admito fue muy lindo lo que dijiste pero….no se

J: Chicas no es momento de hablar de esto

R: Lo siento Judy pero ya no podía más, sabes porque termine con Ashley? Porque cuando estaba con ella no podía dejar de pensar en ti, no me desanimare si es lo que querías

Q: Claro que no, pero no es momento de hablar de esto

R: Lo sé, pero si no lo decía pensé que iba a reventar

A: Al fin, por fin te decidiste a dejarte de tonterías tal vez la manera no fue la adecuada pero a mi si me da gusto de que lo dijeras, yo no soy una amenaza para ti pero si hay muchas chicas que se mueren por estar con Quinn así que bueno ponte las pilas, a Quinn no le faltaran admiradoras como tú las has tenido…

R: Lo sé, discúlpenme una vez más y creo que va a ser mejor que me retire

J: Tranquila hija puedes quedarte

R: No está bien, pero antes me olvido de algo

K: Si aquí está tu bolsa

R: No de esto – me acerco a Quinn y la beso en los labios, no es un beso pasional solo quiero rozar sus labios – bien ahora si me puedo ir tranquila

S: Adiós Berry, al fin quedaste en evidencia

J: Dios esa chica te quiere de una manera extraña pero te quiere

Q: Perdona por lo que viste

J: No es algo que no haya visto hija, por lo que veo ya sé quién es esa chica especial verdad?

Q: Pues si es RACHEL BERRY…

MAÑANA NO PODRE SUBIR EL CAPITULO ASI QUE AQUÍ ESTA….

Y SI NO LES GUSTA LA HISTORIA NO LA LEEAN Y NO SE AMARGUEN ….. ES ASI DE SIMPLE…..


	17. Chapter 17

NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN

CUALQUIER PARECIDO ES PURA COINCIDENCIA

**CAPÍTULO 17**

S: Como estas?

Q: No lo sé confundida, feliz, preocupada, no sé de acuerdo

Después del incidente en el restaurant las personas no dejaban de murmurar cosas a mis espaldas, para ser sincera no me importa estoy orgullosa de lo que soy así que la gente siga hablando, regrese a mi apartamento después de dejar a mi mama en su oficina aquí en Nueva York, Santana se ofreció a acompañarme para que no me regrese sola.

S: Bueno y entonces que vas a hacer?

Q: Nada, Rachel tiene que aclararse al igual que yo

S: Esta bien, no insistiré más, mejor dime que tienes planeado para esta navidad?

Q: No lo sé, estaba pensando en ir a Lima y pasar año nuevo aquí en Nueva York

S: Bien, que te parece si vamos todos

Q: Perfecto, Kurt, Blaine Marley y Britt de seguro quieren ver a sus familias

S: Ya sacaste a Berry del viaje? – se me ríe

Q: Obviamente no Santana, solo olvide mencionarla

S: Ya si como tú digas, en fin te parece si nos reunimos y alquilamos una furgoneta para ir?

Q: Si, eso es bueno, así iremos más cómodos

S: Bien, yo te dejo tengo que ir a ver a unos amigos

Q: Nos vemos San cuídate mucho

La despido y finalmente me encuentro sola Alison tuvo que ir a visitar a unos familiares que tiene aquí en la ciudad así que vendrá luego, por el momento quiero descansar en Enero comienzo de nuevo mis clases, estoy emocionada por eso, además tengo que ver cómo organizarme para no perder mi empleo, por otro lado está mi apartamento, aún le faltan cosas por ejemplo quiero pintar mi habitación, además necesito algunas cosas para la cocina no es que sea la mejor chef del mundo pero cuando vives sola tienes que aprender

**DEPARTAMENTO DE RACHEL**

K: Y cómo te sientes?

R: Muy bien, sé que no fue la mejor manera de hacerlo pero ese nudo que tenía en la garganta por fin ha desaparecido

M: Bueno gritarle a Quinn que la quieres ayudo mucho – me sonríe

R: Ya no me lo recuerden

K: Bueno y que planes tenemos para navidad?

M: Pues yo quisiera ir a Lima para visitar a mi mama

K: Si, yo también quiero ver a mi papa, a Carol y a Finn, los extraño mucho

R: Creo que ya está decidido iremos a casa, además extraño mucho a mis padres

M: Saben será nuestro primer fin de año en esta ciudad

K: Yo quiero ir a Time Square y darle el beso de año nuevo a Blaine

R: Ya romántico… - me rio.

K: qué? No has visto las películas es el momento perfecto para hacerlo

M: Ficción, Kurt nada de eso pasa en realidad..

K: Nada de eso si tú quieres que pase todo conspirara para que tú vivas ese momento

R: Bueno, ya veré a quien elijo para ese momento perfecto

K: Quinn obviamente pero eso si ella se deja

R: Hare hasta lo imposible tú mismo lo dijiste es un día en el que todo conspira para que tu vivas ese momento

M: Si, como digan chicos bueno yo me voy tengo que reunirme con un amigo

K: Un amigo eso si te lo tenías bien guardado

M: Nada de eso, es solo un compañero de mi facultad

R: Si, claro luego nos cuentas

M: que molestosos, bueno nos vemos les llamo luego

K: Cuídate….

R: Bien ahora dime como va todo con Blaine

K: Pues no te miento hemos discutido un par de veces porque no logramos ponernos de acuerdo con algunas cosas de la boda

R: Pero todo bien?

K: Si, las reconciliaciones son las mejores

R: No quiero detalles – le sonrió – que bien no sabes lo feliz que estoy por ti

K: Gracias Rach

Estuvimos hablando por unos minutos entonces Kurt tuvo que ir a reunirse con su prometido para arreglar algunas cosas así que estoy sola en casa, me muero de ganas por llamar a Quinn pero sé que necesita tiempo al igual que yo así que no la atormentare, solo lo suficiente nada más, en fin en unos días tengo que recibir mi carta de NYADA estoy nerviosa, pero sé que si no lo consigo me sentiré tranquila ya que hice todo lo que estaba a mi alcance…

Escucho que alguien toca la puerta así que voy a abrir

B: Hola Rach como estas – me abraza una emocionada Britt.

R: Hola que haces aquí?

S: Nosotras bien Berry gracias – entra Santana rápidamente

R: Perdón chicas pero me sorprendieron

B: Ese era el plan, además queremos contarte algo interesante

R: Díganme de una vez

S: Bueno pensamos que tal vez estas vacaciones de Navidad podríamos volver a Lima para visitar a nuestras familias, así que se nos ocurrió alquilar una furgoneta para viajar juntos

R: Es perfecto Kurt Marley y yo hablamos de eso hace un momento así que encantados

B: Genial será muy divertido como nuestro viaje a Atlantic City.. … recuerdan pero esta vez quiero que tú y Quinn termine juntas

R: Britt no es tan fácil, pero no imposible

B: que bien prométeme que cuando sean novias me lo contaras

R: Claro que si, serás la primera en saber, pero bueno como nos organizamos para e viaje

S: Estaba pensando en ir el 23 de diciembre y regresar el 26 así podremos disfrutar del tiempo

R: Muy bien, entonces vamos a alquilar el auto además de avisarles a los otros chicos

S: Vamos, te aseguro que mucha gente tendrá la misma idea que nosotros así que apurémonos

B: Mejor llamémosle a Q para que vaya con nosotras

S: Genial idea amor, que te parece Berry?

R: Yo no tengo problema…

S: Si, claro mucho mejor para ti verdad?

R: Si, Santana Quinn me encanta si es lo que querías oír satisfecha?

S: Si, pero seguiré molestándote

B: Ya chicas, mejor bajemos de una vez

Llegamos al lugar en donde Santana siempre renta autos Britt llamo a Quinn y quedamos en encontrarnos aquí…..así que en cualquier momento llegara

S: Buenos días queremos alquilar un auto

-buenos días señoritas esperen un momento iré a llamar a la encargada

S: Si, claro – nos sonríe – ven les dije que son muy amables

Q: Hola chicas, siento la demora pero me encontré con unos amigos que no veía hace tiempo y bueno …..

S: Si ya no me interesa….. Qué? es la verdad

Q: Si, como digas entonces ya hicieron el trámite o no?

R: No, recién nos van a atender

Por primera vez Quinn y yo nos miramos, ella no ha dicho nada mas solo me sonrió, no sé cómo tomar eso, así que mejor no me atormento pensando eso

-Buenos días lamento la demora mi nombre es Anne Bienvenidas, en que puedo ayudarlas?

S: Bueno vera queremos alquilar una furgoneta y que queríamos ver cuál sería la adecuada para siete personas

Anne: Bueno tenemos varios modelos que pueden acoplarse a su necesidad

B: queremos un carro de color rojo

S: Y rojo porque?, no eso no importa solo queremos ver que tan espacioso es

Anne: bien síganme les mostrare el modelo que tengo pensado

R: Muchas gracias

Anne: No hay de que una chica tan guapa como usted se merece lo mejor

R: ehh gracias supongo

Q: Podría mostrarnos el auto de una vez por todas

A: Ya tranquila que humor, miren este es el modelo que les mencione

Vaya Quinn esta celosa, me gusta verla así, y esta vez yo no he hecho nada ni siquiera le he sonreído a esa chica, tiene el cabello castaño ondulado es alta y con un buen cuerpo pero ya se los dije la única mujer que ocupa mis pensamientos y me corazón es y será Quinn

Anne: bien que les parece?

R: Creo que es perfecto además las maletas entraran perfectamente es muy espaciosa

Anne: Bien tengo tu apoyo, muchas gracias – me sonríe.

Q: No, creo que podemos conseguir algo mejor, anda muéstranos otros modelos

S: Pero rubia este está perfecto

Q: Veamos otras opciones

S: Esta bien no te discutiré

Anne: Bueno este es otro modelo eso si es un poco más caro que el anterior

R: Creo que deberíamos quedarnos con el otro

Anne: Hazle caso, a tu amiga tiene la razón

Q: Bueno basta deja de coquetearle desde que llegamos no has hecho otra cosa que sonreírle guiñarle el ojo o decirle lo guapa que es…

Anne: Y tú quién eres para decirme algo así?

Q: Su novia de acuerdo así que déjala en paz

Después de Quinn nos sorprendiera a todas con su reacción se acercó a mí me tomo de la cintura y me dio un beso rápido en los labios dejándome completamente sorprendida

Q: Algo que quieras añadir?

Anne: No tranquila no sabían que eran pareja disculpa mi actitud

R: No pasa nada, solo que como veras solo una chica ocupa mi corazón

Q: Exacto y esa soy yo, así que lo siento mejor suerte para la próxima

Anne: Gracias supongo, entonces con que auto se quedaran?

-Con el primero – le respondimos todas

Anne: Bien necesito que me acompañen un momento ya que necesitan firmar algunos papeles

S: No te preocupes voy yo, regreso enseguida

Q: Ni te emociones Berry, lo hice para quitártela de encima

R: Tengo que agradecerte el detalle?

Q: Pues sí, esa mujer está loca y es muy intensa

R: Bueno viéndolo de esa manera te lo agradezco – le sonrió.

Q: Bien, ahora si esperemos que salga Santana….

Claro que me emociono Quinn esta celosa y sé que es egoísta que me sienta feliz pero lo estoy, más aun cuando volví a sentir sus labios sobre los míos, igualmente nos espera un largo camino

S: Bien está todo listo así que ahora debemos preparar las maletas para el viaje

B: Genial, San entonces en una semana estaremos de viaje

Q: Así es chicas, bueno yo me voy tengo que reunirme con Alison

R: Que bien que te la pases muy bien con tu amiga

Q: Gracias, siempre lo hago, adiós

R: Bien yo también me marcho iré a tomar un café con Marley y Kurt nos vemos luego

Me despido de las chicas y me dirijo a pleno centro de Broadway, me encanta mirar los posters de las nuevas obras que van a estrenarse, sé que algún día estaré en una de ellas, puede que me tarde pero lo hare, además cada vez está más cerca el día en el cual debo recibir mi carta de NYADA…al fin llego al lugar donde me reuniré con mis amigos, así que busco una mesa y me siento a esperarlos

M: Hola Rach, lamento la demora

R: No pasa nada recién llegue

M: Bien y que tal tu día?

R: Bien supongo, pero sé que el viaje a Lima me animara

M: Exacto es perfecto ir todos juntos así ahorraremos dinero y la pasaremos bien

R: Si, quiero ver a mis padres

M: Lo sé pero en unos días podrás abrazarlos así que tranquila

K: Hola chicas lamento llegar a esta hora, pero mi profesora de baile es un monstro

R: Tan mala es?

K: Muy exigente de seguro has oído hablar de la gran Casandra Judy

R: Pues no en todo lo que se no lo he oído

K: Pues básicamente arruino su carrera por no saber controlarse, pero no impide que sea una excelente bailarina y una de las profesoras más difíciles que tiene NYADA

R: Entonces me tengo que cuidar de ella…

K: Así es, muy pronto serás alumna oficial y es mejor que vayas conociendo con quien te enfrentaras

R: Bien lo tendré muy en cuenta

K: Bueno ahora si dime como quedo todo para el viaje

R: Todo esta listo alquilamos el auto y es perfecto así que en tres días estaremos en casa

K: Si, es genial navidad es mi época favorita del año

M: Creía que era el cuatro de julio

K: Bueno amo los juegos artificiales y eso pero es navidad ya puedo sentir el espíritu navideño

R: es verdad cada año mis padres y yo armamos el árbol de navidad juntos

M: Si, mi mama y yo también lo hacíamos

K: Bueno no nos pongamos nostálgicos sé que en estas fechas extrañamos mucho a nuestras familias pero tenemos que animarnos

R: Si tienes razón que les parece si vamos a hacer las compras navideñas

M: Perfecto quiero buscar un regalo para mi mama

K: No se hable más vamos de una vez

Kurt tiene razón no es momento de ponernos tristes así que sacamos nuestros ahorros y nos dirigimos al centro comercial para hacer nuestras compras

**DEPARTAMENTO DE QUINN**

A: me la pase muy bien con ellos, siempre me hacen reír, ver a la familia siempre te hace bien

Q: que bueno que a hayas pasado bien tienes mucha razón...

A: Entonces que tal tu día?

Q: Pues decidimos alquilar una furgoneta para viajar todos a Lima para navidad

A: Me parece perfecto, disfruta

Q: estas segura de que no quieres venir con nosotros?

A: No, sabes que tengo que ir a ver a mi familia sino me ahorcaran por abandonarlos

Q: Esta bien, pero fin de año si la pasaras conmigo?

A: No lo dudes además esta mañana Sam me confirmo que podrá viajar para acá

Q: es enserio no me hagas emocionar

A: Muy enserio así que prepárate volveremos a estar los tres juntos

Q: Como en los viejos tiempos

A: así es me encanta, y las compras navideñas ya las hiciste?

Q: No, he tenido tiempo pero tengo algunas cosas que comprar

A: Que te parece si vamos ahora, no tenemos nada mejor que hacer

Q: Bien, vamos de una vez, solo déjame coger mi cartera

A: Listo, llamare un taxi

Alison y yo llegamos al centro comercial, hay mucha gente que al parecer tuvo la misma idea que nosotras, quiero comprar los regalos para mi familia, además el adelanto del sueldo que me hicieron en la cafetería me ayudó mucho, hay muchas tiendas con buenos descuentos aun no me decido que comprara

A: Y bien viste algo que te llame la atención?

Q: Pues si vi- y si en ese momento veo a Rachel, se ve hermosa esta junto a Kurt y Marley, tiene varias bolsas de compras, así que sonrió se ve adorable, en ese momento Kurt nota que los estoy mirando y se acerca a nosotras

K: Hola chicas al parecer tuvimos la misma idea

A: Hola, así es era momento de comprar

M: que bueno que nos hayamos encontrado, pero ya tienen lo que buscaban

Q: No recién llegamos y no me decido sobre lo que quiero comprar

K: Bueno vamos a visitar más tiendas, quizás podamos ayudarte

Q: Me parece bien

R: Bueno, vamos no te preocupes hay muchas cosas para elegir

Hemos recorrido varios lugares y compre algunas cosas pero aún me falta algo que no sé qué es

K: Bien hemos dado varias vueltas

Q: Lo sé pero me falta algo

R: Que te parece si vamos a la librería que está en el último piso quizás encuentres lo que buscas en un libro

Q: Si, tienes razón, vamos?

M: Vayan ustedes chicas estoy agotada

A: Si, las esperamos aquí vayan tranquilas

R: Esta bien yo te acompaño

Q: Gracias volvemos enseguida

Dejamos las bolsas para que ellos las vigilen y nos subimos al ascensor

R: Un libro no es tan mala idea

Q: Lo, se pero es extraño busco algo que ni yo misma sé que es

R: Y para quien es ese regalo?

Q: Para….. Mi mama claro - bueno pensé en Rachel, eso era lo que iba a decir

R: Bien, a Judy le encantara el detalle – sentimos que el ascensor se detiene bruscamente

Q: Pero qué demonios paso

R: No lo se trata de abrir la puerta dice que estamos en el cuarto piso

Q: Bien eso ya lo hice y nada que vamos a hacer?

R: Tranquila, esperemos un momento tal vez se trabo o paso algo

Q: Claro, si de seguro ya se arreglara – pero no es así solo empeora ya que la luz se apaga y entro en pánico

R: Quinn tranquila acércate a mí

Q: No me puede estar pasando esto a mí, es horrible que vamos a hacer?

R: Cálmate quieres? – Me sujeta de las manos – utilizare el teléfono del ascensor para preguntar qué sucedió

Q: Bien que te dijeron?

R: que el generador del centro comercial tuvo un desperfecto y que eso afecto a la electricidad, por lo que tendremos que quedarnos aquí por un tiempo

Q: qué? Claro que no, no puedo estar encerrada aquí

R: No creo que tarden mucho pero por lo pronto tendremos que esperar

Q: No, quiero salir de aquí soy claustrofóbica

R: Eso no lo sabía, bien siéntate aquí conmigo un momento

Q: No puedo siento que me falta el aire y que todo se encoge

R: Ven – me hace sentarme a su lado y toma de mi mano –mírame todo va a estar bien, solo trata de respirar

Q: Rachel, no puedo me siento muy mal

R: Mírame – pasa su mano por mi mejilla – no voy a dejar que nada malo te pase

Q: Eso no me lo puedes prometer

R: Claro que sí, siempre hare todo lo posible por cuidarte, pero sé que a veces puedo hacer de todo por protegerte que la única persona que puede hacerte daño soy yo

Q: Puede que tengas razón en eso

R: Bien, solo mírame no dejes de hacerlo y así te concentraras en eso y dejaras de pensar en esta situación

Q: gracias por ayudarme

R: No es nada, solo quiero que estés bien, ahora respira profundamente

Q: Bien – suspiro- ya se me está pasando

R: Eso es bueno, ya verás que pronto saldremos de aquí

Q: Rach…. Puedo preguntarte algo?

R: Claro, te responderé con la verdad

Q: Bien, tú y Ashley llegaron a algo más….

R: Bueno si es lo que creo que estoy pensando…..pues no, si hablamos de sexo pero no me sentía lista para eso, si ni con Zac pude hacerlo peor con ella, he dejado pasar algunas oportunidades pero me siento tranquila ya que si ahora lo pienso bien me hubiera arrepentido mucho…

Q: Gracias por responder y decirme la verdad

R: Sabes, puede que te parezca anticuado y ridículo pero quiero esperar a la persona adecuada, no me sentiría bien si lo hago por las razones equivocadas con la primera persona que se cruza en mi camino

Q: Es bueno que pienses así, me gusta y si no quiero que te apresures…..

R: Puede que no sepas esto pero me pones muy nerviosa cuando me miras fijamente

Q: No te creo, estuviste muy calmada durante mi ataque de pánico

R: Lo sé pero tus ojos son especiales, me atrapan y me cautivan

Q: Rach, yo ya te dije que por el momento….

R: Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar decirte eso

Q: Porque siempre me complicas las cosas

R: Yo? tu eres la que me confundía, pero ahora estoy completamente convencida de lo que siento por ti, ya te lo dije una vez

Q: No de hecho me lo gritaste

R: Bueno te lo grite pero todo fue verdad me encantas y te quiero, pero espero que algún día ese te quiero se convierta en un te amo….y como van las cosas sé que no tardare en convencerme….

….

**Nota:** día ocupado pero aquí está el capítulo y Moon90 tus fuentes te informaron muy bien las fiestas estuvieron tan bien como otros años ya que estuve estudiando pero al fin vacaciones y el clima no acompaño…..

**TWITTER: DCimaginegirl90 **


	18. Chapter 18

NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN

CUALQUIER PARECIDO ES PURA COINCIDENCIA

**CAPÍTULO 18**

Q: No sé qué decirte

R: No tienes que decir nada solo que no sé cuando volvamos a tener un tiempo a solas por lo que aproveche la oportunidad – me sonríe.

Q: Solo diré que todo fue muy bonito

R: A veces puedo ser muy romántica, pero bueno….

Q: Cuanto tiempo más tendremos que estar encerradas aquí?

R: Solo han pasado veinte minutos así que tranquila

Q: Bueno aquí la que es claustrofóbica soy yo

R: Y la dramática soy yo así, que respira profundamente….mejor cuéntame algo

Q: Yo, no mejor empieza tú….

R: Bueno, como tú digas, déjame pensar…ya se

Q: Sorpréndeme Berry – le sonrió

R: Bueno todo esto paso el último año durante una de las tantas fiestas que Puck y Finn organizaban…

Q: Ya que mas

R: Tienes que prometerme que no te vas a enojar conmigo

Q: Eso depende… está bien cuéntame de una vez, prometo que no me enojare

R: Bien, recuerdo que…

**FLASHBACK**

Finn: Bien ya está todo listo para la noche

P: Genial hermano, esta va a ser una fiesta inolvidable

F: Lo, se además solo serán los chicos del club glee

-hey chicos que planean?

P: Hola Artie, pues que ya está todo listo para la fiesta de esta noche

Artie: Perfecto, ya todos están avisados así que nos divertiremos como nunca

F: Claro además será la última vez que todos estaremos juntos

P: Por eso será increíble, bueno voy a buscar a mi judía sexy

F: Hey, cuidado con ella Puck

P: Lo se tranquilo, sabes que ahora ella y yo somos buenos amigos…

**En otro lugar de McKinley**

Mercedes: bien chicas, esta noche tendremos la fiesta en casa de Puck están listas

M: Así, es será genial, además esteremos todos juntos

Tina: Claro, además esta noche no espero excusas de nadie

R: Saben que no me gusta tomar alcohol

S: Pues esta noche lo harás porque es la última fiesta que estaremos todos juntos antes de la graduación así que déjate de cosas Berry

R: Ya pero tienen que cuidarme

Mercedes: Yo lo hare chica no te preocupes

Q: Hola de que tanto hablan?

S: Hola Q, pues estamos preparando todo para la fiesta de esta noche

Q: Seguro será genial

P: Hola hermosas chicas, si me disculpan un momento debo hablar con mi judía sexy

S: Esta bien Puckerman, pero date prisa

R: Regreso enseguida…

Q: Creía que ellos habían terminado…

T: Pues sí, ya no son novios, ahora solo son buenos amigos

S: Si, claro amiga de tu ex eso no me lo creo

Q: No sabía que se seguían llevando

Mercedes: Pues ellos son un claro ejemplo de que te puedes llevar bien con tu ex, además se quieren mucho, claro como amigos

Marley: Ellos siempre han sido unidos afortunadamente hablaron y terminaron por el bien de los dos…

Q: Ya bueno, mejor sigamos hablando de la fiesta

….

P: Bueno tranquila yo también te cuidare

R: Gracias no quiero hacer ninguna locura o hablar de más

P: Y que secretos tienes que no quieres que nos enteremos?

R: Ninguno, no sé pero mi subconsciente puede traicionarme de acuerdo…

P: Ya en que estarás metida pero bueno, ahora me voy así nos vemos en la noche quieres que pase por ti?

R: No, te preocupes iré con las chicas

P: Bueno, cuídate y nos vemos, prepárate será inolvidable

….

R: Bien en que estábamos?

S: No tú en que estabas pensábamos que Puck y tu terminaron su relación

R: Y así fue pero no por eso le dejare de hablar y lo evitare

Q: Bueno, como digas…..a qué hora nos vemos para ir a la fiesta

T: Yo decía a las siete de la noche en casa de Britt

S: Bien yo le avisare a mi chica, no vemos adiós Berry

R: Adiós Santana, bueno chicas yo también me voy tengo clases de historia

T: chao cuídate

La noche llego muy rápido y ya estoy lista la casa de Britt no es muy lejana a la mía así que llego rápido por suerte mis padres accedieron a dejarme ir a la fiesta conocen como es Puck pero confían en mí, además es la última fiesta, al llegar noto que casi todas las chicas han llegado excepto Quinn y Santana

M: Se nos va a hacer tarde en dónde están?

B: Me dijeron que en camino esperemos un rato más….

Minutos después suena el timbre y entra Santana

S: Ya llegamos no lloren chicas

Q: Fue culpa de Santana insistió en comprarse una dona

Esta guapísima me encanta como se viste, detrás de ese look de niña buena se esconde una mujer increíblemente sexy y decidida a todo, no puedo dejar de mirarla

S: Ya Berry la vas a gastar si la sigues mirando de esa manera

R: qué? No sé de qué me hablas

S: Si, claro engáñate pero no lo harás conmigo

T: Listo ahora que ya estamos todas, vamos de una vez….

**EN LA NOCHE**

F: bien al fin estamos todos, así que empiece la fiesta….

P: Bien chicas comenzaremos con algo suave para ustedes

S: Nada de eso, trae la botella de tequila

P: Relájate Santana vamos despacio, bien Rach pruébalo y dime que tal esta?

R: Muy rico, pero recuerda lo que te dije

T: Delicioso quiero otro…

Y así paso la noche entre risas, recuerdos y nostalgia no sé cuándo nos volveremos a reunir de esta manera, todos tienen diferentes destinos, además esta Quinn …. Este año hemos mejorado un poco nuestra relación pero aún es muy tenso todo, no sé cómo acercarme a ella, siempre me rechaza o me dice alguno de sus apodos hirientes, les diré que me siento feliz y relajada todo el alcohol está causando su efecto en mi…

R: Bien, quiero jugar siete minutos en el paraíso

P: Voy primero….

R: No, quiero una chica

P: Insisto, Rach, …..que estás diciendo? – me susurra Puck

R: Es lo que quiero así que tu…..Santana ven aquí

S: Yo encantada, Britt no quieres unirte

B: No amor, disfruta tú de Rach y luego voy yo

S: Genial, Bien Berry prepárate – me toma de la mano y entramos al cuarto de Puck

P: Hey chicas, cálmense voy a entrar

S: Ya cállate Puck vete yo arreglo esto

R: Lista, quiero un beso

S: No, lo que tú quieres es dormir, así que acuéstate le diré a Puck que te lleve a casa

R: No, quiero mi beso

S: Pero que intensa eres, si Quinn estuviera por aquí la llamaría para que te lo de

R: No, ella está muy feliz bailando con Joe así que quiero que tú lo hagas

S: No, Berry primero Q me mataría, segundo tu no me lo perdonaría por "aprovecharme de ti"

R: No me arrepentiré, ven – la aprisiono a la pared – solo un beso nada mas

S: Rachel, enserio tengo novia y tú no quieres esto

R: Como lo sabes tal vez me gusten las chicas

S: Si, con mucho alcohol en la sangre, así que descansa…

R: Santana porque me la pones tan difícil creía que tú también….

No pude decir nada más porque ella me beso fue muy rápido casi ni lo recuerdo, fue un leve roce de labios, pero algo se movió en mi interior

R: Bien creo que soy gay…

S: Genial, felicitaciones mañana te hare una fiesta ahora duérmete

La veo salir de la habitación y rápidamente entra Puck muy serio

P: Ya díganme que paso aquí?

S: Nada, solo que Berry es algo intensa, no te preocupes no abuse de ella si es lo que estás pensando

P: Bien confió en ti, Rach, vamos tengo un taxi afuera para llevarte a casa

R: No… quiero más besos

P: Mas besos?, Santana que paso aquí?...

…..

**FIN FLASHBACK**

R: No recuerdo cómo fue que llegue a mi casa ni nada, a la mañana siguiente no le mencione nada a Santana ni ella me dijo nada a mí

Q: No puede ser me dijiste que yo fui la primera mujer que besaste

R: y lo fuiste lo que paso con Santana no fue nada un simple roce nada mas además contigo experimente una sensación que nunca había sentido

Q: Que cosas más me ocultas…

R: Me dijiste que no te ibas a enojar, además esa noche no me registraste a ningún momento te la pasaste bailando con los chicos y la primera persona que vi en ese momento fue santana

Q: Bien, no estoy enojada solo que no tenía ni idea de que eso había pasado, y si te mire muchas veces pero en ese momento estaba aterrada por lo que sentía

R: Ves, te aseguro que esa noche pudo haber sido más extraña aun

Q: Y te gusto?

R: Si, ya te lo digo fue la primera vez que sentía algo así, fue nuevo diferente pero se sintió bien, claro eso no quiere decir que contigo no sintiera nada

Q: Y que sentiste cuando te bese?

R: Todo, absolutamente todo, me encanta, y quiero repetirlo una y otra - se acerca a mí – y otra vez nunca me cansaría de tus besos…

Q: Y de los de Santana?

R: No arruines el momento, te adoro de acuerdo y tus besos logran acabar con la poca cordura que me queda…. Solo dime si el camino para conquistarte será muy difícil

Q: Bueno has ganado algunos puntos en este tiempo, así que si ambas ponemos de parte no será tan difícil….

R: Genial, me siento más tranquila – sonríe – bien es tu turno ya te conté algo que no sabias

Q: Esta bien…..no sé qué puede ser…bueno …. Me da mucha vergüenza contarte

R: Anda, no le diré a nadie no me dejes con la duda

Q: Esta bien esto paso el día de la graduación….

**FLASHBACK**

Q: Santana date prisa llegaremos tarde

S: Ya estoy lista, mira, como estoy?

Q: Guapísima, ahora debemos irnos Britt ya está en el colegio

S: Listas, ahora sí, pero te toca conducir a ti sabes que no lo hago muy bien con estos tacos

Q: Bien tranquila yo manejare….

S: No lo puedo creer es el último día Q, te voy a extrañar

Q: No puede ser Santana López sentimental se acabara el mundo

S: Ya cállate, solo que es la nostalgia

Q: Lo se me siento igual, pero no por eso te dejare de llamar

S: eso espero, además Argentina está muy lejos, quiero saber cómo va todo por allá así lo hare

Después de unos minutos llegamos al colegio ya está todo listo, el auditorio está casi lleno y supongo que los chicos se están preparando para la ceremonia

Q: Iré un momento a baño regreso enseguida

S: Date prisa….

Entro al baño afortunadamente no hay nadie me retoco el maquillaje y me mira al espejo estoy perfecta, ahora entro a uno de los cubículos y segundos después escucho que alguien entra

R: Demonios esto no me puede estar pasando a mí, tendré que quitarme el vestido y tratar de limpiarlo

Por la rendija de la puerta puedo ver a Rachel muy agitada y hablando sola, veo que atranca la puerta de entrada y empieza a quitarse el vestido, tengo que salir de aquí si me encuentra observándola será mi fin, pero no tengo escapatoria, cerrare los ojos…..si claro….. Quiero verla hago todo lo posible para no espiarla pero es imposible…comienza a deslizar el cierre del vestido y veo que se lo saca, está solo en ropa interior, es increíblemente sexy tiene un cuerpo absolutamente perfecto, me encanta, creo que hace calor aquí

R: Bien, así está mejor tal vez logre quitarle la mancha

La veo de espaldas y es preciosa, tengo que aceptarlo en este momento lo único que quiero es abrir la puerta y besarla…. Crearan que su ropa interior es muy sexy, además me encanta con el cabello ondulado, es una de mis debilidades, su maquillaje siempre es perfecto, no sé si poder resistir más a esto…. Termina de sacar la mancha de su vestido y se mira al espejo….. Tengo miedo que note mi presencia…..solo se mira se acomoda el cabello y vuelve a colocarse el vestido, para mí todo paso en cámara lenta ….

Después recoge sus cosas quita el seguro de la puerta y sale como si nada hubiera pasado, pero yo esto no me puede estar pasando a mi estoy muy excitada que voy a hacer, me lavo la cara y me refresco pero la calentura que tengo no se me va a bajar tan fácil la imagen de ella solo en ropa interior sigue dando vueltas en mi cabeza….

**FIN FLASHBACK**

R: Me estabas espiando?

Q: No ya te lo digo entraste tan rápido que no pude reaccionar…

R: Y porque no saliste y me detuviste

Q: Porque yo….. No lo sé tenía miedo de que te molestaras conmigo

R: Bien, me viste casi desnuda….

Q: Lo lamento pero ya lo sabes no te enojes

R: No lo hago, solo me sorprendió la confesión….y como solucionaste el problema

Q: que problema?

R: Pues no me dijiste que te excito verme de esa manera…..

Q: Eso no lo diré…..

R: Anda dime me muero de la curiosidad, ademas tengo técnicas para obligarte a decírmelo

Q: Ah sí, de que serias capaz por saberlo….. - veo como me sonríe y se lame los labios

R: De todo, es tu última oportunidad, si no tomare medidas drásticas

Q: Me atendré a las consecuencias de mis actos

R: exacto quiero saber tus actos – veo que se muerde el labio y se coloca de rodillas rodeándome con su cuerpo, yo aún sigo sentada observándola

Q: Y entonces Berry quieres saberlo?

R: claro que sí, me lo dirás?

Q: No, eso es un secreto…

R: Quiero descubrirlo

Entonces me besa y yo coloco mis manos en su cintura necesito sentirla cerca de mí, esta mujer quiere matarme hay momentos en los que se muestra increíblemente sexy y yo no puedo evitar este sentimiento de besarla de amarla y acariciarla, la temperatura está comenzando a aumentar y no quieres separarme de ella, muerdo su labio y le sonrió

Q: Te dije que si ambas ponemos de parte no sería tan difícil, pero….

R: No pongas peros por favor

Q: Buen intento Berry…..

Y las luces se vuelven a encender y siento como el ascensor se mueve nuevamente así que nos colocamos de pie nuevamente y en unos cuantos segundos estamos en el primer piso

M: Chicas están bien?

S: Tranquilas demandaremos a este centro comercial y seremos ricas

K: Dios Rach, Quinn están bien? No saben lo preocupados que estábamos

A: Rubia, que susto me diste

Q: Ya cálmense todo está bien no pasó nada

R: Si, todo estuvo muy bien a pesar de todo lo que vivimos

S: Ya veo no entren a ese lugar de seguro huele a sexo

Q: Santana por favor…..

A: No puede ser enserio lo hicieron ahí?

R: No que mal pensados que son, no pasó nada de acuerdo ahora vamos, estoy agotada

B: De tener mucho sexo, lo sé a mí y a San nos pasa igual ….

R: Y ustedes cuando llegaron?

S: Bueno Lady Hummel nos llamó histérico y bueno tuvimos que venir

Q: Gracias chicas, bueno vamos de una vez

S: Seguras que no quieren demandarlos seriamos ricas

R: Tranquila súper abogada todo está bien

Salimos de ese lugar y regresamos al departamento de Rachel para arreglar los últimos detalles de nuestro viaje a Lima

K: Bien, entonces saldremos al amanecer

S: Bien, anotado quien conducirá?

M: Podemos hacer parejas para que nos turnemos cada vez que alguien se sienta cansado

B; Yo voy con Santana

K: Obviamente yo voy con Blaine

M: Genial, yo iré con Puck

Q: Gracias por dejarnos fuera de la selección

S: Bien que les hacemos un favor, no se quejen

R: Ehh si claro, Quinn necesito que me ayudes con algo en la cocina

Q: voy enseguida…. Que necesitas?

R: Que me ayudes a sacar platos para servir la pizza

Q: Bien, también los vasos verdad?

R: Si, Kurt compro un vino muy bueno así que búscalo en la refrigeradora

Q: Listo, me muero del hambre

R: Yo igual fue un día lleno de emociones no lo crees?

Q: Claro que sí, pero fue perfecto, encontré lo que estaba buscando

R: Encontraste el regalo?

Q: Si, pero eso será una sorpresa para la navidad

R: Sea lo que sea le encantara a tu mama

Q: Gracias, bien vamos

R: Ya, llevo la comida tú los platos por favor

Q: Si, pero antes olvidaste algo …

R: Que cosa, estoy segura de que apague la cocina

Q: No, esto – la beso apasionadamente quiero que se acuerde de este momento por mucho tiempo y que recuerde mis labios – bien ahora si vamos

R: Quinn, uno de estos días vas a acabar conmigo….

Q: Tú me hiciste sufrir por un tiempo es tu turno

R: La venganza no es buena

Q: Lo sé pero me encanta provocarte

R: Y a mí que lo hagas

Comimos tranquilamente y hablamos de todo un poco finalmente nos despedimos y yo me fui a mi cuarto a descansar la imagen de Quinn sonriéndome no sale de mi cabeza pero tampoco quiero sacarla de mis pensamientos, cada vez que cierro los ojos la veo y eso me hace sonreír, si el amor te vuelve estúpido y cursi….. Al parecer voy conociendo lo que es sentirse enamorado ….. Y esta sensación me encanta…..

Sé que el viaje que haremos nos hará muy bien podremos pasar un poco más de tiempo juntas, visitaremos a nuestras familias ojala todo salga bien ella tiene mucha razón al decirme que si ambas ponemos de parte las cosas serán más sencilla, cada día que pasa siento que mis dudad desaparecen y que Quinn ocupa mis pensamientos

Las confesiones que hicimos en la tarde fueron muy buenas, jamás me hubiera imaginado que puedo llegar a evitar a Quinn de esa manera ahora sé que armas usar si quiero ponerla nerviosa, y bueno finalmente le confesé lo que paso con santana ese día, no lo tomo como algo muy importante estaba ebria y no lo recuerdo muy bien pero si alguien me presunta alguna vez con quien fue tu primer beso les diré que con Quinn no fue Puck o el chico del jardín de niños, o Zac ni mucho menos Ashley será ella…..la mujer que pone mi mundo de cabeza y le da sentido a mi aburrida vida….


	19. Chapter 19

NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN

CUALQUIER PARECIDO ES PURA COINCIDENCIA

**CAPÍTULO 19**

**Canción: Undiscovered – James Morrison / Hoobastank - The reason**

**DEPARTAMENTO DE QUINN**

S: me muero de sueño – me dice Santana quien esta recostada en el sillón

B: Tranquila San podrás dormir en el camino

Las chicas llegaron hace unos minutos quedamos en irnos juntas, así que ya tenemos todo listo para el viaje

Q: Si, además ya debemos salir para el departamento de Rachel

S: Esta bien, solo necesito un café y estaré como nueva

Es 23 de diciembre y Nueva York está listo para recibir la noche buena, me encanta la navidad, y más aún ahora que podre ir a Lima, mi hogar, extraño muchas cosas de allá, además ya va a ser un año desde la última vez que estuve en mi casa….

Después de quince minutos llegamos al edificio en Bushwick, en la parte de abajo ya están Blaine, Kurt, Marley, Puck y claro Rachel….

S: Pero porque tantas maletas ni que nos fuéramos para siempre

P: diles eso a Rachel y a Kurt, empacaron como si se acabara el mundo, miles de zapatos ropa para un batallón y miles de cosas para el cuidado personal

R: Uno siempre tiene que estar preparado para cualquier ocasión

K: exacto no sabes con que o quien te encontraras, tienes que llevar de todo

S: Bueno Puck ayúdame con las maletas

Blaine: Tranquila yo te ayudo….se cómo es Kurt en estas cosas…..pero te adoro amor

B: Esto va a ser genial, quien va a conducir primero

P: Yo manejare junto a Marley el resto suba, que aquí empieza la aventura

B: Yo quiero ir e la ventana – grita Britt mientras se sienta muy emocionada

R: Bien nos espera un largo viaje

P: Tranquilas traje mi reproductor para que disfruten de buena música

Hemos estado viajando aproximadamente una hora Rachel y yo no hemos cruzado miradas ni nada solo nos hemos sonreído, además el trayecto ha sido agradable

M: Veo, Veo algo rojo con negro

B: Un avión,

M: No, Britt como podría ver una avión desde aquí?

B: No lo sé, pero me encantaría ver uno, son increíbles

S: Genial, voy yo, veo, veo dos estúpidas chicas

K: Yo lo sé, yo también las vi una es muy pequeña e irritante y la otra es rubia y muy sexy pero a veces extraña

S: Bien Lady Hummel parece que lo entendiste de quienes estoy hablando?

K: de las únicas dos estúpidas enamoradas que quieren seguir posponiendo el momento de decirse cuanto se aman

R: que directo que eres Kurt por eso te adoro

K: es la verdad si nosotros no hacemos algo para que ustedes se animen se la pasaría así todo el camino

Q: Así como?

S: con sus tontas sonrisas y miradas cómplices, ya déjense de cosas y si quieren abrazarse o besarse háganlo

P: Si, yo no me opongo al beso

R: Cállate Puck, tu concéntrate en manejar

Blaine: Claro, cambia el tema pero todos nos damos cuenta

Q: Ya, basta dejen de molestar mejor sigamos jugando

M: Bien que les parece si…..ya nos dicen que pasa entre ustedes dos…

K: Si, estamos entre amigos no pasara nada

Q: Bien suficiente quieren saberlo pues me encanta Rachel, así es me encantas – la miro – me derrite la forma que me hablas o me miras cada día que pasa me doy cuenta de lo mucho que te necesito a mi lado

R: Yo te adoro, no sé cómo explicar todo lo que siento cuando me besas o me dices cuanto me quieres, creo que por primera vez en mi vida estoy sintiendo lo que es enamorarse y me encanta ya no tengo miedo me siento segura de amarte

P: Pero que cursis se han vuelto

S: Silencio Puckerman no ves que por primera vez en mucho tiempo se están sincerando

Q: Bien, como decía, no quiero que nos apresuremos y las cosas terminen mal – me siento a su lado – así que haremos lo que tú creas conveniente

R: Déjame seguir demostrándote que te quiero y que me enamoraste perdidamente, déjame invitarte a una cita y todo, quiero que hagamos las cosas correctamente

Q: Perfecto – me acerco y la beso…..

P: Waou no lo vi bien repítanlo

K: Pero ….. Tú no puedes cerrar la boca por un momento?

M: Arruinaste el momento, mejor maneja

P: que humor de todos, miren ahí hay una cafetería mejor nos detenemos para desayunar algo

Blaine: Genial porque yo me muero de hambre

Nos detenemos y bajamos del auto así que cada uno toma su lugar, así que me quedo un momento a solas con Rachel, me siento feliz tal vez todos tienen razón, solo estamos posponiendo algo inevitable, ya que por mi parte me muero por estar con ella y pedirle que sea mi chica, pero también entiendo que no debemos apresurarnos, pero que dilema mejor la beso y punto….

Q: Como estas?

R: Genial, aun mas a tu lado

Q: Y yo mucho más, al oírte decir eso, me encantas….

R: Y tú a mí, pero ya tendremos tiempo de eso, ahora vamos a comer

Q: Prefiero comerte a besos – la abrazo

R: Me encanta la idea pero quiero alimentos – se ríe – anda no te quedes ahí

Entramos a la cafetería y vemos a los chicos que ya están sentados y ordenando la comida.

K: Saben olvide traer algo

B: que olvidaste Kurt?, Y no te preocupes Tubbie está en un hotel para gatos así que está tranquilo

K: No tu gato, Britt si no que olvide traer la guitarra para alegrar el viaje

P: Yo pensé en eso así que la traje yo, pero alguien más tendrá que manejar esta vez

K: Bueno amor creo que es nuestro turno

Blaine: está bien pero tú manejas

R: esta delicioso o es el hambre…igual no importa

S: Pues si está muy bueno, bien ahora si después de desayunar bien volvamos a la carretera

Volvimos a la furgoneta y Puck está afinando la guitarra

P: Bien que canción quieren escuchar….

Q: Quiero cantar algo

P: Bien dime que canción no una muy difícil

Entonces me coloco en frente de Rachel y le sonrió

_Piensas que quiero huir y esconderme_

_Que tengo todo encerrado dentro _

_Pero sólo quiero que me encuentres_

Puck se sabe muy bien los acordes de la canción, entonces Santana se me une y comenzamos a cantar juntas, nos sonreímos y seguimos con la melodía

_No estoy perdido; no estoy perdido, _

_Simplemente sin descubrir_

_Y cuando estamos solos estamos igual cómo el uno al otro_

Adoro vivir este tipo de momentos y más junto a las personas que más amo, y ahora esta Rachel ….. se ha convertido en la persona más indispensable en mi vida, no sé cómo pude estar tanto tiempo lejos de ella, mi miedo al rechazo era mucho más grande pero ahora ya no siento miedo quiero cuidarla y hacerla feliz

_Bueno, el tiempo lleva a conocer a alguien_

_Todo puede cambiar antes de que sepas que se ha ido_

_Cierra tus ojos, siente la manera, estoy contigo ahora_

_Cree que no hay nada malo_

Terminamos de cantar y Rachel me abraza y me susurra al oído

R: Te quiero, gracias por ese pequeño detalle de existir y llegar a mi vida

Q: Ahora eres poeta – le sonrió – te adoro

R: Algo así, de seguro lo leí en algún lado y ahora tú hiciste que esa frase llegara a mi cabeza

Q: Pues, fue perfecta – la abrazo…

**POV RACHEL**

R: Bien Puck que te parece si recordamos los viejos tiempos en el club Glee y les demostramos a todos lo que es un dueto

P: Bien hablado Rach, tengo la canción adecuada

_No soy una persona perfecta_

_Hay muchas cosas que desearía no haber hecho_

_Pero sigo aprendiendo_

_Nunca fue mi intención hacerte eso a ti_

_Así que tengo que decirte antes de irme_

_Que solo quiero que sepas que_

Suspiro y miro a Quinn por primera vez la veo mientras canto aquella vez en el bar las luces no me dejaron ver su reacción mientras yo cantaba

_He encontrado la razón para_

_Cambiar lo que siempre he sido_

_Una razón por la cual empezar de nuevo_

_Y la razón eres tú_

Es la verdad la razón por la que quiero hacer las cosas bien es ella, me siento completa cuando la miro, y lo único que quiero es ser parte de su vida y que ella sea parte de la mía, sé que debemos ir despacio y no cometer una locura, sin duda ambas nos hemos equivocado en las decisiones que hemos tomado, pero todo eso me ha servido para darme cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos descubrí que me gustan las chicas me atraen de la manera que también lo hacen algunos chicos, no se para mí el amor es amor y si tengo que etiquetarme en algún grupo pues soy persona y me gustan las personas así de simple…

_Siento haberte lastimado_

_Es algo con lo que tendré que vivir siempre_

_Y todo el dolor por el que te hice pasar_

_Desearía poder quitártelo_

_Y ser el que seca todas tus lágrimas_

_Es por eso que necesito que escuches_

La miro fijamente y puedo ver como ella está emocionada me pierdo en sus ojos, tienen un color irresistible para mí, me encanta mirarla aunque eso me ponga muy nerviosa.

_He encontrado una razón para mostrar_

_Un lado de mí que no conocías_

_Una razón para todo lo que hago_

_Y la razón eres tú_

Terminamos de cantar con Puck y ella se levanta del asiento y me besa intensamente

P: Les dije que era la canción adecuada tranquila Rach luego me lo agradeces

El viaje siguió normal estoy recostada sobre las piernas de Quinn y ella está viendo algo por la ventana, mientras me acaricia la espalda

K: Saben una vez casi fui a la cárcel

S: Y esa confesión?, podría usarlo en tu contra Hummel – se ríe.

K: No lo sé, nadie decía nada así que intente crear un tema de conversación

B: Enserio que te paso?

K: Pues Blaine y yo…. Estábamos en el auto conversando

S: Si, claro sexo gay, continua

Blaine: Santana, por favor solo nos estábamos besando nada más

K: Intensamente debo acotar

M: Bueno después de su beso intenso que paso? Y no quiero los detalles me refiero a ….

K: Entendí, en fin, estamos en el estacionamiento de una cafetería y un policía se nos acerco

Blaine: Fue horrible, comenzó con las típicas preguntas pero después se puso extraño

R: Como extraño?

K: si nos hizo una propuesta indecorosa

S: No lo puedo creer un policía que quería un trio con ustedes

Blaine: Bueno eso no dijo, insinuó que deberíamos acompañarlo a un lugar más privado

S: Inocentes a eso se refería

Q: Pero que hicieron?

K: Nada, le dijimos que éramos menores de edad y que nuestros papas nos esperaban

Blaine: fue en ese momento que me pidió mi licencia de conducir

K: fue así como terminamos en la estación de policía llorando y suplicándole que nos deje ir

Blaine: Creo que lo desesperamos demasiado y solo nos dio una advertencia

K: Fue horrible chicas, casi queda en mi expediente permanente

Q: Vaya historia, solo a ustedes les pasa ese tipo de cosas

B: Me divirtió pero cuanto falta para llegar

M: Ya poco, de quien es el turno ahora?

Q: Vamos nosotras mejor descansen un rato

R: Si, yo mantendré a Quinn despierta

S: veamos que técnicas utilizaras Berry? – se me ríe

R: Unas que no te incumben Santana….

Cambiamos de lugar con los chicos y empezamos nuevamente el viaje, puedo ver como cada uno se ha acomodado y están casi dormidos…

Q: Bien, estamos casi solas

R: Claro, sin contar con las cinco personas que van atrás

Q: Bueno dime como me mantendrás despierta

R: Pues no lo sé, molestándote, dándote café, no se

Q: Ya veo esperaba algo mas

R: Claro que no, si quieres te daré un beso cada quince minutos pero no pasara nada mas

Q: Me tendrás a prueba?

R: Algo así, solo quiero que no hagamos cosas tontas

Q: Hacer el amor te parece algo tonto?

R: Quinn quieres bajar la voz, no quiero aguantar los comentarios de los chicos

Q: Bueno lo siento, pero que consideras que si tú y yo lo hacemos nos equivocaremos

R: Quiero hacer las cosas de la mejor manera y no creo que dejarnos llevar por la intensidad de un momento sea lo mejor

Q: Bien tienes razón, pero sabes, me muero de ganas….

R: Quinn enserio concéntrate en la carretera o chocaremos

Q: Bueno, llegaremos en aproximadamente en dos horas, casi para el atardecer

R: Genial, quiero ver como se oculta el sol

Q: Nunca lo has visto?

R: No, siempre me lo pierdo el amanecer lo he visto con mis padres cuando era pequeña pero un atardecer nunca tú?

Q: No, tampoco ahora que lo pienso que te parece si nos detenemos un momento para verlo con los chicos?

R: si es genial, bien ahora si concéntrate

Q: Tu belleza me distrae…

R: Yo…siempre me dejas sin palabras y que eso me pase a mí ya es grave

Q: Es bueno saberlo, además me encanta cuando hablas sin parar

R: Y eso, pensé que te desesperaba

Q: No, porque lo único que se me ocurre hacer en ese momento es besarte

R: Buena forma de callarme

Q: Si, ya lo pondré en práctica para cuando lo necesite

Seguimos conversando de cualquier cosa y el tiempo se pasó volando son casi las cinco y media y podemos ver como el atardecer está cerca

Q: hey chicos despierten

B: Ya llegamos

R: No vengan vamos a ver algo

Salimos de la furgoneta y Quinn se estaciono en un lugar perfecto, desde aquí podemos ver las montañas y el sol que se empieza a esconder detrás de ellas

M: Es preciosos creo que no olvidare este momento en mucho tiempo

P: Si, es genial….

S: Valió la pena despertarse….. Te amo Britt

B: Y yo te amo mas San

R: Me encanto – el abrazo – te quiero

Q: Te quiero….

Volvimos al auto y seguimos el viaje no le hemos avisado a ninguna de nuestras familias sobre este viaje queremos darles la sorpresa…..

Finalmente vemos el cartel que nos da la bienvenida a Lima, todo sigue igual como el día que deje esta ciudad sé que no ha sido mucho pero la extraño Nueva York es una ciudad caótica aun así la amo pero este es mi hogar es donde crecí…

S: Bien, primero pasemos dejando a Kurt y Blaine

P: Me quedare ahí un momento quiero saludar a Finn y tus papas Kurt

K: Bien, que les parece si mañana nos reunimos para visitar a las familias

R: Perfecto llámame y vemos como lo hacemos

K: Genial, adiós chicas y gracias por todo

Blaine: Nos vemos luego, adiós

S: Bien tres menos la siguiente casa es la de Marley cierto?

M: Si, ya quiero ver la cara de mi mama cuando llegue

R: Bueno, dale un abrazo de mi parte y mañana vengo para saludarla como se debe

M: Así lo hare adiós chicas y gracias

B: Adiós, bueno es mi turno quiero ver a mis papas

S: Tranquila amor, bien ya llegamos, te llamo para vernos mañana

B: Adiós, San

Q: me encanta como la cuidas, tienes mucha suerte

S: Lo sé, es la mujer de mi vida cada día que pasa me convenzo más de eso, bueno Q te llevas la furgoneta verdad?

Q: Si, no te preocupes estará bien

S: Bueno, chicas adiós y que bueno es verlas juntas

R: Adiós, Santana

Q: Al fin solas – me sonríe

R: Si, pero la siguiente parada es mi casa y no creo que quieras enfrentarte a mis padres

Q: Me subestimas Berry…

R: Entonces baja ….. – la provocare

Q: Quien dijo miedo, de seguro tú ya les dijiste que tus gustos han cambiado verdad?

R: No, bueno esta noche se los diré

Q: Ves, cuando lo hagas entonces vendré yo y les diré mis intenciones con su hija

R:espero que esas intenciones sean buenas

Q: Las mejores, Rach, bueno ahora si te dejo descansa – me besa – te quiero

R: eres muy dulce me encanta

Q: Bueno a ambas el amor nos vuelve cursi

R: Parece que así es descansa y sueña conmigo – le digo mientras me bajo del auto y le sonrió

Q: Eso siempre lo hago….

Tomo mis maletas y toco el timbre de la casa, puedo ver que hay varias luces encendidas, entonces escucho que giran la manija de la puerta y ahí están

L: Hija, pero que haces aquí – me abraza

H: Leroy quien es …pero Rach hija como paso – me abrazan

R: Los extrañe demasiado …..Así que vine a pasar navidad aquí con ustedes

L; No lo puedo creer Hiriam y yo habíamos planeado ir a Nueva York, tenías que avisarnos

H: Viniste sola?

R: No papas como creen vine con todos mis amigos para visitar a nuestras familias

L: Bueno así es mejor, nos alegra mucho tenerte aquí

R: Los quiero mucho, pero tengo algo que contarles

H: No jovencita claro que no soy demasiado joven para ser abuelo

L: Pero hija nosotros hablamos contigo de eso

R: No estoy embarazada, si me dejaran hablar sería bueno

L: Lo sentimos, que les parece si nos sentamos y te escuchamos

R: Bien, se me hace difícil pero ustedes más que nadie me entenderán

H: Te apoyaremos en todo hija dinos que pasa

R: Hace unos meses me siento no se….como explicarlo así que lo diré estoy segura de que las chicas me gustan

L: Vaya, sabes que en nuestra familia el amor es amor, pero quiero asegurarme

H: Estas segura de que no es una etapa como le dicen "experimentar"

R: No, eso ya paso, estoy segura de lo que siento para ser más específica es una chica que no sale de mi cabeza

L: Y podemos saber de quién se trata?

R: Si, pero mejor hablaremos de eso mañana estoy agotada

H: Claro hija, y estoy muy orgulloso de ti

L: Si, agradecemos que seas sincera con nosotros pero sobre todo contigo misma

R: Gracias a ustedes por apoyarme y si tienen razón ahora me siento mucho mejor, soy honesta con lo que siento y ya no siento miedo

H: Me parece perfecto ven hice un pastel que te va a encantar

R: Genial, no saben cómo extraño su comida

L: Y no sabes cuánto te extrañamos hija

R: Bueno, no nos pongamos sentimentales estaré aquí por algunos días así que vamos a ponernos al día con todo

...

?¡?


	20. Chapter 20

NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN

CUALQUIER PARECIDO ES PURA COINCIDENCIA

**CAPÍTULO 20**

**Canción: Maroon 5 - She will be loved**

Me siento de maravilla dormí como nunca y es que estar junto a mis padres me tranquiliza y me hace sentir segura, entendieron muy bien lo que les conté, ellos me entienden perfectamente y siempre me enseñaron que el amor es amor….

Hoy iré a visitar a la mama de Marley y los papas de Kurt obviamente quiero saludarlos y desearles unas felices fiestas, también quiero hablar con Quinn y Judy así que será un día ocupado

L: Buen día hija como dormiste?

R: Muy bien papa, me siento genial

H: Que bueno hija entonces a qué hora regresaras para salir juntos

R: Después del almuerzo, y tranquilos disfrutaremos de un momento juntos

L: Eso era lo que quería escuchar

H: Bien Rach cuídate y nos llamas

R: Claro, nos vemos lo quiero mucho…

Salgo de la casa y camino unas cuantas cuadras, la casa de Marley queda cerca de la mía, y eso siempre fue una ventaja…

Q: Buen día chica linda

R: Quinn, me asustaste me estabas siguiendo?

Q: Bueno hace varias cuadras que trato de llamar tu atención y nada

R: Lo siento venía muy distraída…. – me acerco y la beso – mejor?

Q: Tal vez necesitare más besos para que me convenzas

R: Los que quieras – nos volvemos a besar – me encantan tus labios

Q: Dios, Rach…mejor vamos a un lugar más privado

R: Ya, solo en eso piensas – me rio – además tengo que ir a visitar a la señora Rose

Q: Es verdad, bueno que te parece si nos vemos en la noche, además quiero decirle a Judy que las cosas entre tú y yo van mejorando

R: Si, yo también quiero desearle una feliz navidad

Q: Bien, yo te llamo y nos ponemos de acuerdo, te quiero – me abraza

R: Te quiero, cuídate mucho

Al fin llego a la casa de Marley

M: Rach, que bueno que ya llegaste mi mama se muere de ganas por verte

R: Hola Marley, pues no la hagamos esperar

Millie: Hola Rach, como estas?

R: Muy bien señora Rosa es un gusto volverla a ver

Millie: si ha sido mucho tiempo pero es bueno tenerlas aquí

R: Si, ya extrañábamos Lima

M: Tranquila mama sabes que vendré a visitarte más seguido

Millie: eso espero, pero díganme como van las cosas por allá

R: Muy bien, ahora estoy esperando que mi…..disculpen mi celular está vibrando tengo que contestar vuelvo enseguida

-Rachel Berry, le estamos hablando de la academia de artes dramáticas de Nueva York

R: Si, la misma que sucede

-Bueno, queríamos informarle que usted ha sido aceptada y podrá comenzar clases en los primeros días de enero, por lo que le pedimos acercarse a la oficina de información para actualizar sus datos

R: Es enserio? Por dios muchísimas gracias por todo, ahí estaré

-Claro señorita Berry, y bienvenida a NYADA

R: Una vez más gracias

M: Estas bien porque gritaste

R: Marley me acaban de llamar de NYADA dicen que me aceptaron

M: Pero es fabuloso – me abraza – felicitaciones te lo dije todo salió bien

Millie: Felicidades hija, te lo mereces ahora si esos tipos se darán cuenta de la estrella que eres

R: Gracias, me siento muy feliz, tengo que contarles a mis padres ya todos….

M: Tranquila ve a casa y habla con ellos

Millie: si Rach, me dio gusto verte y más aún ahora sabiendo esta buena noticia

R: Gracia, no lo puedo creer, pero me voy lamento que hayamos compartido poco tiempo

Millie: No pasa nada tienes que ir con tus padres

R: Bien, me voy rápido, y feliz navidad y un buen año

Millie igualmente y cuídate

M: Adiós Rach, y me llamas cualquier cosa

R: Adiós, no te preocupes

No lo puedo creer al fin las cosas me están saliendo bien oficialmente estoy dentro de NYADA es genial por un momento pensé que haría si no me aceptaran, pero llego el momento de salir adelante me espera un largo camino pero sé que puedo hacerlo llego a mi casa y ahí están mis padres

H: Hola hija volviste rápido

L: sucedió algo?

R: Pues sí, solamente vine a decirles que me llamaron para decirme que fui aceptada en NYADA

L: Felicidades hija hay que celebrarlo

H: Sabíamos que podías hacerlo

**CASA DE QUINN**

S: que pereza tengo, las vacaciones me hacen mal

Q: Ya santana, entonces duérmete un rato

S: No, quiero que me cuentes porque estas tan feliz

Q: Por nada en específico solo que las cosas están saliendo bien nada más

S: Ya, entonces tu felicidad es Berry?

Q: Por el momento si, eso y la medicina son mis pasiones

S: Pero que apasionada – se me ríe – pero tú sabes que Rach nunca ha estado con nadie verdad?

Q: Si, por eso no quiero obligarla a algo que no quiera hacer

S: En ese aspecto Berry ha sido muy cautelosa

Q: Lo, se tranquila no haré nada tonto

S: Y eso que no le han faltado oportunidades

Q: Entendí santana quédate tranquila, además tu mejor que nadie sabe que los besos de Rachel te pueden hacer perder la cabeza

S: No sé de qué me hablas

Q: Ya, claro dime que tú nunca has besado a Rachel

S: Esa enana es una chismosa, no puedo creer que te lo haya contado, como es que lo recuerda

Q: Pues me lo conto, y sus recuerdos son un poco borrosos pero si sabe lo que paso

S: No sentí nada de acuerdo, si la enana esta como quiere tiene un cuerpo de infarto y todo, pero yo amo a Britt

Q: Ya me puse celosa

S: Tranquila rubia, tu serás la única que disfrute de ese cuerpo

Q: Vaya no lo había pensado, quiero hacer las cosas bien con ella y que su primera vez sea inolvidable

S: las cosas nunca resultan como uno las planea recuerdas la tuya

Q: Fue horrible, tienes razón lo planee por meses para que no sintiera nada y más aun con cómo se llamaba…..si James tuviera aliento a alcohol…mejor no recordarlo

S: Pero con las chicas fue mejor?

Q: Fue con Alison, y si fue genial ese momento si fue mi primera vez, me cuido y te diré que durante este tiempo he aprendido muchas cosas, sin duda desde mi punto de vista no creo que podría volver a estar con un hombre además me encantan las chicas…

S: que suerte tendrá Berry, pero que le pedirás que oficializar la relación?

Q: Aun no, seguiremos saliendo y eso

S: Bueno como sea, al final del día terminaran juntas

Q: La adoro San….pero me siento feliz, sé que perdimos mucho tiempo entre discusiones tontas y bueno las dudas de ella, pero ahora todo lo veo diferente y creo que podemos sacar adelante una relación, de la mejor manera

S: Felicidades rubia estas completa y estúpidamente enamorada de Rachel

Q: Eso, ya lo sabía desde hace mucho tiempo

S: Bueno, mejor vamos a casa de Kurt para saludar

Q: Esta bien, vamos le avisaste a Britt?

S: Si, ya le mande un mensaje

Q: Mama iremos a casa de Kurt para saludar

J: Esta bien hija, cuídense y me llamas cuando salgas

S: Tranquila Judy yo la tendré vigilada

Q: Si, mama ya sabes cómo es santana, bueno nos vemos

**CASA DE KURT**

K: hola chicas, que bueno que vinieron

S: Queríamos saludarlos

Q: Si, que tal como reaccionaron cuando los vieron llegar

K: Lloraron y bueno están felices ya sabes

C: Hola chicas, que bueno verlas de nuevo

S: Hola Carol, queríamos venir a saludarlos y desearles una feliz navidad

Q: Feliz navidad, es bueno volverte a ver

C: Que bueno que vinieron chicas, pero vengan les invito a tomar un chocolate caliente

F: No puede ser, Quinn, como estas?

Q: Hola Finn – lo abrazo – yo muy bien, mírate estas muy bien

F: No me hagas sonrojar, que tal va todo?

Q: Genial ya estoy instalada en Nueva York

F: Perfecto me alegro que todo esté bien, Santana

S: Finn, ven tonto dame un abrazo

F: Vaya Santana López pidiendo abrazos?

B: es que en estas fechas San se pone más cariñosa

S: Bueno ni tanto aún tengo mi lado duro

Pasamos casi todo el día allí compartiendo un buen momento me alegro ver a Finn nuevamente fuimos novios en la secundaria y siempre será importante para mí, ahora está estudiando para convertirse en profesor en la Universidad de Lima, según me conto le va bien y estoy segura de que será un gran maestro es un líder siempre lo ha demostrado

Después de comer nos despedimos de Carol y junto con Santana y Britt regresamos a casa, deje a las chicas en casa de Britt y decidí que era un buen momento para llamar a Rachel

Q: Hola, Rach podemos vernos?

R: Quinn al fin contestas el teléfono, he estado tratando de localizarte toda la tarde

Q: Lo siento olvide que apague mi celular paso algo?

R: Tengo una noticia que darte

Q: es bueno o malo?

R: Es una sorpresa, que te parece si pasas por mí y vamos a algún lugar tranquilo

Q: Bien, ahora salgo para tu casa

R: Genial aquí te espero

Pero que será espero que algo bueno, oh no tendré que enfrentar a los papas de Rachel, que voy a hacer no debí decirle que iría a verla, tengo miedo y si reaccionan mal o no me aceptan, bueno no es que mi relación con ellos sea maravillosa siempre saludábamos cordialmente y listo pero nada más, después está el hecho de que yo torture a Rachel por mucho tiempo, solo espero que me dejen hablar y explicarles…..

R: Hola, que tal todo?

Q: Ehh bien creo yo….

R: Mis papas no están así que puedes relajarte

Q: Vaya – suspiro – no es que no los quiera ver pero….tu sabes…

R: Lo sé, aun todo es muy reciente así que quédate tranquila ayer les conté lo que me pasa y ya sabes me apoyaron en todo

Q: Tienes una familia maravillosa

R: Si, lo se los adoro pero quieren saber cuál es la chica que me quita el sueño

Q: Entonces creo que debo prepararme para enfrentarlos

R: Quédate tranquila te adoraran

Q: Pero todo lo que paso antes no sé cómo puedan reaccionar

R: Quinn escúchame eso es el pasado, mis padres no son rencorosos estoy segura de que cuando les digas lo que me dijiste entenderán

Q: Bueno así lo hare, pero dime cual es la sorpresa?

R: Bien pero que te parece si entramos ya que mis padres no están podemos estar a solas

Q: Y a qué hora regresan?

R: Cálmate de acuerdo, tuvieron una cena por el trabajo de mi papi, así que llegaran muy tarde

Q: Bien, además hace mucho tiempo que no entro a tu habitación

R: Es cierto la última vez que viniste fue cuando tratamos de escribir una canción para el club glee

Q: Al final la escribiste tú sola

R: Bueno me dijiste cosas muy feas, sobre Puck y yo así que me sentía muy mal

Q: Perdón por eso, sabes que estaba celosa de que él te tuviera y yo no

R: Bueno, pero eso ya paso ahora tú me tienes

Q: Genial, adoro escucharte decir eso, ahora si dime que es esa sorpresa?

R: Bueno hoy recibí una llamada y bueno ESTOY DENTRO DE NYADA

_Reina de belleza de solo 18 años_

_Tenía algunos problemas con ella misma_

_Él siempre estaba ahí para ayudarla_

_Ella siempre perteneció a alguien más_

Q: Es genial, sabía que lo lograrías estuviste increíble ese día, te adoro - la beso – es fabuloso

R: Lo sé, solo me dijeron que vaya a actualizar mis datos y a inscribirme

Q: Perfecto amor, que bueno que todo este saliendo bien

R: Me dijiste amor?

Q: ehh yo lo siento se me escapo – siento que ella me besa delicadamente

R: Me encanto, fue natural y todo, te quiero

Q: Yo también te quiero

_Conduje millas y millas_

_Y terminé en tu puerta_

_Te he tenido tantas veces pero de alguna manera_

_Quiero más_

La vuelvo a besar pero esta vez nos recostamos en su cama, así que me coloco encima de ella y la continuo besando, no quiero sobrepasarme pero Rachel me excita como nadie en este mundo tal vez no les guste que lo diga pero así pasa, cuando nos comenzamos a besar no puedo controlarme quiero hacerle el amor una y otra vez…me separo un poco de ella y empiezo a besar su cuello, mientras mis manos siguen tocando sus piernas, por dios la ropa me empieza a estorbar así que cuidadosamente desabrocho la blusa de Rachel…. No pone resistencia así que sigo la miro por un momento y continuo besándola, creo que es momento, siento que ella se aferra a mi cintura y por primera vez escucho un gemido salir de su garganta, genial esta igual de excitada que yo, muerdo su labio y lentamente bajo mi mano hasta su pantalón y desabrocho el botón….

_No me importa pasar cada día_

_En la esquina de tu casa bajo la lluvia torrencial_

_Buscar a la chica con la sonrisa rota_

_Preguntarle si quiere quedarse un rato_

_Y será amada_

_Ella será amada_

R: No espera

Q: Lo siento…..perdón si te incomode

R: Es que no tengo idea de que hacer de acuerdo entre un hombre y una mujer puedes intuir que hacer pero…..

Q: Eres hermosa – le sonrió – no pasa nada si, yo estaba mucho más nerviosa que tu

R: Pero eres Quinn tu eres mucho más decidida que yo

Q: No te creas dude mucho tiempo, solo te diré que lo haremos cuando ambas estemos listas

R: Ya te digo no tengo ni idea de lo que hay que hacer

Q: Bueno en ese caso, yo te enseñare

R: Pero no quiero decepcionarte y si no sale bien

Q: Saldrá perfecto, solo te necesito a ti y que confíes en mí, eso es lo único que necesito que me tengas confianza y dejes tus miedos y dudas a un lado

R: Eres perfecta, gracias por entender

Q: ¿quieres ser mí….

R: No lo digas… quería ser yo la que te lo pidiera

Q: ¿Qué? No yo lo diré así que en donde estaba ah si quieres ser..

R: No tú quieres ser mí ….

Q: bien señorita, como siempre quieres ganar todo así que te escucho pero tienes que ponerte de rodillas

R: No eso lo hare cuando te pida que te cases conmigo

Q: Esta bien, sorpréndeme

R: Quinn ya son muchos años desde que nos conocemos y creo que muy en el fondo de mí siempre me gustaste, me encantaba tu forma de ser y buscaba cualquier motivo para acercarme a ti, y ser tu amiga en algún punto mis sentimientos cambiaron y me enamore, ahora puedo decirte que estoy completamente enamorada de ti, así que …quieres ser mi chica?

Q: Rachel, Berry, me encantaría ser tu novia

R: Perfecto – me besa – te adoro así que oficialmente te puedo decir amor

Q: Oficialmente te puedo decir que te quiero y hare todo para que seas feliz, solo el hecho de verte sonreír ilumina mi día, me siento completa a tu lado y ya no imagino mi vida si tu no estuvieras en ella, no sé cómo soporte el tiempo que estuvimos alejadas

_Golpea mi ventana, toca mi puerta_

_Quiero hacerte sentir hermosa_

_Sé que tiendo a ser tan inseguro_

_Ya no importa más_

R: Te quiero pero ya no pensemos en eso ahora estamos bien felices y se aproxima navidad

Q: Tienes razón, además ya quiero mi regalo

R: Claro, que si ya elegí uno perfecto para ti

Q: Genial, mi carta a santa fue quiero a Rachel Berry vestida de una sexy elfo

R: Vaya, entonces tendré que ir buscando un disfraz?

Q: Creo que si – le sonrió – cualquier cosa será perfecta

R: Lo sé, pero quiero darte algo especial

Q: Bueno hoy es noche buena así que mañana espero mi regalo aun tienes tiempo

R: Y tú ya tienes el mío?

Q: Por supuesto que sí, está escondido, y tiene un significado especial para mi

R: No puedo esperar – me abraza – y cenaras aquí esta noche?

Q: Claro, mi hermana y su esposo vendrán en un par de horas así que cenaremos en familia

R: que bien al igual que mis papas y yo, no sabes cuanta comida compraron, sabes que nosotros festejamos Hanukkah pero la navidad es un momento especial, desde que era niña festejábamos ambas fechas

Q: Lo sé, y me parece bien, yo adoro esta fecha cuando era niña recuerdo que un año recibí exactamente lo que había pedido, fue increíble me emocione mucho así que pensé que Santa había leído mi carta

R: Eres muy dulce y tierna te lo había dicho?

Q: No, pero gracias, bueno, creo que es mejor que me vaya feliz navidad amor

R: Feliz navidad Quinn gracias por llegar a mi vida en el momento en el que más te necesitaba

Q: Gracias a ti por permitirme entrar a tu vida nuevamente, te quiero

R: Te quiero y disfruta, nos vemos mañana para regresar

Q: Lo sé, el tiempo pasa demasiado rápido no lo crees?

R: Si, a veces pienso que el tiempo se escapa de mis manos, pero cuando estoy contigo todo mejora

Q: Pero que románticas estamos este día, si Santana nos oyera de seguro se burlaría

R: Lo sé, pero me encanta estar así contigo

La beso nuevamente y esta vez la sujeto contra la puerta de su cuarto

Q: No sabes cuánto te deseo

R: Y yo a ti – me responde agitada – pero no es la manera

_No siempre son arco iris y mariposas_

_Es el compromiso el que nos lleva adelante_

_Mi corazón está lleno y mi puerta siempre abierta_

_Puedes venir siempre que quieras_

La vuelvo a besar y esta vez coloco mis manos en su trasero necesito tocarlo no saben cuántas veces pensé en hacerlo cada vez que la veía con esas faldas que solía ponerse en la secundaria, me la imaginaba, como sería hacerlo, sé que estoy muy descontrolada últimamente pero el cambio que tuve fue muy brusco ahora solo quiero estar con ella con nadie más…no se resiste y por lo visto le encanta, subo mis manos y acaricio su espalda ahora es ella la que me acaricia me gusta mucho saber que es decidida y que no tiene miedo

Q: Cuando hagamos el amor no volveré a parar

R: Tampoco te pediría que lo hagas

Q: Me vuelves loca, sabes me encanta tu cuerpo

R: A mí me encanta el tuyo, no sé cómo conservas tus abdominales marcados

Q: Las cheerios fueron de gran ayuda, pero ahora comenzare nuevamente a ir al gimnasio

R: Me encanta – me sonríe

Q: Ahora que lo se me tengo que poner en forma

Nos besamos y nuestras lenguas se tocan nuevamente, sé que no ha tenido mucha experiencia pero besa muy bien, es algo que siempre busco en una persona que bese bien que sepa cómo hacerlo, y Rachel lo hace muy bien no tiene nada que envidiar

-Rachel hija estas en casa

R: Oh no, mis papas llegaron

Q: Estoy perdida verdad?

R: Yo creo que si….

**TWITTER: DCimginegirl90**


	21. Chapter 21

NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN

CUALQUIER PARECIDO ES PURA COINCIDENCIA

**CAPÍTULO 21**

**Canción: Imagine Dragons - It's time**

H: Hija, baja un momento te tenemos una sorpresa

R: Bien tú decides tienes dos opciones

Q: Dímelas

R: Una puedes salir por la ventana bajando por el árbol, así no se darán cuenta de que estuviste aquí

Q: Y cuál es la segunda?

R: Que bajes conmigo y aguantes el interrogatorio que te harán

Q: Es ahora o nunca….así que bajemos hablare con ellos

R: Genial, ahora respiremos y hagámoslo

Q: No espera, ya me arrepentí

R: Vamos Quinn no sé cuando volvamos a Lima así que hay que hacerlo estaré a tu lado

Q: Bien, solo no dejes que me maten

R: Lo prometo – la tomo de la mano – vamos

Sé que Quinn está nerviosa, mis padres pueden ser muy intensos, soy hija única así que entiendo que se preocupen por mí, mejor acabar con esto rápido

R: Hola papi, hay alguien que quiere hablar con ustedes

Q: Buenas noches señores Berry

H: Buenas noches Quinn vaya que sorpresa encontrarte aquí

L: Si, pero me da gusto verte, que tal va todo?

Q: Muy bien, estoy instalada en Nueva York de forma definitiva y en enero comenzare con las clases en la universidad

H: Es fantástico que estas estudiando?

Q: Medicina, es una carrera dura pero me encanta

R: Bueno este nosotras queríamos decirles algo

L: Las escuchamos chicas

Q: Bien, primero quiero pedirles perdón, sé que hubo un tiempo en el que lastime mucho a Rachel, la actitud que tuve con ella no fue la correcta, sé que sufrió mucho por mi culpa y no saben cuánto me arrepiento por las cosas que le hice, aun ahora no entiendo bien mis motivos, pero quiero decirles que tenía miedo actué de la peor manera para ocultar lo que verdaderamente sentía…

H: Bien aplaudo tu actitud de pedir disculpas y si ya lo arreglaste con Rachel por nosotros no hay ningún problema, no te mentiré aun soy cauteloso con respecto a ti, pero quiero que nos demuestres que verdaderamente has cambiado

Q: Lo he hecho ahora lo único que quiero es cuidarla y quererla verán señores Berry yo estoy enamorada de Rachel, si es extraño pero es lo que siento, este es el verdadero sentimiento que se escondía detrás del supuesto odio que tenía, la quiero y estoy dispuesta a hacerla feliz

L: Ahora ya entiendo todo entonces tú eres la chica por la cual Rachel ha perdido el sueño?

R: Si, papas es ella, Quinn me enamoro, y ahora estoy segura de lo que siento, por eso decidimos que lo mejor era hablar con ustedes hoy y no aplazar más este momento

Q: Prometo cuidarla señores, sé que tengo que ganarme de nuevo su confianza, pero hare lo que sea para demostrarles que soy sincera y que quiero a Rachel

H: Bien, por mi parte les diré que les deseo lo mejor, si mi hija es feliz yo también lo soy solo te pido que la cuides y que no la lastimes

Q: No la hare, bueno eso era lo que quería decirles

L: Bien chicas, está todo bien, espero que todo les salga bien, pero bueno te quedas a comer Quinn?

Q: Se los agradezco pero mi familia me está esperando, y una vez más gracias por escucharme

H: No hay de que, y feliz navidad Quinn…

Q: Feliz navidad para ustedes también

_No quiero decepcionarte,_

_No quiero dejar esta ciudad,_

_Porque después de todo,_

_Esta ciudad nunca duerme por la noche,_

_Es momento de empezar, ¿no es así?_

Veo como se abrazan y me siento feliz, mis padres entendieron y bueno un peso menos encima ahora saben sobre mis gustos y de la mujer que me trae loca

R: Bien ves no se acabó el mundo

Q: Aun estoy temblado

R: Eres hermosa – la abrazo – pero todo salió bien así que ya tranquila

Q: Lo se tus padres son geniales

R: Gracias, bueno mañana voy a saludar a Judy y desearles una feliz navidad

Q: Perfecto me llamas y listo

R: Así lo hare – la beso – Feliz Navidad Quinn, te quiero

Q: Feliz Navidad Rach – me besa nuevamente – esta será la primera de muchas navidades que pasaremos juntas así que recuérdalo

R: Tienes razón, es genial aun no lo creo

Q: Yo tampoco pero es verdad, bueno ahora si me voy porque si no mi mama se pondrá histérica

R: Bien salúdamela y cuídate nos vemos …..

La noche buena estuvo bien pude compartir tiempo con mis papas, fue genial me es como volver en el tiempo, en donde las cosas eran más sencillas, cuando eres pequeño sueles desear ya ser mayor de edad ya tener la libertad de hacer lo que quieras, pero ahora que estoy por mi cuenta en una de las ciudades más grandes no puedo evitar pensar en que cuando era pequeña todo era más sencillo, no existían las preocupaciones que ahora tengo, claro que es un sueño tonto, pero en algún punto me he cuestionado eso, pero ahora Quinn llego a mi vida y bueno ya no lo veo todo cuesta arriba como hace algún tiempo, me siento motivada y con ganas de salir adelante aun así lo que más me preocupa es NYADA la primera semana de clases que tuvo Kurt fue horrible llego llorando varias veces, y nos decía que no podía con la presión, tengo miedo de que eso mismo me pase a mí, sé que los profesores son muy estrictos y que el nivel que esperan de sus alumnos es el mejor, así que me esforzare y haré lo mejor

**25 DE DICIEMBRE**

K: Feliz navidad diva, que tal los regalos – me pregunta Kurt, fui a su casa a saludar a sus padres y claro quiero ver a Finn

R: Muy buena, el típico saco de renos no falto esta navidad

K: Genial ya quiero ver cómo te queda – me sonríe.

R: Sabes, anoche Quinn hablo con mis papas

K: qué? Y hasta ahora me lo dices que paso?

R: Todo resulto muy bien, les explico todo y ellos entendieron

K: que bueno, nadie se resiste a los encantos de la rubia

R: Lo, se tiene un poder de convencimiento increíble aún no sé cómo lo logra

K: exacto, yo siempre he creído que son sus ojos

F: Los ojos de quién?

R: Finn, que bueno verte – lo abrazo – pero mírate estas muy bien

F: Ya Rach me lo voy a creer, como estas?

R: Bien, todo empieza a tomar su rumbo, tengo algo que contarles ya que estamos juntos

K: Dilo de una vez

R: Me aceptaron en NYADA

F: de verdad felicitaciones sabía que lo lograrías tienes un talento increíble

K: Por dios Rach es la mejor noticia, ahora seremos compañeros, es genial

R: Lo sé no lo podía creer, pero es verdad

F: que bien, que bueno Rach me alegro mucho por ti, pero dime como va tu vida en Nueva York

P: Muy agitada diría yo, la primera vez que la vi estaba…

R: Puckerman que haces aquí?

P: Pues me estoy quedando aquí, no le vas a contar?

R: Si, pero tú me interrumpes y no puedo hacerlo

F: Contarme que cosa?

R: Pues mira Finn en este tiempo me he dado cuenta de que mis gustos han cambiado, no sé cómo decirlo así que aquí va….estoy saliendo con una chica

F: Una chica?, y eso cuando paso?

R: No lo sé, simplemente sucedió, pero lo importante es que estoy feliz

F: Vaya nunca me lo hubiera imaginado pero si esa chica te hace feliz pues no le veo problema pero quién es?

P: No lo vas a creer?

K: Puck no tienes que salir por si acaso?

P: No Kurt estoy muy bien aquí

R: Bueno, esa persona es ….Quinn

F: Quinn? Quinn Fabray? Bien oficialmente creo que el mundo está loco

R: sé que es raro, pero me enamore de ella y ella de mí, estamos comenzando una relación y me gustaría que nos apoyaras

F: Lo hago Rach, solo que es mucha información para un día – me sonríe – sabes que eres como una hermana para mí, así que solo quiero que seas feliz

R: Gracias, por lo que me dices

P: Ven, las cosas no resultaron tan mal, bien ahora tengo hambre

K: Dime un día en el que no tengas hambre?

P: Jamás ese día estaría enfermo o algo así….

F: Bien entonces vamos a comer algo

R: Yo paso chicos tengo que ir a casa de Quinn a saludar a Judy

P: saludar a la suegra nada más – se me ríe,

R: Ya Puck, deja de molestar, me dio mucho gusto volver a verte Finn espero que todo te salga bien, cuídate mucho

F: Tú también y mantenme informado de cómo van las cosas con tu chica

R: Vaya, mi chica – sonrió – está bien, adiós chicos

Salgo de la casa y me dirijo a donde Quinn ya la llame y le avise que iría, ahora soy yo la que está nerviosa y no es para menos recuerdan mi escena en el restaurant cuando le grite a Quinn que la quería, bueno Judy estaba ahí y no hemos hablado desde que sucedió eso, no sé cómo se tomara todo, espero que bien

_Me vengo un poco arriba, pero entonces,_

_Lo admitiré, simplemente soy el mismo que era,_

_Ahora, ¿no entiendes_

_Que nunca cambiaré quién soy?_

Q: Hola amor, feliz navidad nuevamente

R: Hola, hermosa – la beso – igualmente…

Q: Bien pasa mi mama está en la cocina y te está esperando

R: No puede ser ahora la que quiere salir corriendo soy yo

Q: Bien ahora yo te digo que respires y entres vamos

R: Buenos días Judy feliz navidad

J: Rachel hija, feliz navidad para ti también, como estuvo todo con tus padres?

R: Muy bien, me encanto pasar tiempo con ellos

J: que bueno, y supongo que tienen algo que decirme no es verdad?

R: Pues si empezare yo, bien la primera vez que hable de mis sentimientos por Quinn no lo hice de la mejor manera, así que hoy estoy aquí para decirte que quiero a Quinn es una chica increíble y pues me hace muy feliz tenerla a mi lado

J: Ese ya lo sé, y me alegra mucho saber que ya lo reconoces, me gusta mucho la pareja que hacen y pues les deseo lo mejor chicas sé que no tendrán un camino fácil así que solo les digo que no se rindan si lo que sienten es verdadero pues podrán sobrellevar cualquier problema

Q: Gracias mama, te quiero eres increíble – la abraza y me sonríe

J: Bien, chicas tengo que ir con tu hermana a comprar algunas cosas nos vemos luego

R: Adiós Judy y gracias por tu apoyo

Q: Bien solas al fin – me besa – ves no hubo mucho drama así que ya podemos estar tranquilas

R: Lo sé pero igual tenía miedo

Q: Bueno ya paso, tranquila así que mejor te daré tu regalo

R: Eso me agrada, veamos que me compraste

Q: Bueno espera aquí un momento voy a traerlo

No pasa mucho tiempo y veo a Quinn bajar por las escaleras con una pequeña caja

R: Me muero de la curiosidad

Q: Bien, feliz navidad ábrelo

R: Veamos que es…

Lo abro y puedo ver que es una cadena con una pequeña llave es hermosa, es delicada y perfecta

R: Por dios Quinn es hermoso me encanta, me lo puedes poner?

Q: Claro, mira te diré porque elegí esto

R: Bien te escucho

Q: Fue el día que nos quedamos encerradas en el ascensor – me sonríe – al día siguiente regrese al centro comercial y encontré una pequeña tienda en el último piso, le dije a la encargada que estaba buscando algo para una persona especial, y entonces me mostro esta cadena…..tiene una llave porque creo que a pesar de que muchas puertas se te cierren en el camino, tienes que seguir adelante y no dejarte vencer, sé que la carrera que ambas elegimos no es nada fácil y tendremos muchas trabas, pero esa llave es un recordatorio que siempre nos tendremos la una a la otra no importa la relación que tengamos tu podrás contar conmigo para lo que quieras

_No quiero decepcionarte,_

_No quiero dejar esta ciudad,_

_Porque después de todo,_

_Esta ciudad nunca duerme por la noche,_

_Es momento de empezar, ¿no es así?_

R: es muy lindo todo lo que dices, te quiero gracias, tienes toda la razón, sé que contigo a mi lado el miedo a fracasar desaparece y me lleno de optimismo

Q: Exacto ese es el motivo, además de que obviamente tienes la llave de mi corazón, es algo muy trillado pero también tiene ese significado, tu eres la única que tiene la capacidad de hacerme la mujer más feliz del mundo o acabar con todo…

R: Lo cuidare te lo prometo, pero ahora es mi turno de darte tu regalo de navidad

Q: Dime por favor que conseguiste el disfraz

R: No, eso será para otra ocasión – le sonrió y abro mi bolso y saco su regalo – bien ábrelo si no te gusta lo podemos devolver no hay problema.

Q: es un reloj hermoso, me encanta pero cuanto gastaste?

R: Eso no importa lo que importa es que cuando lo vi pensé en ti, tiene tus iniciales grabadas en la parte de atrás, y bueno es un recordatorio llegaste a mi vida en el momento justo y cuando más te necesitaba, además como una sexy doctora que vas a ser – se me ríe – pues necesitas estar a tiempo y bueno el tiempo ha sido nuestro peor enemigo perdimos mucho por nuestros miedos y dudas, además de equivocaciones, pero ya no mas no puedo seguir ocultando lo que siento así que a partir de hoy viviré al máximo el tiempo que tenga a tu lado

Q: Eso era lo que quería oír, es una de las mejores navidades que he pasado

R: La mía también, sin lugar a dudas

_Es momento de empezar, ¿no es así?_

_Me vengo un poco arriba, pero entonces,_

_Lo admitiré, simplemente soy el mismo que era,_

_Ahora, ¿no entiendes_

_Que nunca cambiaré quién soy?_

Q: Entonces es tiempo no crees?

R: Tiempo de ser felices y de disfrutar de nuestra vida

Q: A tu lado será increíble, aunque hay algo que me preocupa

R: Dime que pasa?

Q: Bueno, es que quiero saber si las cosas con Ashley ya terminaron

R: Mira Quinn sé que esa etapa con ella te molesto pero ella y yo no llegamos a nada serio salimos varias veces y si nos besamos pero no pasó nada mas

Q: Solo, quería asegurarme te creo, es que esa chica es muy guapa y pues…..

R: Y tú eres mucho más guapa y sexy, además de que tú eres la única chica con la que quiero estar así que tranquila yo hable con ella y le dije que no podía seguir en una relación que no iba a ningún lado además nos estábamos haciendo daño y pues yo no podía sacarte de mi cabeza

Q: Ni yo de la mía, quisiera hablarte de mi tiempo en Argentina

R: No creo que me guste mucho saber eso

Q: Pero es necesario, sé que mi etapa de mujeriega no fue lo mejor pero no se quería sacarte de mí cabeza de alguna manera… además estaba soltera no fue la mejor opción lo admito pero tú estabas de lo más feliz con Zac

R: Zac es un chico muy importante para mí, el me apoyo por mucho tiempo y creí que lo podía amar de la forma que él lo hacía conmigo pero me equivoque

Q: Me molesto mucho que al poco tiempo te decidieras por el

R: Perdóname, siempre me equivoco ahora entiendo el daño que te hice, pero no se las cosas se dieron de esa manera lo siento

Q: Esta bien ya no hablemos de eso, creo que ya aclaramos las cosas

R: Así, es no quiero que queden secretos o cosas así

Q: Pues no, ya sabes todo lo que paso y mis motivos

R: Tú también sabes que entre Ashley y yo no pasó nada de lo que pueda arrepentirme así que tranquila

Q: Esta bien lo sé – me sonríe –te adoro

R: Y yo a ti gracias por el regalo

Q: A ti también me encanto, creo que será un recuerdo hermoso

R: Yo también, lo creo, pero bueno tengo que regresar a casa para comenzar a empacar

Q: Tienes razón Santana me dijo que saldremos mañana muy temprano

R: sí, estoy emocionada nunca he pasado el fin de año en Nueva York

Q: Yo tampoco, será genial, no puedo esperar

R: Te quiero nos vemos mañana descansa

Q: Tú también – me besa – cuídate hermosa

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE**

**POV QUINN**

S: Ya rápido o si no tendremos que soportar el trafico

Blaine: Ya estamos listo, bueno solo falta Rachel

Q: Me dijo que ya estaba llegando así que tranquilos

P: Bien, Nueva York nos espera

R: Siento la demora pero ya se podrán imaginar cómo fue la despedida con mis padres

M: Con mi mama fue igual no dejaba de llorar y decirme que me cuide

B: Lo bueno es que vimos a nuestras familias

S: Exacto amor, eso fue bueno, pero ya que estamos todos es hora de irnos

Subimos nuevamente a la furgoneta esta vez Kurt y Blaine manejaran primero, mientras tanto los demás vamos descansando en la parte de atrás

R: que tanto lees?

Q: Nada, un libro que encontré en casa y me dio curiosidad

R: Sabias, que yo odio leer, no se nunca me gusto

Q: No lo sabía, pero depende el libro que elijas

R: Igual para mí tiene que tener dibujos ilustrativos

Q: Si claro – me rio – depende de la historia, hay muchas veces que te cautiva y por más que quieras hacerlo no puedes dejar de leerlo tienes que saber que pasa…

R: Bueno creo que solo basta que encuentre una historia que me apasione

Q: Si, puede ser….

R: O si no yo misma escribiré mi propia historia de amor y tragedia – me sonríe

Q: Sin mucha tragedia, prefiero un amor como el que estamos comenzando a vivir

R: Bien, tal vez algún día te sorprenda y saque mi propio libro, con mis memorias y mis aventuras

Q: Seria un éxito te lo aseguro, yo lo compraría

S: Yo me uno, me muero por saber que hay dentro de la cabeza de Berry

R: Bien tengo dos compradoras – me abraza – mejor me duermo un rato

Q: Esta bien, descansa….

El viaje fue normal sin ningún contratiempo mayor llegamos casi de noche, disfrute mucho de este momento, sé que tal vez se vienen cosas duras como mis estudios y mi trabajo pero es mejor empezar animada y ahora lo estoy ya que Rachel y yo oficialmente somos pareja, pensé que jamás lo diría pero es mi novia Rachel Berry es mi novia…..creo que tendré que repetirlo un par de veces para asegurarme….

Ahora comienza una nueva está en mi vida, bueno en la de Rachel y la mía, porque ahora ella está en mi futuro, así lo veo…sé que nos espera un camino difícil pero bueno, si todo fuera fácil no tendría sentido intentarlo, ahora estamos mejor que nunca y adoro la forma en la que me hace sentir, al verla dormir plácidamente a mi lado entiendo que todo lo que pasamos para llegar a este momento fue necesario y no lo cambiaría…


	22. Chapter 22

NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN

CUALQUIER PARECIDO ES PURA COINCIDENCIA

**CAPÍTULO 22**

**Canción: James Blunt - High**

Es 31 de diciembre y Nueva York es una completa locura, la gente corre por todos lados y Time Square está repleto no creo que podamos ver el espectáculo, Kurt y Blaine están allá desde muy temprano, como nos dijo quiere darle el primer beso del nuevo año, así que salieron muy temprano, por otro lado Marley sigue con sus salidas misteriosas con aquel chico que nos mencionó, aun no nos ha contado nada pero intuyo que las cosas van bien, la veo más feliz que nunca, y Quinn pues ella y yo estamos muy bien estos pocos días han sido muy buenos, nos quedamos conversando hasta muy tarde y disfruto de su compañía hoy iremos con Kurt un rato para ver el espectáculo, no tenemos nada planeado solo pasaremos juntas nada mas

S: Muévete Berry ya me quiero ir – me grita Santana ella y yo iremos a comprar algunas cosas para la cena de la noche

R: Ya estoy lista que humor el tuyo

S: Bueno, ya se acaba el año tengo que acabarlo como lo empecé

R: Enojada?

S: No, molestándote, así que vamos

Q: Ya no peleen, tenemos muchas cosas que comprar

Llegamos al supermercado y comenzamos a buscar las cosas que necesitamos

R: Te va a encantar la ensalada, no te preocupes

S: Si, como digas pero necesito algo de carne

R: Si, ve a buscarla, mientras tanto yo busco un buen vino

S: Bien, regreso enseguida, vamos Q

Q: Claro nos vemos luego…

-disculpe señorita busca algo en específico? – me pregunta una chica que por el uniforme intuyo que trabaja aquí

R: Buenos días, no solo quería un vino nada mas

-Bueno aceptaría un consejo de mi parte?

R: Si, claro

-cómo ve este es uno de los mejores que tiene la tienda es una cosecha muy buena y es perfecto para una ocasión especial

R: Si, me encanta esa marca, y el precio?

-Para ti seria gratis si me dices tu nombre y aceptas una cena conmigo…

R: qué? No vera yo….

Q: La señorita tiene novia y soy yo así que gracias por la oferta

-eso estorba pero no impide divertirse

Q: Una palabra más y será lo último que dirás de acuerdo

R: Quinn mejor vamos, no es necesario

-Hazle caso a tu novia, que está muy guapa por cierto

Q: Suficiente, se acabó…..

S: Q cálmate y tu lárgate si no quieres conocer a Santana López….

Le dice muy enojada Santana, asi que nos retiramos del lugar y vamos a la caja para pagar las cosas que ya compramos..

R: Quinn no debiste yo no le hice caso ni nada

Q: No se es lo mismo siempre a cada lugar que salimos alguien se te acerca y te insinúa algo

R: Pero yo no les sigo el juego rápidamente les digo que tengo novia y que estoy feliz, además tú también tienes muchos admiradores

Q: Pero yo no dejo que se sobrepasen

R: Yo tampoco

S: Ya chicas, mejor salgamos de aquí….

Llegamos al apartamento de Quinn y nadie dijo una sola palabra en todo el camino

S: Ya no se enojen tranquilas de acuerdo las dejare solas para que arreglen las cosas no van ni una semana desde que formalizaron no pueden estar así…

A: Hey Hola chicas que tal las compras?

S: Pésimas Alison porque no me acompañas a un lugar

A: Esta bien, pero no se enojen de acuerdo, hacen una pareja muy bonita

S: Bien las dejamos solas, y hablen porque siempre es lo mismo con ustedes se enojan se cierran y no escuchan a nadie

A: La apoyo, bueno nos vemos más tarde

S: Adiós Berry….

Alison y Santana nos dejan a solas y ya han pasado cinco minutos, si los conté y ninguna de las dos hemos dicho una sola palabra….

R: Santana tiene razón, puedes hablar conmigo?

Q: Rach, no sé qué me pasa los celos que siento son incontrolables, lo he dejado pasar varias veces pero tienes que admitir que la chica de hoy se sobrepaso

R: Lo, estuvo muy mal, pero confía un poco en mí, te quiero de acuerdo nadie va a cambiar eso, solo me alejare de tu lado cuando tú lo decidas

Q: Eso no pasara, discúlpame

R: Yo también lo siento no es que les siga el juego pero trato de ser cortes al rechazarlas nada mas

Q: Esta bien, por lo que me he dado cuenta no te faltaran admiradoras

R: Eso no importa podrán haber miles de chicas o chicos a la única persona que quiero a mi lado eres tu

Q: Bien dejare los celos a un lado

R: Son buenos, pero no en extremo, te quiero – la abrazo.

Q: Yo también te quiero, bueno me voy a bañar

R: Esta bien te espero aquí

Q: Segura no me quieres acompañar?

R: Ehh no, veré la televisión un rato y ya tomate tú tiempo

Q: Segura, es una oferta tentadora…..

R: No, si me lo vuelves a decir de esa manera no me resistiré

Q: Entonces – le susurró al oído – te lo diré una vez más…acompáñame anda

R: Quinn, no me tientes, por favor

Q: Sabes la mejor parte de las discusiones son las reconciliaciones, así que vamos a reconciliarnos

R: Esta bien…

Q: Enserio? No me hagas emocionar de gana

R: Tranquila, es verdad, vamos…..

**TIME SQUARE**

K: Anda Blaine tenemos que aguantar, todo saldrá bien

Blaine: No lo sé cada vez hay más gente que tuvo la misma idea que tu

K: Bueno, pero es fin de año en Time Square

B: Hola chicos por fin los encuentro

K: Hola Britt que tal todo?

B: Bien, vine con Puck pero no sé en donde se quedo

P: aquí, no me ayudaste a saltar esa reja

B: Lo siento pero vi un globo y me distraje un poco

K: Que bueno que ya vinieron y las chicas no saben en donde están?

P: Ni idea Santana me llamo y me dijo que ya habían comprado las cosas para la cena pero de Rachel y Quinn no se absolutamente nada

B: Ya vendrán, y ustedes se quedaran aquí?

Blaine: Pues sí, esperaremos por el gran momento, ustedes disfruten de la cena

P: Mas comida para mi

K: Disfrútalo Puck…

B: Y que paso con Marley pensé que estaría aquí con ustedes

K: Bueno salió temprano en la mañana y dijo que tenía que ayudar a un "amigo"

B: amigo, eso si no lo sabia

P: Nadie de hecho es una chica muy tierna de seguro no le faltan admiradores

K: Si, pero no nos ha dicho nada de esta persona, siempre nos evade las preguntas

Blaine: Tranquilo a lo mejor quiere estar segura

B: Solo espero que sea un buen chico

P: O chica, ya no se sabe yo que juraba que Rach jamás miraría a las chicas mírenla ahora

K: Pero ahora es mucho más feliz que con los chicos

Blaine: Tienes razón, desde que ella y Quinn están juntas las veo mucho más felices

B: eso no lo niega nadie chicos…

**DEPARTAMENTO DE QUINN**

**POV QUINN**

Q: Ven – tomo su mano y entramos al baño – no vamos a hacer nada que no estemos seguras de acuerdo

R: Esta bien, pero estoy muy nerviosa

Q: Lo sé, puedo sentir como tiemblas…. – la beso – te quiero tranquila

R: Esta bien, pero no se….debí haber visto esa película que me recomendó Britt

Q: Que? – me rio – le pediste consejos a Britt

R: Bueno, somos buenas amigas entonces el tema salió y me dijo que si quería aprender viera esa película

Q: No, importa ya te dije que las dos aprenderemos ahora solo quiero que te relajes

La beso nuevamente pero despacio quiero disfrutar del momento, lentamente me acerco más a ella, coloco mis manos en su cintura y le sonrió

_Bello amanecer- luces arribas a las orillas de mí_

_No hay nada más en el mundo_

_Prefiero pararme y verte _

_Bello amanecer- solo persigo el tiempo_

_Pensé que moriría un hombre solitario, en las noches interminables_

_Pero ahora estoy arriba, corriendo a través de las estrellas por encima_

_A veces es difícil de creer, recuérdame._

Q: Primero quiero que conozcas mi cuerpo y yo conocer el tuyo….

R: Bien – suspira – solo quiero decirte que me alegra haber esperado

Q: Porque lo dices?

R: Porque siempre supe que con la persona que quería estar por primera vez serias tu…..

Q: Bueno tuviste muchas oportunidades antes….

R: Pero en ninguna me sentí tan segura como ahora

Q: Bien me alegra oír eso

Ella me sonríe y se quita la blusa, no hemos dejado de mirarnos en todo este tiempo

Q: Déjame ayudarte….

Entonces le quito la blusa y se queda solo en sujetador, la miro a los ojos y acaricio su piel, siento como se estremece al contacto, me acerco un poco más y lentamente le desabrocho el botón de su pantalón, lo deslizo y finalmente la tengo frente a mí solo en ropa interior

Q: Eres hermosa…

R: Es mi turno, déjame ayudarte – me sonríe.

Puedo verla como aún sigue temblando pero está más confiada, me quita el saco y la blusa lentamente, me observa y solo me sonríe, entonces pasa sus manos por mi abdomen, se llame los labios y me quita el pantalón estamos en iguales condiciones

Q: Me encantas, no sabes cuanto

R: Y tú a mí, y ahora que hacemos?

Q: Pues aún nos quedan prendas encima

R: Claro casi lo olvido – me sonríe.

Q: Solo mírame a los ojos en todo momento cuando te sientas segura miraras

R: Esta bien…

Me quito el sujetador y la ropa interior estoy completamente desnuda y no he dejado de mirarla me paro frente a ella y empiezo a desabrochar su sujetador…no la he mirado solo sus ojos nada más ella ha hecho lo mismo…entonces cierra los ojos y suspira

_Bello amanecer-confúndeme con las estrellas de nuevo_

_¿Recuerdas el día cuando mi viaje comenzó?_

_¿Recordaras es final del tiempo?_

_Bello amanecer- estas soplando mi mente otra vez_

_Desde las noches interminables, hasta tu brillo_

_Alto, corriendo a través de las estrellas por encima_

_A veces es difícil de creer, recuérdame._

R: Estoy lista….

Y me mira por primera vez yo también lo hago y es hermosa, no puedo compararla con nadie es única su belleza me sorprende y me hace desearla mas mucho mas

R: eres muy hermosa…..no se debería tener mucha vergüenza pero estoy bien

Q: Al igual que yo, te dije que no haríamos nada de lo que no estuviéramos seguras

Camino y me coloco a sus espaldas, comienzo a besar su hombro y su cuello, quiero tocarla pero iré despacio no quiero arruinarlo, la abrazo y continúo dejando besos en su cuello y en su espalda, coloco mis manos en su cintura y puedo sentir como su piel se eriza al contacto….

Q: no quiero que tengas vergüenza, sé que es difícil no sentirse un poco incomoda pero…déjame disfrutar de tu cuerpo como tú lo harás con el mío

R: Te adoro….

Q: Ven te dije que nos bañaríamos

R: está bien

La tomo de la mano y entramos a la ducha abro la llave y la temperatura del agua esta perfecta, entro yo primero y dejo caer las gotas de agua sobre mí, ella solo me observa

Q: No vas a venir

R: Esperaba que me lo pidieras

Ambas estamos bajo el agua yo solo la observo mientras ella se enjuaga el cabello, me muero de ganas por que pase algo mas no sé cómo me he contenido de hacerle el amor….

R: No creas que no me este excitando con todo esto

Q: No creo que más que yo, mírate eres perfecta

R: Gracias – se muerde el labio – pero aun no puedo….

Q: Te entiendo, me encanto lo que paso

La abrazo es la primera vez que nuestros cuerpos tienen contacto de esta manera ella también me abraza y besa mi hombro, se siente tan bien tenerla así

_Prometo para mañana comenzar de nuevo,_

_Iré alto, corriendo salvajemente por encima de las estrellas_

R: Te portaste de una manera maravillosa, dicen que tu primera vez nunca sale como la imaginas y puede que tengan razón, pero la sensación que experimente hoy fue exactamente como lo había imaginado

Q: Enserio y que sentiste?

R: Me siento segura, amada, confiada y muy enamorada de ti

Q: Me vas a hacer llorar te lo advierto

R: No es un momento para estar felices

Mi mira nuevamente y nos besamos no quiero que termine este momento

Q: Perdona pero si no paro ahora no me poder seguir controlando

R: Esta bien – se ríe – fue increíble gracias por hacerlo de esta manera

Q: Te adoro hermosa, ahora si me disculpas tengo que bañarme

R: Bien, te dejare sola, y tranquila no falta mucho para que estemos completamente juntas

Q: Contare los días – le digo mientras la veo salir y colocarse la bata

R: Bien, porque será inolvidable

Q: Segura que no quieres que sea en este momento?

R: Tentador, pero creo que ya hicimos mucho por un día

Q: Hay muchas más cosas que hacer

R: Ya Quinn báñate de una vez te espero afuera

Q: Bien al menos lo intente

**POV RACHEL**

Dios mío casi no logro controlarme quería hacerlo me moría de ganas de hacerlo con Quinn pero bueno ya tendremos la oportunidad, déjenme decirles que me encanto su cuerpo es absolutamente perfecto, para mi es la mujer más bella que he visto en toda mi vida es cariñosa, amable, tierna y …si ya estoy completamente enamorada de ella, estaba muy nerviosa, más aun cuando estuvimos completamente desnudas, pero en el momento en el que suspire y la mire por primera vez, mis nervios se acabaron y supe que estábamos haciendo lo correcto, estoy muy excitada no es como hacer para que se me baje creo que pensare en cosas desagradables según Puck eso siempre ayuda, pero la única imagen que tengo en mi cabeza en este momento es la de Quinn completamente desnuda y besándome, y claro eso no ayuda mucho que digamos mejor me voy a tomar un poco de agua y pienso en otra cosa.

**TIME SQUARE**

P: Bueno chicos creo que nosotros nos vamos para tu apartamento Kurt

K: Bien diviértanse mucho, y vengan rápido apenas terminen

B: Claro, comeré algo rico y regreso además quiero ver los fuegos artificiales

Blaine: Vayan chicos, nos llaman

P: Claro, y abríguense está empezando a hacer mucho frio

B: Vamos Puck

….

S: Ya te lo digo Alison, esas dos son unas cabezas duras

A: Bueno Quinn es muy celosa, a mí me consta pero siempre ha sido así

S: ya pero a Berry últimamente le llueven chicas es como si todo el mundo se hubiera enterado de que sus gustos cambiaron

A: Si, me he dado cuenta, pero creo que podrán pasar ese obstáculo

S: Eso espero….

A: Espérame un momento alguien me está llamando

P: Llegamos ya no lloren chicas estamos aquí

S: Lloraría pero por Britt, hola amor como estas?

B: Muy bien, San y las chicas dónde están?

S: Rachel y Quinn seguramente reconciliándose

P: Y eso que paso?

S: Pelea tonta, pero tranquilos ya deben estar hablando o teniendo sexo en todo caso es bueno

A: Hola chicos, me tengo que ir, hay una sorpresa que le quiero dar a Quinn

S: Necesitas ayuda para eso?

A: No tranquilos, regreso en una hora me llaman si necesitan algo

P: Bien adiós chica….

S: Ahora sí, vamos a preparar la cena

B: Genial yo hare las galletas

S: Pero Britt no vamos a … si tú haces las galletas amor

P: Como te cambia el amor Santana

S: Ya cállate cuando te pase a ti, no dirás lo mismo

P: No el gran Puck nunca se enamorara

B: San decía lo mismo que tu Puck así que no lo digas

P: Bien, pero esa mujer está muy escondida porque no a encuentro

M: Hola chicos que hacen aquí

S: Hey, Marley que tal todo, bueno estamos preparando la cena

M: Ehh que bueno, bien yo voy a cambiarme

B: No nos dirás con quien estuviste?

M: Con un amigo que necesitaba ayuda para un proyecto de la Universidad nada más

P: Ya si claro 31 de diciembre eso nadie te lo cree

S: Anda cuéntanos si no quieres que Kurt y Rachel se enteren puedes confiar en nosotros

M: Esta bien, es que no sé si es lo correcto, verán es un chico y bueno hemos salido varias veces me encanta como es conmigo pero….

B: tiene novia o es gay verdad?

M: No, lo que pasa es que es … Zac de acuerdo es el ex de mi mejor amiga eso no está nada bien

S: Zac, el chico súper perfecto? Como paso?

M: Bueno coincidimos en un evento y comenzamos a hablar nos hicimos amigos y bueno un día me invito a salir y yo acepte sé que está mal

P: Porque digo Rachel ya tiene una nueva relación y por lo que me dijo ella no llego a sentir algo por ese chico

M: Igualmente me siento terrible ocultándolo

S: Bueno ahora sí creo que debes hablar con Berry, no creo que le moleste así que tranquila

M: Esta bien, así lo hare

**DEPARTAMENTO DE QUINN**

Q: Bien estoy lista mejor nos vamos de una vez

R: Perfecto – la beso – estas hermosa

Q: Gracias, bien aquí comienza la cuenta regresiva para el nuevo año

R: Lo sé, es emocionante

Salimos del departamento de Quinn y tomamos el metro para llegar a Bushwick no nos demoramos mucho y podemos oír que todos ya están dentro

Q: Hola chicos que tal todo

S: Al fin se dignan en aparecer

R: Lo sentimos el tráfico en este día es horrible

S: Si, claro traen una cara de sexo que mejor ni les cuento, mejor ayuden con la comida

P: es enserio lo hicieron y que tal?

Q: Cállate Puck, eso no se cuenta

R: Exacto, así que dejen de ser curiosos y mejor disfrutemos de la cena

M: Bien ahora sí creo que es mejor que vayamos con Kurt y Blaine

P: Listo ya vamos de una vez ya son las nueve de la noche cada vez falta menos para el nuevo año

R: Bien

Salimos rápidamente la cena estuvo deliciosa, Santana y los chicos se lucieron pero ahora viene la mejor parte iremos a Time Square para la cuenta regresiva, nunca he estado ahí, solo lo he visto por televisión y es increíble….hay muchísima gente afortunadamente logramos localizar a Kurt

K: Chicos esto es increíble, la música es perfecta

Blaine: No lo puedo creer estamos aquí y nos daremos el primer beso del nuevo año

S: Ya tranquilos, mejor disfrutemos de la música

B: Si, yo quiero bailar

Ya son las diez de la noche y cada vez falta mucho menos para el gran momento hemos disfrutado de la música y de los artistas que han tocado

-Pero que chica más linda tengo en frente de mí

Q: SAM no puede ser que haces aquí – grita Quinn muy eufórica

A: Pues este es mi regalo de navidad atrasado rubia

Q: Alison muchas gracias, no puedo creer que estemos los tres juntos

Sam: Fue un viaje cansado pero valió la pena como estas?

Q: Muy bien, pero tu mírate solo es un mes y ya has crecido

A: Ni tanto rubia

Q: Ven quiero presentarte a alguien muy especial…

S: Y este chico de dónde salió?

Q: Miren chicos él es Sam mi amigo de Argentina, vino a pasar las fiestas con nosotros, y bueno ella es Rachel mi novia

Sam: Hola al fin te conozco es un placer soy Sam Evans

R: Hola soy Rachel un gusto Quinn me ha hablado mucho de ti

Sam: que suerte tienes rubia eres una chica muy guapa

R: Gracias, y bienvenido

A: Bien a disfrutar chicos…..

La cuenta regresiva comienza y todos dirigimos nuestra mirada al cielo para ver el reloj que muestra que faltan diez segundos para que termine el año

Q: Fue un gran año a pesar de todo

R: Si, hubo problemas pero no cambiara nada

Q: Tú fuiste el mejor regalo que pude imaginar

R: Quinn yo ….

- cinco

Q: Que sucede?

-cuatro

R: Quinn yo te quería decir que algo muy importante

-tres

Q: Rach tranquila puede esperar para el siguiente año – me sonríe

-dos

R: No puede necesito que me mires…

-uno

Q: Feliz año mi vida – y me besa, creo que es uno de los mejores besos que me han dado creo que Kurt tenía razón todo conspira para que ese momento suceda…

-FELIZ AÑO

NOTA: buen inicio de semana y bien como va la historia?


	23. Chapter 23

NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN

CUALQUIER PARECIDO ES PURA COINCIDENCIA

**CAPÍTULO 23**

**Canción: Jason Mraz & Colbie Calliat - Lucky**

Hoy es mi primer día de clases en NYADA, me siento muy nerviosa, para terminar de completar mi día mi primera clase será con Casandra July, según Kurt esa es una prueba que tengo que superar

K: Bien diva, ya estas lista?

R: Claro que no, pero tengo que hacerlo – me miro en el espejo por última vez tomo una bocanada de aire y salgo

K: Bueno, sé que es difícil pero yo estaré a tu lado

M: Tranquila Rach, todo saldrá bien

Nos despedimos de Marley y tomamos el metro para llegar a NYADA, al entrar por la puerta me sorprendo he venido muchas veces a visitar a Kurt pero esta vez es diferente soy oficialmente una alumna de aquí, en todo este mes que ha pasado he estado practicando mi baile y mi perfeccionando mi voz, se preguntaran como van las cosas con Quinn, pues de maravilla, cada día que pasa nos sentimos mucho mejor y nuestra relación va mejor que nunca, nuestro primer aniversario se acerca y bueno aún no hemos hecho el amor con todas las de ley pero creo que ya estoy lista este tiempo ha sido muy útil para mi…..

K: Bien Rach, aquí es tu clase yo tengo que irme pero me llamas cuando termines

R: Gracias Kurt, y si quédate al pendiente

K: Así lo hare, suerte y no te pongas nerviosa

R: Adiós Kurt…..

El aula es bastante grande es un gran salón para que me entiendan veo a muchos chicos que ya se están preparando para la clase….entonces mi celular suena

Q: Hola amor solo llamaba para desearte suerte

R: Hola, amor, gracias ya estoy en la clase

Q: Oh lo siento me llamas luego y tranquila todo saldrá bien

R: Eso espero un beso adiós

-bienvenidos a NYADA para el fin de esta semana la mitad de ustedes se habrá ido, ya que no soportaran con la presión, mi nombre es Casandra July y vamos a comenzar con la clase

C: Tú, ponte a frente

No puede ser mi plan de estar desapercibida ha fracasado, que voy a hacer

R: Listo…

C: Tu "David schwimmer"

R: Soy… claro schwimmer

C: quiero ver lo que tienes porque de seguro crees que serás una gran estrella de broadway pero déjenme que les diga que sus sueños son solo eso …hasta que lo consiguen…. Bien todos cinco, seis, siete, ocho, vamos no tengo su tiempo

**NYU**

Q: Como crees que le esté yendo

M: Espero que bien, es una chica fuerte lo hará bien

Q: Eso espero, no me gusta que este triste

M: Vaya que enamorada estas Quinn felicitaciones

Q: Lo, se estoy estúpida así lo define Santana todo lo veo color de rosa, la vida es increíble

M: Es bueno, pero quiero contarte algo

Q: Bien te escucho

M: Pues veras desde hace algún tiempo he estado saliendo con alguien

Q: Al fin nos vas a decir de quien se trata?

M: Pues sí, es que es complicado más para decirle a Rachel

Q: Porque lo dices?

M: es Zac de acuerdo, él es el chico misterioso

Q: Zac, ese chico que…según todas es perfecto?

M: Es que lo es, me hace sentir muy bien y ya va a ser un mes desde que estamos saliendo pero no queremos seguir ocultándolo

Q: Bien, no creo que Rachel se lo tome a mal, habla con ella, te aseguro que va a entender

M: Lo, se pero tengo miedo

Q: Bueno, tranquila, sabes que ella te quiere mucho así que todo saldrá bien

M: Eso espero porque esta noche se lo diremos

Q: suerte con eso…. Bueno me tengo que ir tengo clases de anatomía

M: Es cierto suerte doctora Fabray

Q: Algún día Marley algún día…..

**NYADA**

R: Fue horrible Kurt esa mujer es un monstruo

K: Ya tranquila yo también me sentí así, no dejes que te derrote

R: Se la paso criticándome toda la clase solo era conmigo, cada cosa que hacía o decía me nombraba hasta apodo me puso

K: Rach, ya ella es así, no le des la satisfacción

R: Bien, es que me sentí muy mal

K: Bueno eso ya paso tranquila

R: Mejor voy a llamar a Quinn

K: está bien yo voy a conseguir algo para comer ya regreso

R: bueno Quinn puedes hablar?

Q: No, Rach estoy en clases – me susurra – tranquila amor luego te llamo un beso

R: Adiós…..

K: Y que paso?

Q: está en clase y no puede hablar conmigo

K: Ya no te frustres, mejor vamos a pasear por el edificio hay muchos lugares que tienes que conocer

R: Bien, pero no creo que mi día mejore

K: eso no lo puedes saber…..

R: Bueno entonces diré que por el momento no ha mejorado

K: Ves así cuando te expresas bien – se me ríe – ya diva tranquila

R: Bueno, mejor dime a donde vamos….

K: A que conozcas los jardines son increíbles yo vengo a dormir bajo los árboles cuando me siento agotado

R: Es muy bonito no sabía que había un jardín

K: No es muy grande pero es perfecto para relajarse

R: Si, mejor nos sentamos aquí un momento y ….

-lo siento muchísimo venía muy distraída lo siento

R: Pero qué demonios te pasa a ti, me acabas de manchar con tu café

-lo siento no te vi, venia apurada y pues

R: No me importa, mira como me dejaste

K: Es mejor que te vayas….

-perdón una vez más, lo siento

R: Esa tipa está loca te lo dije Kurt mi día va de mal en peor…..

K: Bueno eso si no lo vi venir, tranquila vamos adentro de seguro en el club de drama tienen algunos vestuarios, veamos si puedes ponerte algo

R: Vamos de una vez

Este día es horrible, siempre lo he dicho cuando comienzas mal terminas mal, estamos en uno de los vestuarios de NYADA

K: Bien pruébate esta blusa y este pantalón es lo mejor que puede encontrar

R: bien dámelo….

K: Cámbiate, te espero afuera….

Bien la ropa es horrible y Kurt tiene muy buen gusto para elegir, por lo que debo suponer que el resto esta espantoso, mi blusa esta arruinada no creo que logre sacar la mancha, me quito la ropa que esta mojada por el café y …..

-Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí…..

R: Pero qué demonios …. – me apresuro a cubrirme con mi bolso – que estás haciendo aquí?

-Trabajo aquí, y una vez más lo siento

Si es la misma chica que me tiro el café encima hace unos minutos, parece que me está siguiendo…

R: Sal, de aquí, ya suficiente hiciste con arruinar mi ropa y para colmo mi día

-de verdad lo siento, soy muy torpe y….

R: Si, ya me dic cuenta, ahora sal…..

-Perdón….

K: Tu de nuevo nos estas siguiendo – veo que Kurt entra al camerino

-No, claro que no solo estaba buscando algunas cosas para la obra de teatro que van a montar

R: Si, claro, a mí me parece que quieres hacerme la vida imposible

K: Ya Rach, tranquila estas exagerando mejor dime cómo te llamas?

-Me llamo Nina, y pues trabajo aquí en NYADA ayudando a mi papa con las escenografías de los espectáculos

K: Hola, un gusto yo soy Kurt y ella es Rachel

R: Para mí no es un gusto

K: Rach ya basta, la chica ya te pidió disculpas

R: está bien – me termino de vestir y le ofrezco mi mano – acepto tus disculpas

N: Muchas gracias, ya te lo dije no tuve intención de molestarte

R: Esta bien, bueno mejor nos vamos

N: Si, claro yo también tengo que seguir con lo mío y espero que tu día mejore

R: Lo dudo pero gracias….

K: Gracias, nos vemos y un gusto…. Adiós

Salimos de ese lugar y Kurt me acompaña a recoger mis cosas, para ir a mi siguiente clase

K: Ya quita esa cara, mejor sonríe diva

R: Perdón, pero nada resulto como yo quería aparte Quinn ni siquiera me ha llamado

K: Bueno pero ella también está en clases, tranquila mira este es tu salón la materia se llama improvisación, eres muy buena actuando así que te ira bien

R: Gracias, Kurt no sé qué haría sin ti

K: Estarías perdida – se me ríe – bueno me voy tengo que ver a Blaine

R: Esta bien luego nos vemos….

Entro al salón y el profesor ingresa rápidamente detrás de mí, somos más o menos veinte estudiantes me siento un poco más confiada así que espero que esta clase sea mejor

**NYU**

M: No lo creo mejor comamos en el restaurant cerca de NYADA

Z: Esta bien, preciosa tu siempre me ganas

M: Son mis encantos

Q: Enserio yo me veo así con Rachel?

M: Son mucho peores que nosotros

Z: Hola Quinn que tal todo?

Q: Hola Zac, muy bien y por lo que vi ustedes también están muy bien

M: No nos quejamos, y ya llamaste a Rachel?

Q: Si, pero no me contesta creo que mejor iré allá para sorprenderla

Z: Perfecto vamos contigo iremos a comer cerca de allí

Q: Bien, entonces nos vamos …..

Llegamos a NYADA y lo primero que se me ocurre es llamar a Kurt para preguntarle en que aula esta Rachel, no conozco mucho de este lugar solo lo básico

Q: Hey hola Kurt una pregunta….

K: Hola rubia dime que paso?

Q: En que aula esta Rachel, estoy aquí en NYADA y no tengo ni idea

K: Bien, ve al segundo piso y busca el aula 215 debe de seguir ahí

Q: Muchas gracias, hablamos luego

K: Adiós rubia…

Sigo por donde me dijo Kurt, y finalmente llego al lugar la puerta está abierta así que me asomo para ver si está ahí…entonces la veo está practicando frente al espejo…

Q: Estas perfecta…..

R: Quinn – se gira y viene a abrazarme – que haces aquí?

Q: Pues no me contestas el celular así que tuve que venir

R: Lo siento, amor apague el celular

Q: No pasa nada, mejor dime que paso…

R: Pues que mi día no empezó de la mejor manera primero mi profesora de baile me odia

Q: Como es eso solo has tenido una clase

R: Pues hasta apodo ya tengo

Q: No puede ser – le sonrió – y que más pasó?

R: Como si eso no fuera suficiente una tipa me tiro café encima y tuve que ponerme esta ropa horrible

_Nena puedo oírte en mis sueños_

_Puedo sentir tus suspiros a través del mar_

_Yo te mantengo junto a mí dentro de mi corazón_

_Tú lo haces fácil cuando la vida se pone difícil_

Q: Ni tan horrible estas hermosa….

R: Quinn…gracias por venir tú siempre me tranquilizas….

Q: No te preocupes mañana las cosas mejoran, mejor salúdame como se debe

R: Tienes razón – coloca sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y me sonríe – te quiero

Q: Te quiero – la beso, me encanta sentirla cerca – vaya pero que beso

_Tengo suerte de estar enamorado de mi mejor amiga_

_Suerte de haber estado en donde estuve_

_Suerte de estar volviendo a casa_

R: Es para que sepas lo mucho que te extrañe…..

Q: Al parecer fue mucho – coloco mis manos en su cintura – y eso me encanta

R: Ya quiero estar a solas contigo…..

-Por si no se han dado cuenta esto es un aula de clases

R: Miss July ….yo lo siento mucho

C: Cállate schwimmer, tendrás que aprender a respetar….

Q: Mil disculpas señorita, solo nos estábamos despidiendo siento mucho lo que sucedió

C: Bien, ahora sal de aquí por lo visto no eres alumna de NYADA verdad?

Q: No, solo vine a visitar a Rachel

C: Sal y déjame a solas con tu…. Schwimmer

Q: Si, claro – miro a Rachel por última vez y salgo….

C: Bien señorita ya que le gusta quedarse luego de las clases en los salones pues tengo una tarea muy especial para usted

R: Si, claro…

Espero casi quince minutos y veo que la profesora sale así que entro rápidamente para ver a Rachel

Q: este bien? Que paso?

R: Pues que estoy castigada, eso paso, me dijo que tengo que lavar los trajes de vestuario

Q: Lo siento, no quise meterte en problemas

R: Esta bien, si ese es el precio que debo pagar por besarte pues lo hare – me sonríe – ya no te sientas mal, solo llegare a casa un poco más tarde

Q: Lo siento – suspiro.

R: Ya paso, mejor nos vemos mañana ….. Y tú que tal tu día?

Q: Bien, ya sabes las clases agotadoras pero estoy bien

R: Segura, hace unos días te noto mucho más cansada

Q: Estoy bien, pero sabes que mis calificaciones me preocupan

R: Todo estará bien, no te puedo prometer que no fracasaras pero si eso llegara a pasar prometo estar a tu lado

Q: Que hice yo para encontrarme contigo

R: No, que hice yo para que tú volvieras a mi vida, te adora así que arriba ese animo

Q: Te quiero – la beso – bueno me voy tengo que volver a clases cuídate y me llamas

R: Bien, tú también nos vemos

Bueno si me pasa algo y es que llevo casi dos semanas de clases y se me están haciendo eternas los deberes son abrumadores y hay cosas que aun no entiendo muy bien, en Argentina aunque no tenía las mejores calificaciones del grupo me iba bien, pero aquí todo es más difícil….

**POV RACHEL**

Bien me espera un largo e interminable día, que le pasa a esa señora que tiene en mi contra ni siquiera estaba en su clase, …. Bueno mejor me apuro haciendo lo que dijo…

-hola necesitas ayuda?

R: Hola…. Perdón olvide tu nombre

-soy Nina la chica que arruino tu día recuerdas?

R: Como olvidarlo, lo siento pero tranquila ya estoy de mejor humor

N: Genial, entonces quieres que te ayude?

R: Si, por favor tengo que recoger estas cosas y llevarlas a la lavandería

N: Bien te ayudo así compenso mi error de la mañana

R: Mejor olvidémonos de eso y comencemos de nuevo ….. Hola un gusto Rachel Berry

N: Me parece bien, un gusto Nina Meyer

R: Perfecto ahora ayúdame – le sonrió.

Bajamos hasta el subsuelo en donde se encuentra la lavandería y algunas bodegas

R: No sabía que había esto aquí

N: No mucha gente lo sabe ya que solo los de mantenimiento vienen aquí

R: Y tu así lo conociste

N: Bueno mi papa lleva trabajando aquí por más de veinte años así que he venido varias veces

R: Vaya eso es mucho tiempo, eres muy amable cualquier otro me odiaría por la forma en la que te trate

N: No pasa nada, entiendo que hayas tenido un mal día, lo bueno fue que reconociste que actuaste exageradamente

R: Suelo ser muy dramática

N: Pero eres una buena chica, la mayoría de personas aquí son muy superficiales y solo les importa su propio éxito no les importa a quienes aplastan para lograrlo

R: Lo sé, mi amigo Kurt lo ha sufrido y bueno si he visto a varias personas que son así, pero yo crecí en Lima, Ohio y pues no soy menos que ellos, así que mi talento demostrara de lo que soy capaz

N: Bueno por algo te aceptaron debes ser muy talentosa

R: Pues si más o menos, mi fuerte es el canto…

N: espero algún día tener la oportunidad de escucharte

R: Espero que, y no quiero ser mal educada ni nada pero tengo pareja

N: qué? No tranquila no estaba coqueteándote – se me ríe – tranquila, no todas caen ante ti

R: Lo siento pero he tenido problemas por no aclararlo

N: Tranquila de seguro a tu pareja le molesta verdad?

R: Algo así, a quien no a mí también me molesta que ella tenga tantos admiradores

N: Ella?

R: Pues si tengo novia te molesta?

N: No, para nada, lo importante es que eres feliz

R: Pues sí, lo soy creo que es con la única persona con quien puedo serlo

N: Genial, espero que algún día yo encuentre a alguien así

R: Lo harás, yo también me desesperaba pero llego ella

M: eso espero, bien ya está tu ropa….

R: Perfecto mira no nos demoramos mucho tiempo, y todo gracias a ti

M: No hay que, si necesitas algo no dudes en buscarme

R: Lo hare, yo mejor me voy ya es tarde, nos vemos y cuídate

M: Tú también adiós….

**DEPARTAMENTO DE QUINN**

R: Hola amor, llegue antes de lo que pensé

Q: Hola, que bueno que ya llegaste y que tal todo?

R: Bien una amiga me ayudo y pues termine rápido

Q: Una amiga?

R: No te pongas celosa, le hable de ti, y además creo que es heterosexual, así que tranquila

Q: Sera?

R: Ya, confía en mí, sabes que te adoro

Q: Lo sé solo quería molestarte nada mas

R: Con que molestarme – me acerco a ella que está en el sillón y le hago cosquillas.

Q: No, Rach, sabes que no…..

R: Tú eres la que me molesta primero

Q: Esta bien – no puede parar de reír – no lo hare de nuevo

_Nadie sabe cuánto tarda_

_Esperar por un amor como este_

_Cada vez que decimos adiós_

_Deseo que tengamos un beso más_

_Aguardaré por ti, prometo que lo haré_

R: Así me gustas más – le susurro cerca de sus labios

Q: Tu mejoras mi día – me besa.

Me acomodo hasta quedar encima de ella y la sigo besando, en este tiempo no hemos tenido relaciones por así decirlo, si hemos vuelto a estar completamente desnudas, pero no he podido llegar al siguiente nivel, Quinn me encanta me excita ese no es el problema, si no que no sé qué hacer, creo que debo dejar de pensarlo demasiado y arriesgarme…..

_A través de la brisa, a través de los árboles_

_Te mueves de manera tan hermosa, tú eres todo lo que veo_

_Mientras el mundo sigue dando vueltas_

_Tú me tienes aquí y ahora mismo_

Q: Rach, para… si no yo no voy a poder hacerlo

R: Y si esta noche no quiero parar?

…..

TWITTER: DCimaginegirl90


	24. Chapter 24

NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN

CUALQUIER PARECIDO ES PURA COINCIDENCIA

**CAPÍTULO 24**

**POV QUINN**

Q: Rach, para si no yo no voy a poder hacerlo

R: Y si esta noche no quiero parar?

Q: Estas segura?

R: Quinn, creo que es momento tú me has tenido mucha paciencia…..y pues estoy muy segura de que quiero hacer el amor contigo

Q: Y puedo seguir esperándote no hay prisa

R: Lo sé, pero creo es hoy…

Q: Ven, vamos a la habitación

Tomo su mano y caminamos juntas hasta llegar al borde de la cama, cierro la puerta y le sonrió

Q: Si, en algún momento tienes dudas o no quieres hacerlo me lo dices de acuerdo, no me voy a enojar ni cosas por el estilo

R: Bien, me tendrás que enseñarme recuerdas?

Q: Muy bien, solo haz lo que sientas no lo pienses mucho

Me acerco a ella y le acaricio el rostro, mientras cierra los ojos, beso su frente y me quedo a centímetros de sus labios

Q: Te amo Rachel, ya no puedo seguir diciéndote que te quiero porque lo que ahora y siempre he sentido es que te amo, él te quiero se queda corto para todo lo provocas en mí.

R: Te amo, no sé cómo sucedió en este tiempo te has vuelto indispensable en mi vida, no me siento completa si no te tengo a mi lado, cada día que pasa me doy cuenta de lo mucho que te amo y que lo que siento es real, es lo más real que he sentido en toda mi vida, ahora puedo decir lo que es estar enamorado…

Q: No sabes lo feliz que me hace escucharte decir eso….

La beso y ella se aferra a mi muy fuerte estamos abrazadas, dicen que la vida se compone de momentos, cada uno guarda recuerdos de aquellos momentos que significaron algo para nosotros, algunos buenos otros malos y sin duda aquellos que jamás olvidaremos…..

Ambas nos miramos y sonreímos, entonces ella me vuelve a besar, esta vez es un beso mucho más intenso, nuestras lenguas se encuentran al instante la acerco un poco más hacia mí y le quito la blusa con mucho cuidado, no hemos roto el beso en ningún momento, ella también me ha quitado varias prendas, no sé cómo paso pero ambas estamos en ropa interior, caminamos un poco hasta llegar a la cama, lentamente la hago que se recueste y yo me coloco encima de ella, nos continuamos besando, no lo resisto más, así que muerdo su labio y me separo un poco….

Q: Te amo, segura que quieres seguir?

R: Por supuesto, ahora ya no podría parar

No dejo que diga nada más, la beso en el cuello y continuo bajando hasta llegar a su sujetador, así que levanto un poco su espalda y le quito esa prenda, la miro a los ojos y la beso nuevamente, lentamente paso mis manos por sus pechos, ella acaricia mis espalda y rápidamente me quita el sujetador, ahora ambas estas a solo una prenda de estar completamente desnudas, lo cual no tarda en pasar, ya que yo deslizo suavemente su interior al igual que el mío ahora si nuestros cuerpos están completamente desnudos, puedo sentir su piel sobre la mía, nos seguimos besando esta vez mucho más rápido mis manos no pueden mantenerse en un solo lugar, y por primera vez comienzo a bajar, sintiendo su abdomen hasta llegar a su cadera, la miro nuevamente y ella solo me sonríe, así que continuo, vuelvo a besar y acaricio sus piernas, me encanta sé que debo ir despacio pero ella me descontrola, puedo sentir que está muy excitada….Necesito hacerlo así que bajo un poco y beso su cuello y continuo bajando hasta llegar a sus pechos, beso cada uno de ellos y paso mi lengua por sus pezones, ella gime y se lame los labios, me levanto un poco y la vuelvo a besar, siento como ella pasa sus manos por mi trasero, y eso logra hacerme perder la cordura…, la sigo acariciando y bajo mis manos hasta su entre pierna….

R: Quinn hazlo no puedo esperar más – me dice con la respiración agitada

Así que no dudo más y lo hago, y ella gime, me encanta la expresión de su rostro, comienzo a aumentar la velocidad y veo como se aferra a las sabanas y cierra sus ojos, solo sonrió y continuo haciéndolo, me acerco un poco a ella y beso su frente, puedo sentir como está cerca de llegar

R: No puedo más – me dice susurrando

Q: Déjate llevar….

Minutos después llega al tan ansiado orgasmo y se aferra a mi espalda y a las sabanas, puedo ver la expresión de su rostro y me encanta, trato de controlar mi respiración ….

R: Oh por dios fue increíble – se ríe.

Q: Gracias...

R: Lo digo muy enserio, no sé porque espere tanto

Q: Pero valió la pena verdad?

R: Claro, que sí, me encanto, no tengo palabras para decirte lo bien que me sentí

Q: Excelente estaría bien?

R: Se queda corto, pero tú también tienes que disfrutar…..

Q: Entonces señorita Berry veamos qué fue lo que aprendió

R: Es mi primera vez así que veamos cómo me va…. – me sonrió – pero tuve la mejor maestra de todas…

**POV RACHEL**

Fue increíble, me sentí no sé cómo explicarlo ya que fue la primera vez que sentía algo así, pero fue fabuloso, Quinn se portó increíble, si claro que me dolió al principio pero ella fue muy dulce ahora quiero verla disfrutar….

R: No sé si te lo he dicho – me coloco de rodillas frente a ella – pero tu cuerpo me encanta

Q: Pues creo que si – me sonríe.

R: Pero tu trasero es algo que adoro

Q: Ya me he dado cuenta de eso…cada vez que nos besamos me lo haces saber – se ríe.

R: Bueno no puedo controlarme….

Coloco mi rodilla en su centro y me acerco a ella para besarla, Quinn solo se muerde el labio y cierra los ojos, ella enreda sus manos en mi cabello y nos besamos intensamente, nuestras lenguas se encuentran y me encanta, beso su cuello y paso mi lengua por el…acaricio sus pecho y la miro nuevamente, este es el momento tengo que hacerlo … así que sin pensarlo mucho bajo mi mano hasta su centro y escucho como gime, hago exactamente lo que ella hizo conmigo, no tengo experiencia, pero me dejo llevar como ella me lo dijo, meto un dedo más y la beso nuevamente si respiración es muy agitada, seguimos así por unos minutos y puedo sentir como se tensa y llega a clímax, su cuerpo finalmente logra relajarse y me coloco a su lado, ambas estamos completamente desnudas y acaloradas, ella se gira y me mira

Q: Donde demonios has aprendido? – se ríe.

R: No lo sé, solo no lo pensé mucho como tú me dijiste

Q: Pues estuviste genial, vaya no sabes cómo desee este momento

Ella se coloca sobre mi pecho y nos cubrimos con las sabanas

R: Yo, también, lo único que necesitaba era tenerte a ti a mi lado

Q: Y yo a ti…..se acerca nuestro primer aniversario….

R: Tranquila no lo he olvidado

Q: Esta bien, solo te diré que ya tengo tu sorpresa

R: No, esta vez quiero ser yo la que te sorprenda

Q: Y cuando te he sorprendido yo?

R: Siempre lo haces amor

Q: Bien…no esta vez no te saldrás con la tuya Rachel Berry…..

R: Bueno, ya tienes razón, pero igual tenemos todo el día para disfrutarlo

Q: Lo sé, y ya planeare algo especial para ese momento

R: Esta bien – suspiro y acaricio su espalda – es la mejor noche de mi vida.

Q: La mía también, pero tenemos que dormir ya debe ser muy tarde, buenas noches hermosa

R: Buenas noches amor, y descansa….

**DEPARTAMENTO DE KURT**

M: Como que Rachel no va a venir a dormir?

K: Pues si me mandó un mensaje y me dijo que se quedaría con Quinn.

M: Todo conspira para que yo no le diga algo importante

K: Y qué es eso tan importante, andas muy misteriosa últimamente

M: Bien te lo diré a ti primero…..Zac y yo estamos saliendo

K: Ese era tu gran secreto, es muy bueno me alegro mucho, ese chico es uno en un millón

M: Lo sé, me hace sentir muy bien, pero no sé cómo lo tome Rachel

K: Pues bien, ahora ella esta con Quinn así que no te preocupes

M: Si, muchas personas me han dicho lo mismo

K: Ves entonces comienza a hacernos caso

M: Bueno ya mañana se lo diré, mejor vamos a dormir

K: Si, además mañana iré a ver los últimos detalles de mi boda

M: Es verdad, y que tal los nervios

K: No puedo más, pero ya en dos semanas Blaine y yo nos casaremos

M: Como pasa el tiempo, increíble

K: Si lo sé, pero bueno que descanses

M: Tú también, descansa

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE**

**DEPARTAMENTO DE QUINN**

Desperté como hace una hora, he recorrido el apartamento al menos tres veces, mirando cada detalle de la decoración, Quinn tiene muy buen gusto, ella aún no ha despertado, se ve hermosa cuando duerme, me transmite tanta paz que son incapaz de despertarla, no si fue la adrenalina o la emoción de anoche pero solo pude dormir tres horas, después desperté y me quede observándola por un buen tiempo, ahora estoy sentada en el sillón frente a su cama

Q: Si me sigues mirando así me vas a gastar – murmura con los ojos cerrados

R: Como sabes que te observo?

Q: Lo intuyo, además puedo sentir esa sensación de ser observada

R: Y te molesta?

Q: No, me encanta si sé que eres tú la que me observa

R: Buen día

Q: Buenos días, por lo visto no dormiste mucho – me dice y se sienta en la cama

R: Pues no tenía sueño, si estaba cansada pero no podía dormir

Q: Suele pasar – me sonríe – como estas?

R: Feliz, enamorada, tranquila son muchas cosas tú?

Q: Increíblemente feliz, no puedo dejar de sonreír

R: Quieres desayunar?

Q: Si, me muero de hambre tú me lo vas a preparar?

R: Exactamente, utilizare mis habilidades de chef para sorprenderte – me levanto y camino hacia lo cocina, cuando siento que Quinn va detrás de mí y me abraza

Q: No te pensaras ir sin darme un beso verdad?

Me giro y veo que esta desnuda mirándome, solo me muerdo el labio y niego con la cabeza

R: Alguien te puede ver si sigues paseándote desnuda

Q: Pues en esta casa solo estamos tú y yo así que no me importa

R: Te amo – el beso.

Q: Vaya, suena mucho mejor cuando tú me lo dices

R: Gracias, ahora si me voy

Nos volvemos a besar y me dirijo a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, no pasa mucho tiempo y tocan la puerta así que me arreglo un poco y abro, era el repartidor, trae la correspondencia de Quinn así que la recojo y la pongo en la mesa, puedo ver que hay una carta de su Universidad me pregunto que será

Q: Señorita Berry, no le han dicho que es de mala educación mirar la correspondencia ajena

R: Pues sí, Fabray, solo que me llamo la atención que tengas una carta de tu Universidad

Q: Pues deben ser las calificaciones del primer mes

R: Y que tal vas en notas?

Q: Bien….mejor desayunemos tengo mucha hambre

R: Esta bien, mejor comamos….

Claramente no me está diciendo la verdad, pero ya lo averiguare, por el ahora quiero disfrutar del momento con ella

R: Bueno, me tengo que ir tengo clases a las nueve de la mañana y ya voy tarde

Q: Esta bien – me besa – te llamo para que almorcemos juntas te parece?

R: Genial, entonces nos vemos

Q: No olvidas algo?

R: Si, esto – la beso – listo tienes que hacerme acuerdo cada día

Q: Lo hare, nos vemos

Salgo del departamento de Quinn y me voy al mío cambiarme de ropa, no me queda mucho tiempo así que inmediatamente al llegar me meto a la ducha y me pongo lo primero que encuentro

K: Pero miren quien se digna en aparecer

R: Lo siento Kurt no estoy para tus sarcasmos, voy tarde a clases

K: Bien, pero me tienes que contar todo

R: Te contare lo que tienes que saber no todo

K: Vamos Rach somos amigos me muero de ganas por saber cómo es la rubia en la cama

R: Me voy llego tarde

K: Claro evade mis preguntas

Salgo rápidamente y llego a NYADA diez minutos tarde estoy agotada y para colmo de males mi primera clase en con Casandra July, genial mi día no puede ser pero

C: Llegas tarde schwimmer

R: Lo siento fue mi culpa

C: Bueno comencemos la clase…el tango es uno de los bailes más sensuales que pueden existir, requiere técnica y sensualidad innata, propone una profunda conexión con la pareja ya que los cuerpos deben acoplarse de manera perfecta….bien hagan parejas y comenzaremos con la clase

Si, como si no pudiera empeorar, odio cuando dicen hagan parejas cuando era pequeña siempre me quedaba al último, ya que nadie quería ir conmigo y por lo visto eso no ha cambiado

C: Oh no tu no schwimmer, no eres lo suficientemente sexy para este baile, mejor ve a practicar tus poses allá

R: Pero, porque no lo entiendo todos tenemos derecho a aprender

C: Cuando me demuestres que estas lista lo practicaras, el resto síganme

Genial, me odia, ya no necesito más pruebas, quien se cree que es, bien si quiere que le demuestre que puedo ser sexy pues así lo hare….

M: Hey interrumpo?

R: Marley que haces aquí? No deberías estar en clases?

M: Tranquila tuve un tiempo libre así que decidí venir a verte

R: Bien, y que me quieres decir?

M: Bueno, recuerdas mis salidas misteriosas y el chico al que siempre ayudo

R: Claro, al fin sabré de quien se trata?

M: Si, lo diré de una vez…. Es Zac….

R: Zac, mi Zac…. Perdón Zac, vaya no me lo habría imaginado

M: Estas molesta lo sabía, de seguro no quieres volver a hablarme y lo entiendo yo nunca debí fijarme en el ex de mi mejor amiga y

R: No, espera mira Zac es un gran chico y ocupa un lugar muy importante en mi corazón, pero nada más, ahora yo soy feliz con Quinn a mi lado, y él es el candidato adecuado para ti, solo quiero saber si eres feliz….

M: Más que nunca, el me hace sentir muy bien

R: Pues no se diga más, te deseo lo mejor, bueno a ambos, estoy segura de que les saldrá las cosas bien, hacen una bonita pareja

M: Gracias Rach, no estas enojada verdad?

R: Claro que no, solo cuídalo él se merece a alguien que lo quiera

M: Lo sé y así lo hare, tranquila, bueno ahora me voy más tranquila nos vemos en la noche

R: Claro, y felicidades al parecer a todos nos llegó el amor

M: Parece que sí, adiós Rach

Pero que pareja que se ha formado bueno me da gusto por ellos, hacen una pareja muy linda espero que les vaya bien en todo…

**NYU**

-bien estudiantes, aquí tengo las notas del examen que rindieron la semana pasada

Genial quien diría yo Quinn Fabray tengo la nota más baja de la clase y no puedo decir que no estudie porque si lo hice, pero el momento que me dieron el examen me bloquee no supe que responder y me fue pésimo, tengo que mejorar, no sé qué me pasa es como si todo se me complicara

-uy que fea nota

Q: Si, lo se me fue pésimo

-tranquila, a todos nos pasa solo es hasta que te acostumbres

Q: Eso espero si no estoy perdida

-un gusto me llamo Peter

Q: Hola soy Quinn

P: Bien Quinn no te preocupes, si quieres puedo ayudarte si lo necesitas

Q: Si, tu sacaste la mejor nota, así que te lo agradecería mucho

P: Bien que te parece si nos vemos mañana en la biblioteca y estudiamos

Q: Perfecto en la tarde te parece bien?

P: Genial, bueno me voy tengo clases, aquí te dejo mi numero por cualquier cosa nos vemos

Q: Adiós, y una vez más gracias…..

No quiero preocupar a Rachel con mis problemas, además no es el fin del mundo solo necesito agarrar el ritmo, así que por el momento no le diré nada, seguiré estudiando y veré como me va, por suerte ese chico se ofreció a ayudarme

Llamo a Rachel y quedamos en encontrarnos en el restaurant de siempre para almorzar….

R: Y que tal tu día en el mundo de la medicina?

Q: Bien, todo bien – sonrió – y tú que tal?

R: Mal según mi profesora de baile nos soy lo suficientemente sexy para aprender a bailar tango puedes creerlo?

Q: Tango, sabias que aprendí a bailarlo mientras viví en Argentina?

R: es enserio? O solo me estas molestando

Q: Claro que no, allá no hay lugar en donde no te enseñen y bueno tuve que aprender

R: Para las conquistas?

Q: No me enorgullezco de eso, pero si, bueno el punto es que se bailarlo

R: Bueno, entonces me enseñaras tus pasos?

Q: Seria un placer señorita, que te parece si mañana en la noche vienes a mi departamento y bailamos

R: Eso jamás lo podría rechazar – me besa – te adoro

Q: Genial entonces es una cita

R: Me pondré guapa

Q: Tu siempre estas guapa

S: qué asco si se vieran les daría un ataque dejen de botar tanta miel

Q: Hola Santana nosotras estamos bien tú?

S: Genial, acabo de presentar una exposición y me fue genial

R: que bueno, y Britt?

S: Está ensayando para una obra que presentaran en unos meses así que está muy ocupada

Q: Que bueno que le esté yendo bien

S: Eso sí, y ustedes tortolitas por lo que vi van muy bien

R: Pues sí, todo va excelente

S: Mmmm eso me suena a tuvimos sexo y no te vamos a contar

Q: Santana, enserio baja la voz

S: Ya perdón, entonces si ya lo hicieron

R: Me voy, tengo clases - se levanta Rachel y me da un beso, minutos después la veo salir

S: Huye, pero tu rubia me cuentas todo….

Q: No lo hare, simplemente te diré que fue maravilloso

S: Ya que cursi estas, dime como es la enana en la cama me muero de curiosidad

Q: Pues te quedaras con la duda, ya que la única que lo sabe soy yo…..

S: Pero que ego el tuyo, bueno por lo visto es muy buena traes una sonrisa estúpida

Q: La misma que tienes tu cuando ves a Britt

S: Lo se rubia que nos pasó antes éramos diferentes

Q: El amor amiga el amor….

**NOTA:** me tomare un tiempo para descansar y ordenar mis ideas, lo necesito la universidad me dejo agotada, además necesito despejarme un poco, por lo que dejare de actualizar un tiempo, gracias a quienes siguen la historia, y volveré para darle la continuación que se merece, en fin me despido por el momento, espero que entiendan ya que es algo que necesito hacer


	25. Chapter 25

NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN

CUALQUIER PARECIDO ES PURA COINCIDENCIA

**CAPÍTULO 25**

Estoy en NYADA preparándome para mi clase, hoy nuevamente tengo clase se tango, y claro estoy segura de que Casandra no me dejara practicarlo

C: Buenos días clase – se acerca a mí – tú al rincón hoy tampoco practicaras

R: Genial – susurro.

C: Disculpa dijiste algo?

R: No nada señorita July.

La clase termina y yo comienzo a recoger mis cosas, cuando siento que ella se aproxima hacia mí.

C: Tu, sé que no entiendes porque hago esto pero es por tu bien

R: Simplemente me parece ridículo, si quiere que mejore y aprenda me dejaría participar, pero no simplemente me hace a un lado y me ignora

C: No es eso, quiero que estés lista para hacerlo

R: Pues no entiendo sus métodos de aprendizaje y me parecen ridículos

C: Pues ve a quejarte con tu novia porque aquí a nadie le interesa.

R: Pues sí, ella me entiende y soy muy feliz

C: Basta, cierra la boca de una vez

R: No entiendo porque tanto odio hacia mí – veo que todos mis compañeros salen y me dejan a solas con ella.

C: Porque me irritas niña, no soporto tu actitud

R: Cual actitud? Si no me ha dado la oportunidad – se acerca a mí – sigo sin entenderla

C: Pues confórmate con saber que te aborrezco – me dice casi susurrando frente a mí.

R: Genial, le demostrare que puedo ser la mejor – le digo convencida.

C: Dudo que eso pase, pero si lo logras la recompensa que recibirás será insuperable.

R: Así, lo hare

Salí bastante enojada del salón, que pretendía, no lo entendía simplemente fastidiarme pero que recompensa de seguro una buena calificación, pero tenía que ensayar si quería impresionarla así que llame a Quinn para ponernos de acuerdo, no solo me resultaba fascinante el hecho de saber que había aprendido a bailar tango durante su tiempo en Argentina, sino que también excitante.

Me senté en la cafetería de NYADA a esperar a Kurt que tenía algo importante que contarme.

K: Hola diva – me daba un abrazo – que tal tu día?

R: Lo normal ya sabes a Casandra gritándome por cualquier cosa, pero luego te cuento bien.

K: De acuerdo – suspiro – bueno como sabes mi boda con Blaine será en una semana.

R: Claro, que tal va todo?

K: Bien, pero hay un favor que necesito pedirte.

R: Claro dímelo – le sonríe – me encantaría ayudarte.

K: Perfecto, mira necesito que viajes hasta la oficina del fotógrafo que contrato Blaine para la boda, ayer me llego un correo en el que me explicaba cosas que no entendí, así que te pido que vayas hasta allá y hables con el fotógrafo y le pidas que te de todos los detalles como los costos, el número de fotografías, como me las va a entregar, a qué hora llegara ya sabes todas esas cosas, por favor Rach estoy desesperado, tengo una presentación para la clase de dramatización y estoy muy atareado con eso.

R: No te preocupes Kurt, claro que puedo ir por ti, mejor dame la dirección rápido así me ocupo de eso y así puedes estar más tranquilo.

K: Gracias, mira aquí está la tarjeta y su dirección.

R: Charlie Mancini – le pregunte – es italiano?

K: Pues por su apellido creo que sí, me dijeron que es uno de los mejores fotógrafos de la ciudad, vi su trabajo pero no lo he visto en persona, es increíble.

R: Bueno, mejor me voy y tu respira todo saldrá bien.

K: Genial, nos vemos y gracias.

Me despedí de mi amigo y me dirigí a tomar el metro, la oficia de este dichoso fotógrafo no estaba muy lejos y conocía ese lugar, así que no se me iba a hacer muy difícil encontrar la dirección exacta, estaba parada en la estación esperando cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar.

R: Hola Quinn que tal todo?

Q: Hola, bien pero no voy a poder ensayar contigo en la tarde tengo que estudiar y bueno sabes que debo mejorar…lo siento…

R: Bueno no pasa nada, buscare a alguien más con quien hacerlo no te preocupes te entiendo…tu mejor dedícate y continua estudiando…te quiero.

Q: Gracias por entender…te quiero…bueno me tengo que ir un beso y perdón.

R: Tranquila…nos vemos en la noche…besos.

Bueno la entiendo la pobre anda muy agobiada por sus estudios espero que todo le salga bien, pero ahora tengo que ir a esa dirección.

Quince minutos después estoy en la parte de afuera del edificio, un lugar simple sin muchos lujos era de ladrillo de cuatro pisos y un pequeño letrero con el nombre de este hombre, bueno suspire estoy en el lugar adecuado, así que me acerque a la puerta y toque el timbre, revise mi celular un momento y escuche que la puerta se abría, y mire era una chica de unos 24 años cabello corto y castaño, ojos azules y una sonrisa que te dejaba sin aliento, tarde en reaccionar…

-Hola en que te puedo ayudar

R: Hola…ehh…pues vengo a…ver al fotógrafo.

-Claro, pasa – y así lo hago la casa está llena de fotografías de paisajes, increíbles atardeceres millones de lugares fascinantes, lo que me deja sin palabras, la decoración del lugar te deja con la boca abierta, cruzo un pasillo que me lleva a una sala amplia con varios sillones

-Siéntate bien dime que necesitas.

R: Disculpa pero me gustaría hablar con el fotógrafo – saco de mi cartera la tarjeta leo- Charlie Mancini – le sonrió – no te ofendas pero es importante.

-Bueno no me ofendo porque yo soy la fotógrafa – se ríe – tranquila a muchos les pasa – y mi expresión es de vergüenza – no pasa nada mejor dime que necesitas.

R: Lo siento mucho pero mi amigo me hablo de un fotógrafo y bueno pensé ….lo siento…me llamo Rachel Berry. – matare a Kurt, como es que no sabía que era una mujer

-Un gusto Rachel, yo soy Charlie bueno Charlotte pero me gusta más Charlie, y ya no te sonrojes a todos les pasa.

R: Si claro – trato de sonreír, pero que vergüenza aparte de que es una mujer guapísima, no puede ser – bien veras mi amigo Kurt se casara en una semana y me pidió que viniera aquí para que me expliques los detalles …

-Bien entiendo no te preocupes, mira tengo lista una carpeta con el total de costos y bueno todo lo que incluye eso – se levanta y me da una carpeta – míralos y dime si hay algo que necesites cambiar.

R: Bien, déjame leerlos y bueno yo te aviso.

-Seguro, me encantaría ir a su boda una amor joven así, merece ser documentado, dos chicos enamorados en la mejor etapa de su vida prometiéndose amor es algo que adoro ver, sabes el amor es lo que nos mantiene vivos y con ganas de seguir.

R: Nunca lo había visto de esa manera – le sonrió – me gusta como piensas y bueno vi las fotos y déjame decirte que tu trabajo es impresionante.

-Gracias – veo que se levanta y mira las fotografías – cada una cuenta una historia, un momento vivido o la sensación que experimente cuando la tome.

R: Amas tu trabajo eso es lo importante – me levanto y la miro – y bueno no se mucho de fotografía pero todo lo que he visto me encanta.

-Gracias, es bueno saber que lo estoy haciendo bien – sonríe – y tú no tienes alguien especial, alguien por quien tu corazón late con más intensidad?

R: Pues si – sonrió y suspiro – ella llego a mi vida para enseñarme lo que es realmente estar enamorada.

-Ella – se llame los labios y me mira – que bueno que no te avergüence estar enamorada de una mujer.

R: Para nada, ya pase mi etapa de negación y bueno ahora estoy muy feliz con ella, creo que estamos muy bien y bueno seguimos con nuestra relación.

-Me gusta oír eso, lástima que estas con alguien porque te juro que si me decías que estabas soltera no dejaba ir de este lugar ni de mi vida.

R: Pues no sé qué decir me halagas – trato de sonreír, pero que me pasa me encanta que me diga esas cosas – estoy muy bien con Quinn.

-Así que se llama Quinn, pues que chica más afortunada, lamento si te incomode con mis comentarios pero suelo ser muy directa.

R: Bueno a muchos nos gusta que las personas sean así, pero te repito estoy muy bien con ella.

-Jamás interferiría, así que tranquila, bueno te puedo ayudar en algo más?

R: No creo que con la información que me diste esta todo claro.

-Disculpa mi atrevimiento nuevamente, pero tus facciones son perfectas y hace mucho tiempo que busco la modelo perfecta para mi nuevo proyecto.

R: Yo, modelo – me rio – claro que no mírame tengo pinta de cualquier cosa menos de modelo.

-No digas eso, solo me basto mirarte unos segundos para convencerme de que tú eres la indicada claro…para ser mi modelo…piénsalo no me des una respuesta ahora…te pagare muy bien, es un trabajo como cualquier otro

R: Bien lo pensare, pero no te prometo nada.

-Tranquila lo sé, pero al menos me quedo mucho mejor al saber que me atreví a preguntártelo y que tú lo pensaras.

R: Seguro – sonrió – bueno yo me tengo que ir, gracias por todo y disfrute hablar contigo.

- Ho scattato una fotografia all'amore che mi dai ed ho deciso di metterla nell'album della mia vita… per sempre – me dice con un marcado acento y casi susurrando - **(He sacado una fotografia al amor que me das y he decidido de ponerla en el álbum de mi vida… para siempre)**

R: L'amore è nato di ricordi, vite di intelligenza e muore per l'oblio – le digo mirándola a los ojos – **(El amor nace del recuerdo, vive de la inteligencia y muere por olvido).**

-Cada minuto que paso contigo me sorprendes más – sonríe – lo pronuncias muy bien, excelente diría yo, tienes que contarme como lo aprendiste.

R: Tal vez algún día tengamos la ocasión – sonrió y salgo de edificio con una sonrisa en los labios

**NYU.**

Me encuentro sentada en la biblioteca de la universidad hace ya casi tres horas que estoy estudiando, Peter ha sido muy paciente conmigo.

P: Bien dime te sirvió las copias que te saque del libro?

Q: Si, están perfectas gracias – bostezo – me ayudó mucho.

P: Creo que deberías ir a casa a descansar un poco, hemos trabajado muy duro hoy.

Q: Lo sé, pero tengo que aprender estas geometrías moleculares, la clase de química es la que más dificultades me trae, además aun no lo comprendo muy bien.

P: Hey, Quinn mírame – y así lo hago – es suficiente por hoy, te estas extralimitando, mira ve a casa descansa y si quieres mañana temprano continuamos, pero lo mejor será que terminemos por hoy.

Q: Esta bien, tienes razón, además ya es muy tarde.

P: Bien, traje mi auto quieres que te lleve a casa?

Q: Te lo agradeciera mucho, solo déjame recoger mis cosas.

Gracias a Peter estuve en mi departamento en tiempo record, me siento agotada, aun no entiendo muy bien la nueva clase, no sé qué me pasa pero últimamente todo me resulta más complicado.

R: Hola amor – me da un beso – pero que cara traes estas bien?

Q: Hola Rach, no solo que estoy agotada, me voy a dormir.

R: Bien descansa, yo mejor te dejo que duermas tranquila y me voy a mi departamento.

Q: No quédate, quiero que estés a mi lado.

R: Bien, cámbiate de ropa y ya te alcanzo, voy a llamar a Kurt….

R: Bueno Kurt.

M: No soy yo Marley.

R: Marley, mira me quedare con Quinn esta noche así que no se preocupen.

M: Bien, yo le digo a Kurt y Rachel, cuídala anda muy estresada, hoy la vi casi tres horas estudiar sin parar, así que hazla sentirse bien.

R: No lo sabía, gracias por avisarme buenas noches.

M: Adiós, Rach.

Me cambie de ropa y cepille mi cabello lo más rápido que pude, me meto entre las sabanas y veo a Rachel entrar sonriéndome.

Q: Que tengo? – le pregunto sonriendo.

R: Nada, solo que eres hermosa, estudiosa, dedicada y te amo.

Q: Te amo, lamento no haber podido ayudarte con tu baile.

R: Ya te dije que no pasa nada – se acomoda a mi lado y yo la abrazo de la cintura – Quinn quiero preguntarte algo y quiero que me respondas con la verdad.

Q: No me asustes que quieres saber.

R: Pues tus notas, nunca te había visto tan preocupada, tan atareada sé que son los primeros meses y que es duro pero quiero saber cómo vas.

Q: Pues ya te dije que bien.

R: No me mientas, por favor buscaremos una solución, no se tutores, clases aparte te ayudare con lo que pueda.

Q: Que no lo entiendes he hecho todo eso, tengo un tutor y entro como oyente a otras clases para tratar de entender mejor – me levanto de la cama y la miro – tú no tienes idea de lo difícil que es esta carrera.

R: Es porque tú te lo guardas, ves si yo no te ruego que me lo digas tu seguirías diciendo que todo va bien.

Q: Y que quieres que haga no me gusta preocuparte con mis cosas.

R: Y cuando va a ser el día en el que entienda que ya no son solo tus cosas sino que son nuestras cosas, Quinn ya llevamos mucho tiempo juntas y mucho más desde que sentimos esto, pero aun no entiendes que somos nosotras no tu y yo por separado.

Q: Entiendo eso Rachel, pero yo tengo que ocuparme de eso, pero claro que tu no entiende elegiste una carrera como las artes que tiene eso de importante …y …lo siento…no debí decir eso

La miro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y entiendo mi error, no puede ser como fui capaz de decir algo así.

Q: Rach – me acerco a ella y la tomo de la cintura – perdón, lo siento no debí, no sé porque lo dije es el estrés todo se me acumulo y no pensé lo que dije.

R: Quinn – mira al suelo – mejor duerme tienes que descansar.

Q: No, mírame dije algo estúpido lo siento amor…Rach te amo y sé que no te gusta que me guarde las cosas, sabes que no es lo que realmente pienso.

R: Lo sé pero por algo lo dijiste no lo crees.

Q: Lo dije por egoísta por tratar de ganar la pelea por que soy una tonta que no está apreciando lo que tiene a su lado la mujer más maravillosa del mundo, Rach perdón.

R: No vuelvas a guardarte las cosas Quinn te amo y me duele mucho que peleemos – me abraza y finalmente puedo respirar tranquila – sé que puedo ser irritante o intensa con esto pero quiero lo mejor para ti.

Q: Lo sé, y no he sabido apreciarlo, ven acuéstate conmigo – la tomo de la mano y ella se recuesta sobre mí, mientras le acaricio la espalda – mañana tengo la tarde libre te parece si te ayudo con el tango – le pregunto susurrando.

R: Me encantaría – se aferra mucho más fuerte a mí – es muy feo pelear.

Q: Lo sé, pero sabes que es lo mejor de esto – me mira confundida.

R: Que cosa?, porque termine llorando.

Q: No, si no que lo mejor de una pelea es que después que las cosas se calma podemos aclarar todo lo malo y sobre todo – el beso – la reconciliación.

R: No estabas muy cansada – se ríe – prefiero que estés cien por ciento descansada para eso.

Q: mmm…y porque si puedo preguntar – le sonrió.

R: Porque necesitaras todas las energías para una noche conmigo.

Q: Vaya solo por eso dormiré muy bien para estar preparada – la beso lentamente – te amo buenas noches.

R: Buenas noches Quinn, descansa.

Pues si para eso sirven las discusiones para aclarar las cosas si es que se las maneja de la mejor manera, eso aprendí con Rachel, que aunque a veces discutamos y que las cosas parezcan muy mal siempre logramos aclararlas y resolver las dudas.

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE.**

Q: Bien comenzaremos con esta clase personal de tango.

Le digo mientras me estiro, ya son las siete de la noche y muy poca gente queda aquí en NYADA, afortunadamente pudimos encontrar un aula abierta para practicar.

R: Me muero por verte bailar.

Q: Mira hay algo que debes tener muy presente, el tango el sensual, atrevido el contacto debe ser máximo sino te sientes compenetrada con tu pareja no transmitirás nada al bailar.

R: Bien entonces tu serás el hombre – se me ríe – o yo.

Q: Sabias que en sus inicios el tango se bailaba entre hombres, primero porque no habían suficientes mujeres disponibles que lo supieran hacer. Además se decía que era un baile de cortejo por lo que no muchas mujeres estaban dispuestas a este baile.

R: Bueno eso si lo sabía, lo leí en algún lado. Pero que más.

Q: Y segundo porque la mejor forma de aprender es conocer cómo se mueve una mujer, el hombre marca los pasos y eso es muy difícil hacerlo, por lo que se suele intercambiar roles para convertirse en un mejor bailarín. Ya que así sientes como la mujer al ser guiada.

R: Dios, continua hablando de esa manera y te hare el amor aquí y no me importara quien pueda entrar o que todavía queden estudiantes en NYADA.

Q: Ya, Rach – le sonrió – concéntrate de acuerdo

R: Bien, estoy lista.

Q: Perfecto acércate, el tango tiene ocho pasos básicos, bien coloca tu mano en mi cintura y la otra agarra mi mano suavemente, bien mírame a los ojos. Mira siempre me decían que el truco para esto es la conexión y el sentimiento, por lo que ahora quiero te sientas sexy decidida de acuerdo.

R: Bien, que más – me mira fijamente.

Q: El verdadero y único sentido del Tango, es conectarse con el otro, darle sus tiempos, es un preguntar y esperar la respuesta, para después bailar.

R: Bien entonces tu guías y yo respondo.

Q: Exacto, tienes que dejarte llevar por las sensaciones – comienzo a moverme y ella responde de la mejor manera – la esencia del tango está en el abrazo en el dejarse guiar y responder a los movimientos, mantener una conexión insuperable con tu pareja, sentir lo que el otro siente dejarse invadir por la melodía y moverse, después la técnica vendrá por si sola

R: Junto a ti me siento la mujer más bella y sexy del mundo – me susurra mientras yo la continuo guiando y baila muy bien – cada vez que me tocas no sabes todo lo que provocas en mí.

Q: Es como flotar invadidas por la música – nos detenemos y ella me mira.

R: Gracias por enseñarme – me sonríe – mereces una recompensa.

Q: Me muero por recibirla.

Y nos dejamos llevar la beso con unas ganas incontrolables, nuestras lenguas se tocan y le muerdo el labio, estoy muy excitada y hace ya mucho tiempo que no estamos juntas, la empujo hasta chocar contra el espejo, continuo besándola y paseo mis manos por sus piernas, le quito la blusa rápidamente y acaricio sus senos, nuestras miradas se cruzan por primera vez y puedo ver el deseo en sus ojos, paso mi lengua por sus pezones y comienzo a quitarme la ropa, necesito más de ella así que la coloco encima de la mesa y sigo besándola.

Q: Rach por favor – le suplico – déjame regalarte el mejor orgasmo de tu vida.

R: No me puedo negar – me dice agitada.

Era lo que necesitaba oír, le quito la falda que lleva y su ropa interior está completamente desnuda ante mí y no dudo en hacerlo, la recuesto sobre la mesa y paso mi lengua por medio de sus pechos, continuo bajando por su abdomen me detengo en su ombligo y la miro tiene los ojos cerrados y las manos aferradas al filo de la mesa, entonces no lo pienso más y llego hasta su intimidad comienzo a darle besos en la cadera y en los muslos

R: Quinn me estas matando hazlo de una vez o yo lo hare – me dice bastante agitada.

Q: Tranquila quiero que disfrutes y así yo lo hare.

Y por primera vez paso mi lengua, siento que se estremece y gime, continuo moviéndome siento que se empieza a tocar y la detengo yo mismo utilizo mis manos para satisfacerla, alterno mis movimientos con mis dedos y siento que está cerca, continuo estimulándola con mi lengua y ella arquea su espalda gimiendo.

R: No puedo más – me dice.

Q: No te detengas quiero verte llegar.

Cada movimiento de su cuerpo se queda grabado en mi mente, cada grito o gemido, siento que finalmente llega y es increíble se aferra a mi cabello y lentamente va recobrando su respiración, su cuerpo se relaja y me sonríe.

R: Ven aquí – toma de mi mano y me besa, nuestros cuerpos se acoplan inmediatamente – dios fue increíble – grita.

Q: Tú fuiste increíble – le sonrió – no sabes cuánto lo disfrute.

R: Definitivamente – me vuelve a besar – una de las mejores experiencias de mi vida.

Q: Tu eres la mejor experiencia de mi vida.

R: No nos pongamos cursis porque no saldremos de aquí – se ríe y escucho su celular sonar – déjame ver quien es de seguro hace varios minutos que está sonando – se levanta y recoge su ropa – bueno…oh hola como estas…si muy bien…pues no lo he pensado…te llamo después de acuerdo…adiós cuídate.

Q: Todo bien – le pregunto.

R: Olvide contarte que alguien quiere que sea su modelo.

Q: Modelo y eso?

R: No lo se dice que tengo las facciones indicada para su trabajo.

Q: Deberías preguntar qué clase de modelo, porque si es desnudos no lo permitiré.

R: Tranquila – me besa – yo tampoco aceptaría pero tienes razón me reuniré con ella y le preguntare.

Q: Un momento…. ella, es fotógrafa.

R: Si, las fotógrafa de Kurt para su boda.

Q: Oh ya entiendo – la abrazo – sabes lo celosa que soy.

R: Pero yo no te daré motivos además creo que yate deje muy en claro con lo que paso aquí lo mucho que me gustas y cuanto confió en ti.

Q: Lo se te amo.

R: Te amo, pero creo que no podré volver a ver a esa mesa de la misma forma – se ríe.

Ni yo tampoco y es que fue fantástico, en todo este tiempo tuvo muchas dudas sobre el sexo oral, le dije que era muy bueno y que disfrutaría pero aún tenía miedo y bueno esperamos, pero valió la pena, fue asombroso. Debemos practicar tango más seguido…

**Nota: bien primero quiero desearles una feliz navidad y mis mejores deseos para ustedes, les dejo este regalo por estas fechas.**


	26. Chapter 26

Primero que nada les deseo un feliz año lleno de nuevos proyectos y que sea mucho mejor que el que paso, gracias por todo a quienes siguieron la historia y comentaron.

Moon90 no sé qué hice para que siempre me apoyes en todo te deseo lo mejor mil bendiciones para ti y tu familia, sin duda tus palabras significan mucho para mí, un bonito año y puede que este no haya sido mi año pero gracias a fanfiction me encontré con personas increíbles como tú, muchas gracias por todo.

Y para ustedes siempre habrá lo mejor que hay en mi vida

Disfruten

NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN CUALQUIER PARECIDO ES PURA COINCIDENCIA

**CAPÍTULO 26**

**Canción: Lo Mejor Que Hay En Mi Vida - Andrés Cepeda**

Hoy es la gran boda Klaine si así se hacen llamar los chicos, bueno ya se podrán imaginar lo nerviosos y ansiosos que están por su parte Kurt está conmigo y Britt mientras que Blaine está en el departamento de Quinn, con ella y Santana, Marley y Zac están en la recepción para atender a los invitados y Puck fue al aeropuerto para recoger a los chicos del club Glee, todos están invitados así que será una gran fiesta.

R: Ya cálmate quieres está todo listo hasta ahora no ha habido inconvenientes

B: Deberías relajarte a ver respira profundamente mira así por la nariz

K: Que me calme? Es estúpido quien podría calmarse el día de su boda quiero que todo sea perfecto, además de estar pendiente de que Blaine no se acobarde a último minuto, como si eso no bastara la familia de mi prometido es un completo desastre y yo…

R: Ya Kurt es enserio tú te vas a sentar un momento – le paso un vaso de agua – tomate esto y espera, voy a llamar a Quinn para preguntarle cómo va todo y así con el resto cálmate.

Salgo de la habitación y tomo el celular, Kurt no ha dejado de moverse, caminar y gritar en casi una hora yo ya estoy desesperada.

Q: Amor que paso?

R: Quinn dime por favor que Blaine sigue ahí y no se ha arrepentido.

Q: Claro, aquí está claro muy nervioso y no ha parado de hablar pero está bien. Porque lo dices?

R: Porque Kurt esta insoportable y bueno cree que él va a huir o algo así.

Q: Pues dile que se tranquilice que aquí todo está bien, por cierto Puck me llamo y me dijo que ya recogió a todos en el aeropuerto y ya van en camino.

R: Perfecto, puedo respirar más tranquila.

Q: No me digas que vas a estar así el día nuestra boda?

R: Que…nuestra boda…ehh…pues…yo…no…ya…me tengo que ir te llamo luego adiós.

Cuelgo rápidamente y es que jamás había pensado en casarme de hecho tengo a Quinn en cada uno de mis planes pero como pareja estable nunca había pensado en que algún momento podría pedírmelo no quiero atarme de por vida o si quiero, claro que quiero estar con ella para siempre pero el matrimonio ya es algo muy grande y un compromiso que no se si estoy lista bueno al menos no por ahora.

R: Marley que bueno que contestas.

M: Tranquila aquí va todo bien, bueno la mama de Blaine ya se ha tomado la mitad de una botella de vino y el papa de Kurt no deja de caminar por toda la recepción aparte de eso todo bien.

R: Genial dile a Zac que por favor vigile a la mama de Blaine.

M: Así lo hare y allá como va todo?

R: Terrible bueno no tanto es más el dramatismo de Kurt y bueno los nervios.

M: Ya sabemos cómo es no es de sorprenderse, solo dile que respire.

R: Le diré, bueno te dejo nos vemos allá.

Me dirijo nuevamente a la habitación y lo veo sentado y reparando junto a Britt.

R: Parece que todo está mejor que bien, las cosas marchan según el plan y está todo listo.

K: Genial gracias por soportarme chicas.

B: No pasa nada, bien creo que es hora de irnos.

Salimos del departamento y bueno el viaje se hizo eterno, pero afortunadamente llegamos antes que Blaine y ahora estamos esperando en una de las habitaciones que llegue.

**DEPARTAMENTO DE QUINN**

S: Ya Q quita esa cara parece que alguien se hubiera muerto.

Blaine: El que se va a casar soy yo y bueno estoy muy nervioso que pasa si me tropiezo al caminar o se me olvida el nombre de mi prometido hay miles de maneras de arruinar ese momento…

S: Cierra la boca Anderson todo saldrá bien y se te tropiezas yo te levantare y pues te susurrare el nombre de Kurt cada segundo así que tranquilo.

Q: Chicos ya basta no me pasa nada mejor vamos de una vez.

S: Bien pero dinos que paso desde que hablaste con Berry no has dicho nada.

Q: Nada simplemente que me dejo muy en claro que no tiene ninguna intención de casarse conmigo.

S: Eso, es comprensible mira qué pasa si de repente tu novia te dice hey te quieres casar conmigo, como reaccionas a lo mejor se asustó.

Blaine: Santana tiene razón, cuando se lo propuse a Kurt ya lo había planeado mucho tiempo hable con su papa e hice todo un espectáculo para convencerlo.

Q: Pero que yo hubiera aceptado sin dudarlo, amo a Rachel y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ella, pero es mucho pedir que ella quiera lo mismo?

S: No puedes pretender que Rachel acepte así o te hable de compromiso por teléfono, tranquila de acuerdo ya tendrán tiempo de hablar de eso.

Santana tiene razón me estoy haciendo un lio por algo que dije sin querer fue un simple comentario y pensé que Rachel lo tomaría bien, pero su respuesta y sus nervios me sorprendieron pero bueno luego hablare con ella, ahora por fin hemos llegado a donde será la recepción de la boda ya casi todos los invitados han llegado.

A lo lejos veo a Rachel y me disculpo un momento de los invitados y camino hacia ella.

-Hola al fin te encuentro

R: Hola Charlie que bueno que ya estés aquí.

-Lo se te dije que no me lo perdería y ya he sacado varias fotografías del evento.

R: Pues de seguro te quedara genial.

Q: Hola amor – beso a Rachel en la boca – interrumpo algo?

R: No mira ella es Charlie la fotógrafa de la que te hable.

-Un gusto y por lo que vi tú debes ser Quinn el gran amor de Rachel

Q: Así es – sonrió ampliamente al saber que le ha hablado de mi – un gusto.

-Hacen una pareja encantadora, y bueno Quinn cuida mucho a esta chica, ya que a la primera que la sueltes te aseguro que muchos no dudaran en acercarse y eso me incluye.

Q: Me estas amenazando porque si es así no tienes que hacerlo amo a Rachel.

-Es bueno notar tu seguridad, bueno yo las dejo debo seguir con mi trabajo ah y…Rachel llámame quiero saber tu decisión sobre el trabajo que te propuse.

R: Así lo hare, luego hablamos con más calma.

La veo alejarse sonriéndome, no la soporto que tipa para más desagradable.

Q: Que irritante, soberbia y atrevida me cayó terrible.

R: No es para tanto solo es directa al decir lo que piensa es mejor así no lo crees además conmigo ella ha sido muy amable y contigo también lo fue.

Q: Y la defiendes porque no te casas con ella y listo – le digo muy enojada y la dejo hablando sola.

R: Pero qué demonios.

M: Ya está todo listo los chicos de Glee llegaron ven vamos a saludarlos.

R: Si claro, vamos.

Veo que se aleja con Marley y yo me siento a esperar que la ceremonia comience, no estoy de humor para nada, primero su miedo al compromiso luego esa chica con el cabello perfecto, ojos increíbles y una arrogancia única

S: Bien ya esto todo listo – me dice Santana mientras se sienta a mi lado – viste a la fotógrafa déjame decirte que si no amara tanto a Britt yo si le pido que me enseñe algunos trucos.

Q: No lo puedo creer enserio te parece guapa mírala no lo es.

S: Es sexy mira ese cuerpo se nota que hace ejercicio.

Q: No por dios no tiene nada de bueno, ya lo admito – ella me mira sorprendida – estoy celosa se acerca demasiado a Rachel.

S: Pero la enana te ama, así que ya basta mejor vamos a saludar a los chicos.

Q: Bien lo hare.

S: Hola chicos que tal todo?

-Santana López al fin te acuerdas de nosotros y miren la señorita Fabray toco tierra – nos saluda Mercedes y así lo hacemos con Mike, Tina, Artie, Jake, Ryder, Kitty y Unique, bueno todos han venido.

Z: Muchachos siento interrumpir esta reunión pero tenemos que empezar.

M: Gracias amor, bien todos a sus puestos.

R: Espera iré a hablar con Kurt un momento.

M: Bien no te demores los demás a donde se les indico.

Camino por el corredor y abro la puerta miro a Kurt que está parado con los brazos cruzados.

R: Llego la hora amigo.

K: Rach me asustaste, enserio ya está todo?

R: Si, mira eres el hombre más decidido valiente, cariñoso que he conocido, sé que al principio tuvimos nuestras diferencias – sonrió – pero te has convertido en el chico al cual acudo cuando tengo un problema o dudas, te has vuelto indispensable para mí, mejor amigo te deseo lo mejor en este día, comenzaras una nueva etapa con el chico que amas te deseo suerte éxitos y bueno fortaleza para enfrentar lo que se te viene te adoro Kurt y mereces ser feliz, se juntó a Blaine lo serás.

K: Ay no Rach voy a llorar – me abraza- gracias por todo, por ser mi apoyo, mi mayor fan y mi amiga te quiero mucho, gracias por todo.

R: Lo se Kurt, gracias a ti bien vamos porque Blaine está desesperado.

La ceremonia da inicio y bueno no puedo estar más feliz por ellos, vi como su amor comenzó, con varias dificultades y bueno al principio fue difícil pero lograron encontrar el equilibrio en su relación, ahora están muy seguros de lo que sienten y de lo que quieren sé que serán felices y bueno se lo merece, después de varios minutos de pura palabra finalmente están casados y pues el ansiado beso se hace presente, todos los invitados aplauden y las lágrimas son inevitables pero son de felicidad.

-Felicidades amigo te deseo lo mejor – le dice Mercedes muy emocionada.

K: Gracias por venir chicos no saben lo importante que esto es para mí.

F: Tranquilo hermanito estamos aquí para apoyarte en este momento tan especial para ti.

Q: Todo salió bien lo viste ahora te sugiero que disfrutes de la fiesta.

Blaine: Así lo haremos si me disculpan quiero bailar con el amor de mi vida.

K: Sera un placer.

S: Pero antes quiero hacer un brindis – todos sonríen.

K: No por favor quítenle el micrófono…alguien por favor.

S: No Hummel todos estuvieron de acuerdo para que yo hable así que pon atención – veo que Santana se dirige hacia el centro del salón y nos mira – bueno es un día muy especial, Kurt y Blaine se han hecho una promesa, el de estar el uno para el otro cuando más lo necesiten jurarse amor, frente a todos los que asistieron a esta ceremonia, siendo un ejemplo para todos nosotros, si alguien me pregunta sobre el amor hablaría de Britt obviamente – sonríe – pero también hablaría de ustedes chicos, que nos han demostrado lo valientes que son y pues solo les deseo que mantengan vivo ese amor que se tienen solo así podrán salir adelante los amamos chicos y que vivan los novios. – que vivan grita toda la gente.

K: Gracias San, fue muy bonito.

-Bien ahora sí que empiece la fiesta – nos dice Artie.

_Quien me puede prohibir que yo mencione tu nombre_

_Quien me puede prohibir que te sueñe por las noches._

_Quien nos puede dividir si este amor es diferente_

Y te juro que no hay nadie que me aleje ya de ti

Q: Buenas noches señorita me permitiría este baile?

R: Seria un placer bailar con usted

Q: Pero trátame de tu, me llamo Quinn – le sonrió – que tal su día?

R: Mas o menos – le sigo el juego – mi novia se enojó conmigo.

Q: Pero que chica más tonta, piensa perdonarla.

R: Tendría que convencerme – sonrió – ya Quinn enserio no sé porque te enojas conmigo, esa chica es simplemente la fotógrafa, si me cayó bien pero nada más.

Q: Lo sé, es que bueno…cuando te dije que cuando nos casemos…tu…

R: Es eso…lo siento me tomaste por sorpresa no supe cómo reaccionar.

Q: ¿No te ves casada conmigo?

R: Me veo a tu lado para siempre, a cada paso o decisión importante que tome, primero estarás tú y nuestro futuro juntas…pero tienes razón nunca había pensado en ese tipo de compromisos.

Q: Disculpa es que yo…

R: Pero eso no significa que lo consideraría, sabes eres lo más importante en mi vida, te amo y para mí un papel no hace la diferencia, pero me encantaría algún día ser la señora de Fabray.

_Quien va a robarme esos momentos de felicidad infinita_

_Quien va prohibirme que te quiera y que tú seas siempre mía_

_Y aunque haya un muro entre nosotros, para mí no estas prohibida_

_Quien va a prohibirme que te entregue lo mejor que hay en mi vida_

Q: Te amo – se ríe – perdón por ese ataque de celos, solo que todos piensan que es muy sexy y yo no le veo nada en especia es una simple fotógrafa.

R: Pues su trabajo es fascinante – me mira sorprendida – no me mires así, hablo de su trabajo tendrías que ver sus fotografías, y bueno esta guapa.

Q: No – se ríe – bueno ya dejare los celos, me encanta bailar contigo.

R: Pues me encantaría repetir lo que paso después del tango.

Q: Señorita usted me está haciendo una propuesta algo indecente que dirá su novia

R: Pues puede unirse si así lo quiere.

Q: Vaya no sabía que tenías esa fantasía – se me ríe y yo estoy completamente roja – un trio enserio Rachel Berry.

R: Te quieres callar o al menos bajar la voz te va a escuchar

Q: No me digas que enserio deseas eso?

R: No, solo estaba jugando de acuerdo.

Q: No sé si creerte – me abraza – igual seria excitante.

R: Pero no me gustaría compartirte con alguien más – le susurro.

Q: A mí tampoco, y deja de susurrarme de esa manera porque no respondo.

R: Así – lo vuelvo a hacer – me encanta provocarte.

Q: No lo que te encanta es saber el poder que tienes sobre mí

R: También eso – la beso – no es una boda si nadie se acuesta en ella.

Q: Esta bien – sonríe – espérame en la habitación yo te sigo enseguida.

-Hey podemos hablar un momento.

Q: Lo siento querida…me olvide tu nombre…

-Charlie, quisiera hablar un momento con Rachel si me lo permites

Q: Eso no va a ser posible…

R: Estamos en medio de algo importante, pero dime si se es de urgencia…

-Solo quería saber si ya tienes una respuesta, necesito empezar con ese trabajo el día lunes y bueno si no aceptas tendré que buscar a otra persona.

R: Bien yo…quisiera saber de qué se trata para aceptar.

-No tendrás que estar desnuda tranquila, es más artístico.

Q: Mas artístico ¿Cómo?

-Bueno la idea básica que tengo es sobre la naturaleza y la ciudad así que serían dos fotos una aquí en la ciudad de los rascacielos y otra en un punto apartado de la civilización

R: Pues si crees que soy la indicada lo aceptare.

-Perfecto, yo te llamo para coordinar todos los detalles, muchas gracias.

Q: Si, bueno ahora si nos permites

-Oh si claro disfruten de la noche, y encantada de conocerte Quinn.

Q: Lo mismo digo, y por lo visto nos seguiremos viendo.

-Claro, bueno con Rachel, bien chicas bonita velada, nos vemos.

R: Gracias y cuídate.

Q: Bien ahora dime que no es inoportuna y desesperante

R: Ya paso, además tengo un trabajo, sabes que la cafetería paga bien pero nunca está de más un trabajo más.

Q: Lo sé, además tiene razón eres perfecta – me abraza – sexy, hermosa – me besa – tierna y me muero de ganas de hacerte el amor.

R: Quinn, contrólate al menos hasta que lleguemos a la habitación.

Q: Esta bien, voy por algo de tomar regreso enseguida y no va a haber nadie que te salve Rachel Berry.

R: No quiero que nadie me salve Fabray – le sonrió y la veo alejarse.

-Parece que eso es amor.

R: Puck, que bueno verte.

P: Siempre estaré aquí mi judía sexy.

R: Gracias, y si cada día me termino de convencer más de que es amor Puck, cada vez que la veo, no sé cómo explicarlo, es mirarla a los ojos y saber que ella también siente esto.

P: Pero que enamorada estas Rach –me abraza – me encanta verte así, feliz sé que la rubia puede tener sus ataques de celos o momentos bipolares – nos reímos – pero creo que son el complemento de la otra.

R: Lo sé, pero es ella Puck – la miro sonreír – mírala es perfecta.

P: Aférrate a ese amor Rach, a esa sensación que es la que nos mantiene vivos.

R: Tienes razón, te quiero Puck gracias por esas palabras.

P: Bien, pero me tienes que conceder este baile.

R: Encantada – tomo de su mano y bailamos.

Y fue en ese momento mientras bailaba con Puck y miraba a Quinn sonreírme desde el otro lado de la pista que lo entendí que finalmente lo supe, averigüé lo que es el amor, ya nadie podrá quitarme estos recuerdos, nadie podrá prohibirme que la ame, que haga todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que sea feliz, eso el amor querer la felicidad de la otra persona por encima de cualquier cosa.

Q: Disculpa, pero esta señorita aun me debe un baile.

P: Claro chicas, y ya saben si quieren experimentar algo…

R: Puck, te están llamando, adiós

P: Bien que humor…ya me voy – nos sonríe.

_Cuando no quede en este mundo una persona que te quiera_

_Aquí estaré para decirte que te espero hasta que muera_

_Y te repito una y mil veces para mí no estas prohibida_

_Quien va a prohibirme que te entregue lo mejor que hay en mi vida_

R: Bailas increíble

Q: Y soy mucho mejor en la cama – me sonríe.

R: Pero que humildad la tuya – me acerco a su oído y le susurro – pero aumentar un poco más tu ego, no tienes idea de lo increíble que eres.

Q: Se acabó la fiesta – me toma de la mano – porque nuestros cuerpos tienen una cita pendiente

R: Tu eres la que no deja de hablar, vamos de una vez.

_Cuando no quede en este mundo una persona que te quiera_

_Aquí estaré para decirte que te espero hasta que muera_

…_._

**_FELIZ AÑO_**

**_el final esta cerca._**

**_twitter: DCimaginegirl90_**


	27. Chapter 27

NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN CUALQUIER PARECIDO ES PURA COINCIDENCIA

**CAPÍTULO 27**

Después de la recepción de la boda Rachel y yo tuvimos que quedarnos un rato más, estábamos ya saliendo cuando nos llamaron para saludar a los invitados y a los chicos de Glee, además estuvimos conversando con el papa de Kurt y bueno vigilando que Santana no acabara con toda la reserva de vino.

S: Hey Q, tu eres mi amiga…

Q: Si San, yo también te quiero, pero debes dejar de tomar.

S: Pero si estoy muy bien, tu eres la que no deja de moverte

Estamos sentadas en una de las mesas viendo como los demás bailan, y hace más de quince minutos que mi amiga me habla de la amistad y de la vida, si ya estoy comenzando a hartarme, desde que salimos del instituto no había vuelto a vivir estas escenas con Santana, por su lado Britt baila de lo más feliz con los chicos del club Glee y con Rach, mientras yo estoy aquí cuidándola y diciéndole que la quiero.

Q: No me estoy moviendo, solo que tú ya estás muy borracha

S: Nada de eso Q, pero te digo un secreto – se acerca a mí y me abraza – estas muy guapa esta noche – me susurra.

Q: Suficiente Santana López tú te vas a dormir ya estás diciendo incoherencias.

S: YO PERO SI ES LA VERDAD – me comienza a gritar.

Q: Ya cállate, todos te estás viendo.

S: y que ATENCION TODO EL MUNDO QUIERO QUE SEPAN QUE ESTA MUJER ES MUY GUAPA

Q: Ya silencio – la tomo le brazo – disculpen a mi amiga está loca y borracha perdón

B: San de verdad ¿piensas que Q es guapa?

S: Si amor, pero tú eres dos mil veces más sexy que ella.

B: Te amo San – las veo besarse apasionadamente.

Q: Disculpen que interrumpa pero Britt tienes que ayudarme a llevar a San a la habitación, ya hizo demasiados espectáculos.

B: Bien, vamos San tienes que descansar.

S: No un momento aún me faltan cosas por decir.

Q: No por favor me lo dices mañana de acuerdo.

S: No porque quiero que sepan QUE BERRY ES JODIDAMENTE SEXY

Q: SANTANA BASTA – no soporte más y si le grite que querían que haga, aparte de soportar a la fotógrafa con la sonrisa encantadora tenía que aguantar que mi mejor amiga piense que mi novia es…

S: JODIDAMENTE SEXY Q y tú lo sabes, pero claro cómo eres la única que ha probado a Berry…

R: Santana por favor, vamos te acompaño a tu habitación – interviene Rach y está completamente roja.

S: Si, mi sueño se va a hacer realidad un trio con Q y con Berry es el mejor día de mi vida

B: Y si no te callas va a ser el último así que vamos

No sé cómo logramos tranquilizarla un poco y llevarla hasta la habitación, claro que al llegar comenzó a llorar y decirle a Britt que la amaba, pero eso le dejamos a Britt que la consuele…

R: Vaya que Santana puede ser una completa molestia en ese estado.

Q: Si es completamente insoportable

R: Enserio ¿soy jodidamente sexy?

Q: ¿Qué? – Me detengo y la miro sonriéndole – eso no tienes que dudarlo amor, eres la mujer más sexy de este mundo, además tú me debes algo.

R: ¿yo? No recuerdo nada

Q: A no claro que no, Berry tú me debes una noche

R: Pero que memoria tienes – me abraza – está bien – me besa – es momento de – sonríe.

-Disculpen señoritas pero necesitamos su ayuda. – nos dice un encargado del hotel.

Q: No me jodan

R: Quinn – me reclama – dígame que sucede

-Bueno es que ha habido un problema con la organización de las habitaciones.

Q: ¿Cómo que hubo un problema? ¿Qué clase de problema?

-Bueno vera hay personas que pidieron habitaciones dobles pero solo disponemos de habitaciones triples.

R: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo demonios paso eso?

-Un error al momento de la reservación, lo lamento mucho pero es lo único que puedo ofrecerles

Q: ¿un error? Pero por favor son unos incompetentes

R: Ya basta, mejor vamos a organizar a todo y vemos como solucionamos esto

Después de media hora de gritarnos y de comportarnos como unos inmaduros, si lo admito Rach y yo nos portamos como dos niñas malcriadas ya que queríamos estar solas esa noche, pero no teníamos que compartir la habitación con alguien más, así que discutimos con todos primero Puck que quería a toda costa ir con nosotras, después Marley y Zac que querían exactamente lo que nosotras y para colmo que Mercedes se negaba a dormir en la misma habitación que Kitty, no lo entendí, pero en fin discutimos como en los viejos tiempos cuando no lográbamos ponernos de acuerdo para cantar alguna canción en el Club Glee, pero lo logramos y llegamos por fin a un acuerdo, seria por sorteo, claro que Rach dormiría conmigo de todas maneras, así ya todos tenían habitación y nosotras tendríamos que compartir habitación con si adivinaron mi mala suerte… acepta tu suerte rubia me grito Puck y me dijo que aproveche, por favor si algún momento decido hacerlo con Rachel y otra persona jamás lo haría con ella, además esa tipa le tiene ganas a mi novia se le nota a kilómetros.

R: Bien Charlie, son camas simples así que no habrá problema

-No se preocupen chicas, ni siquiera me sentirán ustedes tranquilas

Q: Uy que emocionante noche me espera

R: No le hagas caso, mejor descansemos que estoy agotada.

-Buenas noches Rachel descansa…ah y tú también Quinn

Q: Si lo que sea, mientras más rápido nos durmamos más rápido amanecerá.

Finalmente después de unos minutos consigo dormirme, pero con una bronca que ni les cuento….

Despierto con un dolor de cabeza terrible, la luz del sol me da directamente en los ojos y eso aumenta mi mal humor, Rachel dice que mi humor por las mañanas es de miedo, que si me levanto con el pie derecho todo va bien, soy amable cariñosa, considerada y muy pero muy apasionada, pero si sucede lo contrario como es el caso de este día me levanto con una rabia, mi mal humor hace que me enoje por cualquier estupidez y busque amargar al que se me cruce por el camino. Me levanto lentamente aun con los ojos cerrados y me tomo la cabeza, lentamente voy abriendo mis ojos y veo un vaso de agua en la mesa, así que me levanto aun un poco mareada y me lo tomo rápidamente, miro a la habitación y veo que no hay nadie

Q: Rachel – la llamo, pero obviamente no está aquí.

Decido no hacerme ideas locas en la cabeza y mejor entro al bañarme eso seguramente me ayudara a despejarme y es que la frustración sexual que traigo es insoportable ya lo había planeado todo, una noche de sexo alocado con ella, pero no es malo planear háganme caso….

Salgo de la ducha y me siento un momento en la cama solo estoy mirando al piso y pensando en que…no tengo idea….en lo que pienso….han escuchado aquel dicho de mirando a la nada y pensando en todo, pues bien podría aplicarse a este momento..

R: Buen día amor – me besa Rach – por fin despiertas

Q: Hola Rach, ¿Dónde estabas?

R: Fui a desayunar, me moría de hambre

Q: Ya y la fotógrafa metiche ¿en dónde está?

R: Ella salió temprano en la mañana dijo que tenía trabajo que hacer

Q: Bien – suspiro.

R: Segura que estas bien – me toma de la mano – Quinn si le dieras la oportunidad a Charlie te darías cuenta de que es una chica increíble

Q: Uy si claro de seguro seremos las mejores amigas y le pediré consejos para mejorar mi relación contigo, que genial idea

R: Que humor tienes…odio cuando te levantas así y deja tu sarcasmo para otro día – me deja en la habitación sola.

Al parecer hoy tampoco habrá sexo, genial Quinn lo volviste a arruinar…

Los días siguieron pasando y si hable con Rachel y le pedí disculpas por mi mal humor y mi comportamiento, hablamos y bueno solucionamos aquel problema que nos mantenía distantes, pero algo me seguía preocupando aquella bendita sesión de fotos

**DOS SEMANAS DESPUES**

Son las ocho de la mañana y la temperatura es normal ni muy frio ni mucho calor, Nueva York amaneció despejado con un sol radiante, y hoy si precisamente hoy es la sesión de fotos de Rachel con esa tipa, me enoja pero hare como que no pasa nada, obviamente insistí en venir no me lo iba a perder por nada del mundo

-Hola Quinn, ¿Qué tal todo? – me saluda la insoportable de Charlie.

Q: Muy bien, aquí admirando la vista.

Y es que nos encontramos en uno de los edificios más altos de toda la ciudad, la primera parte de la sesión de fotos se hará en la azotea del mismo…

-Qué bueno me alegro mucho – me sonríe.

Q: Si disculpa pero voy a ver como esta Rachel

-Oh si claro, yo ya lo voy a ver, pero de seguro esta preciosa.

Idiota es una completa idiota como se atreve a decirme eso, maldita la hora en la que Rach acepto, camino muy enojada hasta el cuarto en donde se está preparando y abro la puerta.

Q: Amor, ¿Dónde estás?

R: En el baño ya salgo.

Q: Ok te espero – me siento en el sofá y suspiro este será un largo día.

R: Bien que tal – abre la puerta y la veo, lleva un blazer color negro, abrochado de un solo botón y puedo ver claramente que...

Q: Dios cásate conmigo – le digo mientras observo el sugerente escote que trae, además no tiene sujetador y lleva un pequeño casi insignificante short

R: Entonces estoy bien – me sonríe.

Q: Demonios eres la mujer más sexy que he visto en toda mi vida – su cabello ondulado y el maquillaje la hacen ver mucho más mujer que nunca…

R: Que cumplidos, pero no aun no nos casaremos.

Q: Anda di que si – me acerco a ella y la tomo de la cintura – así le presumiremos a la fotógrafa desesperante esa.

R: No – me sonríe – además esta es solo un momento en casa seré toda tuya…

Q: Por favor – la acerco más a mí – te adoro estas preciosa.

R: Gracias, entonces salgamos y acabemos con esto, mientras más rápido lo hagamos más pronto estaremos en tu departamento y seré completamente tuya

Q: Si, porque si no yo no te dejare salir de esta habitación

R: Vestida ¿verdad?

Q: Exactamente – le sonrió y la tomo de la mano.

-Madre mía – le dice sonriendo – estas exactamente como te imagine…hermosa.

Q: Si esta preciosa – la interrumpo – empezamos…

-Si claro, mira Rachel subiremos un momento a la azotea a tomar unas cuantas fotos y luego volveremos aquí para terminar la sesión.

R: Perfecto, vamos – llegamos al último piso y entramos a la terraza, tiene varias plantas que adoran el filo, y macetas llenas de flores, además también hay varios muebles blancos una mesa bastante amplia…todo es perfecto para la fotografía.

-Bien Rach necesito que te coloques en aquellos sillones, y posa.

R: ¿Posar? – Me sonríe – soy todo menos modelo Charlie así que vas a tener que dirigirme

-Muy bien, mira quiero que coloques aquí – la sienta el sillón – cruza las piernas y mírame intensamente.

R: Bien – yo me quedo en la parte de atrás observando cómo se mueve es bellísima casi me desmayo al verla no puedo explicar lo hermosa que esta.

-Genial Rach, ahora quiero que tu mirada pase a ser más provocativa, como si me desearas

Bien si esa tipa sigue con ese jueguito de seducir a mi novia, ya no me seguiré tragando las palabras, ya he soportado mucho

-Muy bien, estas preciosa – le dice mientras sigue tomando las fotografías – genial, ahora muévete un poco para la derecha, perfecta.

La sesión siguió así, y lo aguante, si suspire pesadamente varias veces y mi cara lo decía todo, creo que aprendí nuevos adjetivos para decirle a Rach lo hermosa que esta.

R: Me muero de ganas por ver las fotos.

-Claro, ven y las veras sin ningún retoque, yo luego hare ajustes para que queden perfectas

R: Me encanta esta – se coloca a su lado y mira la computadora – es increíble amo tu trabajo.

Q: Si muy bonito todo – me acerco a ella y la tomo de la cintura – pero tú tienes que volver a NYADA y yo a también tengo clases.

R: Si amor, solo quiero hablar un momento a solas con Charlie espérame en la habitación y bajo enseguida…

Q: ¿Qué? – Mi expresión de confusión y enojo fue evidente – si claro….

R: No pasa nada – me susurra – te lo explico luego.

-Bueno, para haber dicho eso delante de tu novia debe ser algo importante.

R: Por supuesto, sé que debe estar furiosa, he visto su cara durante toda la sesión, y lamento mucho las indirectas que te mando.

-No pasa nada…solo está cuidando lo que es suyo.

R: Bien, necesito pedirte un favor muy grande…

-Te escucho….

**EN LA HABITACION**

Genial, este es sin lugar a dudas uno de los peores en mi vida, como es posible que me pida eso, demonios me muero de ganas por saber que están diciendo…bien sé que debo tranquilizarme…

Quince minutos después de caminar como loca por toda la habitación, beberme casi toda la botella de agua y de suspirar más veces de las que recuerdo, veo que Rachel entra a la habitación.

R: Bien, me cambio y nos vamos.

Q: ¿solo eso me vas a decir?

R: Quinn, deja ya esos celos, solo necesitaba hablar con ella un momento sobre las fotos.

Q: Genial y por eso no querías que yo estuviera presente

R: No, porque tus comentarios fuera de lugar me tenían cansada y también a ella.

Q: Disculpa pero esa tipa no dejaba de mirarte de una manera que me mataba…conozco esa mirada llena de deseo, de ganas, de lujuria…

R: Por dios de que hablas?

Q: Lo sé, porque esa es la manera en la que yo te estaba mirando….somos pareja y es normal que me imagine miles de situaciones contigo y peor cuando estas así vestida. No tienes idea de cuantas veces pensé en interrumpir y hacerte el amor en aquel sofá…

R: me estas queriendo decir que mientras yo posaba tú te excitabas imaginándonos juntas

Q: Así, suena muy feo, pero que puedo hacer te deseo a cada momento, aun con tus blusas extrañas y esas faldas que te sueles poner me resultas la mujer más excitante sobre el planeta

R: Vaya – me sonríe – enserio provoco todo eso en ti?

Q: Claro que si… ¿Lo dudabas?

R: Bueno no claro que no, además yo siento exactamente lo mismo, pero tú me lo haces mucho más complicado, ya que cada mañana apareces vestida espectacularmente bien y dios te he dicho que adoro tu cuerpo…y tu mirada.

Q: ¿No estábamos discutiendo? – me rio – ya enserio Rach dime de que hablaron

R: Ya te lo dije, solo sobre las fotos nada más, ahora si me disculpas me voy a cambiar

Q:¿Qué? No claro que no señorita – la toma de la mano – me vas a tener que cumplir la fantasía

R: Si, claro…no podemos de acuerdo en cualquier momento podrían tocar la puerta y …no me mires así…

Q: Así como – sonrió – te miro como siempre lo hago.

R: No claro que no, veo como me deseas y yo no puedo resistirme…

Q: No lo hagas – me acerco más a ella y la beso – te adoro Rach.

R: En el departamento de acuerdo, pero… - la beso en el cuello – no aquí por favor – le muerdo la oreja y suspiro – ay no puede ser odio que hagas eso.

Q: No…. te encanta…

R: Por favor Quinn…

No la deje decir nada más y la bese intensamente, la arrincono en contra de la pared y acaricio sus piernas, oh dios es increíble, siento como su piel se eriza y comienza a temblar, recorro cada centímetro de su piel, si es exagerado y loco describirlo así, pero es lo que quiero hacer sentir cada parte, muerdo su labio y ella gime..

R: Si vas a hacerlo hazlo rápido… - me dice completamente agitada.

Q: Rápido y preciso – sonrió.

R: Enserio no tenemos mucho tiempo.

No seguimos hablando y la vuelvo a besar, cada vez que nuestras lenguas se encuentran siento como ella se aferra más a mí, me quita el abrigo y yo comienzo a deslizar mis manos por su abdomen, y lo hago rápido, mis movimientos no son pausados sino desesperados, Rach lleva toda la mañana provocándome, no puedo para me encanta ver su expresión mientras sigo moviendo mis dedos, sonrió y comienzo a besar su cuello, ella se sujeta fuerte a mí, no entiendo lo que me dice pero sé que está disfrutando...la sujeto de cintura con fuerza y le susurro…

Q: Dios Rach, eres increíble …me encantas…

Sé que esta lista que está a punto de llegar, es algo que con el tiempo que llevamos juntas he aprendido a diferenciar, cada gesto, cada mirada o suspiro los he aprendido…se lo que quiere…

Demonios escucho que alguien toca la puerta…

-Rachel, sal un momento por favor, llegaron los patrocinadores del proyecto…

R: No puede ser…- me mira preocupada

Q: no te puedo dejar así…

R: No, me tengo que ir… - veo que se aleja de mí y se coloca una bata – no tienes idea de cómo estoy, dile que entré al baño ahora salgo – se acerca a mí – te amo.

Q: Rach, podemos terminarlo en el baño – le susurro.

R: Claro que no, anda abre la puerta y acomódate un poco, parece que estuviste teniendo sexo.

Q: Mejor – me rio – ve yo voy a abrir.

-Donde esta Rachel, la necesito ahora – entra Charlie rápidamente a la habitación.

Q: Esta en el baño, iba a cambiarse pero llegaste tú así que…

-Eso fue antes o después del sexo?

Q: No sé de qué me estás hablando.

-Por favor Quinn quien en sus cinco sentidos dejaría pasar esta oportunidad además Rachel estaba increíblemente sexy

Q: Mira estúpida, me aguante todo este tiempo, pero estoy harta de que andes coqueteando con mi novia, porque Rachel es mi novia por si no te ha quedado claro.

-Pues mira idiota, yo creo que Rachel se merece alguien mucho mejor que tu

Q: No me digas… - me rio – y esa persona eres tú?

-No lo sé, pero estoy segura de que yo podría brindarle muchas más cosas a ella que tú.

Q: Cierra la boca, o yo mismo hare que la cierres.

R: Bien estoy lista… - veo salir a Rachel ya cambiada - ¿todo bien?

-Sí, claro no pasa nada, ven necesito presentarte a alguien, volvemos enseguida Quinn

R: Ya regreso amor – me besa - ¿estás bien?

Q: Si, solo que… - trato de sonreír – ve yo te espero.

-No nos demoramos, adiós…

Maldita bruja, es una hipócrita se hace la buena con Rach para ganársela, si antes la odiaba ahora la aborrezco no puedo creerlo.

Q: ¡Mierda! – fue lo único que dije…bueno lo único que grite.

….

**BIENVENIDO NUEVO AÑO Y NUEVAS ENERGÍAS FELIZ 2014**

**Por cierto a la historia le quedan tres capítulos y un epilogo **


	28. Chapter 28

NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN CUALQUIER PARECIDO ES PURA COINCIDENCIA

**CAPÍTULO 28**

**Canción: Reason to Hope – Ron Pope**

-Bien les presento ella es Rachel Berry y será la modelo para las fotografías – dice Charlie mientras yo saludo con estos tres señores de traje.

R: Un gusto poder saludarlos – sonrió.

-Un gusto señorita Berry, y veo que Charlie no se equivocó con la descripción que nos dio de usted esta preciosa

R: Muchas gracias.

-Ves Rach te lo dije, acaban de ver las fotos y les encanto

-Así es ahora solo necesitamos las fotos en la naturaleza y la campaña quedara lista

R: ¿Cómo? ¿Qué campaña?

-Bueno tus fotos será exhibidas en la galería de arte de Nueva York en un mes, durante la presentación del último trabajo de Charlie

R: Ahh ahora entiendo, bueno Charlie me hablo del proyecto y bueno dijo que era perfecta para representarlo

-Y lo eres, bueno ahora las dejamos señoritas que tengan un buen día y un gusto conocerla señorita Berry

R: Lo mismo digo.

Nos despedimos y todo salió bien les gusto la propuesta, si me asusta un poco el hecho de que mi fotografía será exhibida en uno de los lugares más importantes de la ciudad

-Todo salió bien ya deja de preocuparte

R: Lo sé, pero aun así…

-Mira mañana haremos la sesión de fotos en el Jardín Botánico de Nueva York, sé que no puedes viajar muy lejos así que lo haremos en ese lugar, además es perfecto hay miles de flores y arboles la naturaleza en estado puro, y eso es lo que busco

R: Perfecto nunca lo he visitado pero si tú dices que es el lugar adecuado pues te hare caso

-Lo es ya lo veras, pero bueno hemos terminado por este día, ve y descansa que mañana te necesito al cien por ciento

R: Así lo hare no te preocupes.

-Bien ve tranquila de seguro Quinn está gritando en la habitación y muriéndose de celos

R: Lo dudo – me rio – bueno gracias por todo y me llamas en la noche para coordinar los horarios

-Si por supuesto – me da un beso en la mejilla – por cierto Rach eres muy hermosa.

Hay momentos en los que esa chica me confunde mucho, primero solo busca ser mi amiga y ayudarme pero en otros me coquetea descaradamente, se lo he dejado muy en claro varias veces yo amo a Quinn y no la dejaría por una simple atracción…pero bueno espero que no pase a mayores, ya quiero terminar con este trabajo y que todo vuelva a la normalidad.

R: Bien ¿ya estas lista? – entro a la habitación y veo a Quinn mirando por la ventana

Q: Si ya recogí todas tus cosas…

R: Gracias – me acerco a ella – Quinn, mírame

Q: ¿Qué paso? – Me mira – ya lo hice ahora dime

R: Nada, simplemente quería ver tus ojos…

Q: Bien ya los viste – se dirige a la puerta y coge la maleta – vamos llegare tarde a clases.

R: Si claro.

Indiferencia, eso lo sentí claramente el poco interés que me mostro ese día jamás lo había visto, alguna vez solo me respondía "si bueno" a todo lo que le decía, pero enseguida vino y me abrazo, me dijo que había tenido un mal día pero que no por eso merecía desquitarse conmigo, es una sensación horrible pensar que ya no le importas, estúpidos celos.

_Cuando todas las cosas que necesito _

_Se sienten como en un sueño_

_Y cada respiración que hago es tan difícil_

Aquel día volví a NYADA para recuperar mis clases en la tarde todo estuvo relativamente normal, pero me tocaba clases con Casandra July, si esa mujer no dejaba de atormentarme, pero extrañamente ese día algo cambio.

C: Bien clase vamos a continuar con algo más avanzado en el tango, necesito que estén listos, tu schwimmer hoy practicaras…

Y esa palabras hoy practicaras resonaban en mi cabeza, fue la mejor noticia que me podían dar, al fin podría demostrarle a esa mujer que había practicado y que estaba lista…

La pareja que me toco fue un chico agradable me guio en todo momento y se portó muy bien conmigo, recordé cada palabra que Quinn me enseño aquel día, conexión con la pareja, y así lo hice, afortunadamente todo salió excelente, les demostré a todos de lo que era capaz

C: Parece que has practicado – se acerca a mí – me agrada saber que no eres de las que se da por vencida.

R: Ya se lo dije, le demostrare que amo la profesión que elegí y daré todo de mí,

C: Perfecto, continua así y ya veremos qué pasa…

R: Muchas gracias – alcanzo a susurrar antes de que me dejo sola…

**CAFETERIA**

Estoy trabajando en la cafetería, para variar me toco este turno así que después de asistir a clases tuve que venir a trabajar, tuve un día terrible hoy me dieron una noticia que me dejo completamente devastada

S: Hola Q, que tal todo?

Q: Santana ahora no tengo tiempo para hablar.

S: Oye ¿estás bien? – me sigue hasta la cocina

Q: Si muy bien, ahora ve a trabajar porque si no nos retaran a las dos

S: No me voy a ir hasta que me digas que te pasa…

Q: Nada deja de ser tan intensa conmigo ahora vete tengo muchas cosas que hacer

S: Mira Quinn te conozco mejor que nadie

Q: Pues hoy te equivocaste

S: Claro que no, siempre lo haces cuando ocultas algo, o estas preocupada

Q: ¿Qué cosa? ¿Acaso eres adivina?

S: Eso, no me miras, jamás lo haces cuando te pasa algo, no me has mirado a los ojos durante toda esta conversación

Q: Santana estás loca, déjame en paz

S: Sigue así, siempre lo haces te guardas las cosas y no dejas que te ayuden

Q: Cierra la boca no sabes lo que dices

S: Claro que lo sé, eres hermana sé cuándo algo te molesta o te preocupa

Q: Escúchame – me acerco a ella furiosa – cállate de una vez necesito trabajar y tú no dejas de molestarme con tus estúpidas conclusiones

S: No son estúpidas son realistas, porque es lo que veo

Q: Que demonios quieres que te diga…que me siento una estúpida…que siento que en cualquier momento puedo perder a Rachel…o que me acabo de enterar que reprobé el semestre en la universidad…que haga lo que haga ya no puedo salvar las materias…que me siento de lo peor, me siento una completa imbécil dime como hago…Santana dime como hago para dejar de sentirme así, para no sentir que mi vida se está desmoronando…que cada cosa que hago resulta mal…como hago San…

_Bien, sólo quiero una razón para creer_

_Un motivo para saber que aún debería seguir aquí_

_Tal vez sólo un vistazo a la luz, una mancha del cielo azul_

_Algo por lo cual creer_

S: Ya Quinn tranquila – me abraza – tranquila por favor encontraremos una solución.

Q: Una solución Santana no lo entiendes todo mi futuro esta arruinado quedara para siempre en mi expediente, reprobé todas y cada una de las materias yo que me jactaba de ser una buena estudiante ahora mírame…

S: Quinn eres una chica muy lista, dedicada e inteligente solo que te ha costado mucho adaptarte

Q: Por dios te juro que intente de todo – le digo con lágrimas en mis ojos – estudie pero por más que me esforcé yo…

S: Trata de respirar, mira encontraremos algo que hacer de seguro puedes anular las materias de esa forma no quedara como una perdida, así podrás entrar el siguiente semestre y volver a intentarlo.

Q: Santana el tiempo se me acaba, si hago eso será para volver a Argentina a estudiar…

S: ¿tú te quieres ir?

Q: Lo intente, hice todo lo que pude pero no puedo más…

S: No Quinn tú estás hablando cosas sin sentido porque ahora sientes que no tienes salida.

Q: No, mira ya lo he pensado mucho y Rachel tiene un futuro brillante aquí, ha comenzado a destacar y estoy segura de que puede encontrar a alguien mejor que yo…

S: No, no voy a permitir que digas esas Quinn.

Q: Ya nada puede convencerme, la decisión está tomada…

-¿Ustedes no tienen trabajo que hacer? Hay por lo menos cuatro clientes que esperan que los atiendan así que dejen de hablar y pónganse a trabajar.

S: Ya vamos solo danos unos minutos.

Q: Ya lo oíste – me limpio las lágrimas, suspiro nuevamente y salgo de la cocina – tenemos cosas que hacer.

DEPARTAMENTO DE RACHEL

M: Hola Rach ¿Qué tal tu día? – me saluda Marley sonriéndome, después de mi excelente día en NYADA decidí darme un merecido descanso así que volví a casa a relajarme

R: Muy bien viendo una película

M: Genial te veo muy feliz ¿me vas a contar el motivo?

R: Pues que hoy deje impresionada a Casandra July con mí baile…

M: Eso es genial, ahora ya todos saben lo buena que eres bailando

R: Lo sé, no sabes lo feliz que me sentí cuando me dijo que finalmente podía practicar.

M: Vaya parece que todo te va saliendo muy bien

R: No todo…Quinn está muy celosa de Charlie, a veces me cansa que no confié en mí

M: has hablado con ella?

R: Por supuesto, siempre le digo que la amo y que no estoy interesada en esa chica pero sigue sin confiar en mí…

M: Bueno tal vez solo es miedo…

R: ¿miedo de que?

M: De perderte Rach, Quinn es muy fuerte y decidida pero también tiene un lado en el cual el temor y la desconfianza se apodera de ella…

R: Todo porque le pedí un favor a Charlie…

M: ¿Qué favor?

R: Bueno tengo una sorpresa para Quinn, y para eso necesitaba su ayuda

M: Pues lo pudo haber malinterpretado…

R: Si lo sé, pero es ella la que se cierra a hablar conmigo y yo…ya no sé qué hacer…

M: Tú también eres celosa Rach

R: ¿Yo? Claro que no…simplemente cuido lo que es mío.

M: Y la escenita que le armaste el otro día en el cine, Kurt esta de testigo de eso.

R: Bueno el tipo se lo merecía, le dijo que tenía un trasero increíble

M: Bueno, si se lo merecía, creo que la cachetada que le diste lo dejo muy en claro, y bueno te la pasaste toda la película sin decir una sola palabra, y Quinn lo soporto, creo que tú también tienes que entenderla un poco.

R: Lo sé – suspiro – ¿Qué más puedo hacer?

M: Pues soy pésima en las relaciones…no sé qué decirte

R: Yo también no lo recuerdas…mi historial de relaciones fallidas me delatan…

M: Sabes…tu teléfono está sonando…

R: Espérame un rato voy a mi habitación – me levanto del sofá y me voy a mi cuarto, me recuesto en la cama y contesto – hola Quinn

Q: Hola, solo llamaba para desearte suerte mañana…

R: Pensé que vendrías conmigo, ya lo hablamos

Q: Lo sé, es solo que tengo que resolver algunas cosas y bueno será imposible…

R: ¿Qué cosas?

Q: Cosas Rach, solo que los horarios se me cruzaron y no pensé en eso.

R: Quinn, me dijiste que no tenías nada que hacer, que de hecho tenías varias horas libres

Q: Bueno se me olvido de acuerdo, no soy perfecta

R: Jamás te pediría que fueras perfecta solo que creo que me estas poniendo excusas tontas

Q: No son tontas de acuerdo tengo cosas que hacer, deja de suponer cosas que no son

R: Por favor te conozco dime que es lo que pasa?

Q: Nada Rach, nada…

R: porque no hablas conmigo…ya pasamos por esto una vez y te pedí que no te guardes las cosas

Q: Lo siento, me tengo que ir hablamos luego

R: No espera Quinn…Quinn…

Fue inútil, la llame por lo menos quince veces y su celular me mandaba al buzón de mensajes, varios mensajes y Marley me detuvo a la mitad de la noche ya que lo único que quería era salir a buscarla…impotente confundida y hasta culpable…así me sentía…

_Sólo quiero una razón para creer_

_Quiero una razón que me diga que no debería soltarme_

_Quiero una razón para creer_

Dormí terriblemente mal, bueno Marley se quedó a mi lado para que según ella no me escapara…

M: Ya me di cuenta de que esta despierta – me susurra Marley con los ojos.

R: No dormí nada bien.

M: Ya lo sé, no dejas de moverte…tal vez Quinn tuvo uno de esos días en los que ves todo gris y bueno no aguanto y paso lo que paso…

R: Odio que me esconda las cosas…

M: Ya podrán hablar tranquilas – se levanta – ahora tienes que prepararte tienes una sesión de fotos y debes estar impecable, así que ve a bañarte mientras yo preparo algo para desayunar…

R: Gracias por aguantarme…

M: No hay problema, ahora ve rápido no hay mucho tiempo

Desayunamos tranquilas, claro Kurt debe estar disfrutando de su luna de miel, lo necesito en este momento junto a mí, pero Marley ha sido un gran apoyo, mi cara lo dice absolutamente todo, me siento confundida…no lo entiendo…

M: Iré a abrir – me dice y se levanta a la puerta – hola

-Hola Rachel ya está lista?

M: Claro Charlie pasa…

-Hola bonita…pero ¿Por qué esa cara? – se acerca a mí y me mira preocupada…

R: Mala noche nada más, mejor vamos de una vez…

-Bien y Quinn no vendrá?

R: No, seremos solo nosotras, además Marley tiene que ir a clases…

M: Por favor Rach, llámame cada vez que puedas quiero saber cómo va todo…

R: Si claro – la abrazo – no te preocupes…

M: Rach – me susurra – su amor es muy fuerte no dejes que los problemas te impidan ver claramente…

R: ¿Por qué lo dices? – Le pregunto – por Charlie ¿verdad?

M: Si, esa chica quiere algo contigo solo no te dejes seducir…

-Bien ya está todo listo el carro nos está esperando, vamos..

R: Si, adiós Marley…

_Y todas las cosas que necesito _

_Se sienten como en un sueño_

_Y cada respiración que hago es tan difícil_

Llegamos al jardín Botánico de Nueva York, y es un lugar maravilloso, la naturaleza es impresionante, cada lugar es simplemente magnifico, grandes robles custodian la entrada, además de las varias clases de flores que adornan los caminos, existen varios lagos pequeños….el aire que se respira aquí es simplemente puro, me encanta, este lugar ha logrado sacarme una sonrisa

-Este lugar es una maravilla en otoño – me dice Charlie.

R: Ya me lo imagino…

-Las hojas de diferentes tonos de café decoran cada rincón, es como saber que una etapa acaba y que pronto empezara una nueva llena de cosas increíbles…

R: Si, es increíble nunca había venido, es muy bonito…

-Bien mira en la parte de atrás te espera un tráiler en donde están las personas que te ayudaran a prepararte, mientras tanto yo arreglare todo para empezar

R: Bien, regreso enseguida…

La sesión siguió sin mayores contratiempos Charlie eligió un lugar precioso bajo uno de los arboles más antiguos del lugar, un roble y un abedul serán los principales escenarios de la fotografía, así como la primera vez me pidió que la mirara con deseo, pero también con inocencia….

Fueron varias horas de preparación pero las fotos quedaron perfectas, me encanto, claro que me consto mucho concentrarme pero al final lo logre….

-Sabes que los ojos transmiten absolutamente todo lo que sentimos, a veces podemos sonreír y pretender estar bien, pero nuestros ojos nos delatan ya que pierden ese brillo que caracteriza a la felicidad…Rach – se acerca a mí – no me quieres contar que paso o que te tiene tan mal…

R: Es Quinn, siempre es ella, no sé qué hacer esta muy rara, me invento excusas tontas para no venir además no deja de sentirse celosa…

-Inseguridad, pero creo que el amor es confiar es entender que no puedes evitar que otras personas sientan cosas por tu pareja, pero tú tienes que aprender a confiar en lo que sienten…

R: Todo se está complicando no entiendo porque ella no deja de sentirse de esa manera cada día le digo lo mucho que la necesito a mi lado o lo mucho que la amo, pero nada es suficiente…

-Bueno, hay quienes dicen que el primer amor no siempre es el verdadero…

R: ¿a qué te refieres?

-Que tal vez lo que viviste con Quinn fue muy bonito, tu primer amor, seguramente varias de tus primeras veces fueron con ella, pero…crees que será para siempre, y no es así, creo que mereces vivir un amor con todas sus letras…eres una mujer increíble Rachel, cada vez que conversamos siento que puedo ser yo misma que puedo contarte cualquier tontería porque sé que me escucharas y hace mucho tiempo que no me sentía así…

R: Charlie yo te lo deje muy en claro, amo a Quinn y no voy a perder la cabeza por unas palabras bonitas, yo lo único que te puedo ofrecer es mi amistad…nada más…

-Rach…dame una oportunidad para demostrarte lo que verdaderamente es el amor…

R: Lo siento me tengo que ir – me alejo rápidamente de ella.

No sé cómo lo hice, pero recogí mis cosas lo más rápido que pude no me despedí de nadie y me subí al primer taxi que encontré, mi destino…el apartamento de Quinn la esperaría hasta que llegue…necesitaba hablar con ella lo pronto posible…

Llego al lugar utilizo la llave que ella me dio hace unas semanas para cualquier emergencia y entro, todo está en orden pero ella no está, así que me dirijo a la cocina y tomo un vaso de agua…y me siento a esperar…

Escucho voces y también la puerta abrirse ya han pasado casi una hora desde que llegue puedo distinguir que son Santana y Quinn….

_Bien, sólo quiero una razón para creer_

_Un motivo para saber que aún debería seguir aquí_

_Tal vez sólo un vistazo a la luz, una mancha del cielo azul_

_Algo por lo cual creer_

S: No….mira estas tomando decisiones estúpidas, completamente absurdas y no voy a dejarte cometer esta estupidez Quinn

Q: Es lo que tengo que hacer, no puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo, no lo entiendes Santana, la medicina no solo es una de las carreras más largas y complicada que existen sino que debes graduarte con una edad considerable….

S: Quieres dejar de fijarte en el tiempo, lo importante es que lo logres…

Q: Y lo hare pero para eso no me puedo quedar aquí, tengo que volver a Argentina, allá ya tengo un semestre aprobado, averigüe todo y puedo regresar y continuar en donde me quede…

S: Pero Quinn por favor te estas rindiendo muy fácilmente…nos has pensado en Rachel…

Q: Claro que he pensado en ella…Es lo mejor para las dos…ella triunfara será una gran artista, brillara en Broadway como siempre lo ha soñado, recorrerá el mundo haciendo presentaciones, será una de las voces más codiciadas, ella será capaz de hacer eso y muchas cosas más…y yo me sentiré muy orgullosa viéndola crecer, viendo como cada día su esfuerzo se va reflejando en sus logros…es una de las personas más perseverantes que conozco San, fue rechazada la primera vez que lo intento, pero no se rindió continuo esforzándose estudiando, trabajando para salir adelante nada ni nadie podrá impedirle lograr sus sueños, lo único que podría interponerse entre ellos es este amor…es esto que sentimos ella tiene que seguir continuar con sus proyectos, pero esto nos está atando a las dos nos estamos atorando en lugar sin salida…jamás amare a nadie como la amo a ella…estoy completamente segura de que no podré olvidarla…que por más que trate no lograre sentirme igual con alguien más…una relación a larga distancia jamás funcionaria…sabes yo jamás podría pedirle que lo haga, no puedo prohibirle que salga que conozca gente…que sienta atraída a alguien…y estoy segura que lo hará…y así seguiremos adelante con este maravilloso recuerdo de una amor que me hizo sentir la mujer más afortunada del mundo por encontrar a alguien con quien puedo ser romántica, cursi, sincera, apasionada sin miedo a nada…sentirme a salvo…en paz y dios Santana me enamore perdidamente de Rachel…es tan fuerte lo que siento que tengo miedo…lo único que quiero es que sea feliz que viva todo lo que tiene que vivir…algún día le dije que si en verdad es amor lo que sentimos nos volveríamos a encontrar y así paso…lo único que ruego es que el destino nos dé una nueva oportunidad…

R: Quinn…

_Y digo aférrate_

_Está bien si no ves, abre tus ojos_

_Si te caes yo te recogeré_

…_.._


	29. Chapter 29

NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN CUALQUIER PARECIDO ES PURA COINCIDENCIA

**CAPÍTULO 29**

**Canción: Lady Gaga - Speechless**

….

K: Me estoy haciendo viejo…llevo más de una hora esperando…

M: Ya estoy lista pero Rachel aun continua arreglándose…

K: Esta preciosa, no entiendo porque tiene que mirarse cuatrocientas veces al espejo…

Blaine: Amor tú también lo haces no lo niegues..

K: Bueno pero es que ya se tardó demasiado, incluso para mí es un record Blaine.

Z: Bueno cualquiera estaría demorándose así…esta noche recibirá uno de los reconocimientos más importantes en cuanto a artes se refiere…

M: Zac tiene razón, Rach ha crecido mucho en estos años…y cada reconocimiento que logra es emocionante…

K: Esta bien, la señorita actriz revelación por su papel en Funny Girl puede demorarse lo que quiera…no protesto más…

Blaine: Tú estabas el triple de nervioso el día que estuviste nominado para ese premio...

K: No me lo recuerden, jamás había estado tan nervioso en mi vida, y solo recuerdo que aquella noche no dejaba de tartamudear…

S: Momento épico de Lady Hummel, lo tengo todo grabado es como un tesoro nacional…

K: Gracias por tus comentarios Santana, pero porque mejor no vas a ver si Rach ya está lista…

S: Regreso enseguida…Britt guárdame unos cuantos bocadillos ya que Zac acaba con todo

Z: No es cierto, es solo que están deliciosos

M: Lo se amor, pero deja algo para el resto de nosotros.

B: No te preocupes yo te los guardo San.

Me miro al espejo y suspiro, como pasa el tiempo si alguien me hubiera dicho que este momento llegaría tan rápido para mi carrera jamás le hubiera creído, han pasado ya tres años, tres largos e intensos años, aun continuo estudiando, alterno mis estudios con mi vida profesional, Funny Girl me abrió millones de puertas en Broadway, se preguntaran como logre, bueno con mucho esfuerzo obviamente, pero tal y como me lo dijo Casandra July un día la recompensa seria insuperable y fue ella mismo quien me ayudo a conseguir el papel, si puede que haya sido una molestia los primeros meses, pero se convirtió en mi apoyo, mi cable a tierra y la persona a la que le debo mi éxito…aún recuerdo el día que me lo dijo, no le creí absolutamente nada, pensé que me estaba jugando una broma, claro que cuando vi entrar a los productores de la obra casi me desmayo…pero bueno afortunadamente no paso a mayores y mi audición además de la recomendación de Casandra me permitió ingresar a la obra.

S: Estas muy guapa Berry pero todos estamos muriéndonos de la impaciencia…

R: Gracias San ya estoy lista solo estaba pensando

S: Todo saldrá bien…

R: Eso espero – suspiro y me miro nuevamente al espejo y sonrió – vamos.

Mi vida es ahora publica, mis admiradores, vaya que raro suena eso verdad, pero si tengo muchos admiradores de mi trabajo y eso es algo que me impulsa a seguir adelante, hubieron días en los que pensé seriamente en rendirme, en que las críticas que recibía eran demasiado para soportarlo, pero todo ese paso y me hizo más fuerte…el día del estreno fue un caos total, pensé que había arruinado mi oportunidad, pero si Santana acertó todo salió muy bien y todos los chicos estuvieron ahí para apoyarme en todo…si también Quinn, pero ya les contare sobre eso…

R: Bien yo tengo que ir para la parte de adelante, deséenme suerte… - les sonrió – gracias por siempre estar a mi lado chicos

K: Siempre será así Rach…y todo saldrá bien.

La premiación se realizara en uno de los teatros más antiguos de aquí en Nueva York, miles de personas tienen sus ojos puestos sobre este evento, y obviamente la competencia es muy dura, pero no imposible, Kurt consiguió estar nominado para este reconocimiento hace un año por su participación en una obra independiente que alcanzo gran aceptación, recuerdo lo feliz que estaba…bueno ahora es mi turno…han pasado muchas cosas en todo este tiempo de seguro quieran saber de ella…

-Señorita Berry por aquí acompáñeme – me dice uno de los asistentes del evento, estoy ubicada en una de las primeras filas, mi agente está a mi lado, Puck si este chico saco aquellos dotes para convencer a cualquiera, comenzó a estudiar y a prepararse para este negocio y le va muy bien, yo no soy su única representada, además todo el mundo se ha convencido de que tiene madera para este negocio…sabe cómo negociar y siempre me consigue los mejores contratos, además de eso es una persona en la que confió muchísimo…

P: Bien Rach llego la hora – me sonríe – así que respira.

R: Es fácil decirlo, pero estoy muy nerviosa

P: Bueno pase lo que pase yo estaré a tu lado.

R: Gracias Puck, disculpe señor Puckerman – me rio – así tengo que llamarte ahora.

P: Claro que no es puro formalismo Rach.

La ceremonia da inicio con una espectacular puesta en escena por parte de los estudiantes de último año de NYADA, claro y el gran regreso a los escenarios de Casandra ha estado preparándose por meses y ha quedado fantástico, todos se levantan a aplaudir y yo no paro de sonreír, me siento muy feliz de que ella y yo hayamos podido mejorar nuestra relación.

P: Oh por dios aquí viene tu categoría, vamos cruza los dedos

R: Pensaba que tú no creías en eso Puck.

P: Bueno un poco más de suerte no le hace mal a nadie, además estoy seguro de que ganaras

R: Me emociona mucho, pero seamos cautelosos y esperemos el resultado

-Y finalmente la última nominada para esta categoría la señorita Rachel Berry por su papel de Fanny Brice en Funny Girl

-Y la ganadora es…

**FLASHBACK**

DEPARTAMENTO DE QUINN

Q: …lo único que ruego es que el destino nos dé una nueva oportunidad…

R: Quinn…

S: Berry que demonios haces aquí?

R: Déjame a solas con Quinn por favor Santana…

S: Si claro, ehh y estaré abajo por si me necesitan por favor no hagan nada tonto

Q: Tranquila yo te aviso…

Santana finalmente deja el apartamento y Rachel continua mirándome con lágrimas en sus ojos.

_No puedo creer lo que me dijiste_

_Anoche cuando estábamos solos_

_Nena, renunciaste, renunciaste_

R: de verdad quieres irte?

Q: es lo que tengo que hacer Rachel yo…

R: Rachel nada…lo ibas a hacer sin consultarme o cuando pensabas decírmelo?

Q: No yo estaba buscando el momento adecuado..

R: ¿Cuándo? Cuando hubieras comprado el pasaje para Argentina

Q: No, pero tienes que entenderme, mi vida se está cayendo a pedazos, no me puedo quedar aquí, perdí Rach, así saque la mayor nota no lograre pasar, todo lo que trabaje se ira a la basura, lo intente y tú eres testigo de eso, trate di lo mejor de mí, pero no pude así que lo único que me queda es volver…

R: ¿Perdiste Quinn? y yo que soy, tu trabajo tus amigos eso también es una perdida

Q: Claro que no, tu eres lo mejor que me pudo pasar en la vida, lo mejor me escuchaste, pero tú te mereces a alguien mejor, a alguien que pueda darte estabilidad que este al cien por ciento contigo, yo ahora no soy la mejor opción para eso..

_¿Podemos arreglar lo que tú rompiste?_

_¿Y matarnos de risa como si fuera una broma?_

R: Eres una cobarde una estúpida cobarde…

Q: Si, lo admito eso no lo negare soy una cobarde, pero es lo que soy, luche Rach pero no puedo más, necesito volver no me siento bien con esto…

R: Déjame ayudarte juntas encontraremos una solución, podemos buscar clases aparte te ayudare en lo que necesites Quinn, piénsalo, podría funcionar.

Q: No puedo, voy a regresar, no puedo seguir así.

R: ¿estas terminando conmigo?

Q: Te estoy dejando ser libre, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras de conocer gente se salir, de vivir Rach, solo quiero lo mejor para ti.

R: Así de fácil se acaba todo, no lo puedo creer, todo absolutamente todo, estas echando a la basura todo lo que estábamos construyendo por tus miedos…

Q: Tal vez, pero no quiero provocarte más dolor, no lo soporto, me duele mucho verte sufrir por eso…yo…

R: Si tanto te doliera no te irías y renunciarías a todo, pero lo estás haciendo.

Q: Perdón Rach, pero es algo que tengo que hacer hable con Alison esta mañana y bueno…ya la decisión está tomada…es lo mejor entiéndelo…no podemos seguir así…

_No volveré a enamorarme_

_Nunca lo diré de nuevo_

_Oh nena me dejaste sin palabras_

_Me dejaste sin palabras_

R: No tu entiendes que te estas equivocando que te estas apresurando…pero no, no me vas a escuchar como siempre, huye anda como siempre lo haces…déjame a mi aquí sola con este estúpido amor, déjame con todos estos sentimiento encima hecha un mar de dudas anda déjame

Q: Rach te amo y si es amor…

R: Nos volveremos a reunir, si ya me lo dijiste una vez, cuando mis dudas, me impidieron tomar la mejor decisión pero hoy tú estás haciendo exactamente lo mismo, todo lo que me reclamaste en ese momento es lo que yo siento ahora Quinn…pero no creo que el destino nos dé una nueva oportunidad…

Q: No espera – la tomo de la cintura – yo hare que así sea te buscare, te esperare y te seguiré amando…como siempre

R: Quinn yo quiero luchar por ti, pero tus actitudes no me dejan así que no sé si pueda hacerlo…

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Después de aquella discusión no volvimos a hablar en varias semanas era una completa tortura verla en la cafetería, cambie turnos con Santana varias veces para no tener que encontrármela, sufrí mucho, llore muchas noches a solas en mi habitación por todo lo que había pasado, finalmente Quinn decidió quedarse aquí en Nueva York, entro a clases particulares y volvió a intentarlo, paso el semestre con muy buenas calificaciones, no sé qué le hizo cambiar de opinión sobre volver a Argentina, pero me dio gusto que recapacitara y se quedara, aun así no reanudamos nuestra relación, hablamos como dos personas normales, poco a poco volvimos a compartir tiempo con los demás chicos pero sabíamos que no podíamos volver a intentarlo no al menos en ese momento, ella se enfocó al cien por ciento en sus estudios y yo hice lo mismo, con el tiempo ambas comenzamos a destacar en nuestras carreras

Quinn consiguió buenas calificaciones lo que le permitió viajar por el país y acudir a diferentes conferencias, la medicina siempre fue su pasión, así que encontró como disfrutar de su profesión y su vida finalmente iba tomando sentido al igual que la mía, y hablando de amores….pues si hubo un chico muy importante en mi vida, mi compañero de elenco Alex, me apoyo en todo y comenzamos una relación que duro casi un año, pero me estaba engañando, no podía seguir ilusionando a alguien a quien nunca iba a amar, así que decidimos terminar y seguir adelante, y bueno también estuvo Charlie salimos un par de veces, pero no funciono, o era para mí, o no congeniábamos tan bien como ella creía, finalmente terminamos siendo buenas amigas y lo último que supe es que está viviendo en Francia y tiene un nuevo amor, por su lado Quinn, sé que ha tenido varias pretendientes y uno que otro romance, no se los detalles jamás me intereso saber esa parte de su vida, solo me alegraba que siguiera destacando en sus estudios y que estuviera bien…

_Y después de todos los tragos y bares_

_Donde hemos estado_

_¿Lo dejarías todo?_

_¿Yo podría renunciar a todo por ti?_

Quinn y yo jamás volvimos a hablar a solas para aclarar las cosas simplemente entendimos que debíamos alejarnos un poco, si también la busque en su momento, pero no llegamos a nada en concreto, quise arreglar las cosas, quise hacerle entender que podíamos estar juntas a pesar de todo, pero lo entendí, finalmente lo comprendí, teníamos que crecer, que madurar y eso debíamos hacerlo por separado….pero en estos últimos días ha pasado algo…no sé cómo explicarlo pero me la he encontrado varias veces más que en todo el mes…a cada paso que doy ahí esta ella, no sé si es una señal, pero ha sucedido, hemos charlado como en los viejos tiempos y poco a poco nos hemos vuelto a acercar…no sé qué vaya a suceder pero como dice Kurt el brillo en mis ojos ha vuelto a aparecer en estos días…y no era por el premio sino por ella por ese amor…

_Y después de todos los chicos y chicas_

_Que hemos conocido de lugar en lugar_

_¿Podrías renunciar a todo?_

_¿Podrías renunciar a todo?_

-Y la ganadora es…Amy Thompson por su papel en los Miserables felicitaciones

P: ¿es enserio? Yo vi la actuación y no era para tanto, debiste ser tu Rach

R: Bueno al menos estuve nominada, además me siento feliz por eso.

P: El próximo año ese premio será tuyo, donde te lo firmo

R: Tranquilo confió en tu palabra, mejor disfrutemos del espectáculo…

Bueno no gane, pero eso no era lo importante, si hubiera sido excelente si lo lograba pero mi carrera apenas está iniciando…

K: Te puedo jurar que todo estuvo arreglado tu merecías ganar

S: Hummel tiene razón Britt y yo la vimos actuar y no era nada del otro mundo

B: Su voz no es tan buena como la tuya, además no me creía nada de lo que actuaba.

R: Gracias chicos, pero está bien no era mi momento no pasa nada

Estamos en la parte de atrás del teatro en uno de los camerinos que se nos asignó, la ceremonia continua pero Puck insistió en venir un momento para compartir con los chicos

P: Yo abro – dice Puck y se dirige a la puerta – gracias…Rach esto es para ti…

S: Waou flores que original…

P: No son flores de hecho es un…bonsái, mira Rach trae una nota.

K: Léela me muero de curiosidad…

R: Es un poco larga creo que es una historia…bueno aquí va…

"no sé si sabes esta historia, pero aun así he decidido escribirla para ti, es la leyenda del sol y la luna, dicen que antes de que el mundo se creara El sol y la luna se enamoraron perdidamente el uno del otro, así que comenzaron un intenso y hermoso amor. Pero entonces dios creo el mundo, así que decidió que Sol iluminaría el día y que la Luna iluminaría la noche, por esta razón, estarían obligados a vivir separados. Al enterarse de esta noticia les invadió una profunda tristeza, al saber que jamás se encontrarían, La luna por su parte se volvió más solitaria y el sol a pesar de ser llamado el Astro Rey no era feliz.

Dios, viendo esto, les llamó y les explicó: No deben estar tristes, ambos ahora poseen un brillo propio. Tú, Luna, iluminarás las noches frías y calientes, encantarás a los enamorados y serás frecuentemente protagonista de hermosas poesías. En cuanto a ti, Sol, sustentarás ese título porque serás el más importante de los astros, iluminarás la tierra durante el día, proporcionaras calor al ser humano y tu simple presencia hará a las personas más felices.

Pero a pesar de todas estas palabras la luna no soportaba estar lejos de su amor, así que lloro amargamente, el sol al enterarse de esto decidió hablar con Dios y decirle _Señor, ayuda a la Luna por favor, es más frágil que yo, no soportará la soledad..._

Dios con su inmensa bondad accedió al pedido del sol y creo las estrellas para hacerle compañía, La Luna siempre que está muy triste recurre a las estrellas, que hacen de todo para consolarla, pero casi nunca lo consiguen.

Hoy ambos viven de esa manera separados, el sol pretende ser feliz, vive fingiendo que ya no duele, y la Luna aun no consigue disimular su tristeza. Luna y Sol siguen su destino. El, solitario pero fuerte; ella, acompañada de estrellas, pero débil.

Los hombres intentan, constantemente, conquistarla, como si eso fuese posible. Algunos han ido incluso hasta ella, pero han vuelto siempre solos. Nadie consiguió traerla hasta la tierra, absolutamente no pudieron conquistarla y enamorarla aunque muchos lo intentaron, pero nadie logro hacerlo como lo hizo el Sol

Dios al darse cuenta del sufrimiento que les había causado con su decisión, entendió que ningún amor puede ser del todo imposible, ni siquiera el de la Luna y el del Sol...fue así que creo el eclipse

Hoy en día La Luna y el Sol aún viven separados pero esperando ese momento, aquel instante que se les fue concedido para que puedan estar juntos.

Cada vez que miremos al cielo, y vemos que el Sol cubre la Luna, es porque se acuesta sobre ella, y comienzan a amarse... Es a ese acto de amor al que se le dio el nombre de "eclipse".

…..

R: Bueno es solo eso… - digo sonriéndoles.

M: que historia – me sonríe - no me la sabía pero ¿quién te la envió?…

S: Creo que todos ya lo entendimos…

K: Como demonios hace esa rubia para enviarte estas cosas

B: Lo sé, de repente se le ocurren estas ideas

S: Ya volvieron con sus cursilerías, porque no creas que no sé qué fuiste tú la que le regalo aquel libro a Quinn, o la que le dio esas flores el día de su exposición…

R: No sé de qué me hablas Santana – sonrió, y si fui yo la que le mando todas esas cosas, ya se los digo nos hemos estado acercando - No sé cómo se le ocurren estas cosas…siempre me deja sin palabras

Claro que esa no era toda la carta que ella me había escrito, al llegar a mi casa, puse el árbol en mi ventana y lo admire era precioso, solo a ella se le ocurren estas cosas….me senté en la cama y saque de mi bolso aquella carta la volví a abrir y leí el mensaje final…

"_Tal y como esta historia espero el momento en el cual pueda volver a ti y amarte como siempre lo he hecho, ningún amor es imposible Rach, y a pesar de la distancia y de los problemas mi amor por ti aún sigue intacto, hoy en este día tan especial para ti te entrego esta historia y este recuerdo un bonsái… que es un símbolo de eternidad y es, una conexión entre lo divino y lo humano, un puente entre el cielo y la tierra._

_Felicidades Rach, lo conseguiste el resultado no es lo importante, sabía que lo lograrías, eres una gran artista, no sabes lo orgullosa que estoy de ti…lamento no haber podido asistir, pero aun así quise estar presente de alguna manera…no sé porque en estos días te he sentido más cerca que nunca, pero me encanta sentirlo…hace mucho tiempo que no me sentía así…ilusionada…te quiero Rach…sigue fuerte y continua avanzando que al final del camino nos encontraremos…. Quinn"_

Si esta mujer busca volver a enamorarme pierde su tiempo…si porque jamás pude olvidarme de ella, jamás pude sentir lo mismo, ni tampoco pude sonreír de la misma manera…pero si lo que busca es otra oportunidad para nuestra relación…va por muy buen camino…tal y como mis amigos me dijeron si ambas ponemos de parte nada será imposible…


	30. Chapter 30

Gracias por todo….

Camino difícil pero completamente satisfactorio, gracias por comentar y seguir la historia, el epilogo lo subiré en unos días más… por otro lado me he dado cuenta de que adoro escribir me relaja y permite que este en contacto con mi imaginación y esa parte artística que muchas veces dejo de lado…

Mil gracias a todas y cada una de las personas que siguieron la historia

Bueno seguiré escribiendo revisen la nueva historia y comenten

Sean felices, disfruten de las historias y sonrían

Twitter: DCimaginegirl90

NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN CUALQUIER PARECIDO ES PURA COINCIDENCIA

**CAPÍTULO FINAL **

**Canción: Perfect for me – Ron Pope**

Sentada en mi apartamento, mirando por la ventana los miles de edificios a mi alrededor, me detengo a pensar en todo lo que he vivido, si han sido tres años, al principio se me hicieron eternos, cada día era una tortura y esa tortura tenia nombre y apellido Rachel Berry, fui una tonta al dejarme vencer tan fácilmente lo veía todo tan difícil y complicado que me asuste, pero alguien fue decisivo en mi decisión…Alison esa chica que me hizo ver la realidad, que me amo y me supo aconsejar de la mejor manera aún recuerdo la sorpresa que me dio al presentarse en mi apartamento a las dos de la mañana y sin equipaje

**FLASHBACK**

Q: ¿Quién es?

-Quien más rubia tonta ábreme la puerta ahora mismo

Q: ¿Alison?

A: no soy un holograma, se puede saber qué demonios estabas pensando cuando me dejaste ese mensaje?

Q: Alison que estás haciendo aquí?...no traes equipaje?

A: No, porque al llegar a casa encuentro un mensaje tuyo diciéndome que regresarías, que estabas mal, que perdiste el semestre y que planeabas abandonar todo lo que conseguiste aquí….¿cómo quieres que reaccione? Tome el primer vuelo para Nueva York que encontré, ni siquiera le avise a Sam que vendría, y todo por ti Quinn así que explícame que estupidez planeas hacer

Q: No es una estupidez es lo que tengo que hacer, mira no me siento capaz de seguir ahí, es demasiado para mí, y antes que me digas que no lo he intentado, pues si trate me esforcé pero no lo conseguí, mi mejor plan es regresar con ustedes continuar mi carrera allá y listo.

A: Cobarde, listo ya lo dije…mira rubia te estas ahogando en un vaso de agua, estas fijándote en cosas que no son importantes, lo que sí importa es lograrlo, si te caíste pero la Quinn que yo conozco se vuelve a levantar a pesar de todo, lucha y consigue lo que quiere…si es difícil lo entiendo, pero te estas derrotando de una manera que jamás pensé posible, mírate rubia eres una chica sensata, inteligente y astuta, no puedes venir y decirme que ya no puedes, tienes varias razones para salir adelante para quedarte aquí…para ser mejor…tu familia Judy siempre te apoya en todo…tus amigos…rubia tienes unos amigos increíbles ya quisiera yo tener una hermana como Santana o unos amigos como Kurt o Britt…y Quinn tienes amor…ese sentimiento que nos mantiene vivos que nos hace ser mejores, Rachel, si es desesperante habla hasta por los codos y ha llegado a irritarme, pero te ama, tu misma me has dicho como se preocupa por ti, como te ayuda…te ama Quinn esa chica está completamente enamorada de ti…sé que tú también lo estás sientes exactamente lo mismo que ella o tal vez es mucho más fuerte que ni siquiera te has dado cuenta…pero no puedes abandonar todo eso por miedo…por ese absurdo temor que estas sintiendo…todo tiene solución, pero tu estas bajando los brazos antes de tiempo…escúchame te quiero y por esa razón te lo digo piénsalo muy bien…siéntate y analiza todo…y si después de eso sigues con esta absurda idea yo misma te compro el pasaje para Argentina, pero no voy a dejar que tomes una decisión tan importante sin tener tus ideas claras…

Q: Alison…gracias…tienes razón la verdad es que no quiero irme…solo que no encuentro otra salida para todo esto…así que pensé que lo mejor era huir…pero tienes razón tengo muchas razones para quedarme e intentarlo…Rachel es la principal razón para hacerlo…pero sobre todo quiero hacerlo por mí misma…no quiero quedarme con esta duda…gracias por convencerme te adoro Ali, eres increíble…

A: Lo sé ahora dame una pijama y ropa para tres días…

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Bueno eso fue lo que me convenció, decidí entrar a varios cursos para mejorar, y así lo hice poco a poco tome ritmo, y ya no era una tortura levantarme para ir a la Universidad, empecé a disfrutar de lo que hago, la medicina…no es que sea la mejor de la clase, pero si logro destacarme, he aprendido a balancear mis estudios y mi vida personal…después de Rachel ya nada fue lo mismo,

-Rubia deja de mirar a la nada y ven a ayudarme con la cena.

Q: Santana no grites estoy a unos metros.

S: Bueno disculpa, es solo que te llame varias veces y no contestaste

Q: Perdón, mejor dime como salió todo en los premios

S: Bien, vi como resbalo la odiosa competencia de mi Britt, Amber Swang, enserio quien se llama así, además mi novia es mucho mejor bailarina

Q: Me alegro pero me refiero a Rachel

S: Pues no gano, pero dijo que estaba bien, además creo que el año que viene lo lograra

Q: Vaya, me hubiera encantado estar ahí para apoyarla

S: No pasa nada, además el regalo que le mandaste llego en el momento adecuado

Q: ¿Qué dijo? ¿Le gusto?

S: Pues nos leyó esa cursi historia que le mandaste y si le gustó mucho.

Q: No es cursi es una bella historia sobre el amor que ningún amor es del todo imposible, que existen momentos en los cuales esos amores se vuelven a reunir

S: Bien aún más cursi…enserio Q dime que pretendes? ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones?

Q: Tranquila San sé que muy en el fondo adoras a Rach

S: Si, pero me gusta más molestarla, vamos dime que estas planeando

Q: Nada, dejare que las cosas pasen como tengan que pasar, solo busco que nos volvamos a acercar, nada más

S: Sabes perfectamente que ella aun te ama

Q: Y yo a ella, y bueno todo ha conspirado para que nosotras estemos juntas

S: Por las veces que se han encontrado ¿verdad?

Q: Por eso no hay que ignorar las señales San

S: Bueno sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo rubia así que tranquila

Q: Por cierto te aviso que me iré a Atlantic City por unos días tengo una conferencia, y bueno me iré dos días antes para disfrutar un poco, quiero relajarme

S: Bien por ti rubia, pero ahora si vamos a comer

Los días siguieron pasando y yo continuo estudiando, claro que me he encontrado con ella, fue solo una vez que coincidimos en un restaurant, ella iba con todo el elenco de la obra y yo con una amiga, aclaro era solo una amiga que me invito a comer, pero claro que cruzamos miradas, desde ese día no me la he vuelto a encontrar, a pesar de que fui a sus lugares favoritos o los que frecuenta usualmente, nada no la encontré...

DEPARTAMENTO DE RACHEL

R: Que día más espantoso que tuve hoy

S: Ya deja de ser dramática de seguro se te rompió una uña

R: No todo está bien con eso, pero hace unos días vi algo que no me gusto.

S: Esa falda verde Limón que se compró Marley lo sé a mí tampoco me gusta

R: No hablo de eso, sino que vi a Quinn con una chica…

S: Una chica…y que pasa?

R: Entiéndelo Santana un día me dice cosas lindas, se porta muy bien conmigo y al siguiente se consigue una chica para pasar el rato

S: No lo sabes a lo mejor era una amiga…

R: No me interesa, se acabó ….mejor me voy a dormir

S: Deberías luchar un poco más por ella Berry

R: yo? No lo creo hice de todo por recomponer nuestra relación, pero no funciono

S: Mira te voy a decir algo que te va a salvar la vida, luego podrás agradecerme

R: Eso depende de la utilidad de tu información

S: Quinn se ira a Atlantic City a una conferencia, esta es tu oportunidad, yo cumplo con avisarte ya está en ti si decides hacer algo, por cierto estará dos días completamente sola,

R: Eso si es muy útil Santana pero en donde la encuentro?

S: Aquí tienes un sobre con todos los datos

R: Te adoro San, eres la mejor

S: buenas noches Berry…y si yo también te quiero

Bien Rachel Berry, ya has dejado pasar muchas oportunidades, es hora de hacer algo, y esta es la oportunidad perfecta iré al lugar en donde comenzó todo, ya es hora de poner de mi parte y si quiero que nuestra relación mejore…hare todo lo que tenga que hacer.

Arme rápidamente mi maleta con lo primero que encontré, no podía perder el tiempo, fui a la estación y compre el boleto de auto bus a la ciudad, si Quinn estaría dos días completamente sola, esa era mi oportunidad de hablar con ella.

Después de una hora de viaje empiezo a ver el océano y aquel muelle, sigue exactamente como lo recordaba, claro que la rueda sigue ahí…busco en mi maleta el sobre que me dio Santana y lo abro, claro que conozco ese hotel…perfecto…me quedo cerca de la última parada y tomo un taxi.

Llego al lugar y es inmenso, lo recordaba un poco más pequeño pero bueno, me dirijo a recepción y sonrió, un tipo se me acerca…

-Buenos días señorita en que puedo ayudarle?

R: Pues vera…necesito encontrar a una persona…su nombre es Quinn Fabray

-Un momento, veré si la tenemos registrada

R: Gracias – sonrió y me giro para observar a las personas…pero no hay rastro de ella.

-Lo siento mucho, pero no tenemos registrada a nadie con ese nombre

R: ¿Cómo qué no? Es imposible me dijeron que estaría acá

-Pues se equivocaron, disculpe debo seguir con mi trabajo

Estúpida Santana, de seguro escucho mal, o malinterpreto las cosas, me alejo de ese lugar y me siento en uno de los sillones, saco mi teléfono y le marco…

Para variar no me contesta, así que decido pedir una habitación, tendré que pasar la noche aquí y veré si logro localizar a Quinn.

R: No señorita no entiende, pedí específicamente fruta fresca y esto no está fresco

-Lo siento, pero está muy fresco, le puedo asegurar que todo aquí es muy bueno

R: No lo creo, además no me han traído el agua que ordene

-Eso ya está casi listo, suba a su habitación y yo se la llevare enseguida

R: Eso espero…

-Vaya…pensé que ese título de diva era pura mentira…

R: Quinn…a qué momento…cómo?...hola

Q: Hola vine a una conferencia Rach…mejor dime porque esa actitud y tú que haces aquí?

R: Lo siento, pero uno tiene que mostrarse de esa forma si quieres que te respeten

Q: Exacto buscas que te respeten no que te teman y te odien

R: Si, claro si acabaste con tu discurso yo tengo algo importante que hablar contigo

Q: Mejor dime que haces aquí?

R: Claro por donde empiezo, tome el primer bus que encontré, así es mi auto estaba en reparación y no me quedo más alternativa que usar el transporte publico

Q: Que desgracia, pero no entiendo

R: Que no entiendes? Vine hasta aquí por ti, a buscarte necesito hablar contigo.

Q Nosotras no tenemos nada que hablar, yo tengo que ir a descansar, así que permiso

R: NO – grite – perdón por gritar, pero necesito que hablemos

Q: Ya te dije que no puedo

R: Lamento haber desaparecido de esa manera, pero tuve varios compromisos…y…

Q: ¿Por qué cambiaste tu actitud? hace unas semanas hablábamos muy bien y ahora…

R: Lo sé pero tú no me dejas explicártelo

Q: Es por lo que viste ese día en el restaurant –ella se aleja, así que la persigo hasta su habitación…

R: No, tu puedes ir y disfrutar con las chicas que quieras total tu y yo no somos nada

Q: Si, que lo somos porque no se tu pero yo sigo enamorada, aun mas enamorada que hace tres años, aun me duele y aun te necesito

R: Ya anda dile eso a esa chica – entro a su cuarto y cierro la puerta.

Q: Que no es mi chica, es una compañera de la facultad, que me invito a comer nada más

R: No me tienes porque dar explicaciones de nada

Q: Entonces si no somos nada ¿Por qué los celos?

R: No son celos, bien si son celos, los mismos que tu sentías, pero me duele que ahora no seamos nada, te quiero Quinn y ya no soporto estar lejos de ti, pretendiendo que soy feliz, fingiendo que no me importa, porque en verdad cada vez que me enteraba que estabas saliendo con alguien… yo no sabía qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar

Q: Entonces habla conmigo y si después de eso quieres que te deje en paz lo hare

R: No entiendo como un día te portas de lo más linda conmigo, me mandas una carta preciosa y obsequio que jamás me lo hubiera esperado, y al siguiente día te veo de lo más feliz con una amiga que dudo que lo sea, vi cómo te miraba

Q: Rach – me acerco a ella –aun sientes algo por mi

R: Claro que lo siento Quinn, este amor que siento por ti jamás desaparecerá, nunca he podido olvidar todo lo que compartimos, te necesito a mi lado…prométeme que entre esa tipa y tú no ha pasado nada

Q: No – sonrió – es una amiga Rach, yo aún te amo…

R: Yo nunca deje de amarte, si sé que estuve con Alex mucho tiempo, pero no podía sacarte de mi cabeza, me dio gusto que tú encontraras el balance en tu vida, que estuvieras saliendo adelante… aunque fuera sin mí a tu lado

_Me siento en la cama ahora mismo y _

_Te canto una canción_

_No siempre es fácil, pero de alguna manera _

_Nuestro amor se mantiene fuerte_

Q: Fue algo que tuvimos que vivir, si me dolió cuando me entere que estaban saliendo, pero lo entendí, yo misma te dije que eras libre de salir con quien quisieras de seguir tu vida

R: Lo intente pero siempre me faltaste tu…

Q: Y tú a mí, perdón por ser tan cobarde en su momento, pero todo ha cambiado creo que ambas hemos aprendido de nuestros errores, creo que el tiempo hizo lo suyo…

R: Quinn, me dolió mucho como pasaron las cosas, no entendía tu actitud pero lo acepte, me dio mucho gusto que te quedaras aquí y lo intentaras, ahora mírate vas a ser una doctora increíble

Q: Gracias eso espero…

R: Quinn hoy vine hasta aquí para luchar, no me daré por vencida, tú crees que podríamos…

Q: ¿Volver a intentarlo?

R: Volver a enamorarnos eso es lo que quiero enamorarte demostrarte lo mucho que te quiero

Q: Yo también quiero lo mismo, hacerte sentir la chica más especial…la única que logro cambiar mi mundo…la única a la que amo…

R: Te amo

_Si yo puedo hacerte feliz,_

_Entonces este es a donde pertenezco_

Y la bese fue el mejor beso de mi vida…hace tanto tiempo que no sentía sus labios sobre los míos, que no sentía ese calor recorrer mi cuerpo, que no me sentía en las nubes…hace mucho que no me sentía tan feliz…y la abrace me separe un poco de ella la mire y sonríe…solo quería abrazarla aferrarme a su cuerpo, que mis gestos demostraran cuanto la había extrañado…

R: Oh vaya, definitivamente nos hemos extrañando…

Q: Fue increíble, sentir esto de nuevo es fabuloso – me sonríe - Ven quiero ir a un lugar contigo

R: ¿La feria? – le pregunto sonriendo.

Q: Si, quiero que nos volvamos a subir a aquel juego…anda ven conmigo…

R: Nunca me negaría…

Salimos del hotel y tomamos un taxi, ya eran las siete de la noche así que las luces de la feria se veían a kilómetros, la música y las risas de las personas que se encontraban divirtiendo era algo que nunca podré olvidar…

Caminar con ella a mi lado me hace sentir la persona más afortunada, no me importa si alguien nos mira, quiero besarla abrazarla, sentirla cerca…

_Y me gustaría decir_

_Agradezco a Dios que estás aquí conmigo_

_Y tú lo sabes muy bien que decir que eres perfecta_

_Pero ya verás, ¡oh mi dulce amor, eres perfecto para mí_

Q: Lista señorita Berry, que hoy quiero tocar el cielo contigo a mi lado.

R: Muy lista…vamos – la tomo de la mano y subimos.

Q: Rach – la miro - ¿te convenciste de tu gusto por las chicas?

R: ¿Y esa pregunta? – se me ríe.

Q: Quiero saberlo, en este tiempo tuviste solo un novio formal…yo ninguno…formal claro…tuve algunas citas y ….

R: Entendí…pues Salí con algunas chicas pero la única que logra mover mi mundo y que con un solo roce logra hacerme estremecer eres tu…siempre fuiste tú…no hay nadie más que logre lo que tú haces en mi…tu mirada me hace sentir en paz…tu risa me alegra el día…y tu lado romántico, enserio Quinn logra que me enamore más de ti…

_Yo sé de todos sus secretos, y usted sabe, todo lo mío_

_Siempre estás aquí para abrazarme _

_Cuando estoy me estoy perdiendo_

Q: Vaya me encanto tu respuesta – la abrazo – lista para admirar la ciudad…

R: No…quiero verte a ti… - me besa nuevamente pero es un beso suave, delicado, lleno de amor

Q: Nos perdimos la vista – susurro sobre mis labios – pero me encanto tu beso

R: Te amo Quinn, no sabes la falta que me hiciste…lo bueno es que la rueda vuelve a subir…que pase lo que pase volverá al mismo lugar, volverá a ese punto en donde todo comenzó…

Q: ¿es una metáfora?

R: Algo así, bueno tú me dijiste que si era amor nos volveríamos a encontrar y creo que si es amor, porque por más que trato de coger otro camino tu siempre estas al final esperándome, sonriéndome, a cada paso que doy tu estas ahí, créeme cuando te digo que no ha habido un solo día en el que no piense en ti…en nosotras en lo que vivimos…

Q: Yo tampoco…fue una tortura estar sin ti…lo entendí Rach…supe que mi lugar es junto a ti, no importa en donde vivamos o en hagamos quiero estar a tu lado.

R: Eres perfecta lo sabias?

Q: No lo soy…tengo miles de defectos…pero tú me impulsas a mejorar

R: Pues lo eres para mí, hagas lo que hagas quiero apoyarte ayudarte y aconsejarte…

_Pero ya verás de mi dulce amor eres perfecto_

_Oh mi amor te juro que eres perfecto_

_Sí, lo prometo, eres perfecto para mí_

Terminamos aquel paseo en la rueda y bajamos a disfrutar de la feria, no sé cómo explicarlo, pero me volví a sentir viva, volví a sentir que era yo, que podía disfrutar del momento…si Rach saca lo mejor de mi…ahora todos los miedos se han ido, toda la desconfianza, ese temor que sentía ya no está, ahora solo quiero disfrutar del tiempo juntas…

Después de ir a otros juegos en aquella feria, decidimos dar un paseo por la playa, no hemos hablado, solo sonreímos como dos tontas, si el amor me ha vuelto muy cursi, cada beso o cada caricia que nos regalamos está lleno de amor, de sinceridad y confianza…

R: Deberíamos volver al hotel ya va a amanecer

Q: bueno este será el primer amanecer que contemplamos juntas en mucho tiempo…

R: Tienes razón…siéntate – me dice y nos colocamos sobre la arena esperando que el sol finalmente salga y nos ilumine, yo me coloco detrás de ella y la abrazo.

Q: Rach – le susurro – te amo.

R: Yo también te amo…me encanta que me abraces

Q: Rach… - le doy un beso en la mejilla.

R: Quinn – susurra - ¿quieres compartir el resto de tu vida conmigo?

Q: Esa respuesta no tengo que pensarla mucho…me has convencido Rachel Berry, claro que quiero

R: Pues yo también quiero – se ríe – te amo!

Q: Te amo!

En algún punto nuestros caminos se dividirán y debemos seguir avanzando, teniendo fe que en algún lugar nos volveremos a cruzar, mucho más maduros, y más conscientes de lo que queremos

Tendremos que vivir nuevas experiencias, todo lo que a esa edad debemos vivir, cometeremos errores, sentiremos atracciones, conoceremos a muchas personas que también dejaran su huella en nuestra vida, pero al final y si es amor…todo lo que vivimos valdrá la pena…si alguna vez lloramos, si sentimos rabia…si quisimos darnos por vencidos…todo eso y más será algo necesario, para vivir un verdadero amor…

"_**Sé que no puedo volar,**_

_**Pero hay alguien que me hace sentir**_

_**Que lo puedo hacer,**_

_**Y esa persona eres tú**_**."**

…**.**

**FIN**


	31. Chapter 31: Epilogo

**EPILOGO**

R: Te amo – me besa – te amo – me vuelve a besar – te amo – me mira – ya te dije que te amo

Q: Rach – sonrió – tengo que volver al trabajo.

R: Discúlpame, pero me encantas con ese uniforme.

Q: Es solo una bata de doctor…no le veo lo sexy y excitante.

R: Lo es…Doctora Fabray…me encanta decirte así

Q: Tengo pacientes que atender – la abrazo – pero vuelvo enseguida espérame un momento.

Si me gradué ya hace un par de años, y ahora estoy trabajando en el hospital de Nueva York, un sueño hecho realidad, he decidido especializarme en pediatría, si lo admito no me gustaban mucho los niños, pero con el tiempo y las practicas que hice me di cuenta de que ayudarlos era mi vocación, aun continuo estudiando, y me encanta como han resultado las cosas…si tengo turnos agotadores y ha habido días en los que no dormí nada, pero lo vale, todo el esfuerzo esta justificado, y bueno Rachel y yo seguimos juntas, no nos hemos casado, lo hablamos y no necesitamos ningún papel, al menos por el momento, han sido siete años de una relación hermosa con varias peleas también, pero me siento muy afortunada de tenerla a mi lado.

Ella por su parte continua trabajando en Broadway, ha participado en numerosas obras y es una de las actrices más solicitadas, siempre me ha dicho que jamás podría dejar los escenarios, ahora con treinta años creo que es momento de enfocarme al cien por ciento en nuestra relación, si quiero un hijo, quiero que ella y yo formemos una familia, pero aún no sé cómo decírselo….

Por otro lado están Santana y Britt que ahora mismo deben estar en Tailandia o La India, no tengo idea, cada semana nos envían un mail con nuevas fotos de ellas, en un lugar nuevo, después de que Santana se graduó empezó a trabajar para una de las empresas más importantes aquí en la ciudad, rápidamente escalo posiciones y la ascendieron, por ese motivo viaja constantemente y Britt la acompaña cuando su trabajo se lo permite, ellas si están casadas, hace tres años que dieron ese importante paso…

Marley trabaja en campañas publicitarias por toda Nueva York aún sigue con Zac, son unos cursis de lo peor deberían verlos, pero me da gusto es una relación hermosa y claro están Blaine y Kurt que también son iguales o peor a ellos, su matrimonio se ha mantenido fuerte en estos años….viajan constantemente y tienen un hijo, ese niño es un amor y son una familia muy unida, muchas veces los veo y sueño con el día en que ella y yo formemos una familia.

-Hey rubia deja de pensar en Berry y ven a ayudarme con los niños.

Q: Ya voy – le grito – solo estaba pensando un rato.

-Sí, claro tus pensamientos son debo acabar rápido con mi turno para ir y hacerlo con mi novia

Q: Alison, deja de molestarme estoy enamorada

A: Ridículamente enamorada rubia, anda que hay pacientes que nos necesitan

Alison se mudó apenas termino de estudiar en Argentina, y hace unos meses somos compañeras aquí en el hospital, me encanta tenerla cerca, ella es muy importante para mí, y sus consejos siempre me vienen bien.

A: Y cómo va el plan "decirle a Rachel que quiero un bebe"

Q: Aun no le he dicho nada, sabes cómo es…de seguro se asusta

A: Por dios Quinn ambas ya están en edad de pensar en eso…

Q: En pocas palabras me dijiste vieja

A: ¿Qué? – Se ríe – un poco, igual tu físico no cambia, como demonios lo logras

Q: Bueno es un secreto – rio – pero hoy en la noche se lo diré, ya basta que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

A: Así es, bueno rubia yo me voy tengo una cita con mi amada.

Alison conoció a Alex en una conferencia hace unos años y si en ellas puedo decir que fue amor a primera vista, se miraron y lo supieron estaba hechas la una para la otra, ahora llevan casi cinco años de noviazgo y las cosas marchan muy bien para ambas

Q: Ve tranquila yo término mi turno y llevare a Rachel a un lugar muy especial

A: Donde no tendrá oportunidad de negarse?

Q: Si, tengo que asegurarme adiós amiga y cuídate

A: Tú también y suerte, la vas a necesitar

Salgo de aquella sala de emergencias, ya deje sola a Rachel casi cuarenta minutos y por si aún no lo saben es la mujer más impaciente sobre el planeta, no le gusta esperar…así que puedo imaginarme como debe estar, llego a mi oficina abro la puerta y la veo sentada en mi escritorio.

Q: Siento la demora…ya sabes pacientes y…estas bien?

R: Si, solo estaba viendo nuestras fotos, nada más

Q: Son muy bonitos recuerdos.

R: Lo sé, es solo que es mucho tiempo Quinn, nunca me hubiera imaginado vivir tantos momentos contigo, son miles de recuerdos, y cada uno es importante…

Q: Te amo, si son muchos pero aun nos faltan cosas por vivir…más recuerdos…

R: Si miras al pasado te darás cuenta de que las cosas no han sido fáciles para ninguna de las dos, pero, no se me da miedo.

Q: ¿De qué?

R: De que todo esto se termine, digo mírame casi treinta años, una molesta e insoportable…

Q: Aun así te amo – me acerco a ella y tomo su mano – para mi aun eres jodidamente sexy, si un poco irritante, pero te adoro

R: Y yo a ti, y aun mas con ese traje, enserio Quinn estas guapísima

Q: Gracias – le sonrió – no te preocupes Rach, seguiremos juntas por mucho más tiempo, y bueno de eso exactamente te quería hablar

R: Bien te escucho.

Q: Rach, yo quería hablar contigo sobre…bueno…ehh…yo…

R: ¿Me engañaste?

Q: ¿Qué? No como se te ocurre, lo que quiero decirte es que tú sabes lo mucho que me gustan los…bueno…mi profesión lo dice todo…soy pediatra y…está bien dejare de tartamudear, Rach te amo y quiero que formemos una familia juntas, quiero que tengamos un hijo.

-Permiso doctora, discúlpeme pero tenemos una emergencia y la necesitamos – entraba uno de los residentes muy apurado.

Q: Si, voy ahora mismo – sacudo mi cabeza y salgo de la oficina – me tengo que ir.

Rachel no dijo nada, simplemente me miro, no entendí su expresión, confundida sorprendida, obviamente me va a decir que no, que no puede dejar su carrera, su profesión es lo más importante, si eso lo sé, pero creo que es momento de formar una familia y yo…

R: Quinn! – Me grita y yo me detengo y giro para mirarla – me encantaría tener un hijo contigo – me sonríe – es lo que más quiero.

No paraba de sonreír de hecho creo que los familiares del niño que atendí ese día estaban furiosos conmigo, no dejaban de mirarme y es que la felicidad que sentí aquel día era inexplicable, era lo que más deseaba dar aquel paso con la mujer que amaba y esa era Rachel.

Mi turno termino sin mayores complicaciones, no más pacientes al menos por ese día, me dirigí a casa con ella y es que después de que reanudamos nuestra relación nos fuimos a vivir juntas conseguimos un hermoso departamento en pleno centro de Nueva York, amplio y perfecto para ambas, al principio claro que fue difícil pero nos acostumbramos poco a poco, peleas y discusiones no han faltado en estos años, pero hemos madurado y no hemos dejado que pequeños problemas nos hagan perder la cabeza.

R: Hola – me sonríe – como esta mi doctora preferida.

Q: Muy bien, más aun con tu respuesta.

R: De verdad pensaste que me opondría a eso.

Q: Bueno siempre me has dicho que tienes que enfocarte en tu carrera y yo entiendo eso…

R: Pero creo que primero esta nuestra relación, nosotras, te amo y si quiero tener un hijo creo que es el momento adecuado para planearlo.

Q: Perfecto – la abrazo – y quien debe tenerlo, no se eso también tendríamos que hablarlo, yo puedo pedir un permiso especial en el hospital y…

R: Yo quiero tenerlo, el segundo será todo tuyo – se ríe – pero es el momento, bueno si estás de acuerdo.

Q: Claro que sí, por dios es magnífico ya quiero ver una pequeña o pequeño Berry

R: Sera de terror, pero fabuloso, bien Quinn aquí comienza una nueva etapa en nuestras vidas.

Si tal y como lo dijo ella comenzó una nueva etapa, los días siguientes estuvieron llenos de pruebas, exámenes, búsqueda de posibles donadores, pero después de pensarlo mucho decidimos que no había mejor persona para hacerlo que Puck, si todos pensaron que estábamos locas, como sobrevivir a un niño que tendría la personalidad de él y de Rachel, un terremoto sinceramente, Santana me grito por dos horas, golpeo a Puck y me dejo de hablar por una semana, pero finalmente lo entendió, él siempre estuvo a nuestro lado apoyándonos no solo en la carrera de Rachel sino que en nuestra relación, fue un factor importante para nosotras, lo adoramos a pesar de sus bromas y sus comentarios fuera de lugar.

El embarazo fue difícil, esos cambios repentinos de humor que tenía eran insoportables, y los antojos por favor a quién demonios se le ocurre comer sardinas a las dos de la mañana, en fin fue difícil, pero lo mejor fue ver como su vientre iba creciendo, tome fotos de su evolución una por mes y las tenemos guardadas como uno de los recuerdos más bonitos, nueve meses de espera e incertidumbre en algunos momentos finalmente terminaron, nació a las 9 de la noche un 18 de abril, el día en que entendí lo que es estar completamente feliz, y si fue un niño, Sebastián la razón por la cual sigo luchando, él y Rachel son mi mayor tesoro. Puck se desmayó, Santana y Britt lloraron, Alison no pudo con tanta emoción y bueno lloro como nunca la había visto, y por mi parte sí, me desmaye también lo último que recuerdo fue ver aquellos ojos hipnotizantes y la voz del médico diciendo que todo estaba bien, claro que los insultos de Rachel también quedaran en mi memoria, como que todo era mi culpa y que odiaba a Puck. Pero cuando desperté la fui a ver jamás olvidare aquella imagen, Rachel mirándolo mientras el dormía, sin duda el mejor momento de mi vida, lo profesional vendría después pero si quisiera vivir un momento una vez más elegiría ese. Mañana mi hijo cumple dos años, es un poco travieso si eso lo saco de Puck, pero su sonrisa es única, me basta mirarlo un momento para sentir que mis fuerzas se renuevan y que todo es mejor.

R: No – llega una angustiada Rachel – el pastel tiene que ser de chocolate y los regalos tienen que estar listos para mañana…que no sabe quién soy yo…

Q: Amor – le quito el teléfono – buenas noches, denos lo que ordenamos por favor….entiendo… que podemos hacer….bien gracias.

R: Quinn lo tenía todo bajo control

Q: No lo creo, en fin ya lo arreglaran, debes relajarte un poco…

R: Quinn, mañana es el cumpleaños de nuestro hijo

Q: Lo sé, pero no te puedes desesperar, ven vamos un momento a la terraza.

R: Pero – la miro – si ya se Alison esta con él y estará bien.

Q: Bien vamos.

Subimos a la terraza de nuestro edificio y aunque el frio de Nueva York se siente claramente es un lugar espectacular, la vista es privilegiada, siempre traigo a Rachel aquí cuando necesito conversar con ella.

R: Bien de que será la charla ahora

Q: Sera de mi amor por ti, que te parece?

R: Me encanta, pero hay cuentas que pagar, tengo un viaje que hacer con los chicos de la obra

Q: Olvídate de eso por un momento, por favor

R: Bien – cierra sus ojos – tenemos 19 años, no tenemos mayores problemas y…

Q: No tenemos 32 años, tenemos una familia increíble, amigos, un hijo maravilloso

R: Que es lo que nos mantiene con los pies en la tierra, es esa luz que me alumbra y me guía, Quinn ves cómo pasa el tiempo…porque no se detiene un momento

Q: No se detiene porque tenemos más cosas por vivir, como comprar una casa con un jardín enorme, tener un perro

R: Quiero tener un perro – me sonríe – y una piscina.

Q: Exacto, lo ves aún tenemos planes y metas que cumplir, por eso no se detiene

R: Por las cosas que aún tenemos que vivir, porque tengo que ver a mi hijo crecer, porque tengo que cumplir mi sueño de aparecer en una película, tengo que ganar mi Oscar – se ríe.

Q: Lo ves, te amo gracias por estar a mi lado.

R: No gracias a ti por volver a mi vida, por darme la oportunidad de hacerte feliz, gracias por todos estos momentos, no sé si te lo dije pero cuando era pequeña soñaba con aquella familia perfecta, como eran mis padres, me preguntaba si algún día yo podría sentir eso, ese amor intenso y lleno de confianza que ellos tenían, si alguien en este mundo sería capaz de hacerme sentir eso, era tanto mi deseo que me desesperaba, pero todo cambio el día que tu volviste a mí y dejamos el pasado atrás a donde pertenecía, me enseñaste lo que era el amor, un verdadero amor, este sentimiento que a pesar de los años sigue intacto y cobra más fuerza…te conocí cuando tenía 15 años como la capitana de las porristas, aquella chica con un carácter implacable que me hizo sufrir mucho por un tiempo, volviste a mi vida cuando tenía 19 y la cambiaste por completo, fue así que entendí que no había nada de malo en amar a una chica y no cualquier chica sino tu Quinn, estuvimos separadas tres largos y dolorosos años, lo que nos sirvió para entender que en realidad era amor, a los 30 nos propusimos en formar una familia, juntas tuvimos al más maravilloso niño del planeta, pero así veo a nuestro hijo…y ahora estoy aquí después de exactamente 17 años después de la primera vez que te vi en aquellos pasillos del colegio diciéndote que te amo y que siempre lo hare, ahora estoy convencida de que todo lo que pasamos tuvo un significado, nos dejos una valiosa lección y si tengo que volver a pasar por todo eso para vivir este momento lo haría gustosa porque sé que lo que nos espera es maravilloso.

Q: Te amo! – la beso – te amo Rachel Berry, gracias por todo amor…si han sido muchos años cada uno de ellos con sus dificultades, pero maravillosos, gracias a ti ahora tengo la familia que tanto desee, la que siempre quise tener…y tú sabes las vueltas que da la vida, yo la capitana de las porristas me vine a enamorar de la mujer que no soñé jamás, saliste de todos mis estereotipos, no sé cómo me conquistaste pero lo hiciste tan bien que ya no podré sacarte de mi corazón aunque así quisiera, me gustas porque siempre fuiste autentica, siempre fuiste tú no cambiaste por nada ni nadie seguiste firme a tus ideales y lo conseguiste eres una estrella, la más grande estrella de mi cielo, te amo.

Sé que aún me faltan cosas de viví, problemas que resolver, discusiones que afrontar, momentos de felicidad infinita y un sinfín de situaciones, pero ya no le tengo miedo al futuro a lo que nos depara el destino, ahora solo disfruto de mi presente junto a mi hijo y la mujer de mi vida y creo que no se equivocan cuando dicen que al final del camino nos encontraremos, porque así paso, por más atajos o caminos complicados que tome, siempre me encontré con ella.

No sé si existe otra vida después de esta, no me he puesto a pensar en eso en mucho tiempo, pero ahora solo pido que si…porque quiero volver a encontrarme con ella, se habla mucho de amores eternos, y creo que ella siempre lo será…y ahora solo espero el momento en que todo comience de nuevo…en el que comencemos a fabricar nuevos recuerdos juntas…pero en otra vida…

R: Siempre me pregunto en que piensas cuando te quedas así como en las nubes…

Q: No sé, que tal vez en que en otro universo hay dos chicas como tú y yo, empezando una historia de amor inimaginable…

R: Vaya a esas chicas les toca un camino difícil.

Q: Muy difícil pero vivirán un amor maravilloso.

-Q, estas vestida, no quiero ver algo que me traumatice de por vida

Q: Si Santana – sonrió – pasa, que ocurre ahora

S: Pues que su hijo me pego, así es me pego, me lanzo aquel peluche horrible que Marley le regalo, por dios un pato a quien se le ocurre regalarle un pato, además no deja de reírse cada vez que tratamos de darle el biberón.

Q: Santana es un niño…y Britt y tú le regalaron una jirafa… ¿cuál es peor?

S: El pato, pero enserio Q, cada día se parece más a Puck, están perdidas amigas

R: Te dije que lo de Puck no era buena idea…

Y fue así como mi destino llego de la manera que nunca espere, soñé con un príncipe azul por mucho tiempo pero con Quinn todo cambio, ahora no vivo un cuento de hadas, porque siempre habrán dificultades, tampoco tengo un castillo, o miles de sirvientes a mi alrededor, pero si tengo una princesa que comparte conmigo cada logro que alcanza, que me hace la mujer más feliz, que acepta mis defectos y me hace ser mejor. Aprendí que el amor va mucho más allá de los celos, la desconfianza o las dudas, que es mejor enfocarse en lo bueno…y disfrutar de lo que ese sentimiento te brinda…

Muchas veces nos hace falta un pequeño empujón para convencernos de que debemos arriesgarnos por lo que queremos, tal vez nos equivoquemos pero también puede que todo salga bien, y sea la decisión correcta…


End file.
